Waiting on Forever
by Just Yesterday
Summary: COMPLETE. Post episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head yes because she feels it too. She can't bring herself to remember a time when it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL NH JP.
1. prologue

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

Author's Notes: So I should be focusing on finishing my other stories who have been on hiatus for way too long. Believe me, the updates are coming. It's just OTH hasn't exactly been inspiring. Until now. Please remember to review!

**Prologue**

There wasn't much Brooke Davis was afraid of.

In high school she had been the girl that others envied, who they respected. She had been head cheerleader her senior year as well as class president, and everyone that knew her loved her.

As CEO of a major fashion label, Brooke Davis seemed to have her whole life together. She seemed to know what she wanted and how exactly she was going to get it.

But as she stared into the rear view mirror of her car at the crying baby snuggled into her car seat, she struggled to gain her composure.

It's been an hour since Angie had woken up, an hour of constant crying that Brooke had done everything to try and stop. Peyton wasn't at home and she hated to bother Nathan or Haley on their sons birthday.

There was only one person she could turn to.

But even as she pulled into his driveway, her heart questioned her motives. Was she here because she needed his help? Or was she curious as to what had happened between him and Lindsay?

The sound of Angie crying broke her of her thoughts and she quickly gathered the babies things. Five quick steps up the porch, and her fingers began to knock gently on the door that used to belong to her.

At the last moment, she begins to regret her decision and turns to leave but is surprised when he pulls the door open. "Tell me again how great I am doing," Brooke said looking up at him.

Her voice is shaking, as if she's trying her hardest not to cry and he can only smile as he stares down at the beautiful baby inside the car seat.

Angie's cries don't take him by surprise as he leaned against the door. "I know how you feel, kid."

Brooke doesn't look down at the baby as she stares at Lucas and he can tell she's tired. "I have to get these sketches done for Macy's and she just won't stop," Brooke's voice sounds defeated and he nods in understanding.

Lucas holds the door open, allowing her to step inside. "Come on in."

Hours pass and after successfully completing ten of her sketches, she begins to yawn. Lucas is a few feet away from her, sprawled out on the couch with baby Angie on his lap. He's playing with her fingers and the little girl is smiling down at him.

"She adores you Luke," Brooke says as she puts her sketch book down and stares at him and the baby. It's surprising to her just how much the baby likes him. So much more than she liked Peyton, or Millicent or even her for that matter.

"Maybe she can put in a good word for me, with Lindsay," he says in a joking manner but it doesn't go unnoticed by Brooke. She leans her back against the chair and sighs.

"Kinda strange, isn't it? The way our lives turned out? I mean is this how you thought our lives would turn out?"

"With me being stood up at the alter and you taking care of a baby that's not yours? Not exactly," he said as he turned to face her.

He wants to tell her how he envisioned nights like these. Sitting with their daughter as she drew her sketches into the early hours of the morning. He wants to tell her that in high school, he had always pictured marrying her.

But instead he just continues to play with Angie as she continues.

"Do you ever wanna go back? I remember being sixteen and everything just seemed much easier. Would you do it differently?"

For a moment, he thinks about Keith and how many times he had wished for just a moment longer with the man who had been like a father to him. He thinks about his mother and how close they had been for so long and then he thinks about her.

He begins to remember their relationship, the ups and downs that had inevitably crumbled in front of his eyes and he takes a deep breath.

"I'd try to appreciate the things I took for granted," he pauses as she nods her head. "But I think we have to go through this stuff you know, to get to the places we have to be."

As he looks at her, he's sure she understands exactly what she is trying to say. That she feels the same way.

"Well I should go, at least if you want to get any sleep tonight."

Her fingers play with the drawings as he stares back at the baby.

"How are those designs going?" He asks carefully.

"Good, I just have a few more."

His lip quivers and before he knows what he's saying, a words slips out of his mouth.

"Stay," he asks quietly. It takes them both by surprise as he continues. "Finish them. I don't mind." He hates being alone in his mother's house, hates facing an empty bedroom now that Lindsay doesn't live there.

Brooke raises her eyebrow and takes a deep breath.

"Really?"

He smiles at this beautiful baby that Brooke has decided to help and he just doesn't want the moment to end.

"Yeah, it's kind of nice."

Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends.

But somehow, it feels right.

So as he continues to tickle Angie's belly, Brooke stares down at her sketch book and decides that maybe she was right, and Lucas Scott really was the person that could help.

It wasn't long before her sketches were completed and she had found herself curled up on the couch. Lucas had stepped into the kitchen, promising her some hot chocolate and taking Angie with him.

He wasn't surprised by the time that the hot cocoa had been made that she had fallen asleep. With Angie in one arm asleep, he did his best to wrap a blanket around Brooke and took the seat beside her. She stirred in her sleep and moved towards him, pulling the blanket around the two of them.

Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke's shoulder, something he had done a million times before and allowed her to snuggle up against his chest. With both Angie and Brooke asleep in his arms, he drifted to sleep hopeful that things would begin to look up in the morning.

**TBC.**

**Alright everyone, here is the begining of this story. It's going to be BL which is obvious but it is going to take a while. BL has always had realistic buildup and I am not going to be one to dissapoint. So along the way there might be some of the following: LL, LP, BO, BC... etc. But it will all balance out I promise. And this story will have spoilers included for the last three episodes.**


	2. If she only knew

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

Author's Notes: So I should be focusing on finishing my other stories who have been on hiatus for way too long. Believe me, the updates are coming. It's just OTH hasn't exactly been inspiring. Until now. Please remember to review!

**Chapter One**

**If she only knew**

Brooke woke up to the smoke alarm going off and she fell off the couch. "What the hell," Brooke groaned as she began to get up, her hands running through her hair in an effort to fix it.

"Morning sunshine," Lucas said as he popped his head into the living room and smiled at Brooke. As she turned to face him, she saw Angie was already awake and playing in Lilly's old play pen. "Breakfast is cooking."

Brooke laughed and motioned to the smoke alarm. "Not sure if that was a good sign," she said as she got up from the floor and walked towards Angie. She placed a small kiss on the babies forehead as Lucas smacked her butt with a towel.

"Not funny."

She turned to face him with a smile. "Seriously though Luke, you were a great friend last night. Thanks," her voice was low as she stared back at Angie. "I'm not sure what I'd do without you and Peyton. You've both really came through for me with this whole Angie thing."

"You don't have to thank me Brooke," Lucas said as he walked back into the kitchen with her not far behind. "What you're doing for Angie is great and I'm glad you're letting me be apart of it."

She's smiling now, a full smile something that Lucas hasn't seen in a really long time with both of her dimples showing. She's about to say something when the back door opens and Peyton steps inside.

"Brooke?" Peyton's voice surprises them both as they turn to face the blonde. "What are you doing here?" Peyton asked, not taking the time to say hello to either of her friends.

Brooke turned to Lucas and then back to Peyton and was about to explain when Lucas cut her off. "What are you doing here Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"I just... I thought we could talk," Peyton admitted.

Brooke cut them both off as she reached for the plate that Lucas had been fixing. "While you were out and about last night P Sawyer, little Angie was crying like crazy. I have sketches due at three thirty this afternoon and Lucas here was nice enough to watch her while I worked. I pulled an all nighter. Well almost all nighter."

"Oh," Peyton managed to say. She turned towards Lucas and smiled hopefully. "Is there enough for me? I'm starving."

Lucas looked between the two friends and saw the death glares he was getting from Brooke. "Sure," Lucas said finally as he handed her another plate.

"So about this afternoon, I could watch her for you..." Lucas said as he motioned to Angie.

Brooke shook her head and smiled at Lucas. "It's okay, I think I've got it under control. I mean, how hard can it be, right?"

"Brooke it's okay, I'll help Lucas with Angie if you want. That way the meeting can have your full attention."

Brooke shook her head as she ate another piece of toast. "I said no, okay? Thanks a lot for last night Lucas, I really needed the help. But I've got it together now, so I will be fine. I should probably be going right about now."

Lucas puts his dish in the sink and then goes to pick up Angie. "Okay well you heard mama Brooke, and what she says always goes..." He said in a joking manner, causing Brooke to roll her eyes and Peyton to laugh. "But I will stop by and see you tonight, okay baby girl?"

The nickname didn't go unnoticed by Peyton, who watched as Brooke moved around the room gathering Angie's things. "Thanks again, for everything." Brooke leaned up and wrapped her arms around Lucas and placed a kiss on his cheek, avoiding the glares she was getting from Peyton.

"Bye P Sawyer, see you later tonight."

Peyton nodded her head as she watched Brooke and Angie leave. She wasn't sure what was worse, once again arriving at Lucas' house unaware that Brooke was there, or the guilty looks that Brooke had been sending her throughout the entire breakfast.

"So kinda crazy, huh? Who would have thought Brooke Davis would have a kid," she attempted to joke as Lucas collapsed back onto his couch.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned to his ex girlfriend. "She's going to do great with this," Lucas said. He knew that Brooke was having problems and she had her own insecurities but it didn't stop Lucas from knowing what a great mother she was going to be one day. "I don't think anyone else could handle what she's about to do."

Peyton wasn't sure why it hurt her as Lucas continued to talk about how brave Brooke was. It was as if she was reading his first novel all over again, the words replying in her mind everyday. 'She was fiercely independent; Brooke Davis. Brilliant and beautiful and brave.'

It was as if those words taunted hers, telling her she'd never be like Brooke. She wasn't strong enough, or pretty enough, or brave enough to be like Brooke.

Deep down, she wondered if that's how Lindsay had ever felt after reading the novel that was supposed to be a love story, addressed to her.

But it was ridiculous for Peyton to be worried about Brooke. Lucas had moved on years ago and so had her friend. So as she stared at Lucas, she knew the only one she had to be worried about was Lindsay.

The Lindsay he had promised to spend forever with.

The one that had left him at the alter and somehow guaranteeing that she had been right all along. Her and Lucas were meant to be together.

"What did you want to talk about Peyton?"

She sat down on the chair beside him and shrugged her shoulders. "I miss you Lucas," she admitted honestly. "I miss being your friend. I miss talking to you, I miss seeing you."

"I am here Peyton. I have been for the last four years."

There was something in his tone that caused Peyton to realize that he was still angry at her. That perhaps his heated comment weeks before about only hitting on him when he was happy, was truly how he felt.

"I can't go back and change the past Lucas. But I can change the right now," Peyton said as she folded her hands together.

Lucas shakes his head, a low sarcastic chuckle escapes his lips.

"You can't change anything Peyton," he said in defeat. "Lindsay left me because she was unsure of my love for her. But somewhere, somehow she is going to realize it. I'm going to get her back."

Five years ago, she had heard him say the exact same thing for another girl. A girl that he had given up just weeks later. "Okay," Peyton said sadly. She got up and began to walk towards the door, knowing that the only way for things to work out between them was for Lucas to come to her on his own terms.

"I'll see you around."

**TBC.**


	3. Miss Independent

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

Author's Notes: So I should be focusing on finishing my other stories who have been on hiatus for way too long. Believe me, the updates are coming. It's just OTH hasn't exactly been inspiring. Until now. Please remember to review!

**Chapter Two**

**Miss Independent**

For the rest of the afternoon, Angie had been an angel. Brooke was able to get a few last minute changes done to her sketches, had filled Millicent in on what would happen during the meeting and was even able to have lunch with Haley.

She wasn't sure what had changed between her and Angie but she couldn't have been any happier. But still, she couldn't help but think it had something to do with Lucas.

"Brooke," Millicent said as she snapped her fingers in front of her boss' face. "Brooke you need to snap out of it. You have to be across town in fifteen minutes."

Angie was asleep in the bouncing chair as Brooke leaned against the counter and smiled sadly. "I hate waking her up, especially since it takes everything just to get her to fall back asleep."

"Then leave her here, Mouth is going to come by in a little bit and I am sure he won't mind watching her," Millicent said smiling down at the baby.

Brooke shook her head no and sighed as she reached for her briefcase. "I can't, I sort of said I had to do this alone. No help from anyone. I can do this," Brooke said trying her best to sound convinced.

"Brooke you can ask for help," Millicent laughed as she watched her boss gather her sketches and materials. "There's nothing wrong in a little bit of help."

Brooke sighed as she turned to look at her assistant. "That's where you're wrong. Because then when I get the help I need, I keep needing it. And I..." She paused for a moment before continuing. "I just have to do this by myself."

Millicent rolled her eyes and watched as Brooke began to pick up the sleeping baby.

"Does this have anything to do with why you weren't at home when I called you last night? Or the fact that a certain blue eyed hottie has been calling you all day and you've been avoiding his calls?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "This has nothing to do with Lucas," she said trying her best to cover her real feelings.

"Funny. Cause I didn't say it was Lucas."

"I am so sorry I am late," Brooke said as she entered the conference room, with Angie on her right hip and her briefcase in her left hand. "Traffic was awful."

Three older woman stared back at Brooke in confusion as she placed the sketches on the table. "I wasn't aware you had a baby Miss Davis."

"She's actually not mine," Brooke said carefully.

The women turned to look at each other and more than anything, Brooke wished she had taken Millicent's offer to help babysit. Or hell, even Luke's.

"She's not from this country," Brooke said finally. "She's here on a temporary basis so that she can receive surgery for her heart. And then when everything is fine, she'll go back to her family."

The youngest of the three women smiled at Brooke's compassion. "That's amazing, it's so... Angelina."

And suddenly, as she watched everyone warm up to the idea of being like Angelina- she wished for more. Because in a few weeks, Angie would have to go back home to her real parents and Brooke would be left alone.

The smile fell from Brooke's face as she began to hand out her sketches and continued to rock Angie in her arms.

"These are fabulous Brooke."

The women all nodded in agreement but Brooke was too busy making faces at Angie to notice. One of the women cleared her throat, causing Brooke to turn her attention back to them. "As I said, these are great. I'm very impressed. It must have taken you weeks to come up with these."

"Hours actually," Brooke laughed to herself.

"How was the meeting?" Millicent asked over the phone as Brooke once again struggled with Angie's car seat. "I mean your sketches were wonderful but how did they handle Angie?"

Brooke groaned in aggravation at the car seat before finally hooking it together. "It went great Milly, I will tell you tomorrow all about it. Now close up the shop and go home with Mouth, I'm sure you have better things to do then to be talking to me."

"What about you Brooke? I know that Peyton is coming over for dinner tonight at the apartment, how about you come too."

Brooke smiled down at a sleeping Angie and shook her head. "I'm actually thinking about having a blue eyed hottie coming over tonight."

"Great, well I will keep Peyton at the apartment so it's not awkward for Lucas."

Brooke laughed as she got into the car and started the engine. "I was talking about Jamie."

"Oh, right. Of course you were."

After stopping by the video store and then the grocery store, Brooke called Haley and asked if it was all right to have Jamie for the night. Haley agreed happily, knowing that it meant that her and Nathan would have alone time.

Her phone rang and she reached for it. "Brooke Davis," she said into the phone as she pulled up in front of her house and turned off her car.

"I was wondering when you were gonna answer."

Lucas.

Brooke sighed as she opened the car door and walked around to Angie's side. "I'm sorry Luke, with the meeting and Angie, I've just had my hands full. I was going to get around to calling you."

"Sure you were," Lucas laughed as he continued. "Listen, I just talked to Haley and she said you were kidnapping Jamie for the night. Mind if I tag along?"

Brooke rolled her eyes as she struggled with getting Angie out of the car. "Does Haley not think I can handle both of them or something? Because Luke I can handle it," Brooke said.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just don't want to be at home and I had fun with Angie and you last night."

Brooke lifted Angie out of the car seat and smiled slightly. "Sure Luke you can crash the party. But you better bring chocolate," she giggled.

"Alright pretty girl, anything else?"

Brooke frowned, realizing that he had used her old nickname. After a moment of silence, Lucas continued. "Brooke?" He laughed. "How about ice cream too, butter pecan maybe?"

With a slight smile Brooke nodded her head.

"That sounds great Luke."

**TBC.**


	4. Photograph

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

Author's Notes: So I should be focusing on finishing my other stories who have been on hiatus for way too long. Believe me, the updates are coming. It's just OTH hasn't exactly been inspiring. Until now. Please remember to review!

**Chapter Three**

**Photograph**

"Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked as he peeked inside of Brooke's bedroom. "Uncle Luke is here and he bought ice cream!"

Brooke laughed at the little boys enthusiasm and she leaned down so that they were at eye level. "He did, did he? Well you know the rules, you have to eat dinner before you can have some."

"But mommy's not here," Jamie reminded her with a small smile.

Brooke nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders. "You're absolutely right, lets go get that ice cream!" Angie had fallen asleep in her crib so it was a perfect chance for her to spend a little time alone with her god son.

"Butter pecan, ewe gross..." Jamie said as he pulled out the ice cream container from the bag. "Did you bring any chocolate chip?"

Lucas and Brooke exchanged hellos and Lucas turned his attention towards Jamie. "Come on did you honestly think I'd forget how much you love chocolate chip ice cream? It's in the bag!"

Brooke made her way to the cabinets and grabbed three bowls, handing them to Lucas for him to dish up the ice cream. "Don't let this ruin your dinner okay Jamie, I made something special."

Lucas and Jamie exchanged nervous glances and Jamie turned to his godmother, a playful smile spread across his face. "Are you sure you just don't want to order pizza? That's what we always do!"

Lucas laughed and turned towards Brooke. "Yeah I seem to remember you never being really good in the kitchen. Maybe pizza's the safer bet."

"You two laugh now but I will have you know my cooking skills have improved. I was thinking spaghetti with a salad and garlic bread."

Lucas sent her a questioning look but decided it was best not to tease her anymore. "Well I'm starving so while Jamie's eating his ice cream, how about I help you cook?"

"Okay," she smiled slightly as she turned towards Jamie. "Do you want to watch a movie while we cook dinner?"

Jamie nodded his head and jumped off of the bar stool, heading up the stairs. "I'll be in your room!"

Twenty minutes later, Lucas was beginning to chop the vegetables for the salad and Brooke was busily stirring the tomato sauce. She turned around to face him and smiled slightly, amazed at the ease the two shared. It felt effortless, as if it has always been the two of them together.

"What?" He asked as he continued to chop the carrots. He didn't look up to see that she was staring at him but he could sense it.

Brooke shook her head slightly as she added in extra ingredients to the sauce. "How did things go with Lindsay?" She wasn't sure what had come over her but she needed to know where his head was. So that her heart could learn to understand that they'd never be anymore than friends.

"I think it's over," he said with defeat. "She came over last night and picked up the rest of her stuff. Left her key," Lucas continued.

Brooke took a few steps towards him and rubbed his shoulder slightly. "Luke, I'm so sorry. I know how much you wanted things to work out."

Lucas looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I should know by now you don't always get what you want," he said gently.

Just as she was about to say something,the sound of Angie's cry broke their thoughts. "I should go check on her," Brooke said, motioning towards the baby monitor. Lucas shook his head no and wiped his hands off on a towel.

"I'll go," he whispered.

Brooke nodded her head and sighed. "Hey Luke," Brooke called out to him and watched as he turned around slowly. "If you really love Lindsay, don't let her get away so easy. Fight for her."

"_I wanted you to fight for me."_

Lucas can remember hearing similar words before, spoken with a mixture of sadness and anger. He can remember how confused he had felt and how stubborn Brooke had been.

"Maybe you're right."

She kinked her eyebrow and threw the towel at him. "I'm Brooke Davis, I'm always right," she grinned and watched as he disappeared up the stairs.

"Jamie," Brooke called out to him as she entered her bedroom, taking off the black apron she had been wearing. "Dinner's ready."

Jamie was sprawled out on the bedroom floor, staring down at a bunch of photos. "Aunt Brooke, why was Uncle Lucas dressed like this?" Jamie said as he lifted the photo up for Brooke to see.

Brooke laughed as she sat down on the bed, examining the photograph from the costume party at Tric. The picture was of Haley and Lucas, Haley in her Sandy costume and Lucas trying his best to look like Tommy Lee. She stifled a laugh before answering the little boy.

"It was a costume party."

Jamie nodded his head and glanced through the other various photos, ones of their senior year of high school. There were several of Nathan and Haley, a couple of her and Peyton and two or three of Peyton and Lucas. His fingers attached onto a photo and he held it up for her to see.

"Aunt Brooke, how come you're kissing Uncle Lucas?"

Brooke struggled with what to say as Lucas entered the bedroom. "What's taking you two so long?" He said as he sat down on the bed beside Brooke.

"Jamie was looking through old photos..."

The little boy nodded his head before shoving the photograph of Lucas and Haley into Lucas' hands. "You look so silly Uncle Luke."

"Hey, in my defense I thought it was what she wanted!" He pointed towards Brooke who shrugged her shoulders with a laugh.

"I still can not believe you thought that I would think Tommy Lee was hot. What were you thinking?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and stared down at the other photos. "Give me those," he said as Jamie handed them up to him. Jamie still held onto the one of Brooke and Lucas kissing.

"Uncle Luke, how come you two were kissing?"

Lucas turned his attention to the photograph in Jamie's hand and he stared at it, a slight smile spread across his lips as Brooke egged him on. "Yeah Luke, how come we're kissing there?"

The picture was from their trip to Rachel's cabin and he had never seen it before. It was of the two of them, snuggled in the over sized leather seat. He tried to remember who exactly had taken the picture but he had been too wrapped up in his girlfriend to have paid any attention.

"We should go before dinner gets cold," Lucas said finally, trying his best to change the subject. Brooke nodded her head and headed towards the door, leaving Jamie and Lucas alone in her room.

Jamie put his hands on his hips and looked up at his uncle. "You made her upset. Mommy says when you make a girl upset you have to say you're sorry, even if you have no idea why."

Lucas laughed at his nephew and nodded his head. "I should go and talk to her."

"You didn't answer my question though," Jamie reminded him.

Lucas took a deep breath as he got up from the bed. "Because Jamie,we were in love once." He didn't say anything else as he headed towards the bedroom door.

Jamie grinned as he watched his uncle leave the room, a plan already forming in his mind. If his god parents had loved each other once, he was sure he could make them fall in love again.

**TBC.**

**Okay part two of the Jamie/Brooke/Lucas/Angie night will be up in a little while. How is everyone liking this story? Am I doing OTH justice? Please read and remember REVIEWS are love. The more you review, the faster I write!**


	5. I'll be there for you

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

Author's Notes: Okay so this chapter has the sneak peak that we got to see in it, so this is just my version of whats going down. I am going to try and include all of the spoilers we know so far for the remainder three episodes but again, like I said I am deffinitly doing this my way. Which means heavy on the BL.

**Chapter Four**

**I'll be there for you**

"Dinner was great Brooke," Lucas said honestly as he brought the last of the dishes into the kitchen. Jamie was busy playing with Angie in the living room and he made his way over to the coffee maker. "I'm going to make some coffee. Do you want some?"

She looked up from the dishes in the sink and nodded her head. "I'd love some," she smiled slightly and turned her attention back to the dishes in her hands.

"About before with Jamie," Lucas said as he reached for one of the wet dishes and began to dry it off. "We have this long history, the two of us and I don't think that Jamie would ever really understand."

Brooke rolled her eyes but waited for him to continue.

"He knew about Peyton and he loved Lindsay but I was just never able to tell him about us," he explained.

She looked towards him and sighed. "It's okay Luke, honestly. He's five, it's not like he could understand a high school fling anyway."

And even as she said the words, Lucas found himself struggling with what to say next. Was that what they had been, all those years ago? A meaningless fling back in high school that she didn't care about, or choose to remember?

"It wasn't exactly like that," Lucas said staring down at her.

Brooke nodded her head and smiled slightly, her eyes never leaving his. "Not exactly," she whispered. The two stood in silence for a few minutes, until Jamie came running into the room.

"I think Angie needs her diaper changed," he said waving his hand in front of his face. "She stinks."

Brooke and Lucas shared a laugh and Brooke walked into the living room to take care of Angie. "Are we going to watch a movie now uncle Luke?" Jamie said as he pulled at his uncles pants leg.

Lucas shook his head no and then turned towards the board games in the corner. "How about we play a game instead," he offered.

Jamie nodded his head and rushed to get his choice from the pile of games. Lucas looked down at the sorry game and rolled his eyes, knowing that Brooke would definitely approve of their god sons pick.

By the time Brooke had finished changing Angie, Lucas had already set the board game up. "Oh, SORRY! I love this game," Brooke exclaimed as she clapped her hands in excitement. Lucas took baby Angie from Brooke and sat her in the swing dropping a kiss onto her forehead in the process.

Brooke had won three games of sorry, much to her and Jamie's amusement. Lucas watched as she continued to knock his pieces back to start, all the while sticking her tongue out at him and taunting him.

"Luke you suck," Brooke laughed as she tossed her head back with a laugh. "Your turn Jamie."

Jamie took his turn and moved three spaces and glanced towards Lucas. "I'm sorry Brooke," he said quietly as he knocked her last piece back to the beginning.

Lucas let out a laugh and turned towards Brooke. "Who sucks now Davis?"

She ignored his comment and watched as he made his turn. "My turn," she giggled as her phone began to ring.

"Hang on a second," Brooke said as she got up from the table and walked towards the counter to grab her phone. "Hello," she smiled into the phone.

After a few seconds, the smile had faded and Lucas glanced up to see her begin to pace. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning then. Thank you," she said as she placed the phone back on the counter and stared at Angie.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Lucas asked.

Brooke shook her head and turned her attention towards Lucas and Jamie. "That was Angie's doctors office, just calling to confirm the appointment for tomorrow."

Lucas watched as Brooke tried to put on the brave front, all the while staring at the little girl who was about to go through a major operation. Jamie walked towards his god mother and put his arms around her leg.

"Angie's going to be okay, isn't she?" Jamie asked after a few minutes. Both Lucas and Brooke exchanged glances and smiled sadly.

"I hope so," Brooke whispered.

A few hours later, Jamie was heading towards the living room to watch a movie and Brooke had just finished giving Angie her bottle.

As she rocked Angie, she gently begins to try and sooth the crying baby. "That's my girl, okay...Shhhh..." As she places the baby in her crib, she rubs her fingers over the baby's stomach and Lucas walks up behind her.

"I can't even get her to smile Luke, what am I doing?"

Angie's fingers find Brooke's and she turns to face Lucas. "What if she dies? What then, what do I tell her parents these people that I've never met..."

Her voice trails off for a moment as she looks back towards the baby she has grown so attached to and she continues. "What made me think I could handle this?"

Lucas wants to tell her how amazing she is and how he's never been more proud of anyone in his entire life. But he knows nothing is going to get through to Brooke, so he tries his best to offer his support.

"Hey," his voice is firm and steady as he waits for her to look at him. "Just remember you're giving Angie a chance to live a full, wonderful life. She couldn't do that without the surgery."

His eyes stare down at her, hopeful that she would understand just what he was trying to say.

"Yeah I guess so," she whispered as she looked down at the baby and smiled slightly. "Thank you for being here for us."

It was hard for her to admit to anyone that she needed help but with Lucas, she didn't have to. He wasn't there because she needed his help, he was there because he wanted to be.

He's at a loss for what to say, so he smiles slightly. "Thank you for letting me," he says honestly. Lucas knows how stubborn Brooke is and knows how hard it is for her to let people in, let alone him.

"My sweet girl..."

The sound of Brooke's voice broke his heart as Lucas reached for Angie's other hand and squeezed it. "I'll be with you tomorrow Brooke," Lucas said finally. "Every step of the way."

"So, I'm going to get going..." Lucas said as Brooke switched off the bedroom lights. She followed him out of the room and down the hall, towards the living room where Jamie was waiting with a movie in his hands.

Brooke nodded her head sadly as she reached up to wrap her arms around him. "Thanks for everything Luke," she said again. He held her there against him for a few seconds and shut his eyes.

"Is uncle Lucas going to stay and watch transformers with us?" Jamie said as he peeked his head into the hallways.

Brooke and Lucas pulled apart and Lucas looked down at his nephew. "I'm going to head home buddy but Brooke's going to watch it with you."

"But you love transformers," Jamie said as he placed his arms across his chest. "Please Uncle Luke! Pretty please!!"

Brooke laughed at just how good her god son had gotten with begging and she turned towards Lucas, smiling slightly. "Yeah uncle Lucas, pretty please?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and pulled off his jacket. "Okay! But enough with the pretty pleases."

Jamie clapped his hands together and Brooke turned towards the two of them. "I'm just going to go and change, I'll be down in a few minutes. Why don't you pop some popcorn?"

Lucas nodded his head and headed off into the kitchen. Jamie smiled as he watched Brooke walk upstairs, already happy that his plan for Lucas to stay had worked.

A few minutes later, Lucas had emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and Brooke had come down the stairs wearing a pair of old sweat pants and a gray hoodie that had taken Lucas by surprise.

"Is that mine?" Lucas asked with a laugh.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair into a loose pony tail and sat down on the couch beside Jamie.

"Shut up and put in the damn movie."

Brooke had forgotten how interesting the movie was, because half way through it and she was on the edge of her seat. Jamie had once again sprawled out on the living room carpet, popcorn and candy to his right. A bowl of popcorn was all that separated Lucas and Brooke and as she reached for some, their fingers grazed against each others.

Brooke faced him with a smile before lifting up the bowl of popcorn and scooting closer towards him. She leaned her head against his chest and watched as Shia's character searched for the missing pair of glasses.

"Thanks for letting me stay," Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear.

Brooke smiled to herself but didn't say anything as she continued to watch the movie, hoping that he didn't notice just how much her heart was racing against his chest.

**TBC.**

**Okay hopefully everyone is loving this story, the next part I am going to include a little bit of Naley because lets face it, OTH wouldn't be OTH without a little bit of Naley! **


	6. On my way here

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

Author's Notes: So I should be focusing on finishing my other stories who have been on hiatus for way too long. Believe me, the updates are coming. It's just OTH hasn't exactly been inspiring. Until now. Please remember to review!

**Chapter Five**

**On my way here**

Morning came all too fast for Brooke, who didn't have time to think about the fact that once again she had fallen asleep with Lucas by her side. Instead, she slipped away from his arms and went to dress Angie for her doctors appointment.

The door bell rang, causing both Lucas and Jamie to wake up. "That's probably mom," Jamie said from where he was laying on the floor.

Lucas nodded his head and began to get up, stretching in the process. "Hey Brooke?" He called out but she was no where around. Deciding that he was going to have to answer the door, Lucas walked towards it and opened it slightly. "Hey Nate, Hales."

He held the door open for them to walk in and headed back to the couch, laying his head down on the pillow. Nathan and Haley exchanged worried glances before turning their attention towards Jamie.

"Did you have fun kiddo?" Haley asked as she reached down and gave her son a hug.

Jamie nodded his head and smiled from ear to ear. "They let me eat ice cream before dinner and then Brooke cooked spaghetti and then she whooped uncle Luke's butt at sorry," Jamie explained with a laugh.

"In my defense, it was Brooke's idea about the ice cream."

Nathan turned towards Lucas and smirked. "So you were here all night then?" He asked casually, ignoring the glares he was getting from his wife.

"Yeah," Lucas said as he ignored what they both knew Nathan was trying to say.

Haley rolled her eyes at her husband and his brother before turning to walk upstairs. "I'm going to go see if Brooke needs any help with anything today," Haley explained.

"What happened with Lindsay?" Nathan said as he sat down on the couch, flipping on the television to ESPN.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders but didn't look up from the television. "She came over the night of Jamie's party and she packed the rest of her things," he explained.

"I'm sorry man, I know how much you loved her."

He laughed despite the situation and turned to look at his brother. "She told me it takes more than love to make a marriage work," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"She's right Luke. I mean with everything Haley and I have been through, you should know that."

Lucas shook his head and stood up, moving away from the television and in the process Nathan too. "You don't think I get that? I know that loves not enough, it wasn't enough for Brooke and it wasn't even enough for Peyton. I just thought Linds would be different."

"Haley talked to her last night," Nathan said as he cut his older brother off. "She's really hurting right now, maybe a little distance will help things."

He leaned against the doorway and took in a deep breath, wishing more than anything that Nathan was right. "I hope you're right Nate," he said finally.

It had been a few minutes of silence before Nathan continued.

"What about Peyton?"

Lucas rolled his eyes as he looked at Nathan in confusion. "What about Peyton?" He asked as Nathan glanced towards the photograph on top of the entertainment center. It was a group photo, taken at their second prom. Lucas with Peyton, him with Haley and Brooke towards the side in between Skills and Mouth.

"She came home for you man, what do you think about that?"

Lucas sat back down on the couch and shook his head. "I have no idea," he replied honestly. "I haven't really let myself think about it. What Peyton and I had was a long time ago, every thing's changed."

"Including you and Brooke," Nathan pointed out.

Lucas nodded his head without thinking and then turned to face his brother.

"What about me and Brooke?"

Nathan chuckled to himself as he continued. "You two have been spending a lot of time together, that's all."

"She's one of my best friends Nate," Lucas explained. "She was there for me when Keith died and then with my HCM more than anybody was. I can't help but want to be there for her through all of this."

Nathan understood how Lucas felt because of Haley's loyalty towards the brunette as well. But still as he stared at his brother, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he was missing something.

"She's amazing Nate, you should see her with Angie."

Lucas smiled as he reached for the photograph off of the end table and handed it to Nathan. It was a simple picture of Brooke and Angie, taken only days before.

"How's she holding up?" Nathan asked, deciding it was best for him to change the subject.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and sighed in defeat. "Honestly? She's a mess, she keeps up a brave face because she doesn't want anyone to tell her that they were right when they said she wasn't ready. But underneath everything, Brooke is so much stronger than she gives herself credit for. Then we all give her credit for."

"How are you?" Haley asked as she rubbed her hand over Angie's hair.

Brooke looked up from her bathroom mirror and smiled sadly. "I'm so scared right now," she admits honestly. Before she even knows it, the tears are falling from her face and her best friend makes her way across the room and brings her into a hug. "I just keep thinking that after this surgery, this little girl that I have fallen in love with... she's going to go home to her real mother. And that's great news but I can't help but wish..."

"That she could stay?" Haley added quietly as Brooke nodded her head.

"Is that awful?" Brooke asked.

Haley shook her head no and continued to rub her friends back. "It's natural Brooke, I know it's only been a week but you've grown to love this little girl. And you're the one who's been feeding her and changing her and bathing her. You're the one that rocks her to sleep at night."

"Well actually Lucas has been doing that," Brooke says as she pulls away from Haley. "He's been really great the last couple of days."

Haley watches as Brooke picks up Angie from the crib and begins to rock her. "It's like it's natural instinct for him and with me, I'm learning everyday."

"Yeah but he had Lilly and Jamie for practice," Haley reminded her. "I've seen you with Angie and you're doing great. And when the time comes and you have your own baby, you're going to be an amazing mother Brooke."

Brooke doesn't look up from Angie as tears enter her eyes.

"You really think so?"

Haley nods her head. "I know."

Peyton arrived at her office a little bit after eight and was surprised to see that most of the work was finished. "Wow, this place looks amazing!" She said to no one in particular as she passed by the workers.

As she entered her office, she grabbed the mail off of the table and began to flip through it. There were several bills, a postcard from Karen and several packages that she could only guess were more demo's.

Her phone rang and she grabbed a hold of it. "Hello," she said with a small smile.

"Hey Peyt!" Mia's voice yelled over the phone. "You should totally have been here last night."

Peyton laughed and listened to Mia who was going on and on about her concert the night before and then the after party at a local hot spot.

"That's great Mia," Peyton sighed. "Maybe I'll be able to come and see you when you perform in Charlotte."

Mia cleared her throat. "That's why I am calling you, you need to come here. At the after party there was this singer, his voice is amazing and from what I hear he writes his own music. You really need to check him out."

"I can't leave Tree Hill right now," Peyton sighed.

And even though she couldn't see Mia, she knew the girl was rolling her eyes. "But how about this, get him to give you a demo and then send it to me. I'll make sure I listen. And if it's great, then I will come and see him."

"Okay, thanks Peyton."

Peyton nodded her head and said her goodbye as she hung up the phone. Her fingers traced the photograph of her and Lucas and she shook her head in confusion, not knowing how much longer she could wait around for him.

"I still can't believe Brooke is doing this," Nathan said as he watched Jamie run into the house. He squeezed Haley's hand and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I can," she admitted honestly. "You know back when we use to live together, she told me once that there was a part of her that had wished she had been pregnant junior year. I think she's always wanted to be a mother."

Nathan held the door open for Haley and smiled slightly. "Yeah but do you think that was because it would have been Luke's kid? She would have won him in the end."

"Who's to say she's still not?" Haley asked, staring up at her husband. "I know I'm friends with Lindsay and you know how much I love Peyton but there was never anyone else for Brooke. It was always Lucas."

Nathan squeezed his wife's hand and kissed her gently. "We can't get involved in this," he reminded her. "In the end, it's Luke's decision who he's with."

"Yeah," Haley smiled warmly. "That's what I'm counting on."

**TBC.**

**Okay the next chapter is going to be Angie's surgery. Please remember, reviews are love!**


	7. Magic's in the makeup

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

Author's Notes: So I should be focusing on finishing my other stories who have been on hiatus for way too long. Believe me, the updates are coming. It's just OTH hasn't exactly been inspiring. Until now. Please remember to review!

**Chapter Six**

**Magic's in the makeup**

It was eleven thirty by the time Peyton had arrived at the hospital and she was surprised when she saw Lucas alone in the waiting room. "Hey Luke, where's Brooke?" She asked quietly.

"She's talking to the doctor," Lucas explains as he continues to stare at the double doors, leading towards where both Angie and Brooke are. "What are you doing here?"

Peyton rolls her eyes and takes a seat in front of him. "She's my best friend Lucas, where do you expect me to be?"

He felt a wave of guilt wash over him and he turned to apologize. "Listen Peyt..." Lucas began but was cut off by Brooke pushing the doors open.

She doesn't say a word as she sinks into the chair beside Lucas but she taps her fingers against the metal chair. "The doctor says it's going to take a while," she says finally.

"If it's okay, I'll stay with you," Lucas said. He doesn't pay attention to the looks that Peyton is shooting him but he turns to face Brooke.

Brooke smiles slightly and reaches for his hand. "I'd like that," she admits honestly. "Especially since Peyton has to go and I'd be stuck here without anyone."

"I'm not going anywhere Brooke," Peyton says as she looks at her best friend. "I'm here for you."

Brooke shakes her head. "I talked to Haley earlier and she said that the two of you put off working on Haley's record. I know that you have an insane day planned and it's okay." Trying to lighten the mood, she smirks. "At least one of us should get some work done."

"Promise you'll call me, when you find out anything."

Peyton doesn't want to go but she knows how stubborn Brooke is. And despite her wanting to be there for Brooke, she still really hates hospitals. So when Brooke nods her head, Peyton gives her a small hug and then turns towards Lucas.

"Bye," she whispers towards him and he nods his head.

"Goodbye."

"Are you ready for the game tonight?" Haley asked as she entered the kitchen and watched as her husband made their son lunch.

Jamie nodded his head enthusiastically and Nathan smiled. "Yeah I just wish it was under better circumstances. I mean Q is still being an ass to everybody and everything going on between Lindsay and Peyton, Lucas' head really isn't on the game."

"Well hopefully everything going on with Angie has helped Lucas focus on something other than Lindsay and Peyton," Haley said as she shrugged her shoulders.

The door bell rang and Haley sighed. "Must be Peyton, we're going into work on the album," she explained as she leaned in to give her husband a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Nathan said as he watched his wife leave the kitchen. Turning back to Jamie, he smiled. "How about we go and play some Wii?"

Jamie nodded his head as he took a bite of the sandwich. "Yeah!" He yelled, lifting up his hand to give his father a high five.

"Just don't tell your mom I'm letting you eat in the living room, okay?"

Jamie laughed at his dad.

"Sure dad," he said as the two made their way down the hall.

"What's taking so long?" Brooke said as she paced across the floor. The suspense was driving her insane and Lucas was helpless to watch. "I don't understand why they're not telling me anything. I want to see her, I need to see her."

Lucas stood up and made his way across the room, bringing her into a hug. "It's going to be okay Brooke, I promise you." He placed a kiss on the top of her head and held her there, trying his best to offer her the same comfort she had always given him.

"You can't say that Luke," she whispered up at him. "There's a chance she won't make it through this."

Lucas smiled down at her as he ran his hands over the back of her head. "You can't think like that, you need to focus on her recovery and all the plans that she's going to be able to make now. Because of you."

"Plans I won't be apart of," she reminded him.

They pulled apart and Lucas took a deep breath. "I don't believe that, her parents are going to keep in contact with you. You're going to have been the person that helped save their daughter."

"I wish I could be in there with her," she admitted quietly as she stared at the closed doors.

He squeezed her hand and looked down at her.

"Me too."

Brooke looked up at the clock and sighed. "I guess you have to get going, you have a big game tonight..." Brooke said sadly.

"I can stay a little bit longer."

Brooke leaned her head against his chest and she smiled slightly. "Thanks Luke."

"Peyton can I ask you something?" Haley said as she glanced up from her notepad. Peyton nodded her head and waited for Haley to continue, all the while playing with the material of her skirt. "Did you say anything to Luke today, about the book?"

The blonde shook her head no.

Haley sighed. "But why not? I mean, I read the book and it was so obvious it was about the two of you. I even told him that he couldn't marry Lindsay, not if he was still in love with you. Why didn't you say anything to him?"

"The timing wasn't right," Peyton said, running her hands through her hair. "I mean what was I supposed to say, while Angie's in a room fighting for her life? I read your book Lucas and I wanted you to know I never stopped loving you? I've already said that Haley. And he was still going to marry her."

Haley nodded her head, still unsure of just what was really going on with Lucas. "You should have seen him Haley," Peyton said with a small smile. "The way he is with baby Angie... It's as if he's known her her entire life."

"Lucas is great with kids," Haley commented.

Peyton sighed as she struggled with what she was trying to say. "It was more than that though, there was something about the way he looked at her... Like she represented hope to him or something and I realized I've seen that look before."

She wasn't sure if Haley was following and was surprised when Haley cut her off. "It's the same way he looks at Brooke," she whispered.

Peyton nodded her head sadly and reached for a photograph of the three friends. "I remember how it felt to have Jenny around," she admitted quietly. "I loved Jake so much that I didn't care if he had a kid. But I wasn't ready to be a mother. Hell, I'm still not ready."

She smiled before continuing.

"But here Brooke is, being a substitute mom for this little girl that's having heart surgery. And all I keep thinking about, is Lindsay's gone and Lucas still hasn't come back to me. Maybe there's a reason."

Haley was speechless as Peyton shrugged her shoulders and a small laugh fell from her lips. "It's impossible right? I mean it would be silly to think that after all these years, Brooke and Lucas would still have feelings for each other?"

"Impossible," Haley mumbled, her eyes darting back to her notes in front of her.

"Hey baby girl," Brooke said as she made her way over to where Angie was laying. There were monitors hooked up to her body and Brooke fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. "How's my little girl," she whispered.

Brooke played with the baby's feet as she continued. "Your Lucas wanted to stay but he had to get his game. But he promised to come over first thing in the morning."

Angie was still asleep as Brooke continued. "I just want you to know how special you are Angie. You've got such a strong heart and I am so proud of you. I'm so glad to have you in my life, even if it's just for a little while."

"Goodnight beautiful," Brooke said, leaning down to place a kiss on the baby's forehead. "I'll be here in the morning."

**TBC.**

**Reviews are love and sorry ahead of time for the LP in the next chapter. But it's not as bad as it seems :-)**


	8. That other girl

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! They've all been great, I am glad everyone has enjoyed this story before and it's strange because I've actually enjoyed writing it. Which is hard because OTH has sucked up until the last couple of episodes. To whoever had asked, yes I do sometimes lurk on fanforum and I love little Jamie/BLA. The four of them should have their own show. I work this weekend so the updates will be slow until Monday but I promise a few more before I leave. Remember to review!

**Chapter Seven**

**That other girl**

The beginning part of the game had gone by fast and the Ravens were in the lead. Lucas was excited and as he entered his office for a minute, he heard his phone ring.

"Brooke?" He asked, as he opened the phone.

There was a moment of silence followed by Lindsay's voice on the other line.

"It's me Lucas."

"Lindsay," Lucas collapsed into his chair and smiled slightly. "How are you?" He asked finally, trying his best to hide the fact that he was still hurting over their breakup.

Lindsay took a deep breath. "I have some bad news Lucas..."

And the rest was really a blur to him. He could remember hearing Lindsay say something about his book and that maybe she had been wrong about it and that her boss decided it wasn't good enough to be published.

He could remember walking back out into the auditorium and giving one of his speeches, about working hard and good things are worth fighting for. He can hear himself argue with the referee and he can vaguely make out Nathan pulling both Q and Lucas away from the opposite team.

As a way to distract himself from his horrible night, Lucas had headed off to Tric with Nathan not too far behind.

"Another one," Lucas said, as he slammed the shot glass onto the bar in front of him and waited for Owen to pour him another shot. "I said another one."

Without saying anything Owen poured Lucas another shot and watched as he drank the shot. Lucas motioned for him to pour another one and Owen did as he was told, all the while shooting Nathan questioning glances.

"Have you talked to Brooke?" Nathan asked, deciding that it was best to avoid the subjects that had been bothering Lucas. "I'm sure she's heard about Angie's surgery by now."

Lucas shook his head and smiled slightly. "There was a message on my machine, she said that the doctors are hopeful," he said as he took the next shot.

"Doctors?" Owen asked, and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Like you even care," Lucas mumbled.

Nathan turned towards Owen and silently told him not to push it any further. A few minutes later, he turned back to face Lucas. "How about we get out of here? You want to go and see Angie in the morning right? I'm sure you don't want to be too hung over to miss that."

"Just a few more," Lucas said. "I don't want to feel anything right now."

"I didn't know who else to call," Nathan said as he held open the door to Tric for Peyton. "Brooke's at the hospital with Angie, Skills is MIA and I really don't want Haley seeing Lucas like this."

Peyton nodded her head as she pulled the leather jacket around her. "How many has he had?" She asked quietly, taking a look at Lucas sitting alone at the bar.

"Too many," he answered honestly. "He's had a rough night, Lindsay called and then there was a fight at the game."

Peyton smiled slightly and reached up to give Nathan a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for calling me," she said quietly as she made her way away from Nathan and towards Lucas.

"Luke," Peyton said as she slipped into the stool beside him. Lucas didn't look at her as he stared at the coffee in front of him. Owen had cut him off twenty minutes before but Lucas had yet to leave.

"Lucas, this isn't you. What are you doing?"

Lucas looked up at her after a few minutes and shook his head.

"How do you know? It's in my blood, Dan drinks, Nathan drinks... why can't I?"

Peyton rolled her eyes as she reached out to touch him. "Because you're better than this," she said forcefully. And she meant it, in all the years she had known Lucas she had never seen him this upset, this broken.

"Is this about Lindsay?"

He can hear her question, the hurtful tone that's laced in with concern. And a part of him feels guilty because maybe he had led her on for too long.

"I should get home," he said choosing to ignore her question.

Peyton nodded her head and grabbed a hold of his car keys. "I'll drive you home."

"I don't need your help Peyton," Lucas said as he tried to get up from the bar but tripped in the process.

Peyton rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, if you want to kill yourself go ahead. But what do you want me to tell Jamie?"

"Okay. Take me home," Lucas said in defeat.

Haley had already managed to put Jamie to sleep by the time Nathan had gotten home and was surprised to find him sitting in the living room with the lights off.

"Nate, what's wrong?" She asked as she pulled the robe around her and made her way towards her husband.

Nathan shook his head and pulled her towards him, his head leaning against her firm stomach. Tears fell from his eyes as he stared up at her. "I'm so sorry, for everything I put you through after my accident. The fights, the drinking, not being there for you or for Jamie..."

"You're not that guy anymore Nate," she said as she placed a kiss in his hair. "What happened tonight? Why are you so shook up?"

Nathan glanced at the photograph of Jamie and Lucas in the corner of the room and he took a deep breath. "A fight broke out at the game tonight and Lucas was in the middle of it."

"What?" Haley asked, surprised at her friends behavior.

Nathan let out a small laugh and shook his head. "He got a call from Lindsay and then argued with the referee... Next thing I know both of the teams were ripping each other apart. It was midnight madness all over again."

"Well is he okay?" Haley asked, rubbing her hands up and down his back.

Nathan shook his head no. "He was at Tric and he was drinking, I didn't know who to call... So I called Peyton. Hopefully she can talk some sense into him."

Haley bit the bottom of her lip, nervous that maybe her husband had made the wrong decision. And then, as if he was reading her mind, he continued.

"Hopefully she doesn't make it worse," he added.

It didn't take long for Lucas to fall asleep. Peyton covered Lucas and then took the seat beside him on the bed. She leaned her head against the head board and looked down at her ex boyfriend, her fingers stroking over his short hair.

"I'm sorry Lucas," Peyton said honestly. She knew that he probably couldn't hear her and that he wouldn't remember anything she said in the morning but she felt like she needed to say something to him.

"I never wanted this for you," she whispered. "When I came back to Tree Hill, I wasn't expecting for things to happen the way they did. I'm so sorry you got hurt in the process."

She leaned down and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Lucas stirs in his sleep and he sees her begin to get up. "Peyton," Lucas whispers towards her as he grabs a hold of her hand.

She turns around carefully, a small hopeful smile playing on her lips as she looks down at him.

"Yeah Luke?"

"I hate you."

Three words that cut into her like a knife and her smile begins to fall. "I wish you never came back, you've ruined my life."

He watches as Peyton's face falls and the realization of his words begin to sting her heart. She can't say anything as she turns away from him, so instead she walks out of his room and slams the door behind her.

**TBC.**

**Well we all know that Lucas doesn't actually hate her. And there's the whole comet mess to explain. And LP have to get back together for BL to actually work. So the story is just starting but I promise lots of BL along the way!!**


	9. From time to time

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

Author's Notes: So I should be focusing on finishing my other stories who have been on hiatus for way too long. Believe me, the updates are coming. It's just OTH hasn't exactly been inspiring. Until now. Please remember to review!

**Chapter Eight**

**From time to time**

Brooke had barely slept all night, between waiting for updates from the different nurses who were checking on Angie and the sinking feeling in her stomach that something was wrong with Lucas.

But still as the sun seeped through the windows of Tree Hill hospital, Brooke opened her eyes and began to sit up. There were only a few people in the waiting room as Brooke began to glance around.

"You're up."

His voice took her by surprise as she sat up and turned to face Lucas. "Yeah, about five minutes actually. When did you get here?" She asked, taking the cup of coffee from his hands and taking a sip.

"Three thirty actually," he laughed to no one really but himself as he sat down beside her. "I couldn't sleep. I haven't been able to sleep really since the wedding, until that night with you and Angie. I thought maybe I'd fall asleep if I was here."

Brooke smiled at his honesty as she ran her hands through her hair. "Have the doctors gone to see her yet?" She asked. He shook his head no and watched as she moved her way towards the glass windows that displayed all of the babies.

"Her hearts so strong for being that little," Brooke said quietly. Lucas came and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her towards him. She turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. "What happened last night? You smell awful."

Lucas rolled his eyes as he pulled away from her. "It was a bad game," he explained. "I went to Tric afterwards to calm down."

"Luke," Brooke said as she stared up at him. She could tell he was hiding something but he ignored her plea. He couldn't talk about Lindsay or Peyton, not with Angie laying in the other room. He needed to focus on her, on the both of them.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay Brooke, I just needed to relax."

"If I remember correctly, that's not exactly how you relax."

He laughed genuinely and he kissed her forehead, silently thanking her for leaving him alone and not pushing any further.

"Is it weird that we've been together practically 72 hours, non stop?" Brooke asked as she stirred her coffee. "I think I see you now more than I did when we were dating."

"That's not true," Lucas groaned.

Brooke sighed. "Maybe you're right and I'm remembering it wrong. It was a long time ago."

"Not that long."

"He said what?" Haley's voice was filled with confusion as she stared up at Peyton.

Peyton leaned against the piano and shook her head. "He said he hated me and that he wished I never came back." It still seemed unreal to her, that he blamed her. That after everything that they had been through, he was able to say those words to her.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that," Haley said as Peyton sat down beside her and sighed.

"I'm not so sure," she admitted honestly. "I mean when you're drunk, don't you tell the truth?" Even as she asked the question, she hoped that Haley would tell her something different. Tell her that she was wrong and that Lucas was just hurting. That he loved her and that's why he was pushing her away.

Haley brought her fingers to the keys and began to play the beginning of her song, all the while avoiding Peyton's question.

"Just give him time Peyton, he needs a little time."

Peyton nodded her head. "Maybe you're right. You know Mia said that there was a singer she had come across, she wanted me to come down and check him out. She said he was amazing."

"Maybe you should do that," Haley offered. "I think you need to distance yourself from Lucas and maybe even Tree Hill. If he's worth it, he'll still be here when you come back."

Peyton listened as Haley continued to play the song. "Maybe," she whispered as Haley began to sing.

Lucas watched as Brooke talked to the doctor and he smiled at her appearance. She was still wearing sweats from the night before and an old Tree Hill ravens tee shirt. Her skin was free from makeup and her hair was pulled away from her face in a sloppy pony tail. And yet, she had never looked more beautiful.

"He's going to run a few more tests and if everything goes well, he says I can take her home tomorrow," she explained a few minutes later.

Lucas smiled. "That's great Brooke," he said as he reached for her hand. "Why don't you look happy?"

"In a few weeks, Angie's going to be gone... And I know that I'm being selfish but I'm just really going to miss her," she explained quietly.

He nodded his head. "We're all going to miss her," he added and she looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears. "But think about just how much her parents miss her."

"Yeah," Brooke sighed.

Lucas ran his hand across her back, trying his best to comfort her. "Why don't you go home and take a shower, change into some fresh clothes? I'll stay here," Lucas offered.

She smiled slightly and shook her head. "I don't think I can leave her," she admitted.

"It'll just be for a little while and I'll be right here."

He thought it was going to take more of an argument on her part but she nodded her head and looked towards the door. "Call me, if anything happens."

Brooke slid her key into the lock and turned it, pushing the door open and stepping into her house. She made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch, glancing around the room at all of Angie's things.

Between the rocker and the bouncy chair and the endless amounts of stuffed animals, Brooke couldn't imagine how the room would look once Angie left.

"Hey Brooke, you're home."

Peyton made her way into the room and sat down on the couch beside her friend. "How's Angie?" She asked, as Brooke leaned onto her friends shoulder and began to cry, her fingers wrapping around the purple monkey that she had become so fond of.

"What am I doing, Peyt?" Brooke said finally. "The surgery is over with, a few more weeks of recovery here and Angie's going to leave. Then what? I still want all of this..." Her fingers pointed around the room at the different objects.

Peyton sighed as she listened to the sadness in her friends voice. "I know you do Brooke," she smiled. "And it's going to happen. One day when you least expect it, you're going to find that guy and he's going to want the same things you do. I believe that."

"Yeah," Brooke mumbled as she stared across the room and spotted Lucas' jacket. She glanced away from it and turned towards Peyton, trying her best to avoid her feelings.

"What's going on with you? How's your heart?" Brooke asked.

Peyton laughed sadly. "I saw Luke last night," Peyton said quietly. "He was drunk and I took him home. He told me that he hated me and he wished I never came back."

"No," Brooke said as she shook her head. She couldn't believe that Lucas could say that to anyone, let alone Peyton. "Sweetie, you have to know he doesn't mean that. He's just upset about Lindsay leaving..."

"I think it's more than that," Peyton sighed. "You didn't see his face, it was as if he really meant it. I don't think I'd ever be able to get past that."

Brooke turned towards her friend. "What does that mean?" Brooke asked quietly.

"I think it means I really have to let him go."

"Have you heard from Brooke?" Nathan said as he made his way into the living room.

Haley shook her head and sighed. "Have you heard from Luke?" She questioned as he nodded his head.

"He's at the hospital with Angie. He told Brooke to go home and catch a shower and change her clothes. I was thinking maybe we should bring Jamie by, Brooke might want to see him."

Haley smiled.

"Yeah, I think she'd like that. Let me get my coat."

Nathan watched as Haley gathered her purse and her car keys and called for Jamie. "We're going to go see Brooke and Angie at the hospital, grab one of your games," Haley said as her son came running down the stairs.

"Maybe we should grab something to eat for Brooke," Nathan said as Haley nodded her head. "Lucas could probably use something too..."

Lucas stepped into the nursery and smiled as he saw Angie asleep in one of the bassinets. He made his way towards her and carefully placed his hand over her foot. "Hey baby girl," he whispered quietly. He rubbed her foot gently and stared at her in amazement.

"I can't believe how strong you've been. Such a fighter. Brooke is so proud of you, so am I."

He took a seat beside her and continued to talk. "I know that you're still really little and you have your whole life ahead of you. But there's some things I need you to do. I need you to get good grades in school. Tryout for cheer leading in high school, date a basketball player. And when you've found true love, make sure you hold onto it. Don't let it slip away, okay baby girl?"

Brooke cleared her throat and Lucas turned to face her, embarrassed that he had been caught. "You weren't supposed to hear that," he said with a slight laugh.

"It was beautiful," she smiled sadly. "Besides that was nothing, last night after you left I wrote down this list of everything I wanted her to get a chance to do."

Lucas and Brooke stood in silence as they stared down at the baby in front of them. "Do you ever think about what would have happened back in junior year?" She didn't say anything else as she waited for him to answer.

"Everyday," he admitted honestly. "Everything would have been so different..." His voice trailed off as he pictured their daughter or son, with her hair and his eyes. A perfect combination of the both of them.

She shrugged her shoulders and turned to face him. "You think so?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "I'd like to think things would have worked out the same. We've become really good friends Luke. I wouldn't change that."

Friends.

Lucas took a hold of her hand and the two walked out of the nursery together. With their fingers still laced together, they headed into the waiting room where their friends looked on.

'Yeah,' Brooke thought to herself. 'Just friends.'

**TBC.**


	10. Where ever you will go

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

Author's Notes: Okay so this is the last chapter til probably Monday. Hopefully you all love the story and are willing to wait, I promise I will update some more then. Thanks for all the reviews and remember how much I appreciate them. This is two weeks into the future, to the day where Brooke has to return Angie. I wanted to skip ahead and there might be flashbacks later on explaining the gaps. Enjoy!!

**Chapter Nine**

**Where ever you will go**

_Two weeks later._

"Today's the day, huh?" Peyton said as she entered Brooke's bedroom and sat down on the bed. Brooke nodded her head sadly as she glanced at her friend. "You want me to go with you?"

Brooke shook her head no and reached out to hug her friend. "Thank you but I think I have to do this on my own. You've probably got a lot planned, since you're leaving tonight."

"Yeah, there are a few things I've been wanting to do..." Peyton said as she stared at her friend. "But nothing that important. You're my Brooke and I want to be here for you."

The brunette smiled at got up from her bed. "You have been Peyton, everybody's been there for me. What I really need is to do this alone."

"Alright, well I will call you when I get to Savannah. And if you need me, I'm a phone call away," Peyton said as she hugged her friend once more.

Brooke reached into Angie's crib and picked her up, rocking her gently. "Hey baby girl, it's almost time now. We're gonna get you dressed and gather your new toys and then we're going to go. And you're not going to cry because this is a happy day. You get to go home to your mommy and daddy."

Brooke shook her head and wiped away the tears that were forming in her eyes. "I can do this," Brooke whispered. "I can do this."

Nathan walked into the bathroom behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey there gorgeous," he said as he bent down to kiss the nape of her neck.

"Hey yourself," she giggled against his lips. "Are you going for a run?"

He nodded his head as he gathered his shoes and socks, turning to face Haley. "Has Lucas mentioned Lindsay to you at all?" He questioned.

Haley shook her head no as she continued to brush her hair. "It's like he's avoiding the subject. He won't talk to me about Peyton either," she sighed. "I just wish I knew what was going on in his head."

"And his heart," Nathan added, as he leaned against the door frame.

Haley dropped her robe to the floor as she headed towards her closet, allowing her husband to see her naked skin. "I just hope he makes up his mind soon before Brooke becomes more involved than she already is."

She pulled the jeans from the shelf but before she knew it, Nathan had his arms around her. "Nathan," she laughed. "Go for your run, I promised I'd meet Peyton at the studio."

"You couldn't possibly think you could parade around me naked and not get some type of reaction out of me," he said in between kisses.

She shrugged her shoulders and placed a kiss on his lips. "I just thought it was time I did what the therapist said. Maybe we should act our age," she smiled. "Impressed?"

"Very," he said as he pulled her towards the bed.

Brooke's been in the airport a million times before. She's had to say goodbye to people she cared about in this very same airport but even as she makes her way through security, her heart aches. Saying goodbye to Angie is going to be the hardest thing she's ever had to do.

It amazes her, how many people are in the airport. Ones that are saying goodbye to girlfriends or picking family members up. Each single person surrounding her has their own life going on, their own sets of problems and all Brooke can think about is trying to be brave.

In the distance, she can see the very lady that dropped the baby to her. She doesn't want to do this, everything inside of her is screaming that this is wrong. That Angie needs to stay in Tree Hill, with her. But she knows that can't happen.

"Bye baby girl," Brooke said as she squeezed the little girl against her chest. "I hope you know how much you've changed me..." She whispered into Angie's ear.

There's a smile on Angie's face and Brooke can't help the tears that are entering her eyes. It wasn't because of gas or because Lucas teased her, the smile was just for Brooke.

And then, the smile was gone. The lady's there, waiting for Brooke to hand over the baby. Brooke shakes her head, repeating telling herself that she can do to her what seems impossible.

With one last kiss to Angie's forehead, Brooke passed the baby to the woman. It seems like only seconds and they're both through the gate and out of Brooke's sight.

There's nothing left for her to do now, except return home. Back to her empty house, where not even Peyton will be. Her steps are slow as she walks back to the gate and when she rounds the corner, she sees Lucas.

She can't form any words but it meant a lot for him to be there. Especially when she had told everyone that she needed to do it alone. "Hi," she whispered up at him as he smiled down at her.

"Hi."

He's seen her like this before, there's a familiar look in her eyes that scared him. She's about to break down and he's afraid if she starts, she might never stop. So, he does the only thing he thinks will comfort her.

His arms wrap around her just as they always have and he presses her body towards him. People are staring at the two, most likely assuming that there lovers and seeing each other for the first time.

But Lucas doesn't care. He can see the pain in her eyes and a part of him feels it too. She's sobbed against his chest, her words incoherent beneath the gasps for air.

And he's realized, that he's never known the right words to comfort her but she's always been the one to comfort him. "It's alright, I'm here for you," he whispered into her ear, mimicking the words that she's said to him so many times before.

She's tired and before she even realizes it, her knees give out and she collapses to the floor. But Lucas is right there with her and she's able to regain her balance after a few seconds.

Brooke's sobs are loud and he can't help but feel his heart break a little at a time. "You're going to get through this Brooke, I promise you. I'll be right here with you."

The tears have stopped and even though her head is still against his chest, he can feel her begin to pull away from him. "Look at me," Lucas asked and Brooke shook her head against his chest. "Please, look at me."

She doesn't want to but she's never been able to turn down Lucas. So with her eyes filled with tears, she looks up at him. "I'm not going anywhere," he said. His voice is firm and she's not exactly sure what he's trying to say but she doesn't have the energy to ask.

"Take me home," she whispered finally.

"Hey," Haley walked into Peyton's office and sat down on the chair in front of the blonde's desk. "When do you leave?"

Peyton glanced at the clock and shrugged her shoulders. "A couple of hours actually, I have one more thing to do and it's off to Savannah."

"Isn't it going to be weird? Being in Savannah, after all this time?" Haley questioned.

Peyton shook her head no and smiled. "That's the great thing about Savannah... About Jake. There's never any weirdness."

Haley tried her best to understand her friend. "I'm sorry about Lucas," Haley said after a few minutes of silence. "I know just how stubborn he can be and I am sorry he's still not talking to you."

"It's okay," Peyton lied. "Sooner or later, he'll come around."

Haley nodded her head. "Are you ever going to tell him you read the book?"

"Maybe," Peyton whispered. "Maybe."

An hour had passed since Brooke had arrived home and Lucas was doing his best to distract her from thoughts of Angie. He had suggested watching Weird Science but half way into the movie, Brooke had gotten a call from her office in New York.

"Are you sure?" Brooke said quietly, turning her back to Lucas. "Well is she okay?" Her voice was filled with concern and Lucas immediately thought about Angie. "Okay, I'll be there soon."

Brooke turned to face Lucas and bit her lip nervously. "That was one of my employees. Rachel's overdosed and in the emergency room," she explained.

It took a moment for it to settle in and Brooke reached for her phone once again. She called the airlines and booked herself a flight, all before Lucas could say anything. He stared at her with a slight grin.

"I've been thinking," Lucas said as she hung up the phone. "I've seen what you've done for Angie and Rachel..." His voice trails off and he wants to add himself but he doesn't because he's afraid of the questions she'll ask. "And so many other people. You save people, I'm go grateful to have been able to see it."

"Let me know when Angie is home safe?"

He knows he has to go now, before he says too much or does something they'll both regret but he's surprised when she grabs a hold of his wrist.

"I couldn't have gotten through this without you."

It's such a simple statement, something she's wanted to say for a while now but she's scared and nervous that he won't understand. Her fingers play with Angie's purple monkey and she hands it to Lucas.

"You should keep this, to remember Angie..."

He glances down at the monkey and knows that it's more than just a reminder of Angie but one of Brooke as well. So he takes it and smiles down at her.

"I love you Lucas Scott," she said as she stands up and wraps her arm around him.

His eyes shut and he smiles against her hair. "I love you too, Brooke Davis."

She'd thought it would have been more strange, hearing him say those words. It seemed as if forever had passed since she last heard him say it and she knew they couldn't go back to what they use to be.

But perhaps, they could go forward.

It had taken two hours, for Peyton to successfully finish her last project in Tree Hill. As she stared down at the river court with pride, she couldn't help but wish that this was the sign. That Lucas would understand for once and for all that they were meant to be together.

And that the comet, had been her as much as he tried to pretend it wasn't. The comet was huge, spreading across the entire river court and lyrics to a familiar love song were scribbled down around it.

It was beautiful, her best artwork yet.

And still as she walked away from it, she couldn't help the sinking feeling in her gut that it wasn't enough. That Lucas wouldn't understand and that the last two hours had been a complete waste of time.  
She revved her engine and took off leaving the river court, Tree Hill and Lucas Scott behind.

If only for just a little while.

TBC...


	11. Love Song

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: Post OTH episode **5x15 BL WITH SPOILERS!!.** Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

Author's Notes: So I was supposed to update yesterday but I got side tracked with unpacking. So here is yesterday's update with a promise of one for today as well. This includes **spoilers** for the finale of this years show. Do not read further if you don't want to know. Also!! This kinda has some LP in it, hopefully no one will be too angry.

**Chapter Ten**

**Love Song**

"_No matter how far away, I will always love you_

_How ever long I stay, I will always love you."_

When Lucas had arrived at the river court, he had thought it would be a place to escape his life. A way to forget about the problems with Lindsay and his book, Angie's surgery and the surprising ache that filled his heart by her leaving.

But as he walked across the pavement that once had felt like home to him, he was caught off guard. The art work displayed a comet, just like in his novel. As he turned around to take in the full effect of the drawing, he was stunned.

The lyrics to a love song that had held so much meaning was sprawled across the pavement, taunting him in a way that only Peyton could.

"Damn it," he said as he threw the basketball as forcefully as he could. He watched as the ball bounced across the court and landed in the water and he fell down to his knees.

What exactly was she trying to do to him?

Lucas was angry at her for so many reasons, many of which he couldn't understand. How was it possible for someone to love someone so much and yet continually hurt them?

There were so many times where Lucas had been there for Peyton, putting her thoughts and feelings above his and the people surrounding him.

So why couldn't she do the same?

What surprised him as he stared down at the drawing, was the feeling of regret that raged through him.

He should have fought harder.

Perhaps for Brooke, all those years ago.

Maybe even for his own piece of happiness. It was something you had to strive for, something you had to work for. He should have done it for himself and chosen the person that could have made him the happiest.

But most of all for Lindsay, who had come into his life and had accepted his love of the tortured artist. She learned to accept it because she trusted him, had faith in him.

And he had let her down.

Let them both down.

The sound of his phone ringing caught him off guard and he reached into his pocket. He was surprised to see Lindsay's name and he answered it, a hopeful smile spreading across his lips.

"Hey," he said as he sat down on the pavement and listened to her begin to speak.

She cleared her throat and he knew she was at a loss for words. Suddenly, she took a deep breath. "You asked if I missed you," Lindsay began. He didn't get a chance to say anything as she continued. "The truth is I miss you, everyday."

Her words make him smile, for so many reasons. There's a part of him that's hopeful she'll take him back and he can have the life they had planned. He wants to believe in his heart that Lindsay's the one for him because if not, he let that person get away.

"Lindsay I..."

His words get cut off as she continues and he can almost see her tears filling her eyes. "Don't Luke, don't make this harder than it has to be. I just wanted you to know that. But it doesn't change anything. It can't."

"I love you," he said honestly.

Her tears have stopped and he is surprised by her next words.

"Then let me go."

He wants to say no, that there is nothing she could do that would stop him from loving her but the pain in her voice breaks his heart. She's lost faith in him, perhaps she had always known they wouldn't end up together.

"How am I supposed to do that?" He asked, his question coming out in a small whisper. "Haley's one of your best friends, your office is here in Tree Hill..."

When he hears her voice, he can't believe that the emotions that had been so strong just moments before are gone and in it's place are small traces of anger.

Of disappointment.

"I'm going back to New York," Lindsay explained. "With them not publishing your book, I'll be able to return to my office there and when you're ready to write another one, there will be another editor assigned."

He shook his head and laughed, despite the pain that he was feeling. "So that's it, you're just going to give up on us."

"I love you Lucas," she said finally. "But I can't do this anymore."

Lucas was surprised at how the words fell from her tongue just as they had with Brooke and he couldn't help but feel to blame for either of the situations. He had promised both of them to fight for their love and then had watched them both walk out of his life.

"Goodbye Luke."

He didn't understand how easy it was for her, to turn her back on him and their love but as he hung up the phone, all he could do was look at the drawing Peyton had left.

The drive to Savannah had been relatively easy for Peyton, who had arrived into town a little bit after 9 o clock. She had driven throughout out the town, turning down a familiar street as she saw the school that she had once dreamed of going.

Her phone rang, startling her out of her thoughts of the past and she smiled as she answered it. "Hello Mia," she said with a laugh. She knew she needed to get gas before she went any further so as she pulled into the gas station she waited for Mia to talk.

"Are you almost to the hotel?"

The blonde nodded her head and began to get out of the car, rushing across the parking lot and inside the store. "Twenty on pump number six please," Peyton said with a smile and then turned her attention back to the phone call.

"Yeah, I should be there in like ten, twenty minutes." She began to go across the street once again but was stopped by a honking horn, who had almost run over her. "Learn how to drive ass hole," Peyton yelled at the driver before continuing to walk to her car.

The driver rolled down his window and called out to her. "Peyton?" He asked, causing her to stop in her tracks. She didn't turn around but her phone fell out of her hands as she bit her bottom lip in nervousness.

"Peyton," his voice continued as he quickly parked his car and moved towards her. "I can't believe it," he said honestly.

She turned around slowly, a small smile forming on her lips. "Me either," she said as tears began to enter her eyes. "It's nice to see you Jake."

"Wow," Haley said as she moved towards her best friend. He had yet to move from his spot on the river court and she sat down beside him and patted his knee. "This is amazing."

He finds himself chuckling and he knows he shouldn't because there's nothing funny going on. "When did things get so screwed up Hales?" He asked honestly, turning towards her. "I mean, senior year it was so clear. I had my whole life planned out. What happened?"

"I guess you lost sight of what you wanted," Haley said trying her best to understand what was going on with him. She wrapped her arm over his shoulders and brought him towards her, just as he had done for her so many times. "It's not too late to get that back, Lucas."

He can't help but think she's wrong, that what he wants is too far out of his grasp. "I don't even know what I want," he admits. "Maybe I never did."

"Do you remember those predictions we use to make?" Haley asked as she looked at her best friend. When he nods his head slowly, she continues never skipping a beat. "If you could make one now, what would it be?"

He thinks for what seems like forever and she sits there, waiting for his answer.

For a moment, he thinks about his past with Peyton and all the things he could have differently, of all of the things he would have changed.

Lucas thinks about Lindsay and the way they had ended things and his desire to make things better, if only to make her pain stop. He wanted her to know that he never meant to hurt her and for her to know that he really did love her and was willing to spend the rest of his life with her.

And then he thinks about Brooke and all the times he's let her down. He thinks about just how many times he's broken her heart and the painful realization that she was the only one that could fix his.

"She loves you, you know."

There's something about the way Haley says the words that makes Lucas know she's not talking about Peyton. Because honestly, after seeing the drawing on the river court there is no denying Peyton's feelings.

He's not even sure she's talking about Lindsay but he's hoping she is. Because if Brooke still had feelings for him, his life was about to get turned upside down.

And he couldn't do that again, not until he had everything else figured out. He needed to accept that it was over with Lindsay and apologize to Peyton for saying things he never really meant. He needed to focus on his friends and family and be there for Brooke so that she could get through letting Angie go.

But in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but remember his prediction from years before.

_This year I'll try again with Brooke._

Haley leaned her head against Lucas' chest and sighed. "Whatever you want Luke, you'll figure it out. Sooner or later." He nodded his head as he dropped a kiss to her forehead.

Maybe she was right and he'd figure it out later on.

Or just maybe, he's already known.

TBC.


	12. Keep Holding On

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: **SPOILERS** Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

Author's Notes: Thanks everyone for all of the reviews and as I promised the second chapter for today. I am writing even as this gets put up, so you will have more chapters tomorrow. Hopefully everyone will like this chapter, I've written it and rewritten it in parts so that it all goes together. Any questions from this chapter should be explained in the next.

**Chapter Eleven**

** Keep Holding On**

Brooke had never been one to turn down visiting New York. Between the museums and the sites and her fashion label, being in New York was like being apart of another life.

But as she exited the cab later that night, Brooke wished to be anywhere but there. It wasn't as if she didn't want to help Rachel but more than anything she wanted to be in her own home, nursing her own broken heart about having to give up Angie.

"I was told Rachel Gattina is here in this hospital," Brooke said as she tapped her finger nail nervously against the receptionists desk. The girl looked up from her computer and nodded her head, pointing towards the elevator.

"Room 419."

Brooke wanted to yell at the red head who at one point had been her best friend. She wanted to call her friend stupid for making such horrible decisions and she wanted her friend to explain to her how she had gotten to this point.

But as Brooke slipped into the room, all the anger was gone. Rachel looked pale and fragile and Brooke fought back tears. "Rach," Brooke whispered as she walked towards her friend and took a hold of her hand. "What did you do," Brooke cried as she rubbed the girls hair away from her face.

"Davis?" Rachel blinked her eyes together and squinted at the lights. Brooke handed her the glass of water beside her bed and waited for Rachel to say something else. "What are you doing here?"

Brooke sighed as she sat on the bed beside her friend. "I never should have fired you, you were my friend and I turned my back on you. And I know I've apologized before but I'm going to say it again. I'm sorry."

Her voice was filled with regret and sadness but she looked down at her friend with a small smile. "We can't go back and fix the past but I'm going to help you get through this."

Rachel nodded her head as the tears fell from her eyes and Brooke brought her into a hug. "I'm so sorry Brooke," Rachel said quietly as she held onto her friend. "I'm sorry I let you down."

Brooke could see how tired her friend was and pointed towards the pillow. "Lay back down. We can talk more in the morning," she instructed.

The red head didn't put up a fight as she laid her head back against the pillow. She smiled at her friend and closed her eyes.

"Thanks Brooke."

Brooke nods her head as she sits on the chair beside her friend and shuts her eyes, just as her phone begins to ring.

--

"What are you doing here?"

His voice was filled with surprise as Peyton leaned against the hood of her car. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled slightly, pointing towards the poster in the window.

"I'm here for the concert actually," Peyton explained. "She's on my record label." Her eyes traveled up and down his body, surprised that time had only made him more handsome.

He reached to hug her and smiled with pride. "Wow that's fantastic Peyt," he said sincerely. "Red Room Records, I should have known that was you. Especially when I found out they were based in Tree Hill."

His voice was filled with laughter and yet Peyton could see the underlying sadness in his eyes. She had so many things she wanted to say to him, so many things she wanted to know but was struggling to ask.

"How have you been?"

She bit her lip nervously, waiting to hear all about his new life and of course Jenny.

"Good," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Obviously I don't own my own record label but I'm doing good. I'm a teacher at the high school."

There had been plenty of times where Peyton had imagined bumping into Jake and in all of the scenarios that ran through her mind, it never felt this awkward. He was being impersonal, something that Jake had never been.

"How's Jenny?" She asked finally and watched as the young father smiled with the mention of his daughters name.

"She's in grade school now," he let out a laugh and then shook his head. "She's so much smarter than you can imagine. And she's really gotten into drawing..."

His smile is gone and there's a frown appearing on his face as he waits for her to say something else. "How are things with Nikki?" Her question surprised him and he doesn't know exactly what to say.

"She's become a great friend actually."

Peyton's not surprised. Four and a half years can change things and if there's anything that she's learned in seeing Jake again after so long it's that time changes everything.

"How are Haley and Nathan?"

And even though she doesn't say his name, she knows he's thinking about Lucas. Or at least in some way she hopes he is. So with a shrug of her shoulders, she smiles up at him. "They're all great," she said. "Everyone's living in Tree Hill again."

"Yeah. Brooke told me."

_Brooke?_

Her eyes dart up at Jake and her smile is gone but before Jake can say anything she turns to face her car. "Wow, after all these years you've kept in contact with Brooke but not with me..."

"I ran into her up in New York a year or so ago," he explained as he grabbed a hold of her wrist and turned her to face him. "We've been exchanging emails ever since about everything going on in Tree Hill until about a month ago when the emails stopped."

Her mind drifts to her best friend and she knows that Angie is probably the reason there were no emails shared during the last month but there's something about the way he said everything.

"Everything?" She questions and he nods his head sadly.

Peyton's eyes glance down to the ground and she almost forces a laugh. It means he knows about Lindsay and Lucas and about their attempted wedding. He probably also knows that Peyton once again returned home to Lucas.

"I should get going," Jake pointed towards his car. "It was nice seeing you again."

She wants to hug him but she stops herself and with a small smile she waves goodbye. "I'll see you around?" She questions sadly.

There are no more words spoken between the two as Jake made his way back to the car. Her eyes begin to fill with tears as she picks up the phone and dials a familiar number, needing to hear that persons voice.

--

"The book is about Peyton, isn't it?"

The words caught him off guard and Lucas turned his attention back to his best friend. She knew him more than anyone in the world and as she stared up at him, she knew.

For a moment, he wants to tell her to back off. That she is wrong and that it's a work of fiction. But he'd never be able to lie to her, so instead he shrugs his shoulders.

"Maybe subconsciously it's about Peyton." His voice is low and Haley has to look away because apart of her wished she was wrong. "But not in the way you think."

He can see the confusion in her eyes and she pushes him to continue. "The comet may have been about Peyton but everything that I wrote... What the comet brings into the boy's life, has nothing to do with her... Not really. It's about the rest of you."

"Peyton brought all of us together," he explained. "She brought me to the Ravens, to Brooke and in a round about way she brought our family together."

Her eyes dart to the comet on the ground and she's hesitant to believe his words. "Are you sure Luke? I read your first novel, I know how much you loved Peyton..."

"You didn't read the first version close enough then," he smiled sadly. "Because if you did you would have been sitting here asking me if the comet was Brooke instead."

Haley rolled her eyes, irritated that her best friend and brother in law could be so complicated. But as she stared up at him, she knew he was being honest. Perhaps they had all been wrong about his feelings for Peyton.

"The passage was beautiful Luke," Haley admitted. "You've got an amazing gift."

He can't help but roll his eyes as he turns to face his childhood friend. "That's not what Lindsay's boss says. He hates the book, he says it's not worth publishing and that I need to start on another idea."

"Well he's wrong," she says finally. She's about to say something when her phone rings and she carefully pulls it out of her pocket. "It's Nathan..." Her fingers open the phone and she says hello to her husband, a smile playing on her lips as she waits for him to talk.

The smile on his friends face was replaced with a look of confusion and he watches as she shakes her head frantically. "What how is that possible?" Haley questions, standing up from her spot beside him.

After a few minutes, she hangs up her phone and turns to Lucas. "It's Dan..." She mumbles, still in too much shock to comprehend what Nathan had just told her. "He was walking across the street and a car hit him- he's dead Luke."

--

_The boy saw a comet and he felt as though his life had meaning. And when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him. _

__

But it was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life. Direction, beauty, meaning. There are many that couldn't understand and sometimes he walked among them. But even on his darkest hours he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him. And his world would be whole again. And his belief in God and in love and in art would be reawakened in his heart.

Lindsay glanced down at the novel in her hands and sighed. It amazed her that despite the situation, Lucas' words could still bring her to tears. He wrote from his soul and that was something she loved about him, even if the words were about Peyton.

"I think you're wrong," Lindsay said into the phone. "It needs a lot of work but I'm sure of this story."

There was a pause and the person on the other end let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine then Lindsay, you have six weeks. Tell Scott it better be exceptional."

There were no goodbyes as the man hung up the phone and Lindsay leaned back against the hotel bed. She still wasn't sure why she was doing this to herself but she believed in him and his writing.

So, she had six weeks in Tree Hill before she could leave. Six weeks alone with Lucas and his novel and then she'd finally be able to distance herself from him and be able to move on.

As she picked up the phone, she hesitated. She knew talking to him could wait until the morning but a part of her felt guilty for their earlier conversation. So took a deep breath and dialed the number, shutting her eyes as the phone began to ring.

--

Lucas knew he should have left when Haley did but he couldn't bring himself to leave the river court. He just wanted to pretend to go back to a place where it had all started, back to a time where his father wasn't dead or even a murderer and was just another lousy father.

He wanted to go back to a time where Kieth was there, guiding him to make the right decisions. Back to a time where there wasn't any questions about who he loved because he only had eyes for Brooke.

Lucas wanted to be able to shut his eyes and to go back to the night on the river court where he talked about his world and how she was the biggest part of it. Back to a time where he spent hours on the court playing the game they loved and then finished the evening making love to Brooke, right there on that same court.

His thoughts are interrupted by the beginning of a storm and even though he should be heading to his car for protection from the rain, he can't help but stand there still.

There's irony in the fact that the drawing Peyton took so much time designing is beginning to go away, courtesy of the rain from above.

He watches as the colors wash away and all that's left is the faint outline of their names scribbled underneath and he can't help but wonder if it's a sign from above.

That the court and perhaps even his heart, never really belonged to Peyton. Perhaps there had always been someone else, hidden behind confusion and words left unspoken.

He needs to stop by and see Nathan, something that he's almost dreading. Not because he doesn't love his brother but he's afraid to see the same reaction that he is feeling now.

_Remorse._

But more than anything, he needs to talk to someone. He's never been good with handling death, even if it was Dan who died. He needs her support, now more than ever.

There's no question who he's calling, he knows right away. She's the only one that gets him, who will understand exactly how he's feeling without him having to say a word.

"Hey," he takes a deep breath before continuing. "It's me Lucas."

**TBC.**

**So who did everyone call? Answers in next chapter!! Please review!**


	13. Breakdown

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the lovely reviews everyone, they're all very wonderful. I'm glad you're liking where this story is heading and just to let you know I am not rushing Brooke/Lucas in anyway. I think they need to stay friends until Brooke's insecurities are completly gone. Because lets face it, that's the only reason they'd ever break up again. So in the process of getting Lucas/Brooke there is going to be plenty of bumps in the road. Including a girl named Peyton, so beware. But I promise!! I will make up with it with all of the BL I include.

**Chapter Twelve**

**Breakdown**

Lucas made his way back to the car as the rain poured down around him. "I know you have other things to deal with but I really needed to talk to somebody."

"I'm here for you Lucas, you know that."

There's so much honesty in her voice that he almost wants to cry. Because after everything they've gone through, she's always been there for him.

"Dan was killed tonight."

And even as he said the words, he still can't believe it. This man, this monster who killed his uncle was finally killed and apart of him was relieved.

She gasps in surprise and he can almost see her try and digest the information. "How, when?" Her voice is filled with concern and she is waiting for answers but he's not sure there are any. "I'm so sorry..."

"I just..." As he watches the rain fall against the car window, he shuts his eyes. "I needed to hear your voice."

--

"I think I made a mistake," Peyton said quietly, wiping the tears away from her eyes as she listened to her friends breathing on the other end of the line. "I thought I could do this, I thought that I could leave it all behind me and I realized... I can't. I'm coming home."

There's silence and before the person can say anything, Peyton cuts them off. "I ran into Jake," she admits. She had gone over in her head a million times what she would say to him, if given a second chance and even when she had it, she failed to say anything. "It went nothing like I had planned..."

"Life has a way of surprising you Peyton," Haley said sadly. She glanced over at her husband and sighed at the confusion on his face. "I'm sorry I can't really stay on the phone, with everything going on with Dan- I need to be there for my family."

Peyton's hurt by her friends dismissal but she tries her best to cover the sadness. "Tell Nathan how sorry I am." She doesn't take anymore of her friends time as she hangs up the phone, wishing there was something more Haley could have said.

It's not until her phone rings that her thoughts are interrupted.

--

"I just wanted you to know that I changed my mind about the book," Lindsay said after a few minutes of silence. "We're going to publish it, I thought you would want to know."

She feels as if she's talking to herself and she forces herself to continue. "It doesn't change anything. We both know who the books really about."

She's filled with sadness as she thinks about the words that Lucas has written, the epic love story that wasn't theirs. There's so much Lindsay wants to say, so many things that she's kept to herself for so long but she knows she can't.

"I think you're wrong," the person says quietly.

Lindsay doesn't know what to say as she pulls her hair out of the rubber band. She stares down at the book that's caused them all so much heart ache and she shakes her head in confusion. "It doesn't really matter anymore, does it?"

"No, I guess it doesn't."

And she knows, deep down that the conversation is over. There's nothing either of them can say that would make things better and she tries her hardest not to let the person hear her cry, because she's stronger than that.

--

Haley sat down beside Nathan and brought him into her arms. It amazed her, just how strong he had been through everything. The two had been through so many things together; the school shooting, Keith's funeral, their sons birth...

Trough everything, Nathan had always been there for her. All of the times that she panicked and allowed herself to fear life, he was standing beside her with loving arms. He was her rock, her entire support system.

So as her husband broke down in her arms, all Haley could do was rub the tears away from his face. "Baby, it's gonna be okay..." She promised into his ear, hoping more than anything that she was right and they'd be able to get through this.

"What are we going to tell Jamie?"

She can hear the desperation in his voice, the fear of once again disappointing their son and she's just as scared as him. Their son had spent the last month trying to get to know his grandfather, something impossible for most people to understand.

"Tell me what?"

The little boys voice is filled with confusion as he stands in the hallway. He's got chester in his arms and his smile falls as he sees the tears in his fathers eyes. "What's wrong daddy?"

Haley shifts uncomfortably in her seat beside Nathan and her husband pats his lap. It doesn't take any coaxing from Jamie as he crosses the room, jumping up into his fathers lap. "Is everything okay?" Jamie asks as he plays with Chester's floppy ear.

Both Nathan and Haley shake their head no and Haley begins to rub Nathan's back, offering him the only support she can. "Something terrible happened today Jamie," Haley began and Nathan turned to his son and sighed as his wife continued. "There was an accident and your grandpa Dan was killed."

"That's not possible," Jamie said as he shook his head. "Daddy please tell me it's not true..." There are tears in his eyes as he stares up at Nathan and Nathan shakes his head.

"I wish I could son," he admits. And even though he can see his wife question his words, he's being honest. There isn't a part of him who doesn't hate what his father has become but he knows how difficult this is going to be for Jamie.

Jamie doesn't look at either of them as he stares at Chester. "I want to talk to Brooke," he says angrily as he hands his rabbit to his mother.

"Jamie, Brooke's not in Tree Hill right now," Haley explains as she watches her son jump off of Nathan's lap.

He puts his arms across his chest and stares at his parents, angry that they've kept him away from his grandfather. "I want to call her," he said, his eyes once again filling with tears. "Please mommy?"

Nathan can tell Haley is hurt by her sons demand but he nods his head. "Maybe talking to Brooke would be good for him," Nathan suggests.

"Alright, I'll let you call Brooke..." Haley said as her son began to hug her. "But after that we need to talk."

Jamie nodded his head and reached for his fathers cell phone, carefully dialing the number.

--

"I guess there's nothing more to say."

Lindsay's voice is distant, much more cold than Peyton can remember and she knows it's her fault. "Lindsay..." Peyton pauses for a moment as she stares down at the photo in her hands, the one of Lucas and her that was on her computer weeks ago.

"You don't have to say anything," Lindsay said finally. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm not even doing it for Lucas. I believe in his writing and I know that this book can be number one. It's my job to get it there."

Peyton smiles in understanding. "Thank you Lindsay." She's sincere as she speaks and she wants to tell the girl that she never meant to hurt her. But they'd both know she was lying. So instead, she did the only thing she could.

"Don't thank me Peyton..."

His ex fiancé is about to hang up the phone but there's something else Peyton needs to say. "Lindsay," she says after a long pause. "The book isn't about me, I'm not the comet."

"I can't do this Peyton..."

Peyton needs her to understand, because if Lindsay doesn't- then deep down she can't either. She has to face her fears because underneath all the broken promises and plans of a future with Lucas Scott, she knows that the comet simply can not be here.

"Everyone knows that Lucas and I were meant to be together," Peyton explained. "In high school they used to say we were fated. The tortured artist meets the tortured athlete and the rest was history. Everybody understood our connection."

Lindsay took a deep breath.

"What are you saying Peyton?"

Peyton shook her head and fought back her own thoughts. "I'm saying that it's fiction. That there isn't any underlying meaning to his words. That it's simply a story."

The blonde continued to stare down at the photo in her hands, unaware of the hope she had just given Lindsay and still trying her hardest to pretend that she truly believed her words. Her mind drifted back to the night she had first read the novel and the one line that had caused her so much pain.

_There are many that couldn't understand and sometimes he walked among them. _

_--_

Lucas sat back against his seat and sighed into the phone. "Is it wrong that a part of me is happy? I wanted revenge for what he did to Kieth, to my mother and even to Lilly."

"Wanting revenge is natural Luke," she said into the phone pausing a moment before she continued. "It's what you do with that desire that defines the type of person you are. You're not like him, otherwise you would have taken it into your own hands."

Lucas nods his head and thinks back to the day in high school to when he had shot at Dan. He had never told her of that night, of his own desire to kill his father. There were many reasons why he had kept that night a secret, reasons he was still afraid to admit to anyone but himself.

Becoming his father was not an option for him but neither was scaring her. "I wish you were here," he admitted honestly. He finds himself laughing out of embarrassment and he knows he has to say something so it doesn't scare her away. "I could really use a friend right now."

"You have a lot of friends," she says, trying her best to cover the hope that's running through her. "But Rachel needs me right now."

There are so many things he wants to explain to her, to have the chance to tell her. Lucas wants to admit that she's the only one who's ever saved him, that he's ever trusted enough to cry in front of.

But he knows it's his fault that things have turned out this way. He has to remind himself that he's just another friend in her life now and that he needs to let go of whatever part of his heart she still holds.

"I know," he manages to say.

Her voice is a little bit more than a whisper as she breaks the silence. "Have you told Peyton? I know she left for Savannah but Lucas, Peyton's been through this before. She can help you..."

"She's helped enough," he says without thinking.

He can tell she's angry now and he knows that if he was there, she'd probably smack him. "Lucas Scott," the sympathetic voice she had moments ago is gone and in its place is a more harsh tone.

"I know you're hurting right now and because of that I'm going to forget what you just said. But you listen to me and listen to me good, all three of you are to blame."

And he knows it's true but even so, he wants to argue with her, to object to what she's trying to say. "I know that when you purposed to Peyton she hurt you by saying no, I get it. And I know that you moved on and that you love Lindsay. But there's a part of you that's held onto Peyton this entire time. You can't tell me you haven't."

"Why does everyone try to tell me how I feel, instead of just asking me?"

Brooke pauses for a moment, ignoring the tears that had began to fall from her eyes. She takes a deep breath and sighs into the phone. She wonders to herself just how long it's going to take until she loves him less, until the pain finally goes away.

"Because we've all read your book."

Her answer is simple and he wants to tell her she's wrong. Lucas wants the chance to tell her truth, to tell her that she's done this to the both of them. But he knows he can't, not after everything that had happened.

"What if I told you..."

Brooke cut him off with a yawn.

"Luke, lets not do this tonight. Okay?"

Lucas nods his head in defeat as he listens to her talk.

"Goodnight Luke."

TBC.

Alrighty what's going to happen next, now that Brooke is in New York with Rachel and Peyton is in Savannah with Mia (and Jake too!!), and Lucas & Lindsay are both in Tree Hill?


	14. That's what Friends are for

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

Author's Notes: I am glad everyone is enjoying this story and I am even more glad that I am finally writing again. One Tree Hill hasn't exactly been inspiring but Mark has given us all a little bit of hope back. There are a few things that I wanted to address though, questions maybe you've all wondered. First of all my spoilers are from fanforum but I've tweaked them so that the story is more enjoyable, at least for me and hopefully you too. I am a die hard Brucas fan but I don't mind Lindsay, so there will be no Lindsay bashing in my story. And as much as I loved Jake/Peyton together, he deserves better than her. So **IF** they ever find their way back to one another, it will be after she's been put through hell lol.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**That's what friends are for**

It didn't surprise her that sleep hadn't come easy and Brooke awoke to the nurse tapping on her shoulder. "Excuse me, miss?" She questioned, staring down at the brunette.

Brooke stirred in her sleep, pulling her jacket around her as if it was a blanket. When it didn't offer any warmth, she opened her eyes with a groan.

"Where's Rachel?" Brooke asked, dropping the jacket to the floor and standing up in a panic. She grabbed a hold of her cell phone and frantically dialed her friends number but quickly shut it as Rachel walked back into the room.

Rachel stared down at the floor as she played with the material of her hospital gown. "I had to get out of the bed," she explained to Brooke, who sat down and waited for Rachel to continue. "I need out of here Brooke, you don't understand."

Her friend was breaking into a sweat and she stared at her friend, hopeful that she'd agree. Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she reached for her friends hand, squeezing it gently. "I can't stay here," she pleaded. "Take me with you."

"We tried that Rachel," Brooke admitted honestly. "It didn't work so well the last time."

Rachel pulled her hand away from her friend and turned her back on her. Within seconds the tears were gone and she was angry. "Then why are you here, you've already given up on me."

Brooke sighed as she stood up, careful as she made her way to where Rachel could see her face. She took a deep breath as she stared at her friend and smiled slightly. "I haven't given up on you Rachel, so don't give up on me. We're going to get through this."

Rachel wants to believe her, she wants to take the brunette into her arms and promise that this time it will be different. But she can't bring herself to believe that, no one can help her now.

"How are we going to do that?" Rachel questions.

Brooke hasn't had enough time to think but she knows she needs to say something. Her friend needs all the hope she can get, so she grabs a hold of her address book from her purse and hands a brochure to her friend.

"It's one of the best drug rehabilitation centers on the east coast and it's in Charlotte, so it's not that far away from Tree Hill."

Rachel eyes dart from the pamphlet to Brooke and she shakes her head no, angry that her friend has even suggested such a thing. "I'm not going there Brooke, I'd never survive."

"The way I see it, you have two choices." Brooke knew her words would seem harsh but she needed to get through to her friend. "You can stay here in New York and wind up back in this hospital or you can go this center and get your life back on track. This isn't like you Rachel remember when we were in high school, you had all these plans... Doing drugs wasn't one of them."

Rachel rolls her eyes as she smirks at her friend. "There were a lot of things we wanted in high school that neither of us followed through on," she said with a laugh. "I heard you talking to Lucas last night. Still hung up on him after all these years. It's pathetic if you ask me."

"Don't," Brooke said angrily. "Don't bring Lucas into this and don't try to make me hate you because it won't work. If you don't want my friendship Rachel, then turn your back on it. But don't stoop that low."

Rachel's eyes soften and she almost feels ashamed. "Brooke..."

"You don't need to apologize Rach, you just need to get better."

--

"Jamie, it's time to get up."

Haley entered her sons room and made her way towards the bed, kneeling down beside it. "Jamie," she whispered, pulling the covers away from him.

He turned to face his mother and opened his eyes carefully. "It was a bad dream right? Grandpa Dan is still alive." And all hope is gone as he stares at his mothers face. She shakes her head no and he pulls the blanket back around his body. "Brooke hasn't called either then," he said quietly.

"Oh Jamie, I'm sorry sweetie. But Brooke's in New York with her friend Rachel who's in the hospital, she probably hasn't even gotten the message. But you can talk to me."

Jamie shakes his head no and he can tell that his mother is hurt. "It's just Brooke doesn't treat me like a kid. She talks to me like she'd talk to uncle Lucas or to you."

"Do you want me to talk to you like you're an adult?" She questioned but he shook his head no. He sat up and gave her a kiss on her cheek before turning to stare at Chester, who was asleep in it's cage. "If you could do anything today Jamie, what would it be?"

He thought for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "To play basketball with daddy," he mumbled.

"I think I can arrange that," Nathan said as he stood at the doorstep. "I can probably talk Skills and Lucas into playing too. Maybe even Fergie and Quintin."

Jamie nodded his head as he stared at the jersey hanging on his door. "Okay but I wanna wear your old jersey," he said with a small smile.

Haley nodded her head and tossed it at her son, before giving her husband a kiss. "I told you we'd get through this," Haley whispered.

"One day at a time," he managed to say as he watched Jamie pull his old jersey over his head.

--

"Mia, do you realize what time of the morning it is?" Peyton groaned as she opened her hotel door.

The friendly brunette pushed her aside and entered the room. "What happened to you last night, I thought you were going to the after party?" Mia asked as she opened her bottle of water and watched as Peyton laid back down on the bed, bringing the pillow over her face.

"That was the original plan," Peyton mumbled before turning to face Mia. "How was it?"

Mia shrugged her shoulders and smiled slightly. "Okay," she lied causing Peyton to throw a pillow at her. "Seriously though it was amazing. There were all these people and Chris sang..."

"Chris?" Peyton asked in confusion.

Mia nodded her head, flipping open the magazine she had been holding. "Chris Keller? You know the one that I brought you down here for..."

Peyton began to laugh as she buried her head into the pillow. "You have got to be joking," Peyton said. She watched as the younger girl shook her head in confusion and Peyton rolled her eyes. "Great I came down here to Savannah and ran into Jake just to say no to Keller, Mia why didn't you tell me that's who it was?"

"How was I supposed to know you knew Chris?"

Peyton could see the humor in the whole thing, after all it had been several years since she had last seen Chris. In fact, she hadn't seen him since that night in Honey Grove.

"I'm sorry," Peyton said finally. "It was a long drive down here ans then I had to run into a familiar face who I wasn't ready to see."

Mia nodded her head and glanced out the window. "There's so many things to do here in Savannah. Lets go sight seeing." Peyton wants to say no but the look on Mia's face tells her she has no choice.

With a slight groan, Peyton lifts her head off of the pillow.

"Give me ten minutes."

--

He hadn't slept at all that night, so instead he had started to write. As his fingers frantically typed away at his keyboard, he was interrupted by a light knock on the side door.

"It's open," he managed to say, in between yawns.

Lucas didn't turn around to see who it was as he continued to type and only stopped once Lindsay began to clear her throat. "Lindsay, what are you doing here?" He questioned, realizing that this isn't how he wanted her to see him.

He hadn't shaved in what felt like days and he was still wearing his outfit from the day before but Lindsay didn't seem to notice. 'Or care,' he thought bitterly.

"I'm actually here because of the book," she explained as she pulled the copy from her messenger bag and sat it on the desk beside him. "I called you last night but it went to your voice mail..."

Lucas stood up and made his way across the room and took a seat on his bed. "Yeah uh, Dan was killed last night." He tries his best to sound unaffected but she knows him to well.

Her eyes soften as she moves towards him, rubbing his shoulder as she's done a million times before. "I'm sorry Luke," she said genuinely.

"I just never thought he'd actually die."

His tone is filled with anger and surprise and she takes a seat beside him as he continues. "I should call my mom but I haven't been able to. After everything he's done, I hate even mentioning his name... And now he's dead."

"Do you want me to call her?"

She knows it's ridiculous and that Karen will want to talk to him but she can't help but offer. "I need to do it," he finally says. There's a part of him that wants to say yes to her, to allow her back into his life in any way she's willing.

But he can't bring himself to say yes.

"What did you need?"

His voice is more harsh than he realizes and there's confusion in her eyes. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm staying in Tree Hill," she managed to say. "Just until we're finished editing the book."

"I thought your boss wouldn't publish it."

Lindsay shrugged her shoulders and smiled slightly. "I told him he needed to trust me, like he had with your first novel. And then I promised him a best seller."

"Thanks Lindsay but I'm not sure if I can finish the book." His voice is filled with pain and she's curious as to what he's talking about. "It's caused too much pain for everybody involved."

Lindsay took a hold of his hand. "You're going to publish this book and it's going to be amazing," she said with a shake of her head.

"Why are you doing this?"

He wants to hear that she still loves him and that she's willing to wait around for him to figure out everything else, so when she finally begins to speak it takes him by surprise.

"Because. That's what friends are for."

**TBC.**

**Okay next chapter will be up later and filled with everything that you love: Brooke/Rach, Haley/Nate, Brooke/Jamie,Peyton/Jake**

**And even some things you don't: Lucas/Lindsay (my second fav ship!) and Lucas/Peyton.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**


	15. Fairytale

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

Author's Notes: Okay so this is one of two updates for tonight. I should have the other one up before I go to bed and then there will be no more updates until Monday. It kinda sucks when work interfears with BL!! Hopefully you will love this chapter and the following one, because there are great BL moments ahead. Plus some kick ass other ones as well. As always, the more reviews the better. I'd love to know what you want to see/read(besides the obvious, BL getting back together lol) and which characters you want more of!

**Chapter Fourteen  
Fairytale**

"Well I should probably go," Lindsay said as she moved from her spot on the bed. Lucas bit his lip nervously, wanting nothing more for her to stay but still afraid of rejection.

He was about to say something when his phone rang, causing him to tell Lindsay to give him a minute. "Hey Hales," he said into the phone and waited for his best friends reply. "Yeah of course, I'll be there in an hour or so."

Lucas stood up and walked to his dresser and he pulled out a pair of running shorts. "Nathan and Haley are feeling guilty about Dan so they promised Jamie they'd take him down to the river court to play basketball."

"How are they handling everything?" She questioned and he shrugged his shoulders, unsure or what to say.

"As good as they can I guess," he said without a second thought. He turned to her and smiled slightly, hopeful she would go along with his plan. "Come with me."

Lindsay shook her head no and made her way to the door. "I don't want anyone thinking..."

"No one is going to think anything. It's just two friends going to play basketball with other friends," he said with a chuckle. "I promise."

She ran her hands through her hair and leaned her body against the door. "Okay," she said carefully. "It sounds like fun."

--

After ten minutes of arguing with Mia about who was driving, Peyton reluctantly handed over her keys and got into the passenger side of her car. "So where exactly are you taking me?" She questioned as she turned to Mia, propping her feet onto the dashboard.

"There's tons of museums throughout town, I thought we'd check them out. Plus there's this restaurant down the road that has the most amazing seafood."

Peyton listened to the girl ramble on about the perks of Savannah, all the while staring at the window. She glanced at sites she had seen before, places she had loved after only spending a few hours.

"Stop the car," Peyton said, causing Mia to slam on the breaks.

Mia turned to her friend and groaned. "Did I hit something?" She asked as Peyton shook her head no in frustration. She got out of the car and slammed the door, as she glanced up at the bed and breakfast in front of her.

"Sorry Peyton, you're not exactly my type."

Mia ignored the glares that Peyton had been giving her and continued to stare up at the building. "What's wrong with you? You seem like you've seen a ghost."

"The summer after high school I surprised Lucas with a trip here," she explained. The windows were boarded up and there was a for sale sign hanging in the front yard.

Mia smirked as she shrugged her shoulders. "So I guess Luke and yous relationship isn't the only thing that's gone down hill then." She put her sunglasses over her eyes and turned to Peyton. "Seriously though, I didn't bring you down here to talk about Lucas. I had to listen to enough of that up in Tree Hill."

"I never told you anything you didn't want to hear."

Mia rolled her eyes. "I get it Peyton. You and Lucas are meant to be, true love always. But what I don't get is why you've been such a bitch since you've gotten here."

Peyton's surprised by the younger girls choice of words and she knows she hasn't been fair.

"Lets just walk," Peyton said sadly. She pulled her sweater around her and the two began to walk in silence. After a few minutes, she turned towards Mia and tried her best to explain. "The thing is, Jake and I never had any closure. We kind of left everything up in the air and then when I ran into him last night..."

Mia looked up at her and smiled. "It was as if nothing changed?"

"It was as if everything has changed," she admitted. "He was so distant with me and there was something in the way he looked at me..."

Mia looked towards the playground in front of them and sighed. "Maybe he's just as hurt as you are over the way you left things. After all, Brooke told me that you called out Luke's name in your sleep. That's pretty low Peyton, even for you." Mia laughs, trying to lighten the situation.

And even though a part of her wants to laugh, Peyton can't. Jake had sacrificed his own happiness for hers, something she'd never been able to do. She wants to say something to argue Mia's point but she can't, instead she just stares at the ground in front of her.

"Seriously Sawyer, if I didn't know any better I'd swear you're stalking me."

The voice caught them both off guard as Mia turned around to face Jake. She smiled fully and turned towards Peyton, elbowing the blonde in the ribs. "You didn't tell me he was this hot, what the hell were you thinking?"

Jake stifles a laugh and then smiles at Mia. "I'm Jake," he manages to say and points to his daughter who is swinging happily on the swing set. "And that's my daughter Jenny."

Peyton only looks up at him when she hears Jenny's name and she glances at the little girl in surprise. Her hair is slightly darker then Peyton remembers and it falls down past her shoulders. She has her head arched back, laughing at something one of her friends is saying and Peyton can't help but smile.

"Well, I'm going to leave you two..." Mia said quietly. She walks away but Peyton isn't paying attention. All she can see is the little girl that she had spent so many nights rocking to sleep.

"She's beautiful," Peyton said, linking her fingers into the gate.

He nods his head with pride and smiles genuinely. "What do you expect?" He tries to laugh but the smile is gone from Peyton's face as the woman approaches the old friends.

"Jake?"

The womans red hair is pulled into a loose pony tail and Peyton is surprised when she takes a hold of Jake's hand. "Baby Jenny wants you to watch her jump," she explains, pointing to his little girl.

Jake glances down at the woman beside him and smiles. "Okay Sarah, I'll be right there." The girl smiles slightly at Peyton and Mia before returning to her spot, near Jenny.

"I should get going..." Peyton mumbled.

Jake nods his head and points to his daughter, upset that she's found out this way. "Yeah, I should get back to Jenny."

Peyton lifts up her hand slightly to wave goodbye before turning away from him. He watches as she begins to walk away, powerless to stop her.

"Peyton," he calls out.

She turns to face him and she can already feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Someday just took too long," he tried to explain. He wanted to continue but she held her hand up to stop him.

"I understand Jake," she whispered.

There's nothing more to say as she turns away from him, making her way towards her friend and leaving Jake to Jenny and to Sara. Mia linked arms with Peyton and rolled her eyes.

"I still can't believe you left that hottie for Lucas."

--

Nathan placed the picnic basket on the table and carefully pulled out the meal that he had made, handing Jamie his plate. "This was a good idea," Haley said as she sat down on the table beside her son. "Thank you."

"Uncle Lucas is still coming right daddy?" Jamie asked as Nathan nodded his head. Haley's phone began to ring and she dug into her purse to retrieve it. When she realized it was Brooke, she smiled at her son and handed him the phone.

Jamie glanced down at the number and smiled sadly. "Hold on a sec," Jamie said as he took the phone and ran off towards the river court. Nathan and Haley exchanged glances and found themselves laughing, despite the pain that they were both feeling.

"I don't know whether I should be happy that they're so close or be upset," Haley admitted as Nathan sat down across from her and handed her a bottle of water.

He shrugged his shoulders as he watched his son move around the river court. "Maybe a little bit of both. But for right now, lets just be happy he's talking to someone."

"I keep telling myself we did the right thing," Haley said finally. "Keeping him away from Dan..."

Nathan ran his hands through his hair. "We didn't have any other choice Hales. Jamie might not understand but we couldn't have trusted Dan."

"I know you're right," Haley said as she reached for her husbands hand. "But I'm scared later on he'll hold it against us."

--

"Hey Brooke," Jamie said into the phone as he walked onto the black top.

Brooke smiled at the sound of her godsons voice. "Hey sweet heart, I'm sorry I didn't get your message last night. I feel really bad," she said as she leaned against her seat in the hospital chair. "How's my boy?"

Jamie turned to look at his parents before he began to speak. "Remember how you said I could tell you anything?" Jamie questioned as he listened to her say yes. "I'm upset with my mom and dad."

"How come?" Brooke asked, even though she already had a pretty good idea why.

"They kept me away from grandpa Dan," he explained.

Brooke sighed into the phone. "Listen Jamie, I always told you I'd tell you the truth about things right?" She paused for a moment and then continued. "Your mom and dad love you so much and in his own way, your grandpa did too. But that doesn't change what he did sweetie."

"But people do bad things all the time," Jamie said in frustration. Both his uncle and his father had already tried to explain to him that what Dan had done was bad but he didn't care. He wanted his grandfather in his life and now it wasn't possible.

"What Dan did was the worst thing that you can do to someone," Brooke tried to explain. "And it's worse because he did it to his own family, people he was supposed to love and protect."

Jamie's eyes began to water with tears.

"But he protected me."

She could hear the little boys sobs and she wished more than anything she could be there to comfort him. "Jamie I know how upset you are and I am so sorry that I'm not there right now," she said into the phone. "But I need you to do something for me, okay?"

"Yeah," Jamie said as he wiped his tears away.

Brooke smiled slightly. "I need you to take care of your daddy and your uncle. Because even though they're not saying it, they're just as sad as you. Can you do that?"

Jamie nodded his head.

"I can do that," he whispered into the phone.

Brooke's smile grew. "Good, now I need you to go and give your mom and dad a big hug for me okay? Ask them to give you a kiss for me."

"Okay Brooke."

She was about to say goodbye when she realized there was something else she needed to say. "Jamie?" Brooke waited for him to respond before she continued. "If you ever want to feel close to your grandpa, just pick up a basketball and he'll be there."

"Thanks Brooke."

--

Later that night, Brooke made her way into her New York apartment and shut the door behind her. Deciding that she liked the security of the dead bolt, Brooke locked the door before heading down the hall.

Her apartment was still a mess, an obvious indication that Rachel had once again been crashing there. She made her way throughout the kitchen, throwing the empty bottles of liquor into the trash and headed towards the closet to find a mop.

Brooke began to chuckle, remembering a time where the idea of a mop was new to her. Instead she had tried to clean the kitchen floor with a sponge.

Her phone rang, jogging her out of the memory and she answered it hesitantly. "Brooke Davis," she sighed into the phone. On the other end of the line was Angie's parents, giving her the news that Angie was safely returned.

Brooke fought back tears as she leaned her back against the counter. In the background she could hear Angie's cry and she smiled slightly at her voice.

"Thank you for letting me know her," Brooke said after a few minutes. The woman on the other end of the phone said her own thanks and quickly hung up, eager to get back to their lives.

Brooke sighed as she moved throughout the kitchen, trying her best to ignore the ache in her heart. With her hand over her stomach and a heavy heart, she carefully dialed Lucas' number and waited for him to answer.

"Brooke," he smiled into the phone.

Brooke took a deep breath as she listened to his voice. "Hey Luke," she said finally. She began to silently cry, trying her best to sound okay. "I just wanted you to know that Angie's home safe."

"How are you?"

He's glad to hear about Angie's safety but he can hear the pain in Brooke's voice and he wants to make sure that she too, is okay. When she doesn't say anything, he knows that she's crying. "Brooke," he said gently.

"I don't understand how it can hurt this much," she answered honestly. Her tears have stopped but there's still sadness in her voice. "I didn't carry Angie, I didn't give birth to her but for those few weeks... I felt as if she was mine."

Lucas wants to tell her that he understands and that Angie had the same effect on him as well. But he does his best to mask his own pain because he knows what Brooke is feeling is worse. "That's because for a few weeks she was yours. And she might not remember it when she's older but she loved you Brooke. She loved you as if you were her mother, I saw it."

"You know I bet everyone thought that this would stop me from wanting kids," Brooke said with a laugh. "But it's done the opposite. This is what I want, more than ever. A family of my own."

He smiled at her choice of words and nodded. "I didn't realize how much I wanted that until Angie," he whispered. "I always imagined having a big family but I never realized how much I actually wanted it."

"Two boys and a girl," Brooke laughed quietly.

Lucas nodded his head.

"Yeah," he manages to say.

Brooke yawned and she began to walk towards her bedroom.

"Luke," she whispered as she laid down in her bed. "Will you read me to sleep, like you use to?"

His heart hard against his chest at her request and he smiled slightly. "Sure," he managed to say as he studied his bookshelf, searching for the right book.

His eyes landed on a worn copy of Rapunzel. He could remember reading it to her hundreds of times before back in high school, when she would crawl into his bed in the middle of the night.

Lucas propped his feet up onto his desk and opened the book as she yawned on the other end of the line. "Once upon a time, there was a couple who lived in a simple but lovely home," Lucas began to read aloud and Brooke smiled against her pillow.

She had always loved that story.

**TBC.**

**ReadReview.**

**Thanks everyone!!**


	16. The heart NEVER lies

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: SPOILERS. Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

Author's Notes: Okay so this is the last chapter until Monday. Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger, lol! As always reviews are love!!

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Heart Never Lies**

"So I tried calling you last night," Haley said early the next morning. She had come over to visit Lucas, bringing him pancakes as a peace offering for coming so early.

Lucas glanced at the clock and pulled the pillow over his head. "It's too early Hales, go away."

"Oh shut up," Haley said as she hit his bare back with a pillow. "I want gossip. What happened yesterday with Lindsay and I swear you better give me all the details."

Lucas sat up in his bed and turned towards her friend. "You think I was up late last night with Lindsay..." He chuckled.

"Well yeah, I mean don't get me wrong. You surprised all of us by bringing her to play basketball yesterday. I thought Lindsay had left town."

Lucas reached for his pancakes and smiled slightly. "I guess not everyone gives up that easy." He doesn't say anything and Haley once again hits him with the pillow. "Okay, okay. Lindsay is staying in town to help me edit the book, plain and simple. Nothings changed."

"Nothing?"

She raised her eyebrow and put her hands across her chest. "You so don't get these," she said as she pulled the plate away from him and began to walk towards the door.

"I talked to Brooke last night," he admitted.

Haley turned around, curious as to why her best friend would bring up Brooke's name but she doesn't say anything. Instead she hands the pancakes back to him and waits for him to continue.

"She's talking about going to another adoption agency," he explained, a small smile forming on his lips. "She's amazing."

Haley smiled and he continued. "A part of me thinks she's selling herself short. Like maybe she should wait until she falls in love, that way she can get married and then have a baby. But then I think about Angie and how wonderful she was and no one would have guessed that she wasn't Brooke's baby."

"She's already fallen in love," Haley accidentally blurted out and turned to look at her friend.

Lucas rolled his eyes as he continued to eat his breakfast. "She wasn't in love with Owen, that's ridiculous. They weren't even dating. And she hasn't been with Chase in over three years."

"I wasn't talking about either of them."

His eyes searched hers and he holds back the million questions already forming in his mind. "Has she said..." He began to ask but is quickly silenced by Haley.

"She doesn't have to," Haley said sadly. "I know that Brooke and I aren't as close as we use to be but that doesn't mean that I don't know her, deep down. She's only ever loved one person and I think you know that."

A part of him wants to argue, wants to remind her of how she acted around Chase. But he can tell by the look in Haley's eyes that the girls opinion was not going to budge. Instead, he looked down at his empty plate.

"These pancakes are amazing," he said finally.

--

The morning hadn't come soon enough for Peyton, who had been forced to listen as Chris Keller ran his mouth. There was a knock on her hotel door and it opened slightly.

"You decent?" Chris asked as he entered her room.

Peyton jumped up in the hotel bed and pulled the covers around her. "How in the hell did you get in here? Have you lost your fucking mind?"

Chris rolled his eyes as he grabbed her jacket from the table. "There's this great diner down the road, we're going to have breakfast. Your treat."

"And why in the hell would I do that?" Peyton questioned, pulling the sweater around her.

He shrugged his shoulders and winked at her. "Cause Jake's there," he smirked.

Peyton went to argue with him but decided against it. "You win, I'll buy you breakfast," she sighed. "Turn around so I can put some clothes on."

He clapped his hands together and smiled.

"You know blondie, one day you're going to thank me for this."

Peyton laughed as she pulled her jeans up around her hips.

"Seriously? I doubt that."

--

"How was your run?" Haley asked as she leaned up to kiss her husband. He mumbled good before heading towards the shower, dropping his clothes to the floor. "Jamie is with Lucas," she explained. "Want me to join you?"

Nathan turned towards her and grinned from ear to ear. "I was hoping you'd ask," he said as she walked towards him. He slipped her shirt over her head and pulled at her jeans before pulling her into the shower with him.

He began to kiss her neck as she giggled against him. "I could get use to this," she whispered quietly as he began to leave kisses down her shoulder and towards her breast.

"You are so beautiful Haley James," he whispered against her skin, as he brought his lips to hers.

Haley believed his words, enjoying how sincere he was being as he ran her fingers up and down the sides of her body. He touched her stomach and remembered the feeling when she was pregnant with Jamie.

"I want another one," he admitted quietly.

As the water showered down around them, Haley nodded her head.

"Me too," she smiled.

He leaned her against the shower wall and once again dipped his head to her neck, leaving kisses on her skin. "Lets make one," he finally manages to say. The water starts to turn cold and he can't help but laugh.

"But not here."

Nathan turned the faucet off and grabbed a towel, turning his attention back to his wife and smiling. "Your body is amazing," he said as he takes the towel and begins to dry her body.

When he's finished, he takes a hold of her hand and she follows him to the bed.

"Make love to me Nate."

He nods his head before lowering her to the bed. "There's nothing I'd rather do."

--

"Table for two," Chris said as he lifts up his hand and holds up two fingers. Peyton doesn't say anything as the two are directed towards the table. "Thanks gorgeous."

Peyton rolled her eyes at the exchange between him and the waitress and she sinks into the booth. "I can not believe I agreed to this."

"Well I didn't force you," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. He gets her attention by tapping on the table. "But I thought you'd want to see that."

Peyton's eyes glanced to where he's pointing and she can see both Jake and Jenny sitting at a table, in the other side of the room. "I can't believe how big she's gotten," she whispered to herself.

"I know I'm not an expert or anything but that's what kids do."

She smirked. "You should know. I'm surprised with your track record there aren't a few Keller juniors running around."

"Ask your friends. Any babies in Brooke's closet?"

Her smile falls and she shook her head. "Turns out there was. Only she wasn't yours."

"So that's why you're here in Savannah for Jake," Chris said with a laugh. "Lucas came to his senses and went back to Brooke. I can't blame him, she's a firecracker in bed."

Peyton kicked him under the table. "Don't talk about her like that. And Lucas didn't go back to Brooke. He's moved on with his life. We all have."

"Except you," he points out.

She glanced down at the menu in front of her and she wants to slap him. How dare he say those things to her? But she knows deep down that he's telling the truth. Otherwise, she wouldn't be sitting there in front of him.

"Excuse me," Peyton said as she got up from the table. "I have to go to the bathroom." He watched as she walked towards the bathroom, turning his attention towards the waitress.

Peyton looked at herself in the mirror and groaned. What was she thinking? Spending time alone with Chris Keller was never a smart move and her friends had proved it. "I can do this," she said as she ran her hands through her hair.

The door opened and Peyton was caught off guard by Jenny. "Oh sorry," Jenny said as she accidentally hit Peyton with her backpack.

The little girl looked up at Peyton and smiled slightly. "It's okay." Peyton continued to stare as Jenny turned away from her and walked into the stall without another word.

Had Jenny not recognized her?

She knew it was impossible for the little girl to remember her face but she still had wished for something, anything to prove to her that she had been special to Jenny once upon a time.

Peyton sighed as she moved towards the door.

"Peyton?" Jenny called out to her from inside the stall.

She was surprised to hear her name and she turned back to face her. "How did you..." Peyton mumbled as the little girl came from the stall and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm seven," she explained. "Not stupid."

Peyton laughed at the little girls honesty and shook her head. "I just didn't think you recognized me, thats all."

"I didn't," Jenny said as she washed her hands and then quickly dried them. "My dad saw you a few minutes ago and he pointed you out."

She nodded her head and waited for Jenny to continue. "Dad has a few pictures of you packed away in one of my baby books. Every once and a while he'll pull it out and show me."

"Oh," Peyton managed to say.

Jenny pulled her backpack back around her shoulders and she smiled at her fathers old friend. "You could always go and talk to him, mom says the best way to win him over is to bribe him with chocolate. He loves chocolate."

"Thanks," Peyton said with a laugh. The little girl nodded her head before walking out of the bathroom, leaving Peyton to deal with her thoughts alone.

--

Lucas dialed Brooke's phone number and waited her to answer. After four rings, the phone call had gone to the machine and Lucas shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Hey Brooke, it's me. I was just wondering if you figured out when you're coming home. Well when you get this message, give me a call back. I'll pick you up at the airport."

He can't believe as he hangs up the phone just how fast his heart is beating and the fact that his hands are sweating as if he was in high school after all these years. Lucas shrugged his shoulders and laughed to himself.

Haley was crazy.

There was no way that Brooke could still have feelings for him. Not after all the years they've spent apart. "It's impossible," he said to himself, trying his best to ignore the butterflies growing in his stomach.

Lucas knew that he couldn't begin to write, not with all of the energy running through him. He made his way to the closet and reached for a pair of shoes from the top shelf, tipping over an old box in the process.

"Damn it," he said to himself as he bent over to clean up the mess. Lucas picked up the fallen photos and tossed them into the box as he glanced inside.

His yearbook was on top, the one from senior year of high school and the nostalgic part of him wanted to open it. Instead, he reached for the smaller box inside.

Lucas stood up and made his way towards the bed, glad that through everything the box had stayed in tact. He could remember her explaining to him that there were 82 letters inside, written over the course of just one summer.

Over the years, four more letters had entered the box. The night of graduation he had come home to a letter tucked inside his yearbook and although unsigned, he would know that handwriting anywhere.

Another one had came a few months later, as she started life in New York city. She had never felt more alone and wanted a sense of home, Brooke had written. The third letter came after her and Chase had broken up and still, to this day he had no idea as to why they had broken up.

Lucas felt as if he hadn't opened the box in forever but only a couple of years had passed. The last time he had opened it, was days after their night in New York.

He had received one last letter, totaling the letters to eighty-six and he had never been able to get rid of them. Lucas knew that the only reason he knew Brooke as well as he did, was because of those letters.

They were special to the both of them and he found himself wondering if she still had hers as well.

His phone rang, pulling him out of thought of Brooke and he reached for it. "Hello," he said into the phone.

"Hey Lucas."

**TBC.**

**So who is calling Luke? Is it: Brooke/Lindsay/Peyton?**

**Reviews are love!**

**Oh and BLJA FTW!**


	17. Hate that I love You

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: **SPOILERS**. Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

**Author's Notes: **So basically, this story was supposed to be my version of the ending of season five and what I want to happen come season six. I've had the general idea of where I wanted to go and what story I wanted to tell and the preview for the finale shocker caused me to figure it out (and at the same time scream with excitement. Brooke is SO back in the love triangle plus one.) Back to the preview: What's hotter than a getaway to Sin City? BL in Sin City, that's what. Wishful thinking? Maybe, we'll see!!

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Hate that I love You**

Peyton made her way out of the bathroom and past Chris, who was staring at her in confusion. She saw Jake begin to stand from his table and she quietly made her way over to him, smiling slightly.

"Hey," she blurted out as he waved hello to her.

"Hi."

She bit her bottom lip, inwardly cursing herself from being stupid enough to try and talk to him. But she wanted things to be normal again, she wanted to be able to smile at him and to give Jenny a hug and to not feel as if it was another lifetime ago.

"I know you're probably busy," Peyton said finally. "But if you're up to it, I'd really like to see you tonight. Before I leave."

Jake turned to his daughter and shook his head. "I don't think I can, tonight's my night with Jenny and..."

"It's okay dad, I can call mom."

The two adults smiled down at the little girl and Jake turned towards Peyton with a smile.

"I guess I'll see you tonight then."

Peyton nodded her head and lifted her hand to wave goodbye.

"Tonight then."

--

"Hey Brooke," Lucas said into the phone as he stared down at the box in front of him. He laughed quietly as he ran his fingers over the brightly covered envelopes. "How are you doing?"

Brooke sighed on the other end of the line. "I'm better," she said trying her best to truly believe her words. "I just wanted to let you know that we're coming home tomorrow. I've made the arrangements for Rachel to stay at a rehab center in Charlotte."

"And she's agreeing to this?" Lucas asked skeptically.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "She doesn't really have a choice. The first few weeks are going to suck for her. No drugs, no alcohol, no cigarettes, no visitors..." Her smile faded as she continued. "But hopefully in the end it'll help her."

"She's lucky to have you," he admitted quietly. "We all are."

A slight blush covered her cheeks as she tried her hardest not to smile. "How are you doing? Have you heard from Lindsay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he nodded into the phone. "I guess she hasn't given up after all."

Brooke smiled genuinely. "That's great Luke, I'm happy for both of you."

He found himself laughing, despite how much it hurt. "No Brooke, I meant she hasn't given up on the book. We're not back together, not even close."

"If it's meant to be Luke, you'll find your way back together." She's said those words before, when he had first met her and had been in love with him. "You'll see."

His eyes darted down to the letters hidden safely in the box and couldn't help but remember what Haley had said to him. Was it possible for her to still have feelings for him?

"Brooke?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. She made a faint noise to let him know she was listening and he continued. "What happened to us?"

Lucas knew his words would come as a surprise to her but he needed to know what had happened all those years ago. "Luke..." She breathed into the phone, trying to shake the familiar pain in her heart. "We were just better as friends."

"I'm serious Brooke," he managed to say. "What happened to us? We were in love once, all those years ago. And for the life of me I can't remember when it all changed. Why it all changed."

Her fingers ran down a framed photo of her friends, one taken at the cheer leading competition senior year and she smiled sadly. Brooke never had a problem speaking her mind but somehow, she couldn't form any words.

Non that would make sense anyway.

"I know you were upset about the kiss in the library..."

Brooke began to laugh as she shook her head. "After all these years, you still don't get it." When he didn't say anything, she continued. "I loved you Lucas, there was never any denying it. And I wanted to be with you, I wanted everything we use to talk about."

"Then what happened?"

She sighed.

"As much as I loved you, there was always someone else I loved more."

Peyton.

It wasn't the first time she had gotten between them.

She had always been there, perhaps in one way or another.

When Brooke and Lucas had dated the first time she was constantly in the back of his mind, making himself doubt the choices he made. She had been an unattainable desire until one day she had proven to reciprocate his feelings.

So he had left Brooke and faster than his short term relationship with Brooke had began, Lucas and Peyton had ended.

When Lucas had found his way back to Brooke, it wasn't his feelings for Peyton that had gotten in the way. It had been Brooke's insecurities.

Not that he could blame her.

"At the rehearsal dinner, Peyton told me she still had feelings for you."

It had been bottled inside of her for four years and as soon as she said it, she wished she had kept it that way. She waited for him to say something but she was met with only silence.

"Luke," she whispered into the phone.

There was a crash on the other end of the line and finally Lucas groaned.

"Damn it Brooke, all this time and you couldn't tell me."

Brooke hesitated for a moment before she continued. "I knew deep down you loved her too, I just wanted the people I loved most to be happy. Even if that meant hurting myself."

"I loved you," he admitted out loud. He knew that it wasn't the time or the place to say any of those things to Brooke but they needed to be said. She needed to know how wrong she had been. "I couldn't understand what I did wrong."

"Luke..."

He cut her off as he continued.

"I asked my mom how she got over Dan," he said sadly. As much as he hated thinking of his father, she had to know what he was feeling. "She told me she'd tell me whenever she figured it out."

Brooke's smile fell as she thought about Karen. All those years still having feelings for Dan, only to find out he murdered Keith.

"I know how she feels."

She wasn't quite sure as to who he was talking about but she could hear the faint noise of a doorbell ringing in the back ground.

"I gotta go," he said into the phone as he moved himself away from the box of letters.

There were tears in her eyes as she said goodbye, upset that their conversation had gotten so off track. But before she could hang up the phone, Lucas had one more thing to say.

Something so honest and true, that would continue to haunt her as it had for the last four years.

"We've never been just friends Brooke, and you know it."

--

"Hey Luke," Lindsay said as he opened the door. "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

He shook his head no and put his phone into his back pocket, trying his hardest to forget about the phone call he had just had with Brooke.

"Good," she smiled slightly, reaching into the paper bag and handing him a blueberry muffin. "We've got work to do."

He pretended to protest, stomping his foot as he took the muffin. "But I don't want to," he fake whined. She rolled her eyes and made her way over to the couch, propping her feet up onto the coffee table as she had done endless times before.

Lucas stared at his ex fiancé and a smile formed on his lips as he watched her devour her breakfast. He had never noticed it before but there were certain characteristics of Brooke that he could see in Lindsay.

Perhaps it was the way she enjoyed eating, as if calories and carbohydrates really had no effect on her. Maybe it was the way her makeup was applied, eye liner on both eyes and signature red lipstick.

But maybe more than that, was the way she patted the couch beside her. "Earth to Lucas? Where'd you go?" She asked with a laugh that caused Lucas to come out of his quiet thoughts.

That laugh, was definitely not Brooke's.

"Sorry, I was just..." He stammered and pointed towards his room. "I'll get my laptop."

Lindsay nodded her head and watched as he exited his living room towards the hall way to his room. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in all of the subtle changes that had begun to take place inside his home.

There were new books, scattered around. A few baby toys tossed in various areas and several new pictures along the mantle. Lindsay stood up and walked towards the pictures, surprised to see Brooke staring back at her.

There was a total of four new photos, ones she had never seen before and was certain that were fairly new. There was one of Brooke and a baby that she had never seen dressed in swim wear. There was one of just Brooke and the baby, followed by one of Lucas and the little girl.

The last picture was of Brooke, Lucas and the baby sitting on the very couch she had been just minutes ago. Lindsay had to catch her breath at how beautiful the photograph was. It was as if it had been a family snap shot, one that neither one of the adults would ever forget and Lucas would later have trouble explaining.

**TBC.**

**Okay so this was mostly just a BL chapter with a side of LL and JP.  
Up next is some more JP, NH, LL and BR.**

**Are you still reading this story? Let me know with a review. Thanks a lot everyone!**


	18. Someday we'll Know

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: **SPOILERS**. Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

**Author's Notes: **So this chapter doesn't have any real BL in it but it's necessary to move the story along. Hopefully you guys will enjoy the chapter even though there's no BL but it is worth reading, I promise :-)

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Someday we'll Know**

"Amazing isn't it?"

Lucas' voice caught Lindsay off guard as she sat the picture back in it's proper place. She turned to look at her ex fiancé in confusion as he pointed towards the picture. "If you didn't know any better, it was as if that baby was actually Brooke's. She was amazing with her."

"It looks like you were too," she smiled slightly. There was silence between the two as he took a seat on the couch, propping his laptop on the table.

He didn't make a comment about his connection towards Angie, simply because he couldn't explain it. For those brief few weeks he was able to spend with her, she had become like family to him.

"Brooke did a remarkable thing, she fostered the baby while it was getting emergency surgery on her heart."

There was a part of her that fought back jealousy; that wanted him to talk about her the way he had always talked about Brooke and even Peyton.

But she knew Brooke.

She liked Brooke.

And she knew deep down, that Lucas was right. Most people couldn't be that selfless, to take the very thing they wanted most out of life and to play house with it and then have to turn it away.

Her smile turned into a frown as she thought about her relationship with Lucas and how it paralleled Brooke giving up the baby.

"How's she handling it?" Lindsay questioned, already knowing the answer.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders as he ran his fingers through his hair. "As good as she can," he admitted honestly. "Brooke's always been the brave one out of the group," he smiled. "Nobody ever questioned what was going to happen to her, if she'd follow her dreams and whether or not they'd come true. Cause it's Brooke, you know?"

And even though Lindsay didn't know her, she found herself nodding along with Lucas words. She could tell a lot from the groups dynamic, just what their role had been in high school. And even before Brooke had returned to Tree Hill, Haley had informed her of the former cheerleader that could accomplish anything she put her mind to.

"But between Angie and the stuff going down with Rachel..." He shrugged his shoulders, trying to find the right words to explain exactly what he was feeling. "She needs a break, away from Tree Hill and away from New York. I've really been worried about her."

Lindsay smiled as he talked about his friend and she squeezed his hand. "Have you told her that? Maybe she needs to know you're worried."

He chuckled but shook his head. "Brooke wouldn't listen," he laughed out loud as his eyes drifted up to the photograph Lindsay had held moments ago.

"Something tells me she'd listen to you Luke."

--

"Daddy?"

Jamie stood in the doorway of the living room and watched as Nathan stared down at his father's will. It was hard to believe that Dan was dead, after all those years.

"Yeah son," he said, shoving the papers into a magazine as he turned to face his son. "What's up buddy?"

Jamie yawned as he made his way towards his father and sat on the couch beside him. "They buried grandpa Dan today." He held the newspaper out so that his father could see the article and Nathan nodded his head. "No one was there."

"Jamie..."

The blonde haired boy silenced his father by a shrug of his shoulders. "I'd just like to go and talk to him, like how Brooke goes and talks to Keith and nobody knows."

Nathan smiled at his sons knowledge of the brunette and he wants to ask exactly what else he knows but instead, he shakes his head.

"Sure buddy." He ran his hand through the kids hair and pointed towards the Wii he had gotten for his birthday. "Up for a game with your old man?"

Jamie nodded his head as a grin spread across his face.

"As long as you're ready to lose!"

--

It amazed Peyton that after all the years that had passed, Jake had kept the studio apartment he had been living in. She knocked on the door quietly and glanced down at the chocolate cake in her hands.

"I'm an idiot," she groaned to herself, as she thought about tossing the cake into the hallway trash but before she had a chance, his door opened.

Jake smiled down at her and leaned against his door frame. "Chocolate cake?" He questioned, taking it out of her hands and pretending to shut the door on her. "Just kidding, come on in."

Peyton stepped inside the apartment and couldn't help but notice the changes. It no longer looked like a bachelor pad but more like a family's first home. There were flowers scattered around the room and Peyton had to stare at the ground to stop herself from saying something sarcastic.

"Can I get you something? I have water, orange juice..."

His voice trailed off as he looked into his refrigerator and Peyton bit the bottom of her lip as she watched his body. "I'll take a beer if you have one," she said, darting her eyes away from him and towards the painting on the kitchen table.

"This is amazing," Peyton said, moving over towards the artwork. She had painted pictures like this a million times before, trying to create in her mind what Jenny would look like. She ran her fingers over the bold paint colors, the light browns and the intense greens of the little girls eyes.

He made his way over to the table and smiled down at the work, handing Peyton a beer in the process. "Yeah, Sarah is an amazing artist," he finally managed to say. "She went to school here," he explained.

She nodded her head, turning away from the painting so that he couldn't see the pain in her eyes. Of course she would be able to draw Jenny perfectly, the woman was in their everyday life. Was able to see both Jake and Jenny anytime she wanted to.

"I'm starving," Peyton said.

Jake walked back into the kitchen and opened the oven. "Pizza will be ready in a few minutes, why don't you clear the table?" He asked.

Peyton had an idea and she turned to face him. "Remember when we ate dinner on the front porch, under the stars?" She smiled warmly at him. "I've thought about that night a million times."

And it's true, she has. That was the night before everything fell apart in front of her eyes. Before she had made an honest slip and before he had given her up, hoping that they'd find themselves back together in the end.

He cleared his throat as he placed the pizza on the counter. "Grab me a beer from the fridge," he said as he headed towards the door. Peyton followed behind him, down the small staircase until they got to the front door.

Peyton smiled as he held onto her hand, helping her down the few steps so that they were finally outside. He pointed towards the old wooden swing and she sat down, leaving him just enough room to join her. The two stared up at the sky and Peyton took a piece of the pizza.

"This is nice," she whispered.

He nodded his head but didn't look at her. "Yeah, it really is."

--

Several hours had passed since Lindsay had shown up on his front porch and thankfully, they had gotten right back into their old habits.

He would type at his keyboard, occasionally taking a moment to spy up at her. In the opposite end of the room with her feet under her, she'd be reading the chapters he had already printed, revising where she saw necessary.

"What do you think?" Lucas asked, still aware of how awkward the situation was. His ex fiancée sitting just feet away from him, editing a book about what she believed to be nonfiction.

She looked up at him and smiled softly. "It's beautiful Luke," she admitted honestly as she stared down at the pages in her hands. The familiar passage that Peyton had read to her, the one that proved without a shadow of a doubt that this story wasn't about the curly blonde, stared back at her.

"I spoke to Peyton a few days ago."

Lucas' eyes darted up to meet hers and he waited for her to continue. "She came into my office and told me how much you missed me, how much you loved me and that she couldn't change that, even if she wanted to."

He placed the laptop back onto the coffee table and listened as Lindsay talked. "I told her to take the book home and to read it and then to tell me who you really loved."

"Lindsay you have to know..."

She silenced him with a wave of her hands as he continued. "And she called me one night after she had read it. She told me that there was no way it was about her and that I was stupid for letting you go," she smiled slightly.

Lucas glanced up at the mantle filled with all of the pictures of Brooke and Angie and he tried his best to turn his attention back towards Lindsay.

"So does this mean..." He asked carefully, trying not to make any assumptions as to what exactly Lindsay was trying to say.

Lindsay walked towards him and sat down on the table so that they were only a few inches away from each other. Their knees brushed against each other and she ran her fingers over his cheeks.

"Lucas you know how much I care about you," Lindsay said as she stared into his eyes. He nodded his head and smiled slightly as if he was about to say something. "But I have to be honest with you."

He took a hold of her hand and squeezed it, quietly thinking that for the first time it seemed as if there was some hope left. "You can tell me anything Lindsay, you know that."

"I'm seeing someone."

--

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Rachel said as she watched her best friend pack up the remainder of her clothes. She had been released a few hours ago and Brooke had driven her directly back to the apartment, not even allowing her to go into the local drug store.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she threw a pair of pajama's at her friend. "You know one day when we're old and your boobs are sagging and you have stretch marks across your stomach because you've popped out too many kids- you're gonna thank me."

Rachel groaned as she envisioned the picture of herself, complete with gray hair and wrinkles around her eyes and she put the pillow over her head. "How about you just put me to sleep when I'm old okay? I don't want any of that to happen to me."

"I'm pretty sure you can't 'put to sleep' a human," Brooke laughed as she turned towards Rachel, her smile falling slightly. "But seriously Rachel, this is the best place for you."

The red head nodded her head as she went into the bathroom and closed the door. "I guess you're right Brooke," Rachel said as she pulled open the medicine cabinet. She ran her fingers over the bottles of pills and pulled at the very last one.

"They're empty," Brooke sighted as she stood in the doorway. "Before I picked you up, I cleaned up the house. There's nothing here. Not one pill, not one ounce of liquor... Nothing."

Rachel stared down at the floor in embarrassment and Brooke shook her head sadly. "Rachel I know this hard, okay? I know that you feel like you're alone in this but you're not. I'm here for you," she cried as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I'm sorry Brooke."

Brooke just nodded her head, trying her best to comfort her friend.

--

Nathan watched from the hallway as Haley began to play on her piano and he smiled with pride. "Is there anything you can't do?" He asked, walking towards her and dropping a kiss into her hair.

She shrugged her shoulders as she stopped playing and grinned up at her husband. "Not really," she joked as he sat down beside her on the stool. His fingers came up to the keys and he began to touch them, in no particular order.

Haley laughed at the noise her husband was making and shook her head. "No, try this," she said, using just a few keys. He followed her movements and after a few tries he managed to get it right. "See, even you can play a song on the piano."

"Mary had a little lamb doesn't exactly count Hales," he laughed. She giggled but began to play her own song, getting lost in her own little world. "Hey Hales," Nathan said as he turned towards his wife.

Haley glanced up from the song sheet and smiled at her husband as he continued. "Did you know that Brooke visits Keith's grave?" He wondered as Haley shook her head no. "Yeah, I didn't think so. You think there's anything else about Brooke that we don't know?"

"Like what?" Haley asked.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "Like maybe she hasn't let go of Lucas after all."

Haley laughed at her husband and shook her head. "I thought you said I was crazy?" She asked as he nodded his head.

"A part of me thought you were," he admitted. "But Jamie's not the only Scott she's been hanging out with a lot."

Haley sighed as she leaned into her husbands chest. "I just want them all to be as happy as us." Her words were sincere and true and he knew exactly how she felt. He had always assumed that Lucas and Peyton would wind up together, allowing himself to forget that Brooke had played such an important part in Luke's life.

But now whatever mess Lucas had made with his love life included not two but three amazing women. And for some reason, Nathan found himself not being able to count Brooke out of the situation just yet.

--

"Seeing someone," he repeated. The words fell out of his mouth and yet he still couldn't process them. They'd only been apart for a few months and they had been together for so long. How had Lindsay been able to move on so fast?

Lindsay nodded her head sadly a sad smile forming on her lips. "It's nothing serious," she explained as she stood up. She turned her back to him as she made her way across the room and stood in front of the mantle. "We only met a month or so ago but I'm interested in him."

"Wow."

It was all he could manage to say as he stared at his ex and he shook his head. "I can't lie Lindsay," he admitted. "I can't tell you that I'm happy for you because I'm not. I wanted us to work out, I needed it."

Lindsay stared at the photograph of Lucas, Angie and Brooke and shook her head. "Why?" She said finally as she turned to face him. Her eyes searched his for answers that he couldn't explain. "Damn it Luke, needing it to work out isn't the same as being in love with someone."

"I do love you," Lucas said angrily. He hated how everyone made up his mind for him and never actually asked him how he felt.

Lindsay sighed. "You love me," she said, emphasizing his words. "You can't even say that you're in love with me."

He looked down at the ground and put his head in his hands.

"What is the difference?" He groaned as she tried her best to laugh.

"What is it that you want from me Lindsay?" Lucas said in frustration. He wanted to do whatever he could to make them go back to how they were, so he wouldn't have to face life without her.

To face the endless possibilities of what could have been and what should be.

"I want you to tell me that I'm not the safe choice here Luke," she sighed. "I want you to look into your heart and finally be honest with yourself. I want you to figure it out before you let us get away."

"Us?" He said as he looked up at her.

She nodded her head.

"Me. Peyton. Brooke."

Lucas wants to scream at her, to throw in her face that she's the one interested in seeing someone else and that he hasn't been with anybody since she left. He wants to tell her that his heart has stayed faithful to her but he knows it would be a lie. Because there in the back of his mind and his heart, he'd know the truth.

"Brooke has nothing to do with this," he tried to reason.

Lindsay shook her head and pointed over her shoulder at the pictures on the mantle. "Could of fooled me," she said as she began to gather her things.

-- --

Jake found himself smiling as Peyton filled him in on everything that was happening in Tree Hill. "Bevin's married to Tim," she explained with a toss of her hair. "They have a kid and everything."

"Whatever happened to her and Skills?"

Peyton shrugged her shoulders and took another swig of her beer. "I don't know really," she laughed. "Skills doesn't really talk about her, if you bring up her name he freaks out."

"Are you seeing someone?"

His question took her off guard and she shook her head no. Her eyes glanced up at the stars and she leaned her head back against the wooden swing.

"Sarah's beautiful," she said quietly, unsure of whether it was her or the alcohol talking. But something inside her made her want to scream as he nodded his head, a small smile on his lips.

He followed her example and leaned his head against the swing, staring up at the sky. "I waited for you," he admitted but didn't look down at her, even when she turned to face him. "I wanted to believe I was wrong, that you'd turn around and come back for me."

When he doesn't turn to face her, she looks away, blinking back the tears that formed in her eyes. "I waited until waiting just wasn't an option anymore. That's when I met Sarah," his voice trailed off and she's left to only with assumptions.

"I'm happy for you," she said, trying her best to sound as if she meant it.

He turned to really look at her, for the first time that night and his fingers pushed back a strand of her hair that had fallen into her face. "Are you?" He whispered and she could feel his breath on her cheek.

She tried her best to nod her head as she tore her eyes away from him and stared up at the sky. "Look a shooting star," she said as she pointed up and Jake turned to see.

"Make a wish," he tried his best to change the subject.

Peyton nodded her head and smiled slightly.

"I already have."

**TBC.**

**Okay so that's a pretty damn long update. What did you think? Too much LL? Not enough NH? Needed BL? Let me know, I love your opinions.**

**Also next chapter is basiclly Brooke/Rachel and Peyton all returning back to Tree Hill. **

**Oh! And also some BL.**


	19. Home

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: **SPOILERS**. Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

**Author's Notes: **So there were a few things I wanted to do in this chapter. Mainly, I wanted to get Brooke the hell back to Tree Hill where she belongs. I wanted to set up the fact that Peyton has made a lot of mistakes in her past and let her begin to figure out where to go from there. I also wanted to add my own LLB interaction, mainly because while I love Lindsay... She's a little too focused on the wrong girl. This is my last chapter until Monday but I promise, the chapters will start coming at a more rapid pace. Sorry for the long author's note and as always, thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming :-)

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Home**

The drive from Savannah to Tree Hill had been long and more painful than Peyton had believed it to be. Jake had said his goodbyes with a warm home and a small smile, offering Peyton the only thing he could.

Friendship.

She sighed as she leaned her head against the drivers seat, staring at the sign for Tree Hill. "Welcome home," she mumbled to herself as she rolled her eyes.

Peyton knew that she had to come back, that her job and her life was in Tree Hill. But it didn't take away the fact that she had grown to hate the place where she was raised. Everywhere she turned was another painful memory, one she tried to escape.

Her phone rang and she reached for it. "Hey Mia," she said into the phone as she turned down the familiar street. Without thinking she stopped her car in front of the river court and turned off the engine.

"Please tell me you're having breakfast in bed with a certain hunk," the girl giggled into the phone.

Peyton sighed as she shook her head, her eyes glancing towards the blacktop only days ago she had drawn over. "No, I'm back in Tree Hill."

All evidence towards the drawing on the court had been erased and Mia's voice broke her concentration. "Well that's too bad. Any chance I can have his number? I'm here for a few more days," Mia joked.

"No," Peyton said angrily as she opened her car door. "Besides even if I gave it to you, it wouldn't do you any good. He's seeing someone."

Mia rolled her eyes.

"They're not married," she laughed and then continued. "Anything could happen."

Peyton clicked her heels against the pavement and stared down at her friends faded names. "What am I doing," Peyton asked quietly. She was frustrated with herself and all the emotions inside of her.

How was she supposed to know what to do?

"What do you want to do?"

Peyton thought for a moment and sighed. A few months ago, it had all seemed so clear. She'd return to Tree Hill and tell Lucas she was stupid for ever leaving him. They'd get back together and start their future, whatever that meant.

"I don't know," Peyton admitted out loud.

Mia nodded her head and sighed into the phone. "Well you better find out. You only get one life Peyton and from what I'm seeing, you already have a handful of regrets."

--

"It's going to be okay Rach," Brooke said as her friend stood outside of the rehab center. "As soon as you're allowed visitors, I will come and see you."

Rachel nodded her head and brought her friend into a hug, rubbing her hand up and down the brunette's back. "Thank you Brooke, for everything."

"You were there for me at my worst," Brooke admitted. She thought back to the time in senior year where she had turned her back on Lucas and cut herself off from her friends. "I know we weren't always the best of friends, honestly... I hated you."

Rachel laughed as she nodded her head.

"The feeling was mutual," she shot back.

Brooke rolled her eyes and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "But I couldn't have gotten through the end of senior year without you." Her voice was low as she brought Rachel back into a hug, kissing her on her forehead. "I love you Rach."

"Whore," Rachel tried to joke as she grabbed a hold of her bags.

Brooke smiled. "Bitch."

Rachel turned her attention towards the building and then back to Brooke. "I love you too," she whispered quietly towards her only friend.

The first few steps into the building were the hardest, mostly because Rachel hated admitting to having a problem. She wanted to do this on her own, without any outside help.

But as she turned to look over her shoulder at her helpless best friend, she knew that this was the only way. With a small wave and a quick air kiss, Rachel headed into the building.

--

A few hours later, Brooke made her way back to Tree Hill. There was a familiar ache in her heart, as Brooke drove through the city and towards her house. She passed her clothing store and her mind drifted towards Karen and the last words the older woman had said to her.

It amazed her that despite having her own mother in her life, it was Karen's motherly words and comfort that she missed. She found herself thinking about high school and the many nights she had gone to Karen for advice. Even after her breakup with Lucas and while he began to start seeing Peyton, Brooke had kept in contact with his mother.

She felt as if they had a common bond, losing the ones they loved to someone else. Brooke knew that in Karen's situation, Dan had taken Keith away from her but the pain it had caused the older woman was no different from what she had experienced.

Her phone rang and she smiled down at the familiar number. "Haley James Scott," she said into the phone with a small smile. "How is that cute boy of yours?"

Jamie laughed on the other end of the phone. "It's me silly," he smiled and Brooke laughed. "Are you home yet?"

"Sure am, I'm actually driving past your house right now."

Jamie clapped his hands together and smiled. "Good, I need you to take me somewhere."

"Alright," she said as she turned into his driveway. "I'm here."

After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened and Haley peeked her head outside, waving to her friend. Jamie came running out of the house and smiling towards Brooke as he hopped into the car. "See you later," Brooke yelled out to Haley as she waved goodbye.

--

"So Brooke's home," Nathan said as he came down the stairs. Haley nodded her head and leaned her back against the door, smiling at her husband. "And we're alone..." He added.

Haley laughed as she glanced towards the piano in the other room. "Baby I have work to do," she giggled against his mouth as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know," he replied. "How about I listen to you?"

She raised her eyebrow and smirked at him. "Listen to me?" She questioned as he nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll be on my best behavior," he added. "Scott's honor."

Haley laughed out loud at his choice of words before nodding her head in defeat. "Okay Scott, you win. But you promised," she reminded him as she made her way into the room and sat down on the piano.

He followed her into the room, taking a seat on the couch and grabbing a hold of his newspaper. Within minutes she was able to lose herself in the music, able to go gone as if he wasn't even in the room.

Nathan kicked his feet onto the coffee table and allowed himself to really listen to his wife. He had heard her sing before and knew that she had an amazing voice but this time, something was different. There was a confidence in her singing that made him believe she really meant her words.

"What do you think?" She said, peeking up from the piano.

The truth was, he was awestruck. "You're voice is beautiful," he admitted with pride. "And the lyrics..."

"I'm glad you like them," she said sheepishly as she made her way over to the couch, sitting on top of her husbands lap straddling him. Her lips crashed onto his and she began to pull at his shirt. "You're my inspiration," she whispered into his ear.

He tried his best to contain himself, wanting nothing more than to break his promise and take her, right there on the couch. But instead, he kissed her lips gently. "Now Mrs. Scott you're breaking your own rules, aren't you?" He asked with a laugh.

She nodded her head and played with his belt buckle. "When did you ever turn down a chance to break the rules?" She raised her eye brow.

"Good point," he smirked, as he turned her around so that her back was lying on the couch. "Where were we..."

She pulled him towards her and kissed his mouth.

"Right about here."

--

As they exited the car, Jamie made his way around so that he could take a hold of Brooke's hand. The two walked in silence towards there destination and when they reached Dan's headstone, Jamie turned towards her.

"Can you give me a minute?" He asked quietly.

Brooke nodded her head and began to walk away. "Not too far," Jamie called out to her, causing her to laugh. A few feet away she saw Keith's grave and noticed the bright yellow flowers still there.

And even though she didn't say anything, she could hear Jamie begin to speak.

"Hey grandpa," Jamie said. He shifted uncomfortably as he stuffed his hands into his jeans. "I've been thinking a lot about all the things that you've done to people and how sometimes, when she thinks no one is listening Lilly cries because she doesn't get to know her dad..."

Jamie shook his head knowing that he was getting off track. "I want to hate you, the way everyone else does. But I can't." His eyes begin to water and as Brooke listens, she can't help but wonder how this little boy was capable of such grown up thoughts.

"I don't like what you did but you were my grandpa and I loved you," he admitted. "And I know he won't say it because he wants to hate you too but deep down, so does daddy."

Jamie smiled after a few minutes before he turned to face Brooke. "I have to go now, Brooke's waiting for me. I'm sorry we didn't bring flowers for your grave... Maybe next time."

Brooke smiled down at Keith's grave, her fingers running against the stone. "You were incredible Keith," she sighed. "You loved Karen unconditionally and let her go when you needed to. And all along you had this astounding amount of faith deep in your soul, that she'd find her way back to you."

She could hear Jamie's footsteps behind her as she continued, her eyes never moving away from the stone. "I thought I did the right thing, all those years ago. But I'm scared I made the wrong decision," she admitted. "What if I let go of Lucas for the wrong reasons?"

"Fight for him."

Brooke glanced up at her god sons choice of words and turned to face him, a small blush creeping over her cheeks. "You weren't supposed to hear that," Brooke said.

"Why? It's not like I didn't know you had feelings for him."

The little boy rolled his eyes as he began to walk away from the cemetery and towards the car. Brooke took a step towards him and her heel caught in the dirt. "Damn it," she cursed as she grabbed her shoes and began to walk barefoot, momentarily turning up to the sky.

"Sorry..." She laughed.

Jamie sat on the top of her car and waited as she crossed the parking lot. "Jamie there's nothing going on between Lucas and I," she finally said.

"If you say so," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Brooke bit her bottom lip as she leaned against the car. She knew there was no use lying to the little boy, he could read her like a book. Instead, she decided to just be honest with him.

"I love your uncle," she admitted. "We have a ton of history."

Jamie nodded his head and smiled at his god mother. "I know, when I found that picture of you and him kissing I went digging for more. Mommy has a lot of old pictures of you all."

Brooke smiled sadly. "It was a long time ago, before your uncle fell in love with Peyton and even Lindsay. I'm sure he doesn't even remember."

"You can't be serious," he said as he shook his head. "Did you ever think maybe there was a reason Owen never got to see what was under the clothes?"

She laughed at his words before shaking her head.

"Not really..."

Jamie rolled his eyes and turned to look at her. "Because deep down, there's a part of you still hoping for a chance with Lucas."

Brooke wanted to argue her point but knew there was no use. She shook her head in frustration as she laughed. "How did you get so smart?"

"Runs in the family I guess."

--

Brooke made her way up the side walk and knocked at the door, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. For a moment, she wanted to turn around and leave but she knew she couldn't.

Maybe Jamie was right.

After everything was said and done, Lindsay had left Lucas at the alter. He had rejected Peyton, despite her declaration of love and her desire to be with him.

Maybe there was a chance for them after all.

She ran her fingers down the silk skirt she was wearing, hoping that her makeup was still perfectly in tact. The door opened slightly and Lucas stared back at Brooke.

"Brooke," he smiled.

She waved her hand nervously, smiling up at him.

"Hey Luke," she said gently.

He was about to say something but Brooke cut him off.

"Do you have a minute? I was hoping we could talk."

Brooke fidgeted with the keys in her hands as she waited for Lucas' reply.

"Luke, who is it?"

Lindsay came to the door and smiled at the brunette. "Hey Brooke." The blonde tried her best to act as if she wasn't bothered but for some reason, seeing the way Lucas looked at the brunette, made her hurt.

"Lindsay," Brooke smiled and then turned towards Lucas. "You know what, I know you're probably busy. We can talk another time," she said as she turned to walk down the steps.

"Brooke."

Lucas shook his head and called out to her. "Don't leave," he reasoned. He turned towards Lindsay and then back to Brooke, torn between the two.

"It's okay Luke... Some other time," she said smiling at both Lindsay and Lucas. Lucas went to argue but Lindsay cut him off.

"We were just about to order some takeout, are you up for Chinese food?"

Brooke was hesitant in her answer, hoping that Lucas would reaffirm the fact that she wasn't causing him any problems but he stayed quiet.

The truth was, having Lindsay and Brooke alone in the same room scared him. "It'll be fun," Lindsay added.

Brooke made her way back up the sidewalk and towards the steps. "I'm starving," she admitted with a laugh and Lucas watched as the two women entered his room, thinking about how odd the situation was.

The only thing missing was Peyton, he thought to himself with a laugh. "What am I ordering?" He said as he grabbed a hold of his phone and waited for their order.

After a few seconds of thinking, Lindsay told him what she wanted and he turned to Brooke and laughed. "Made up your mind yet?" He asked and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"My usual," she kinked her eye brow and he nodded his head, turning back to the phone.

Brooke smiled as she sat down on the couch, ignoring the questioning glance she was receiving from Lindsay. The blonde had watched the interaction between Lucas and Brooke and despite her better judgment, she couldn't help but get jealous.

It was as if there was another side of Lucas Scott that she had never met. The one who knew Brooke's favorite foods and deepest secrets... The one who promised to be the guy for her and called on destiny to help him make that basket.

She wondered to herself why he had been so open about his love and relationship with Peyton and kept everything about Brooke so private.

And just what was the difference.

Lindsay sat in the wooden chair and watched as Lucas joined Brooke on the couch, tossing her a pillow for her back. "You need a blanket?" He asked carelessly and she shook her head no.

Maybe this had been a bad idea after all.

**TBC.**

**Okay so not really my best chapter but I am promising something great. Hopefully in a few more chapters.**

**Remember that reviews are love. **


	20. Permanent Marker

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: **SPOILERS**. Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

**Author's Notes: **Okay so I didn't update as fast as I promised but life got in my way for a little while. Plus I wanted to see if the season finale did BL any justice and I just have to say how glad I am that we (Brucas) are back in the running! This chapter has parts of the finale put into it but just remember, this is my story and I have reasons for everything that I am including. Hopefully it all flows together for you all. I left out certain parts, mainly because I don't want to see Peyton's family member version 5.5 when we barely see Luke's & Nathan's family. Bring back Karen, throw in a little Victoria and maybe even some of Brooke's dad and then we will talk about Peyton's real father. As always thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! This story has just begun and it's a long time coming until Brooke & Lucas are finally completly together. But the bumpy ride will be worth the wait, I promise!

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Permanent Marker**

"Remember the cheer leading competition, senior year?" Lucas asked as he took a sip of his beer and burst into a fit of laughter. "One by one the girls started to mess up and you just shrugged your shoulders and gave in. If I remember correctly, you started doing the robot right up on stage!"

Brooke rolled her eyes as she tossed her head back in laughter. "Yeah but who taught me it?" She accused, turning towards Lindsay with a huge grin. "Whoever said white men can't dance was clearing talking about the Scott men."

Lindsay couldn't help but laugh as she watched her former fiancé and his ex girlfriend converse about their past. It was good seeing Lucas concentrate on something other than Dan's death and even though it bothered her of Brooke's and his history... she was glad Lucas had someone like Brooke in his life.

"I dance better than Nathan," Lucas said as he began to pout.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you're right. After all, I taught you some of your moves."

There was a certain amount of honesty in Brooke's voice and Lindsay shifted uncomfortably in the wooden chair. "I should get back to the hotel," she explained as she stood up. "Thanks for dinner Lucas and it was great catching up with you Brooke."

"You too," Brooke smiled as the blonde began to head towards the door, Lucas not too far behind.

--

Peyton glanced down at the text message on her phone and laughed. Haley was stressing about something and the blonde had agreed to come to the studio to meet her friend.

"How come you're dying?" Peyton smirked as she played with the record in her hand.

Haley leaned on the pool table and sighed. "Cause I am having trouble writing lyrics for the melody you liked," she admitted honestly.

"What do you have so far?" Peyton asked.

"So far..." Haley laughed. "I've got nothing."

Peyton shook her head and tried her best not to laugh at her friend. "Alright. How about I hate you bitch, you ruined my life. Does that do anything for you?" It had been a few days since Lucas had made his confession but the pain had not gone away.

Haley couldn't help but laugh at Peyton's words and she sat down on the pool table, glancing inside her purse for something. She took out a few pieces of paper, all crumbled together and smiled slightly.

"You know what, I do have some words for you. Even though they're not mine. Lucas and I use to write our predictions for the year before school year started."

Peyton groaned. "Lame."

"You know you're jealous."

And a part of her was. She had a lifetime of friendship with Brooke but there had never been any traditions between the two friends. Well, besides hoe's over bros. And that was one tradition that they had managed to screw up over the years.

"Kinda," she said as she nodded her head.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I am going to violate my friendship rule here because you're at code red," she explained as she glanced down at the words in front of her. "Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott, that was like eighth grade."

She smiled as she continued, smirking at her best friends words. "He got a little cocky, sophomore year. Make out with Peyton Sawyer... Or more. This year I will talk to Peyton Sawyer, Try again with Brooke... Brooke Davis."

They both laughed at the mention of the brunette and Haley tried her best to change the subject. "But this is how much he doesn't hate you, it's a whole lifetime's worth."

She placed the papers onto the pool table and slid them across to the blonde and there's a part of her that regrets showing them to her friend. After all, Haley had promised her husband that she wouldn't meddle in Lucas' love life.

Peyton sighed. "I know that's what he writes but what he says is a different story."

Haley nodded her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sometimes people write what they can't say."

--

"Are you mad about something?" Lucas asked, as he shut the door behind Lindsay and him. His ex shook her head and continued down the stairs, without looking up at him. "Linds..."

She turned around and shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "You have so much history with the two of them," she said as she threw up her hands in defeat. "I was so scared of Peyton because I read your first book. I read the words that you wrote to her but I never saw that look..."

"What look?" He asked in confusion, his eyes squinting in the setting sun.

Lindsay forced a laugh as she ran her hands through her hair. "The look you give Brooke, every time you look at her. As if you've never seen anything as beautiful as her and as if she's this unattainable love that you've held onto for all of these years."

He tried to remain calm but his heart caught up to him. "That's crazy," he laughed. But even as he said the words, he knew he was fooling himself. Because that was exactly what Brooke Davis was to him; an unattainable love lost.

"Maybe," Lindsay said as she nodded her head. But she couldn't help but remember the looks between the two. His eyes had always been so distant with her, so standoffish.

But not Brooke.

Whenever he looked at her, his eyes softened. She'd take back all the half smiles she had gotten through the years if it meant that he'd look at her the way he looked at Brooke.

"Maybe not."

--

Brooke ran her hand down the side of her dress to smooth out the wrinkles. Lucas entered the room a few minutes later, making his way into the living room as he began to gather the empty containers of food.

"Is everything okay?" Brooke said as she looked up at him. He looked away from her and nodded his head, grabbing his bottle of beer off of the table. "Luke," Brooke tried again, wrapping her fingers around his wrist in effort to turn him around.

It takes him a minute to look at her, fear washing over him at the thought of what she'd say. How could he explain what Lindsay had just brought to his attention? After all these years, how could he just blurt out that he might still have feelings for her.

He collapsed against his couch, not even bothering to look up at her. "I think we're over," he admitted out loud, taking a sip of his beer.

Brooke waited for him to continue but Lucas stayed silent. Wanting to comfort him, she ran her hand across his arm. "I'm sure it's all going to work out."

He shrugged his shoulders as she continued. "Why don't you give her one of your speeches, some grand gesture that will let her know that she's the one for you."

Lucas stared at the empty bottle in his hands and groaned. How could he let her know, that two out of the three most romantic speeches were given to her? And that while Lindsay had heard the other one, he was sure that his words were eerily similar to something he had once told the brunette.

"Maybe you're right," he groaned.

--

After Brooke had left, Lucas was clear on what he had to do. As he entered Brooke's clothing store, he couldn't help but wish for the days that it was his mother's cafe. That he was back in high school where choices were made more easy and his future seemed certain.

As he made his way to the roof, he opened the door halfway and held out a mock white flag, prepared to see Peyton. But it was Haley's voice that greeted him.

"It's all clear you goof."

He walked out onto the roof and glanced over her shoulder. "No Peyton?" He asked, as he sat down on the table beside her.

"No. You need to apologize to her."

Lucas knew she was right but that didn't mean he had to like it. After everything that had happened over the past couple of months, apologizing to Peyton was the last thing he wanted to do.

Especially after what Brooke had told him.

"Remember all the water balloon battles we use to have up here?" He asked, trying to avoid anything to do with Peyton.

"Don't change the subject," Haley said as she rolled her eyes. She glanced around the empty roof which had once been covered in a miniature golf course and she smiled slightly.

"Actually, now that you mention it... it was junior year boy toy auction. We had that water balloon fight up here and you saw my tattoo of Nathan's jersey number for the first time."

He glanced down at her, a small smirk forming on his lips. "You mean your slutty little tramp stamp."

His best friend swatted at his arm. "I am so barely your friend right now," she laughed.

"Sorry."

Haley ignored him as she continued, a wistful look in her eyes.

"The point is I was so scared that night. I was falling in love for the first time and I was so unsure. But I did it, and while it hasn't been easy it has been... Everything. We're not kids anymore. It really hurts me to watch what you're doing."

He hates that everyone is trying to tell him how to feel and no one is asking him. "Lindsay said no Hales, I said yes," he tries to remind her.

Haley rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Don't give me that Luke, I'm being honest with you right now and you need to be honest with yourself." She took a moment to make sure he was listening to her before continuing.

"Who do you want? If Lindsay's the girl that you want, great. If it's Peyton.. Great. If it's Brooke- just please stop hiding your heart. I mean it."

And as much as it scares him, he knew she was right. Lucas couldn't hide his heart away anymore, not with the recent turn of events. So instead, he wraps his arm around his best friends shoulder and places a kiss in her hair.

"Thank you Haley," he said gently.

She glanced up at him in confusion. "For what?"

"For being my friend through it all," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

--

Lucas knocked on Peyton's office door and entered, clearing his throat so that she knew it was him. She smiled as she turned around, hopeful as to what his being there meant. Peyton knew he had seen the mural, Haley had mentioned it in passing but before she had a chance to say anything, he began to speak.

"I don't hate you," he finally said, making his way across the room. He sat down on a stool as he continued. "I remember the first time I ever saw you," Lucas smiled. "All skinny arms and tangled mess of hair..."

It's as if it's easier, remembering her like that. As if she was this beautiful crush that he had spent a lifetime fantasizing about. But the silence in the room reminds him that their past is something he can't forget.

Lucas wants to be honest with her, he owes her that much. So he takes a deep breath and continues, hoping she'll understand his words.

"It was hard letting you go Peyton," he admitted honestly. He had let so many people walk out of his life and Peyton had been no exception.

"It was hard losing you," he continued. Because in losing Peyton, he had lost a part of himself. It had been hard for him to let her go because that meant he had given up Brooke for nothing, something he wasn't able to accept.

"And it was hard seeing you again."

Peyton smiled at his words as tears filled her eyes.

"It's still really hard..."

He wants to tell her the truth, that having both her and Brooke back in his life has caused all of his high school feelings to come rushing back.

Lucas is about to say something when Peyton cuts him off, a small smile playing on her lips. "When I'm asleep, I have this dream that we're back in that hotel room in LA and you purpose to me and every single time, I say yes."

His smile fades and he shrugs his shoulders. "Its just a dream, right?"

And although she's hurting by his dismissal of her confession, she continues.

"It's my dream."

--

A few hours later, Lucas collapsed into an airport chair. He glanced down at the phone in his right hand and the tickets in his left and he shrugs his shoulders.

It's now or never.

As his fingers move over the keypad to dial the familiar number, he can't help but shake the nervousness running through him. It isn't until he hears her voice on the other end, that he's calmed down.

"Hello."

Before he can have a chance to change his mind, he begins to speak.

"Hey it's me, look I am at the airport and I have two tickets to Las Vegas. You want to get married tonight?"

**TBC.**

**Okay so for me, there's only one choice. But I would love to hear your thoughts! Please review, they make me try to update more frequently.**

**Up next all things Vegas.**


	21. Realize

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: **SPOILERS**. Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

**Author's Notes: **Yes, most of last chapter was from episode 5x18. But I have reasons for my madness, just trust me! Enjoy this chapter and remember to review. Originally I was only going to do one chapter in Vegas. But it was far too long and lets face it, totally deserves two chapters.

Chapter Twenty

Realize

"Hey it's me, look I am at the airport and I have two tickets to Las Vegas. You want to get married tonight?"

He's met with silence, until a familiar laugh fills his ears. "Good one Scott," Brooke said as she sat down on her couch. And even though she knows he's kidding, her heart still pounds against her chest.

Lucas shook his head. "I'm serious Brooke," he managed to say. "Mostly serious anyway. I booked two plane tickets to Las Vegas. Pack your bags and come with me."

Brooke shifted uncomfortably in her seat and sighed. "You can't run away from your problems Lucas, neither can I." And even as she says the words, she can't help but wish they weren't true.

Maybe she could get on a plane and disappear for a few days. After Angie's departure and the huge mess with Rachel, she knew she needed a break from it all.

"I'm not trying to run away," he says finally. "I need to clear my head and get away from Tree Hill for a while. And so do you."

Brooke shut her eyes for a moment, angry at herself for even contemplating going with him. "If I was going to go with you, what time does the plane leave?"

"An hour."

Brooke groaned. "An hour? Lucas, you know I can't pack clothes in an hour."

"Don't worry about it then," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. "You can buy clothes there."

Her eyes darted around the room, from the sketches on her table to the pictures of Angie on the mantle and she sighed. Going against her better judgment, she smiled.

"Give me twenty minutes, I'll be there."

--

Haley slipped the robe off of her shoulders and carefully slid into the bath. She slipped down into the bubbles and leaned her head back against the cold marble and shut her eyes, taking a moment to relax in silence.

The bathroom door opened and Nathan made his way towards his wife, dropping to his knees so he could place a kiss on her lips. "I missed you today," he whispered against her mouth.

"Really?" she questioned, as she opened her eyes.

He nodded his head and pulled at the tie around his neck, dropping it to the floor. Nathan fumbled with the buttons of his shirt and pulled at his belt buckle. A few seconds later he slipped into the bath water behind her, taking time to drop kisses down her shoulder blade.

"Really," he mumbled.

A few seconds passed and Haley tilted her head to the side so that she could see her husband. "How's your leg?" She asked quietly. He nodded down at her, glad for her support.

"It's getting there. Q and I have been playing ball after practice."

She smiled. "That's great Nathan, I'm really proud of you for not turning your back on basketball."

"Thanks Hales," he said sincerely as he kissed the back of her neck. "How's your album going?"

Haley sighed as she played with the bubbles around them. "Every time I think I have something great, it's gone a few seconds later."

"It's going to take time Hales but you'll get there."

She leaned her head against his chest and smiled. "This is pretty great, you know that?" She asked. He doesn't say anything as she continued. "To be able to have our family and focus on our dreams at the same time. I always thought it would have to be one or the other."

"I wouldn't let that happen," Nathan said finally, as he kissed her hair. "I'm never letting you go again."

--

Forty minutes had passed since Brooke had hung up on Lucas and as the final call for people boarding the flight to Las Vegas filled the intercom, Lucas began to pace.

There was no way Brooke wasn't going to come, not after she said she would. That's why after leaving a message on her house phone and three unanswered calls to her cell, Lucas began to worry. "Damn it Brooke, answer the phone."

There was a light tap on his shoulder and he turned around to face the brunette, bringing her into a hug. "You scared the hell out of me," he admitted with a smile.

She laughed up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry, there was an accident on the highway. I was afraid I'd miss the flight."

He handed her a ticket and the two walked towards the gate. Brooke stared up at Lucas for a moment and sighed. "Are you sure about this?" She whispered up at him.

Sure, it wasn't a marriage proposal.

It wasn't even as if he was saying he wanted to be with her. This was exactly what it looked like, two friends taking a vacation together.

But the truth was, Lucas and Brooke didn't exactly have the best track record when it came to being just friends. And definitely not when alcohol was involved.

"It's going to be amazing, I promise."

With a shrug of her shoulders, Brooke smiled up at him.

"What the hell," she smiled.

--

After a long and confusing day, all Peyton wanted to do was go home and slip into some comfortable clothes and maybe catch up with her best friend. That's why when she entered their house, she was surprised to be met with silence.

"Brooke," she called out as she made her way down the hall. She grabbed a hold of the mail on the small table and glanced through the envelopes, finding none with her name on it. "B Davis, I'm home," she tried again.

When there was no answer, Peyton put the mail back onto the table and headed into the living room. She grabbed her cell phone from her purse and dialed her friends number.

"Damn it Brooke, where are you?"

And that's when she saw it.

She reached for the note that was propped up on the remote and quietly began to read Brooke's words.

_Needed an escape from reality, taking a couple of days vacation and leaving my cell phone here. We'll talk when I get back. _

_Love,_

_Brooke_

"Perfect," Peyton grumbled as she collapsed onto the couch, kicking her feet up. There was a part of her that felt angry at Brooke for leaving without even considering her in the conversation but Peyton knew that Brooke needed to get away.

The house phone rang and Peyton could hear Lucas' voice on the other end of the line. "Hey Brooke, I'm getting worried that you've decided not to come. Give me a call."

Peyton looked towards the answering machine and shook her head, a laugh forming in her throat. It wasn't possible. There was no way that Brooke would take a vacation with Lucas, without letting her know.

She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and began to dial Lucas' number, wanting to know just what in the hell was going on.

--

Lucas safely secured his overnight bag in the compartment before tossing Brooke a bag. "I thought you'd like some reading materials," he explained as she looked inside. The latest issues of Us Weekly, people and cosmopolitan magazine were inside. Brooke grinned with excitement, taking the one with Johnny Depp on the cover.

"Have I told you how much I love you Lucas Scott?"

He shrugged his shoulders as he slipped into the seat beside her, grinning at her words. "It's always nice to hear," he said. Brooke laughed as she turned on her i pod and began to open the magazine.

Lucas shifted into his seat, taking a hold of his book and opening it. An older woman watched him, a small smile forming on her lips. "It's always great to see young love," the woman mumbled to the man sitting beside her. He nodded his head and smiled back at Lucas. "They've got their whole lives ahead of them."

Lucas glanced at Brooke, who had been too caught up in the magazine and her music to realize. He smiled at her and she pulled out her ear phone. "What?" She asked quietly.

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled back at her. "I'll tell you some other time," he said. A few minutes later a flight attendant approached and Lucas ordered them both champagne.

"A toast," he said, turning to his friend.

Brooke raised her eyebrow and smiled slightly. "To what?"

"To new beginnings," Lucas replied.

Brooke nodded her head.

"And to great friendships."

--

"Mommy, can I spend the night at Brooke's?"

Haley looked up from her book and patted the bed beside her. Her son jumped up onto the bed and Haley ran her hands over the boys hair. "Sweetie it's pretty late, how about we go and see Brooke tomorrow?"

Jamie shrugged his shoulders and reached for the remote as his father entered the room, a small smile forming on his lips. "Haley, Peyton just called."

Haley glanced up at her husband and waited for him to continue. "Brooke's gone on vacation for a couple of days," he explained. And it doesn't take much else for Haley to begin to panic, because even if they weren't as close as they use to be, Brooke would never leave town without saying goodbye to her and to Jamie.

"Is Peyton sure?" Haley asked quietly, trying her best to pretend not to be worried. Jamie glanced up at his mother and then turned to his father, waiting for an answer.

Nathan nodded his head as he made his way across the room. He sat on the edge of their bed and then continued. "With Lucas," he added.

"Yes!" Jamie shouted, much to his parents amusement.

Haley laughed as she shook her head, wrapping her arm over her sons shoulder. "Now why does that make you excited?" She questioned.

"Because, I want Brooke to be happy."

Nathan smiled at his sons choice of words and he nodded his head, hoping that his wife agreed. "Maybe Lucas finally figured it out," he suggested.

"Something tells me it's not going to be that simple."

And despite the grin on little Jamie's face, Nathan's smile begins to fade. Not because he doesn't think that Lucas and Brooke's trip to Las Vegas will change their relationship forever but because a few miles away, alone with her own thoughts is the one person that could jeopardize the whole thing.

--

"Brooke," Lucas nudged the sleeping brunette beside him. She stirred in her sleep but her eyes remained shut, even after Lucas pushed the hair away from her face. "Pretty girl it's time to wake up," he whispered.

Her eyes opened, a familiar smile forming on her lips as she realized he had used her old nickname. "It's about time you woke up," he said with a grin. "Not that I don't enjoy listening to you talk in your sleep and all but I think everyone else was sick of your snoring."

"I do not snore," she said, sticking her tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes as he continued to laugh. "Do too."

"Do not."

Brooke finished the rest of her champagne and then turned towards Lucas. "So what are we doing once we're in Las Vegas Luke?"

"It's a surprise," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "We'll be landing soon and then you'll find out."

Brooke smiled softly, her heart beating rapidly against her chest. She wondered if Lucas was as nervous as she was, and if it was silly for her to even be scared of being alone with him. But she couldn't shake the butterflies forming in her stomach, as he squeezed her hand in excitement.

"There's no looking back now, okay?"

Deep down, she knew that his words are for the both of them. She nodded her head, glancing out the window trying her best to avoid his stare.

"Okay," she whispered quietly, making the mental note not to bring up anything Tree Hill related. This getaway was simply for the two of them. There'd be no mention of Angie or Rachel and definitely no mention of either Peyton or Lindsay.

"Ladies and gentleman please return to your seats. We will be landing in Las Vegas in a few minutes."

--

Peyton brought her pencil to the sketchbook and began to draw a familiar face. She made frantic movements with her pencil across the pages, until she was staring back at the face of someone she was trying to forget.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and it didn't surprise her when Nathan peeked inside. "Is it safe?" He asked, not even bothering to wait for her answer. She said nothing as she continued to draw, blue eyes now staring back at her.

Nathan made his way into the room, dropping into the chair at her desk. He kicked up his feet and stared at his ex girlfriend. "You got to stop this Peyt," he said finally. He wanted to continue, to tell her how lovesick she was acting and how it wasn't the way to go about things. But instead, he shook his head in defeat. "You have to let him go."

There's tears in her eyes as she looked up from the drawing. "Don't you think I know that?" She laughed bitterly. She shoved the drawing into his hands and sighed. "Don't you think that I want that?"

"I don't," Nathan said gently.

The tears are gone now and in their place is a deadly glare.

"Shut up Nathan."

He shook his head and sighed, angry that it had even come to this. "Remember back in high school, when Lucas went to Brooke and told her he wanted her back?"

Peyton nodded her head, still trying to understand why Nathan was even bringing Brooke into it.

"I told him to stop hiding his heart," he explained. "To be honest, I thought he'd run to you."

She watched as he began to chuckle and she rolled her eyes, wanting nothing more than to pretend not to remember what happened next.

"No one told him to go to Brooke. No one expected it."

Peyton crossed her arms over her chest. "What's your point Nathan?"

He thought for a moment, trying to form the right words. "It's really easy to choose the person everyone else is rooting for."

"I don't know what you're trying to do but if you came over here to make me feel better... you're not helping."

He laughed, despite the situation. "I know how much you loved Lucas," he said after a few minutes. "But you loved Jake as well. And Lucas loved both you and Lindsay very much. But who has Brooke loved this entire time?"

Peyton wanted to yell at Nathan. To tell him how wrong he is because Brooke has been in plenty or relationships before and after Lucas. But guilt overwhelms her as she realizes just how right he is.

"So what you're saying is Brooke and Lucas are meant to be together?" She questioned finally.

Nathan shook his head no and smiled slightly.

"I'm saying that it's up to them."

**TBC.**

**So totally ready for the next chapter, right? It'll be filled with plenty of BL and what I think should go down in Sin City.**

**Hopefully everyone will approve :-)**


	22. Love remains the Same

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: **SPOILERS**. Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

**Author's Notes: **Okay so most of you know that I tend to lurk on fan forum. So what was totally strange was when one of the girls said the song "Love remains the same," was totally a song for BL in Vegas. And the thing is, I've been working on this chapter for a week now and the only thing I was sure about was that this was the song I wanted to use. So hopefully I did the lyrics justice and the Blers over at fan forum. This is probably my longest chapter ever but I wanted it to include everything that happened in Las Vegas.

Chapter Twenty One

Love Remains the Same

_A thousand times I've seen you standing_

_Gravity like a lunar landing_

_You make me wanna run til I find you_

_I shut the world away from here_

_Drift to you, you're all I hear_

_As everything we know fades to black_

The Las Vegas strip was lit up, as the taxi cab approached their hotel. Brooke couldn't help the smile that was forming on her lips as the cab came to a stop. Lucas quickly paid the driver and Brooke hopped out, not able to contain her excitement.

"It's beautiful," Brooke admitted out loud, staring up at the Bellagio. Lucas nodded his head and wrapped his arm around his friend, bringing her closer to him.

"Only the best for Ms Davis, right?"

She clapped her hands in approval and the two made their way into the entrance, taken by surprise at the beauty within the doors. Brooke stayed behind as Lucas began to talk with the concierge, turning towards Brooke only after everything was done.

"Did you get our room?" She questioned.

Lucas nodded but didn't say a word as he took a hold of her hand and led her towards the elevator. "If you don't like it, we can go somewhere else..." He mumbled as the elevator door opened.

Brooke rolled her eyes as she exited the elevator, him not far behind. She slid the key card into the door and unlocked it, carefully stepping inside.

Over the last four years, Brooke had been to a million hotels throughout various cities. She'd been to the best of the best because that's what her mother had said she deserved. But none of them had looked like this.

She looked around in amazement, turning towards Lucas in confusion. "This is too much," she said with a small laugh. He shrugged his shoulders as she walked further into the living room. It was filled with colors Brooke had always loved, reds and golds and everything that screamed extravagance. There was a full bar, with plush red chairs and Brooke couldn't help but give Lucas a hug.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," he managed to say as he took a hold of her hand and made their way down the hallway. They passed the private kitchen and former dining room, before opening the last door. Brooke gasped in delight as he walked her towards the private terrace.

There was a small garden and pool, complete with a jacuzzi and Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "It's like we never have to leave the suite."

She made her way back inside and towards the opposite end of the villa, towards the bedrooms. She gasped in surprise as she opened the door, unable to form words as she stepped inside. She loved everything about this hotel, everything that Lucas had picked out without her knowing.

Brooke glanced inside the bathroom, noticing the marble shower and whirlpool tub. To the left of the bathroom was a sitting area and to the right, a room filled with exercise equipment.

"You really go all out, don't you?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, handing her a glass filled with champagne. "I figured we deserved this," he explained.

"Lucas," Brooke tried to say, the smile falling as she turned to face him. "This isn't going to change things back there."

And he knew she was right. His problems with Lindsay and Peyton would be there waiting for him when he returned. But being there, in that moment with Brooke was enough for him.

For a little while, he could pretend to be someone else.

Pretend to have the life that they had planned once.

"How about we go shopping?" He asked, a small smile forming on his lips. She raised her perfectly arched eyebrow and shook her head.

"You can't change the subject on me."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I know Brooke and I promise, we'll talk. But not tonight. Tonight we shop."

She knew deep down that when Lucas was ready to talk, he would. And she was Brooke Davis, someone who would never turn down a shopping spree. Taking a hold of her purse and smiling softly, she turned to him.

"Okay," she grinned. "If you carry my bags."

_Half the time the world is ending_

_Truth is I am done pretending_

_I, never thought that I_

_Had anymore to give_

_You're pushing me so far_

_Here I am without you_

_Drink, to all that we have lost_

_Mistakes that we have made_

_Everything will change_

_But, love remains the same_

It was as if Brooke had died and gone to heaven, as she entered the stores that she had grown to love. A few hours later and stops to the likes of Chanel, Fendi, Prada and Dior, Brooke had enough clothes and accessories to last weeks in Las Vegas, when the reality was there trip would only last a few days.

Somewhere along the way, Lucas had slipped away and gone on his own. For the first time since arriving in Las Vegas, she began to feel a tinge of guilt. She could picture the concern on Peyton's face and the nervousness that would be running through Haley. She knew that she'd left Millicent to deal with the store on her own and even though she knew her assistant could handle it, it didn't ease the guilt.

"You're not thinking about Tree Hill, are you?"

Luke's voice pulled her out of her thoughts as he stared down at her. She shook her head no and smiled at him sadly. "This is great Luke, the hotel and the shopping... It's all great. But it doesn't change what's happening back in Tree Hill and how much I miss Angie."

He nodded his head in understanding, reaching into his jacket pocket. "I was going to give you this later," he explained as he fumbled with the box. Brooke bit the bottom of her lip as he handed it to her, revealing the Tiffany and Co signature blue box. "It's sort of a thank you, for..." He hesitated. "Everything."

Brooke stared down at the box and then back towards Lucas, her fingers running over the smooth surface. She hesitated as she removed the top, opening it to reveal the necklace. It was a white gold double heart pendent, with round diamonds.

She glanced up at him and shook her head. "I can't accept this," she managed to say.

"I want you to," he explained. "You taught me everything I know about love." He was silent for a moment as she waited for him to explain just what it was that he meant. "back in high school, after Keith died... I lost sight of everything that I knew, everything my mother and him had taught me."

Brooke shook her head, reaching out to rub his shoulder for comfort. "And after everything that happened with Peyton and with Lindsay, you were there for me. For everyone. You're the heart of it all, Brooke Davis."

Tears filled her eyes and she smiled slightly, unable to form words as she handed him back the necklace. "Put it on me," she said finally. As she lifted her hair up so that he could clasp the necklace, Brooke was fully aware of the people staring.

There were plenty of awes as the necklace fell down to her neck and she turned to face him, placing a small kiss on cheek. "Thank you," she whispered up to him.

He felt uneasy, as if he had said too much. "We're going to have fun tomorrow," he explained as he handed her a pamphlet for the Bellagio spa and salon and the brochure to the Cirque Du Soleil and. "So what do you want to do now?"

She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "How about we go dancing?"

Lucas hated dancing, just as much as he hated shopping but there was something about the way her eyes sparkled that made him unable to resist.

"Sure," he said.

Brooke glanced down at the bags in their hands and sighed.

"I'll have to change first."

It took Brooke well over an hour to dress in her newest dress. It was from Yves Saint Laurent, a silk tie knot dress that fell to her knees. She paired the dress with a pair of Jimmy Choos and added a pair of earrings to match the necklace Lucas had given her.

She made her way towards the living room and saw Lucas once again sitting at the bar. "Well," she said finally, spinning around to show him the whole outfit. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful in anything," he said as he turned around. "Or, if I remember correctly... Nothing at all." Lucas handed her a shot glass filled with liquor and she smiled at it approvingly.

With a devious smirk, she drank the shot. "Why is it that there's always alcohol involved with the two of us?" She questioned, as he poured another.

"Not always," he grinned.

Her cheeks turned red and she playfully hit his shoulder, causing him to laugh. "Okay okay, we should get going..." He chugged the rest of his beer before reaching for her hand. "Lead the way."

_Find a place where we escape_

_Take you with me for a space_

_The city bus sounds just like a fridge_

_I walk the streets through seven bars_

_I have to find just where you are_

_The faces seem to burr_

_They're all the same_

_Half the time the world is ending_

_Truth is I am done pretending_

The Bank, a night club inside of the Bellagio was nothing like Lucas or the likes of Tree Hill had ever seen before. Elegant VIP booths layer around the glass encased dance floor, where Brooke currently began to dance.

He stood at the bar overlooking the dance floor, staring intently as Brooke began to sway to the music. Her eyes closed as she listened to the music, allowing it to be her only guide. Lucas leaned against the bar, unable to control his attraction.

"Yo Thomas, did you see that fine ass girl on the dance floor?"

He listened as the two began to talk about Brooke and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. Deciding it was best not to say anything, he grabbed two beers from the bartender and headed back towards the brunette.

"Luke," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Dance with me."

He didn't have much choice, despite the fact that he was carrying their drinks. She ran her fingers along his neck as she grinded against him. Lucas moaned low in his throat, something that took them both by surprise.

"What's a matter Luke? Thought I lost my touch along the way?"

She's kidding and even though he knows it, he still pins her body against his enjoying the feel. There's people watching again but this time he doesn't care, all that matters is for a few minutes, the mystery that is Brooke Davis is back in his arms.

"Lets sit down," Brooke whispered into his ear and he reluctantly agrees. Her hand reaches for the beer and he gladly hands it to her, taking a sip of his in the process. "Las Vegas is amazing. I never want to leave," she jokes.

The nods his head as he listens to her, unable to get the memory of her dancing out of his head. It's like he was taken back to a different time, a different place. It's like they're back in high school all over again and she has this power over him to lose all of his thoughts.

"Luke," she said, waving her hand in front of his face.

Her voice finally pulls him out of it and he smiled across the table at her. "I'm having a great time," Lucas admits. Brooke nods her head in agreement and points back to the bar.

"Get me another one?"

The two made their way out of the night club and headed towards the Fontana Bar, overlooking the dancing waters. They decide on the patio, taking a table right in front. Brooke watches as the water show begins and is quiet when an old song begins to play.

"I love this song," Brooke admitted out loud.

He took a sip of the champagne and smiled. "Your song," he said. "Elton John."

She nods her head and shrugs her shoulders. "It's no NOFX," she teased.

Lucas ignored her comment and turned back to face the fountains. "Can I ask you a question?" He didn't wait for an answer as he continued. "How come you never told me what Peyton had done back in high school?"

She knows that bringing up Peyton was something she shouldn't have done and she instantly regrets it. But he's done so much for her in the last few weeks that she knows it's time to be honest.

"I knew it wouldn't have mattered to you. Even if I had told you, you two would have found your way eventually."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I just wish you would have trusted me." He turned to look at her and can't help but shake his head. "You should have trusted me, in us."

"What's the point Luke? Would it have even mattered?"

There's a part of her that's angry because he keeps bringing up things that don't matter anymore. Was he trying to hurt her? To the outside world, she had been able to successfully forget about him. But on the inside, her heart still ached over their loss.

"You should have let me make the decision."

She took a sip of her champagne and tries to remain calm. "Do you remember the night of the basketball banquet? You told me that the love we shared was nothing like Whitey and Camilla. You said it was a mistake."

"So did you," he groaned in frustration. "What the hell was I supposed to say anyways? You broke up with me, or do you not remember?"

Her eyes dart away from his and she shakes her head sadly. "I remember," she whispered. "I said that I loved you and that I probably always would but I couldn't be with you anymore."

His laughter takes her by surprise and she glared at him. "I'm glad this amuses you," she said, her voice filled with anger and resentment.

"I'm not laughing at you Brooke," he admitted. "I was thinking about how the three women I've loved, have all said they'd always love me and yet none of them fought for our relationship."

She sighed. "Peyton's been fighting Luke, you just aren't paying attention."

"Damn it Brooke," he said, rubbing his hand over his face. "You think I don't see it? You think I'm just ignoring the drawing on the river court?"

Brooke turned to him in confusion.

"What drawing?" She questioned, her voice just above a whisper.

Lucas knew he shouldn't tell her, knew that it would change their entire trip. But he couldn't lie to her, not after everything they had been through. "Before Peyton left to Savannah, she drew on the river court. A picture of a comet and the lyrics to Love Song."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Because it doesn't matter," he answered finally. "Peyton made her decision back in that hotel room. She said no, no matter how you look at it. And I moved on."

"So this is just your way of punishing her," Brooke shook her head in disappointment. "All of this is your way of rubbing it in her face that she said no?"

"Brooke you don't understand what I am trying to say."

But she doesn't care, at least that's what she keeps trying to tell herself. Brooke doesn't give him a chance to finish as she grabbed a hold of her purse and walked away from him. She can't talk to him, can't force herself to listen to him.

Suddenly this trip to Las Vegas didn't seem like such a good idea and she knows that it's time to head back to Tree Hill. She hates that she's partly to blame for everything going on but as she made her way back into the hotel, she knows the truth.

It's no longer Peyton standing in the way of her and Lucas.

It's her.

_I, never thought that I_

_Had anymore to give_

_You're pushing me so far_

_Here I am without you_

_Drink, to all that we have lost_

_Mistakes we have made_

_Everything will change_

_But love, remains the same_

Lucas followed her, just like she knew he would. What she didn't expect was the way her heart was beating against her chest as they entered the elevator in silence. As the elevator approached their floor, Lucas reached for her hand.

It stung, as if his touch burned her in some way. His eyes mirrored hers, disappointment, sadness, desire.

"Brooke..."

There's was something about the way he said her name that made everything disappear. All she could think about was the fact that they were about to be alone in a romantic suite, a thousand plus miles away from everyone in Tree Hill.

"Brooke..."

She walked towards their suite and unlocked the door, allowing him to slip inside. She shut the door behind them, leaning her body against it in fear that her knees were about to go weak.

Lucas placed one hand against the wall beside her head and used the other one to brush the hair away from her face. "Can we really do this?" She asked, biting her lip in frustration. "It changes everything."

"Good," he managed to say, finally allowing his lips to touch hers. It takes them both by surprise how angry the kiss is, frantic movements of his tongue inside her mouth as he realized just how long he's wanted to kiss her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, every effort to keep her body pinned up against his. And suddenly he's aware that they've just crossed a line he's not sure he can stop. He backs away from her, his eyes staring down at hers.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his fingers making their way back up her sides and towards her shoulder blades. He plays with the thin material of her dress and she nods her head in approval.

Lucas doesn't need anything else as he pulls at the material, allowing it to fall to the floor at her feet. As his eyes trailed up and down her body at the simple black laced bra and panty set she wore, he began to kiss her again.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured against her skin, allowing his fingers to unclasp her bra as he left kisses down her neck. She was amazed how all she could think about was Lucas lips and just what exactly she wanted out of all of this.

With her eyes shut, she finally got up the courage. "Luke, touch me..." She pleaded, allowing her hand to guide him. He began to knead at her breasts, giving them both equal attention as she moaned in approval.

After a few seconds, Brooke knew she was going to have to take control, so she reached for his belt buckle and gently undid it. She unbuttoned his pants and he kicked them off, their lips never leaving each others.

"I want..."

He can't form the words as she nodded her head, smiling knowingly. "I know," she whispered into his ear. Brooke slipped her panties off and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing him to left her up towards him.

Lucas can't help how hard he enters her and her back pushes up against the wall. "Brooke," he moaned into her ear, allowing himself to pull in and out of her.

"Shh," Brooke managed to say, ignoring the cold surface of the wall as Lucas thrusts inside her. Somewhere in the room his phone rings and the two ignore it.

Lucas ran his fingers through her hair and pulled gently, kissing her lips in satisfaction. It had been too long and being with Brooke intimately was the only thing that made sense. He knew they'd have to face the truth tomorrow and answer questions neither were bothering to ask now.

But in that moment, it was just the two of them.

"I'm about to..." She's panting, something he can't help but think is the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"Me too," his voice trailed off as he buried his head into her neck, ignoring the realization of what had really just happened.

_So much more to say_

_So much to be done_

_Don't you trick me now_

_We shall overcome_

_So all that's left is praying_

It was clear to Brooke, after she woke up the next morning that there would be no pretending about what happened the night before. He was still asleep, his arms wrapped dangerously close to her waist and a small smile forming on her lips.

She tried her hardest to slip away from him, pulling the white sheet around her body. "Damn it," she groaned out loud, making her way towards the bathroom ignoring the clothes thrown across the room. As she turned on the hot water, she let the sheet fall to the floor and stepped inside.

She shut her eyes, trying to avoid the memories that came rushing back to her from the night before.

Images of Lucas kissing her, touching her, holding her...

Images that she was sure she needed to forget.

But knew she couldn't.

Lucas slipped inside of the shower, taking her by surprise as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I missed you," he said, a small smile forming on her lips.

She's about to pull away from him and tell him that last night meant nothing, that it was a mistake when she notices the smile on his face. "I'm sorry," she said and wondered if he even understood just what she was sorry for.

"It's okay, I ordered room service. It should be here in a few minutes."

He placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. "I figured after breakfast we could go to the casino and play for a while." He continued to kiss up the base of her neck, finally reaching her lip. "Or we could play up here."

"Luke..." Brooke said, trying her best to pull herself away from him. "We can't..."

Brooke turned off the hot water and exited the shower. As she pulled the robe around her body, she headed into the living room. A few minutes later Lucas followed behind, with only jeans on. "What's going on Brooke? I thought we decided last night that this was okay?"

He motioned between the two of them and she shook her head in amazement. "You don't get it Lucas," she cried, taking a seat at the bar. "This is so far from okay."

"Why?"

She laughed, angry at herself for even allowing the night before to get so out of hand. "Because of everything Lucas. We had our time, a long time ago. Whatever could have happened between the two of us, didn't. And it didn't for a reason, we both have to accept that."

"I can't."

He's determined that he's going to fight for her this time. To allow himself to tell everyone what he really wants, who he really wants. He'll ignore the death glares from Peyton and he'll apologize to Lindsay for bringing her into the confusing mess.

"What about Lindsay?"

She doesn't look up from her place at the bar and she's scared for his answer. Because whatever Lucas and Lindsay had was real and he was willing to spend forever with her.

Lucas sat down in the chair beside her and took a hold of her hand. "I loved Lindsay," he admitted out loud. "But I'm not in love with her."

"What about Peyton?"

Her voice is emotionless, almost void of any feeling and Lucas can't help but feel as if he did that to her. "I haven't been in love with Peyton in a really long time. Maybe I never was."

"How can you say that?" Brooke questioned, looking up at him in confusion. "You wrote a book about just how much you loved her. For God's sake, you purposed to her and was heart broken when she said no."

Lucas shook his head as he stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I was in love with the idea of her, not her."

She glanced down at the floor and Lucas reached for her chin, motioning for her to look at him. "I gave up on the two of us a long time ago but the past few weeks... I've fallen in love with you all over again, Brooke Davis."

Her eyes filled with tears as she smiled softly. "This is never going to work," she said, trying her best to laugh. "When we go back to Tree Hill, it'll tear us apart."

"We just have to make a promise to each other, that we won't let it happen."

Brooke played with the necklace around her neck and smiled slightly. "Okay," she smiled.

"Okay?"

Brooke nodded her head and kissed him on the lips. "Now what about that shower?"

Lucas kept true to his word and Brooke had had an amazing day. After their room service, he had taken her to the day spa where she had gotten a manicure and a pedicure. He had showed her around various casinos and even allowed her to continue to shop. They had lunch at a restaurant inside of the Paris casino and had even surprised her with a trip to the M&M factory to fix her sweet tooth.

Dinner was at the Le Cirque, inside the Bellagio and after that they had gone to see Cirque De Soleil. As they walked into their suite, Brooke began to undress.

Lucas tried to kiss her but she pulled away, unbuttoning her skirt. "You know what I haven't done in a long time?" Brooke moved towards the villa's patio. "Skinny dip."

Within seconds, her clothes were off and she was jumping into the water. "Want to join me?" She asked, a small smile forming on her lips.

He nodded his head, pulling off the dress shirt and wife beater and stepping out of the pants he had been wearing. Lucas stepped into the small pool and swam towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"This is the best vacation ever," he mumbled against her skin, taking his time to drop kisses down her exposed skin.

She pulled away and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's okay, I guess."

"Wow," he pretended to be hurt. "Thanks."

Grinning evilly, she laughed.

"You're welcome."

_But we should have had the sun_

_We could have been inside_

_Instead we're over here_

_Half the time the world is ending_

_Truth is I am done pretending_

_You and I are done pretending_

A few days had passed since their arrival in Las Vegas and it was apparent with every passing phone call to Lucas' phone that the real world awaited them.

"I could stay here like this forever," Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear. They had spent the entire day in bed, legs intertwined as they talked about anything and everything.

She nodded her head and snuggled closer to his chest. "Yeah, this hotel is pretty great." And even though she's joking, she can't laugh. Not really. Because all she can think about is how amazing the past couple of days have been and how once they returned to Tree Hill, everything would be different.

"I'm not talking about the hotel," he said, ignoring her joke. "I'm talking about this, you and me..." Lucas ran his finger up and down her arm and he shook his head. "I can't imagine not having you near me."

Brooke pulled away from him and leaned her head onto the pillow, her smile falling from her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head, the only effort to lie that she could offer, as fresh tears entered her eyes. "I can't do it again Luke," Brooke explained.

"Do what?"

She thinks for a moment, trying to figure the best way to explain just how she is feeling. "I can't lose you again, it hurt like hell the last time."

"Brooke you're not going to lose me," he smiled, stroking the hair away from her face. "I meant what I said, there's no turning back now. It's you and me."

She kissed his lips and nodded her head. "I know what you said Luke, it's what we're not saying that's scaring me."

Her thoughts drift towards her friends and family back home, to Lindsay who couldn't begin to understand how much she had always loved Lucas. She thought about Nathan and Haley and how they'd probably think that she was silly to believe that Lucas could really love her. And she thought about Peyton, who would probably never talk to her again.

"Peyton," he said, automatically knowing who Brooke was thinking about.

She nodded her head and shut her eyes, trying to ignore the looks he was giving her. "She's my best friend Lucas and I know that we've been through a lot... And that no one understands how we can still be friends. But we are. She's my Peyton, you know?"

Lucas nodded his head as Brooke continued. "I promised myself I would never be like her, that I'd put our friendship above everything. I only wanted to protect her."

"I know..." He kissed her lips. "I love you for that."

She shrugged her shoulders. "There's no coming back from this Luke, it'll kill our friendship." And she doesn't know which is worse, knowing it or not caring.

He wanted to comfort her, to tell her that he's sure that's not true and that Peyton will understand. But he remembered the drawing on the river court and he knows that Brooke is probably right. "I have to be the one to tell her," she said finally. "Alone."

"Are you sure?" Lucas hesitated. When Brooke had given them a second chance, he had made a promise to himself that he would no longer try and see Peyton's point of view but focus on Brooke's.

He knew that there would still be endless amounts of insecurities from Brooke and that only time and perseverance would change them.

"She deserves it from me," she explained.

Lucas doesn't want to spend their last night in Las Vegas talking about Peyton, so he does the only thing he can think of. He brought his lips to hers and bit her bottom lip.

"How about we take a shower?"

A few hours later, Brooke decided she wanted to walk the Las Vegas strip one more time. So Lucas had reluctantly dressed and followed her out of the hotel, taking her hand in his.

"I've been thinking about everything you've said," Lucas smiled down at Brooke before continuing. "And I know how to solve all of it."

She looked up at him in confusion before shaking her head. "Really, and what is that?" She couldn't help but laugh at him brooding.

He looked away from her and continued down the street. "We could get married," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. Brooke stopped walking and turned towards him.

"You're kidding right?" Brooke asked.

Lucas shook his head no as he ran his hands over his shaved head. "It would prove to everyone how serious I was about us," he explained.

Brooke rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder. "Really? Because I think everyone would think it was a joke. They'd never believe that you were in love with me... I'm not even sure I believe it."

"Brooke..."

She shook her head and cut him off, angry that he would even suggest such a stupid move. "Don't you get it Luke? I've loved you for so long that I would marry you right now... But not like this. Not without Haley and Nathan and Jamie and your mom. Not without Peyton."

"Brooke," he said as he took a hold of her hand. "You have to know that there's a chance Peyton's not going to come around."

The brunette stared at the lights of the Bellagio fountains and sighed. "I know that Lucas, that's why it's important that I break this to her slowly."

"How long?" Lucas questioned. He didn't want to hide their relationship with anyone and he knew it would be impossible to hide their relationship from Peyton because she lived in the same house as Brooke.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "A few days, a week... Let her slowly move on and then I will tell her."

"This isn't a good idea Brooke," Lucas groaned. "You're scared that we're not going to be able to make it work but you're putting up all of these unnecessary road blocks."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. "I have to do this Lucas," she said sadly. "If not, we can't be together."

"Okay," he reluctantly agreed.

_I never thought that I_

_Had anymore to give_

_You're pushing me so far_

_Here I am without you_

_Drink, to all that we have lost  
Mistakes that we have made_

_Everything will change_

_Everything will change_

"I can't believe we have to go home now," Brooke stomped her foot as she watched as people began to board the plane. "This is so unfair."

Lucas laughed as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, bringing her towards him. He placed a kiss on her forehead before taking a hold of her hand. "We could always stay here in Las Vegas, I can write anywhere. I think Sin City needs a Clothes over Bro's clothing store, don't you think?"

She laughed for the millionth time on their vacation and squeezed his hand. "Maybe someday..."

Once inside the plane, Brooke took her seat and turned towards Lucas. "I miss Jamie," she admitted quietly. "Are you sure Nathan is picking us up from the airport?"

He nodded his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her to him. It unnerved him that in less than a few hours he'd be unable to hold his girlfriend.

To kiss his girlfriend.

Brooke must have followed his thoughts because she kinked her eyebrow and smiled deviously. "How about we join the mile high club?" She giggled into his ear and Lucas looked at her in amazement. A few seconds later, he was joining her in the bathroom and despite his better judgment was about to become a new member.

A few hours had passed since the plane had taken off and they were making their decent into Tree Hill. Brooke squeezed his hand as the plane landed, whispering an I love you into his ear.

"This is it," he mouthed finally, allowing all of the other passengers to leave the plane before them. "I love you, Brooke Davis. No matter what happens."

Brooke pressed her lips against his and did her best to put on a brave face. "Lets go," Brooke smiled. "I want to see Tutor mom and J Luke."

As they exited the plane Lucas held onto Brooke's hand for as long as possible, only dropping when he could see Nathan come into view.

"Well well, if it isn't the runaways," Nathan joked as he brought his brother into a hug. "It's good to have you home."

Nathan turned to face Brooke and smiled slightly. "You too Brooke," he smiled towards the brunette who was just about to hug her friend, when she saw his little boy.

"Jamie!" Brooke squealed as she bent down so that she could give him a hug. The blonde kid had a bouquet of flowers in his hands and he handed them up to Brooke.

"These are for you."

Brooke let out a sigh, before turning towards Lucas and Nathan. "You've taught him well," she winked before leaning over to pick up her godson.

"Hey Brooke..." Jamie asked after a few minutes. "Can we talk?"

Brooke nodded her head and smiled down at the little boy. "What's on your mind kiddo?"

"How come you and Uncle Lucas were holding hands?"

_I, oh I,_

_I wish this could last forever_

_I, oh I,_

_as if we could last forever_

_Love remains the same_

_Love remains the same_

**Okay so with all of that BL, I hope you guys enjoyed it. That being said there is still a long and bumpy ride. **

**Facing things in Tree Hill won't be easy for Brooke or for Lucas, who will have plenty of surprises in store. **

**And just remember that even though there may be some non BL stuff coming, that it will always come back to the two of them.**

**Remember, reviews are love and I need a lot of them :-)**


	23. Never too Late

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: **SPOILERS**. Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

**Author's Notes: I just wanted to write a quick thank you for all of the reviews, I am glad the last chapter did not dissapoint. This chapter is basiclly a filler, something to help the transistion between Las Vegas and the drama that's awaiting them in Tree Hill. Remember, reviews are love and I need plenty lol. I should have another update up in the next couple of days. **

Chapter Twenty Two

Never Too Late

"Why were you holding uncle Luke's hand?"

The couple are taken by surprise but it's Nathan that turns to face Jamie. "What did I tell you in the car?" He corrected, trying his best to avoid the curious looks he was now getting from both Brooke and Lucas.

"But daddy..." Jamie's voice is low but persistent, something that makes Brooke love him even more and Jamie can tell his father isn't going to let up anytime soon. So, he turned to face his godparents and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry," he grumbled under his breath.

"It's okay J Luke," Lucas said with a laugh. "Isn't it Brooke?"

Brooke nodded her head and smiled down at Jamie. "Actually your uncle was complaining that the airport was too crowded for the likes of him. So I grabbed his hand so we wouldn't get lost."

Amused with the look on his brothers face, Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "Okay so now that that has been explained, how about we get you two back to the house? Haley was having a panic attack about the two of you alone in Sin City."

"Daddy, why is it called Sin City?" Jamie questioned, as they headed towards the baggage claim. Nathan looked over his shoulder at his brother and their brunette friend and he couldn't help but smirk.

"How about you ask one of them."

--

Four days had passed since Lucas and Brooke had left for Las Vegas. Four long days, filled with worry and regret over all things Lucas Scott. In the back of her mind, Peyton kept replaying over and over what Nathan had told her.

"_You have to let him go."_

And for the first couple of hours, she thought as if she could really learn to let him go. Peyton had taken what was left of his novels and boxed them away, followed by old cd's they had shared and the occasional gifts from various holidays and birthdays. Several postcards were tossed into the box, followed by her year book.

Once packed away, she began to focus on anything and everything else. She stayed late at her office and helped Haley with her music. The two friends talked about everything that day, from their friendship to the first couple of years of Jamie's life. Haley had done her best to leave Lucas out of the conversation and for the most part, Brooke too.

It wasn't until later that first night, that Peyton had had any trouble. The blonde arrived home, once again to her house and this time without anyone to talk to.

She decided to clean, something she had never really been good at. With a bottle of wine in one hand and a sponge in the other, she started in the kitchen.

Half way through the bottle of wine, she had made her way into the living room. Pictures of Lucas, Angie and Brooke filled the room and Peyton had a hard time avoiding them.

Could Nathan had been right?

Was it even possible after all that time?

Peyton knew what she had to do.

As soon as Lucas and Brooke were back in town, she'd confront her friend. Because after everything the two girls had been through, Peyton was sure of Brooke's honesty.

If anything was going on between Lucas and Brooke, her brunette friend would confide in her.

--

"I am so glad you're home," Haley said as she brought Brooke into a hug. Brooke hugged her friend and smiled as Haley turned towards Lucas. She smacked him on the shoulder and shook her head. "What in the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea how worried we were?"

Lucas rolled his eyes as he smiled at his friend. "I'm sorry mother," he joked. Although, not really. He didn't understand just what was the problem. Both Brooke and Lucas were adults, they didn't need permission to do anything let alone take a vacation.

Haley blushed, embarrassed by her choice of words and then she turned towards Brooke and then back to Lucas. "After everything with Lindsay and then Angie having to go home, we were all just worried that the two of you weren't thinking clearly."

"All of you, or Peyton?"

Brooke's question took them both by surprise and both Haley and Lucas turned to face her. "You're right Haley, we should have said something about leaving town. But I needed an escape and Lucas was there."

He nodded his head.

"I needed to clear my head," he added with a shrug of his shoulders. "The last couple of months have been hell and I just needed a release. I knew that Brooke needed a vacation and I didn't give her much of a choice. So if you want to blame anyone, blame me."

Haley shook her head and smiled slightly. "How about some lunch? Nathan was going to grill some steaks."

"That sounds amazing," Brooke said.

Lucas noticed the glances between his girlfriend and Haley and decided it was best if he tried to go and help Nathan. "I'm going to go and see if Nate needs any help..."

"Grab me a beer, before you go?" Brooke said, tilting her head to the side and smiling at her boyfriend.

Lucas nodded his head.

"Alright pretty girl."

Brooke laughed as Lucas left the room, turning her attention towards Haley. "How are things here in Tree Hill?" She questioned, trying her best to ignore the looks she was getting from Haley.

"Why don't you tell me just what in the hell happened in Las Vegas, pretty girl?"

--

By the late afternoon, Peyton glanced at her cell phone and silently willed it to ring. She loved her job, her office and everything that she had managed to accomplish in such a little amount of time.

But her mind was on other things, just like it usually was.

For the most part, her days at her office went by all too fast. But today had been different. She had arrived at a little past nine o clock and had spent the majority of the morning listening to demos.

By the time lunch rolled around, she was getting antsy. She knew that Brooke and Lucas were flying back to Tree Hill at some point and she was happy for that. There were so many questions that she needed answered.

Peyton flipped on the last demo and sat back in her chair, moving until she was comfortable. A familiar voice played over the speakers and Peyton struggled to catch her breath. She had heard the song before, too many years ago.

_I'd travel all night just to see your face_

_The way you touch, the way you taste_

_Even if, only for a day_

_I'll come back to you someday_

Her eyes filled with tears as the song ended and she was left with even more regrets than just Lucas. Her mind drifted towards her relationship with Jake and all the things she had never been able to say.

To allow herself to admit to the both of them that he at one point, had meant everything to her. That she had been in love with him, just as much as she had loved Lucas and perhaps maybe even a little bit more.

Peyton glanced at the computer in front of her and sighed, knowing that there was nothing she could do to fix any of her mistakes. Her fingers moved against her keyboard in steady motion, pouring out her heart in an email to Jake.

--

"That was nothing."

There's a crack in her voice and Brooke instantly knows that Haley will never believe her. So instead of trying to lie again, Brooke tried to change the subject. "I brought you something," she smiled, her voice lightening.

"Don't do that Brooke," Haley warned with a shake of her head. "I thought we were closer than that."

Brooke rolled her eyes and stood up. "Are we Haley? I mean when is the last time that we've had a conversation together that didn't revolve around Jamie, Peyton or Nathan?"

"That doesn't mean that I'm not here for you Brooke," Haley sighed. "I know we're not as close as we use to be but you're one of my best friends and I'm worried about you."

Brooke nodded her head and smiled sadly. "And I'm grateful Hales but honestly, there's nothing to worry about."

"It's non of my business Brooke but I don't want to see you hurt."

Lucas came into the room moments later, slipping Brooke's beer into her hands as Haley watched. He smiled down at the brunette, something Haley had seen him to do a million times before and he casually rubbed the back of Brooke's back.

"Are you tired?" He questioned her and Brooke nodded her head.

"Maybe you should lay down until lunch is ready."

Haley went to object, wanting nothing more than to continue their conversation but Brooke cut her off. "Yeah, I'm suddenly not feeling very well. Do you mind Haley?"

She shook her head and pointed towards the guest room. "You can take a nap in there, I'll call you when everything is ready." Haley walked out of the room and left the couple alone.

"Is everything okay?" Lucas said, rubbing her shoulders.

Brooke nodded her head and smiled up at her boyfriend, doing her best to cover up what she was really feeling. "Every thing's great," she lied.

--

_Dear Jake,_

_This is probably the second hardest thing I've ever had to do. After all the time that has passed, I know that I have no right to say these words to you. But you've always been nothing but honest with me and I know you deserve the same from me as well._

_I've spent most of my life running away from things that scared me and I've always taken the safer choice. I've never fought for anything that I have, with the exception of my friendship with Brooke. Perhaps maybe I never really fought for that either._

_That weekend that I spent with you in Savannah, all those years ago... That's a memory that haunts me even now. I can hear your words in the back of my mind so clearly and it saddens me. I never got a chance to tell you just what you were to me._

_Just how much I loved you._

_Sometimes I think back to that night and wish that I never said Lucas' name. I pretend in my mind that everything would be different, that we'd be living in Savannah together with Jenny and perhaps even another baby. _

_We'd be happy and so in love._

_Do you ever think about what it would have been like, if we had gotten our fairytale? Do you see us living in a two story house with a small front yard and a puppy on the porch? _

_You probably don't and it makes angry because it's my fault. Perhaps if I had been honest with myself from the beginning, I never would have lost you and somehow over the years we would have found our way back together._

__

Now all I am left with are what ifs and the hope that some how, what's meant to happen will happen.

Peyton sighed as she reread the unsent email. Her phone rang and she reached for it, noticing Nathan's name appear on the screen. "What's up Nate?" She questioned.

"I just thought you'd want to know that Luke and Brooke are back in town," he explained.

Peyton took a deep breath and leaned her head against her chair. "Where are they?" She asked as she glanced back at the computer and her email.

"They're here, we're about to have lunch."

There's dead silence and Nathan tries again. "You could come over Peyton, if you'd want."

"No," she said with a sigh. "I actually have a lot of things to do. But tell Brooke I'll see her tonight." A few seconds later Nathan hung up the phone, cursing about having burnt one of the steaks.

Peyton tried her best to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach and she glanced at her computer. Deciding it was best not to confess her heart to Jake, she exited out of the email and began to gather her things.

Somehow, honesty didn't seem like the best decision.

--

"We're going to get caught," Brooke said in between kisses, trying her best to ignore the way his hands were roaming her body. "They sent you in here five minutes ago, they'll probably send the search party next."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"What's the worst that can happen?" He questioned, taking his time to stare into her eyes. "The whole lying thing was your idea, remember?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Not lying, just not volunteering any information," she corrected him. "Besides, we should keep this to ourselves just in case."

Lucas pulled away from her and sat down on the bed, confusion etched across his face. "Just in case of what?" He asked, but honestly he didn't even want to hear the answer.

"Lets face it Luke, we don't have the best track record."

He shook his head and groaned. "That was years ago Brooke, I thought we were over this."

"All I am saying is that we've both made mistakes in the past and until we're sure..." Her voice trailed off.

Lucas closed the distance between them, pressing her body up against the wooden door. "Until you're sure," he corrected her, bringing his finger to her lips. "I'm already sure."

"Okay," she nodded her head. "Until I'm sure."

Brooke placed a quick kiss to his lips and grabbed a hold of his hand, as she opened the door. Before she had time to drop it, Jamie stood in the doorway.

"Mommy sent me to come and get the two of you," he explained with a smile.

Brooke looked down at Jamie and then to Lucas, knowing that they had been caught by the little boy for the second time. Lucas watched as his girlfriend tried to weasel herself out of the situation and Jamie shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not going to say anything," Jamie said finally.

Brooke breathed out in relief and Lucas glanced down at Jamie, trying to help the situation. "We just need a little while before we can explain it to everybody."

"Okay but I think you two are being silly."

Brooke raised her eyebrow and smirked down at her god son. "Why do you think that?" She questioned.

Jamie shrugged her shoulders.

"Cause Luke already knows what's under the clothes."

Brooke blushed at Jamie's choice of words and although he didn't exactly know what he was really saying, it caused Lucas to send Brooke a worried look. Before either of them could say anything, Jamie continued.

"It's about time."

**TBC.**


	24. Outside looking In

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

**Author's Notes: **Okay so I've read the latest spoilers on fan forum and I just have to say that my faith has not shifted at all. Brooke and Lucas have been written the way they have for a reason as have Lucas and Peyton. I seriously believe that no matter the outcome whether Brooke, Lindsay or Peyton goes to Las Vegas... in the end the people meant to be together, will be. Brooke/Lucas FTW! And just look at it this way, before Brooke can EVER trust in their relationship- Lucas and Peyton have to have complete closure. Sorry for the long ramble and as always thanks for the reviews! This story isn't going anywhere!

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Outside looking In**

"Wow," Brooke said as she leaned back into her chair with a satisfied smile. Haley laughed and nodded her head, turning towards her husband and beaming with pride.

"Yeah that was great Nathan," she added.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and turned towards his brother, a smirk forming on his face. "Mine was a little burnt," he joked. Nathan rolled his eyes and continued to watch the casual glances that Lucas and Brooke were giving each other. He made a mental note to question one of them later and turned towards little Jamie.

"How about desert?" He asked his son, who nodded with enthusiasm.

Jamie turned towards Brooke and then towards the house. "Will you help me get it?" He asked and Brooke nodded her head. She stood up and began to gather the dishes but was stopped with Nathan stood to help her.

"You get Jamie," he instructed. "I'll get the dishes."

Brooke smiled towards her god son and winked at him. "I think I got the better end of the deal," she whispered into his ear before the little boy took off running.

Haley laughed as she watched her husband chase her best friend and Jamie. When the three were no where to be seen, Haley turned to face Lucas. "This is none of my business," Haley said with a slight smile. "But what's going on with you and Brooke?"

"You're right," he said with a shake of his head. "It's none of your business."

Haley's smile fell and she watched as her best friend shifted uncomfortably in his seat. She could remember a time where they told each other everything and more than anything she wanted to be apart of that again.

"I just thought that after that night at the river court, you'd stop running."

Her words hit him like a ton of bricks and he shakes his head in frustration. "Who's to say I'm running?" He questioned but he already knew the answer. The truth was, everyone was questioning his motives. No one understood where he was coming from.

"What happened in Las Vegas Luke?" She said finally, hoping that he'd be honest with her.

He knew he was treading on a close line to exposing the secret that Brooke wanted to keep. So, he just smiled at his best friend. "When I can tell you, I will." He silently hoped that was enough but the look on Haley's face made him realize it wasn't.

"Just don't mess with Brooke's heart if you're not sure."

And a part of his is angry with his best friend because it had been Brooke that had broken his heart back in high school the second time. So, he stands up and makes his way towards his nephews basketball hoop.

"I don't get it Haley," he said, his voice filled with sadness and confusion and grief. "That night you told me to look inside my heart and to figure out what I wanted."

Haley nodded her head as she made her way towards him. "And that's what I want Lucas, more than anything. I want you to be happy and for Lindsay and Peyton and Brooke. But honestly, I don't see anyone happy."

"That's where you're wrong," he sighed. "I know where I want to be, I know what makes me happy. Now it's just letting things work out in their own time."

She nodded her head and smiled slightly.

"After all this time, Brooke's the one still in your heart."

It's not a question, because if she had been honest with herself in the first place there would never have been any doubt. Brooke and Lucas had been through so much together in order to be a couple back in high school that when it fell apart, Lucas had been too tired to try and fight.

Years later, it seemed like he was finally up for the challenge.

"Honestly I've loved all three of them," his voice is lower, as if he's ashamed to admit such a secret. "Peyton will always be my first crush, my first puppy love. Lindsay will always be the girl I almost married. And Brooke..."

His eyes are sparkling now, as if they'd done a million times before. Lucas turned to face his best friend and shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't quite explain how he felt about Brooke in a way that Haley would understand.

Haley smiled slightly and a soft blush spread across her cheeks. "She's your Nathan," she said, just above a whisper. The two best friends stood in silence both understanding how true the statement was.

Lucas wrapped his arm around his best friend and turned to face her. "I'd really like to let Brooke figure it out on her own," he explained, hoping she wouldn't object.

Haley nodded her head.

"I won't say a word."

Lucas' smile fell and he looked down at her. "That means Nathan too," he added.

And she reluctantly agreed.

--

"So hot shot, how is married life?"

It's been a while since Nathan and her had talked and as Brooke began to wash the dishes, she wanted that to change. The two had come from similar backgrounds, families that didn't care much about anything other than money, power and fortune. In grade school they had been close, mainly because they had so much in common.

But everything had changed in high school. Nathan had began to dating Peyton and Brooke had been preoccupied with cheer leading and boys. It wasn't until senior year that they had somehow gotten back to their old friendship, a secret to most of the people in their group.

"It's wonderful," he admitted as he sliced the cake that Haley had made. "Don't get me wrong, on some days it's hard. I think about how my life would have been, if I never met Haley. I'd probably be playing in the NBA right now, with no cares in the world."

Brooke chuckled as she turned to face him.

"You'd probably still be an ass," she smiled.

He nodded his head and continued. "But I think about what I have here with Haley and Jamie and I can't imagine it any other way. After the accident I was in such a dark place. I feel like I am finally getting back to how things are supposed to be."

"Do you think it's all planned out for us?"

Her voice is low, just above a whisper as she continues.

"I mean, do you believe it's destiny that you found Haley. You two were in high school, how many couples can say that they found their happily ever after during junior year?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I can name a few."

Brooke glanced down at the dish in her hand and smiled slightly.

"I envy your relationship sometimes," she admitted. "I've gotten all this success with Clothes over Bro's and I wouldn't have it any other way. But sometimes I feel as if in choosing that, I let go of the things that really mattered."

Nathan stared out the kitchen window at both Haley and Lucas, who were throwing a basketball back and forth at Jamie. He wants to be honest with Brooke, wants to confront her with questions they'd all been too afraid to ask.

"What happened senior year?"

His question took her by surprise because the plate slipped through her hands and fell to the floor, shattering into tiny pieces. It wasn't until she felt his hand on her shoulder that Brooke realized she needed to say something.

Anything.

"What about it?" Her voice cracked and she glanced down at the broken plate. He had grabbed the dust pan and broom within a few seconds and had already begun to clean up the mess.

As Nathan picked up the remainders, he looked up at her and shook his head. "Between you and Lucas. You two were so happy and in love and then one day... It was gone. As if a switch had been flipped."

She thought for a moment and turned away from him, not wanting him to see the sadness in her eyes.

"Believe me, there was no flip of a switch."

He sat back down on the stool and continued.

"Then what happened Brooke? Why would you break up with him?"

Brooke laughed and tried to avoid his question. "Isn't it weird that it's four years later and we're still talking about what happened in high school?"

"I'm serious Brooke," he said in frustration. "I'm trying to be a friend."

She nodded her head and looked into his eyes, secretly pleading him not to bother her about anything Lucas. But she can tell he's not going to budge, so she does her best to explain.

"I just realized that no matter how much I loved him, I'd never be enough."

Brooke could tell he didn't understand, so she continued.

"All of my life I had been raised to believe that love wasn't enough, I guess I just got sick of trying to pretend it was."

Nathan glanced out the window at his wife and kid and he shook his head. His laughter filled the room and he shook his head, upset that Brooke had put herself through unnecessary pain.

"Oh Brooke, sometimes it is."

Before Brooke could say anything, Jamie stuck his head in the doorway. "Hey! Uncle Luke wants to know where the cake is!" He grinned.

"Thank you," Brooke smiled as she brought Nathan into a quick hug. Turning towards Jamie, she reached for the cake. "Lead the way," she giggled.

--

A few hours later Peyton arrived at home and headed towards her room, ignoring the feeling in the pit of her stomach that Brooke was no where to be seen. She checked the house mail, her voice mail and then tried to distract herself with her email.

There was a message from her half brother and then one from her father, followed by a few chain letters that Haley had sent her. It surprised her that on the bottom of her email was an email from Jake.

She hesitated for a few minutes before finally clicking on the link.

_Hey Peyton._

_It's been about a week since you left Savannah and I was just thinking about you. Did you like the demo? Well let me know._

It was simple, a friendly email from one friend to another and she couldn't quite put her finger on why it made her feel worse. Had it been because it seemed so distant, so impersonal? Was it because only a few hours earlier, she had poured her heart into one that went unsent?

Deciding that thinking about Jake wasn't in her best interest, Peyton headed out of her room and down the steps. She needed a distraction, something that would take her mind away from the past.

Against her better judgment, she reached for her car keys remembering Nathan's invite to his house. Perhaps seeing her friends would make everything better.

--

"7, 8, 9, 10..." Brooke counted off as she opened her eyes. "I'm going to find you," she giggled as she made her way across the porch and towards the grass. "Where are you Jamie?" She asked, even though she could see him hiding behind a tree.

Lucas hid behind the chair on the porch and Nathan and Haley had all taken their own hiding spaces. Brooke made her way towards the tree and came up from behind him. "Gotcha," she laughed as she brought her hands to his stomach in an effort to tickle him.

"That wasn't fair Brooke! Uncle Luke was hiding behind the chair, come on!"

She laughed at her god son and then turned to face Lucas, a smirk forming on her lips. "Yeah but he really sucks at this game, I thought I'd let him think he was doing good."

Jamie laughed and Lucas pretended to be hurt.

"I can hear you," Lucas shouted out towards Brooke and Jamie.

Nathan stood up from his spot behind the bushes and pointed towards the pool. "Who's up for a swim?" He questioned and Brooke nodded her head with a grin.

"Last one to the pool has to finish the dishes," she giggled as she raced Jamie inside to get their bathing suits on.

A few minutes later, Brooke had managed to change into her bathing suit and wrap a towel around her petite frame. Jamie stuck his head in the door, hands over his eyes.

"You decent?" He asked and Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

Brooke patted the seat beside her on the bed.

"What's on your mind kiddo?"

Jamie jumped up and turned to face his god mother. "I've been thinking," he explained. "You told me you'd never lie to me, right?"

Brooke nodded her head and Jamie continued.

"So are you and uncle Lucas going to get married?"

Brooke's smile fell and she looked down at her god son, unsure of what to say. He cut her off, trying his best to explain exactly what was going on in his mind.

"Cause it would be great if you do," he smiled. "If you two get married then you'd be my real aunt. And if you two have kids- they'd be my cousins."

Brooke rubbed the back of his shoulder. "Sweetie, uncle Lucas and I aren't getting married."

"Why?"

Brooke struggled to find the right words.

"Baby uncle Luke and I love each other very much," she explained finally. "But we need to make sure it's going to work before we do anything so life changing."

Jamie shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess you're right," he sulked.

Brooke smiled.

"I promise if anything changes, you'll be the first to know."

--

Haley made her way out of her closet and towards her husband. "Can you tie this?" She questioned, lifting up her hair and allowing him to tie the strings of her bikini.

"I like you better without it tied," he laughed against her neck.

Haley smiled as she leaned her back against him and stared at him in the mirror. "They look happy," Nathan admitted and Haley nodded her head, the smile falling from her lips.

"But for how long?"

Nathan wondered just when their roles had been reversed, when he had become the positive one. He shrugged his shoulders as he kissed her forehead.

"Maybe they've finally figured out what they've wanted all along."

Haley smiled slightly.

"And what about Peyton?"

--

"You ready?" Lucas said as he stuck his head into the room where Jamie and Brooke were. "Nathan and Haley are already outside," he explained. Jamie jumped down from the bed and ran out of the room, towards the back door.

Brooke smiled at the little boys enthusiasm and faced Lucas, the smile falling from her lips. "What are we doing Luke?" Brooke sighed, taking her time to stand up.

Lucas made his way towards her and put one hand on either shoulder. "We're about to go swimming with my brother, his wife and their son. And we're going to have fun and not think about anything else."

"I'm not talking about swimming," she said in exasperation. "I'm talking about us. I feel like we're having this conversation every couple of hours and it shouldn't be like this."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course it should. You're scared Brooke and honestly, so am I. Because I know if this doesn't work out this time... there's not going to be another chance. But we can do this, you just have to believe in us."

She tilted her head to the side and shook her head. "I don't know how to trust that," she whispered honestly. Lucas brought her hand up to his heart and allowed her to feel the way his heart beat rapidly against his chest.

"It's only like that with you," he admitted.

Brooke leaned up to kiss him softly, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. "I know it's going to take time Brooke," he said as they pulled away.

"But I promise you, this is it for me. Forever."

She had seen and heard those words from him a million times before but as he gazed down at her with an unrelenting amount of faith, she couldn't help but believe him.

Brooke nodded her head and smiled slightly, holding tightly onto his hand. "I believe you," she finally managed to say.

"Lets go swimming," he said, lightening the mood.

--

A ten minute drive was all it took for Peyton to be outside of Nathan and Haley's house. Nathan's car was in the driveway, filled with all of Lucas and Brooke's luggage and she made her way towards the front door, nervousness running through her body.

Was she even wanted there?

It was too late for her to change her mind, as she rang the doorbell. After a few minutes and no one answered, she made her way towards the side gate to see if they were in the back yard.

"I can't believe you got her to go to the Stratosphere," Haley laughed from her seat beside the pool. "She hates heights."

Lucas was in the water with both Jamie and Brooke, who was busy making splashes at Haley. "That was our little secret Haley James!"

"Yeah, like I couldn't tell you were scared out of your mind. You were holding my hand so tight your knuckles were white!"

Lucas and Nathan both laughed and Brooke stuck out her tongue at Lucas before turning to splash him. "I know you're not splashing me," he said with a laugh.

"And what if I did?"

In true Brooke fashion, she raised her eye brow and smiled smugly at Lucas. "That's it Davis," he grumbled before crossing the pool in a few swift movements. He grabbed a hold of her legs from under the water and pulled her down.

"You did not just dunk me," Brooke groaned as she came back up from under the water. Lucas nodded his head and she did her best attempt to push him under.

Peyton couldn't take it any longer and decided that she needed to stop whatever the hell was going on. So, despite better judgment she made her way through the gate and towards the pool, taking each of her friends by surprise.

"Hey," she said with a wave of her hand.

**TBC...**

**Uh oh Peyton Sawyer ruined BLNHJ bonding :-( Remember reviews are love**


	25. Secret Lovers

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

**Author's Notes: **Okay first and for most I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews. I love that everyone is enjoying this story and hopefully you will continue to until it's finished. I know exactly where I'm going and you're in for quite a ride. So enjoy the BL, groan at the cheesy Naley (kidding, I am such a fan) laugh at Jamie and continue to read, even when Peyton's involved.  
Also I just wanted to add that I am in the process of writing another story, where instead of taking Brooke to Las Vegas Lucas actually takes Peyton. Be on the look out over the next week or so :-)

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Secret Lovers**

"Hey," she said with a wave of her hand.

Brooke was taken by surprise at the familiar sound of her best friends voice and she struggled to pull away from Lucas' grasp. Turning to face the blonde, Brooke struggled with her emotions.

"Hey P Sawyer."

Peyton winced at the familiar nickname and half smiled at her friend, not bothering to say anything as she made her way over to where Nathan and Haley were now sitting. "Decided you could break away from your work?" Nathan asked knowingly.

Peyton nodded her head but ignored the curious looks she was receiving from both him and Haley. Instead, she turned her attention back to the couple in the pool.

"How was Vegas?" She smiled fully, pretending to be okay with the situation.

Brooke shot Lucas a nervous glance and waited for him to say something. "It was fun," he said simply, stepping out of the pool and grabbing a towel to dry off.

In effort not to stare at Lucas, Brooke turned to face her friend. "The shopping was amazing," the brunette added. "I don't think I've ever spent that much money."

Peyton laughed. "Sure," she said and then turned back to Lucas. "What about you, Luke? Did you spend your time shopping too or did you hit the slot machines?"

Lucas glanced back towards the pool, trying to catch Brooke's eye but he wouldn't turn to look at her.

"A little bit of both," he shrugged. "Mostly I just carried her bags."

Nathan and Haley both laughed at his words and Brooke shook her head, pulling herself up from the water. Lucas handed her a towel and the couple exchanged a quick smile, before Brooke began to dry herself off.

"It's getting kind of late. I should be getting back to reality," Brooke said as she yawned. "I'm going to call Millicent and see if she can pick me up, that way we can talk about the store."

Haley smiled at her friend. "If you need anything Brooke, just call okay?"

As Brooke turned to face her friend, she knows she's not talking about the clothing store. It's not Clothes over Bro's that scares Haley, it's Lucas and Brooke's new found friendship. So, with a slight nod of her head, she began to walk towards the house.

"I'll see you at home," Peyton called out over her shoulder. Brooke slipped into the house and Peyton turned her attention back to Lucas. "How is she doing? She must be feeling awful after Angie leaving."

Lucas smiled sadly. "Yeah, it's been hard for her." He responded, his attention focused on Brooke's retreating figure. "But Brooke's a fighter, she is more strong then she gives herself credit for."

Haley locked eyes with Lucas, smiling at how he had described her best friend. She's about to say something when he cuts her off. "I just wish she'd realize that it's okay to break down, to be vulnerable."

"Come on Luke," Peyton sighed. "Brooke hides her heart away in order to protect herself. It's her nature, she's not going to change."

Lucas shook his head. If Peyton and Brooke had been friends for so long, why did it always seem as if the blonde was always trying to belittle the brunette?

And even though he knew Peyton's words were true, he couldn't help the sinking feeling in his gut that he hadn't helped matters. He turned to face Haley, hoping his best friend would magically make the awkward silence disappear.

"I should get going," Lucas said a few minutes later as he stood up from the table.

Nathan turned towards Haley and smiled at his wife. "I'm going to drive him home, I'll be back."

"I can drive him," Peyton offered. She turned towards Lucas and smiled slightly. "I mean it's on my way home, that way you can just stay home with your family Nate."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and then turned to face his brother.

"She's right, it's stupid for you to take me home when she's driving that way."

Haley glared at Lucas, but he ignored her as he turned to face Peyton. "That way you can take something home to Brooke for me."

"Sure."

--

A half an hour later, Peyton pulled into Lucas driveway and turned off the car. "You're home," she smiled as he glanced out of the car window and towards his house.

"Thanks for the lift," he said as he got out of the car and began to gather his bags from the back seat. After a few minutes, he handed Peyton a gift wrapped box and then shut the passenger door.

"Tell Brooke..." He hesitated and then found himself laughing despite the situation. "Just tell her if she needs anything, to call me."

Peyton watched as Lucas made his way up the sidewalk and into his house and sighed as she looked back at the gift he had left in the car. Maybe she wasn't so crazy after all, thinking that something was going on between Lucas and Brooke.

She shrugged her shoulders and stepped out of the car, as she made her way up the sidewalk. Peyton knocked quietly and Lucas opened the door seconds later.

"Everything okay?" Lucas asked, leaning his body against the door frame.

Peyton nodded her head as she crossed her arms over her chest, trying her best to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm glad you're home. I've missed you, both of you."

When he didn't say anything, she turned to walk away.

"I just want you to know that no matter how long it takes..." She turned to face him and she stared at him, hopeful. "I'll be here."

He shook his head in frustration.

"Peyton," he called out to her.

She lifted up her hand in effort to silence him and smiled slightly. "Don't say anything Luke, I know it'll take time. I'm just telling you, I'm willing to wait."

"Peyton," he said again, hoping she would give him a chance to talk.

The blonde glanced up at him and a slight smile tugged on her lips. "It's okay Luke, I know you're not ready..."

"No, you don't know."

"Then tell me."

He's frustrated.

He's angry that Brooke's put him in a position that he's forced to lie and he's frustrated with the fact that Peyton is once again spilling out her heart to him when he's attached to someone else. But most of all, he's angry at himself for allowing things to have gotten so carried away back in high school.

"It's not going to happen."

He realized it came out more harsh than he had intended but his voice remains firm. Lucas shook his head. "What we had, it's over Peyton. If you're honest with yourself you'll realize it was over before it even began."

"Luke..."

He pulls at her chin, forcing her to look at him. "I love you Peyton, you're apart of my life that I'll never forget. But I'm not in love with you. Maybe I never was."

His words take her by surprise and she shakes her head in confusion. "You don't mean that..." She said as tears entered her eyes.

"I'm sorry Peyt," he said finally. "But I do."

--

"I'm glad you're home Brooke," Millicent said as the car pulled to a stop in front of Brooke's home.

The brunette nodded her head as she glanced up her driveway towards her house. "It's good to be home. Las Vegas was amazing but Tree Hill's where I belong."

"Good because I don't want to ever be left in charge of the store," her assistant laughed. "I was driving Mouth nuts all week."

There's a part of her that wants to ask her friend about her and Mouth's relationship, to have yet another couple prove to her that love really is enough. Brooke held back a yawn as she turned towards Millicent.

"Are you happy Milly?" She asked quietly.

Millicent turned to face her friend and smiled from ear to ear. "I never thought I could be this happy," the girl admitted and Brooke nodded her head.

"I'm happy for you. Mouth is a great guy."

Millicent nodded her head.

"How's Lucas?"

Brooke smiled slightly.

"He's Lucas, you know?"

And she does know, probably more than she really would. For two years, Millicent had been there for Brooke in a time where all of her other friends were absent. Back during a period of time that her old feelings for Lucas had begun to resurface. The girl had helped her though what Brooke had deemed impossible, thrusting herself into clothes over Bro's and allowing her mother to fully take over the business.

"He's got this amazing heart..." Brooke struggled with trying to find the right words and Millicent nodded her head, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Mouth told me once that he always believed in the two of you, because you're hearts were the same."

Brooke sighed, leaning her head against the seat and nodding her head sadly. "Mouth's one in a million," Brooke replied honestly. And she knows it's true. Her friend had been one of the only ones to support Brooke throughout the breakup with Lucas, who didn't seem to be on the Peyton and Lucas forever bandwagon.

"Yeah, he kinda is."

Brooke smiled at her friend and opened the car door, waving a quick goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow at the store," she said as she grabbed her suitcases.

"Okay, see you then."

--

An hour or so later, Brooke had managed to unpack all of her clothes. She slipped into a pair of comfortable pajamas before she reached for her carry on bag. When her fingers found the necklace that Lucas had given her, she carefully put it away in her jewelery box.

Brooke reached for her phone and turned it on, preparing for the endless messages she knew she had missed. There were several from Millicent, freaking out over things to do with the store. The next few were from both Haley and Peyton who were worried about her sudden departure. But the final one, was one she wasn't expecting.

"Hey babe, it's me. I know you just left Nathan and Haley's but I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

There's a pause before Lucas continues and Brooke laid down on her bed to listen to the ending of his message. "I know this is going to be hard Brooke but I want you to know I haven't changed my mind and I hope you haven't either. Love you."

She turned her phone off and shut her eyes, wishing more than anything to be back in Las Vegas and in Lucas' arms. There was a knock on her bedroom door and it opened partially, allowing Peyton to pop her head in.

"Brooke... Can we talk?"

Brooke wants to say no, to tell her that she's not up for a late night heart to heart and that they'll have plenty of time to catch up in the morning. But there is sadness in Peyton's eyes and she knows that the blonde deserved better than that.

So, against her better judgment she patted the bed beside her. "What's up Peyt?" She asked, as the blonde made her way across the room. Peyton didn't say anything as Brooke watched the tears enter her friends eyes. "Peyt?"

"Did Luke say anything about me, when you two were away?" Peyton questioned, pushing away the tears from her face and turning to face her friend.

Brooke glanced away before shaking her head no.

"I just don't understand," Peyton admitted quietly.

Brooke ran her hand across her friends shoulder in a small effort to comfort her friend. "What's going on Peyton?" She asked, this time turning back around to face her friend.

"Lucas said some pretty harsh things to me," Peyton explained.

For a moment, Brooke felt betrayed all over again. Had Lucas and Peyton been alone together, so soon after their arrival back into Tree Hill? But she remained calm as she waited for Peyton to continue.

"He told me that he was never in love with me."

The statement took Brooke by surprise and she has to struggle to not burst with excitement. Instead, she continued to rub her friends back. "I'm sure he didn't mean that..." She tried her best to say anything that would make her happy.

"But that's the thing," Peyton said in exasperation. "I think he did."

Brooke sighed. "What else did he say?"

"That no matter what happens, it's too late for us."

There's something about the way Peyton said the words, that made Brooke feel a little bit more secure. Perhaps after all this time, Lucas had really made up his mind. Maybe there was a chance for the two of them after all.

"And the thing is, I'm starting to wonder why I keep trying."

But Brooke already knew the answer.

Because he's Lucas.

And despite the time that had passed between her and Luke's breakup, Brooke herself was never able to let him go. "When you're in love it's hard to walk away."

"Yeah," Peyton agreed quietly.

A few minutes of silence passed, before Peyton turned to look at her friend. "Oh I forgot," she said as she walked towards the bedroom door and picked up the present that was on the table.

"Lucas wanted me to give this to you."

Brooke raised an eye brow and stared at the box in amazement. "What is it?" She asked, knowing fully that Peyton herself had no idea.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders and motioned for the brunette to open the package. "Open it and see," she instructed before heading towards the door. Once in the doorway, she turned to face her friend.

"I'm glad you're home Brooke. I've missed my best friend."

Brooke watched as her friend left the room and glanced back down at the present. She pulled it open carefully, trying her best not to rip the paper. As she stared down at the silver picture frame, complete with a picture of Brooke the night of her store opening.

Engraved at the bottom were the words brilliant, beautiful and brave. There was a note inside and Brooke began to read it out loud. "I always knew you'd change the world, I just never knew you'd be changing mine."

Brooke fought back tears as her phone rang and she quickly opened it. "Lucas," she smiled into the phone. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

Brooke nodded her head, a smile forming on her lips. "I just feel guilty. That's the second time in less than a week that you've bought me something and I haven't gotten you anything."

"I can think of a few things you can give me," he said suggestively.

There's a tap at her bedroom window and it startled her. "What the hell," Brooke said as she moved towards the window and pulled back the curtains. She was surprised to see Lucas on the other side, cell phone still in hand.

Brooke hung up the phone and opened the window. "What are you doing here?" She managed to ask as Lucas wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and brought her into a kiss.

"I've missed you," he explained as he pulled away from her.

Brooke smiled at his words and shook her head. "You can't be here Lucas, Peyton could come in any minute."

"That doesn't scare me Brooke," he said, his fingers playing with the material of her pajamas. "It shouldn't bother you either."

Brooke sighed. "But it does Luke. She's really upset."

Lucas made his way across the room to shut her door. He made his way back towards his girlfriend and kissed her again.

"Better?" He questioned.

Brooke pulled at the buttons of his shirt and allowed it to fall to the floor. "Now that's better," she said, leaning up to kiss him again.

"Make love to me," she whispered in his ear.

**TBC.  
So as of right now, Peyton has realized that it's too late for her and Lucas.**

**But what about Brooke's insecurities? What happens when she gets a hold of his book?**

**IF BL ever get together in season six, Brooke needs to face her insecurities or they'll never last.**

**Hope everyone is still enjoying this story and I will be updating real soon.**

**Don't forget to review!!  
**


	26. Bleeding Love

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I am so glad everyone is enjoying this story. Sorry I haven't updated as much as I normally do but don't worry, this story isn't going anywhere. I love it and the characters all too much. (Okay, except for Peyton lol!) So this chapter is the beginning of the next part of the story, which will focus on BL realizing that their relationship isn't a fairytale. There's some storms ahead. But relax, after a while they'll be smooth sailing.

Chapter Twenty Five

Bleeding Love

"Good morning baby," Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear, causing the brunette to open her eyes. She found herself smiling as he nuzzled her neck, dropping kisses down her exposed skin. "I love waking up next to you."

Brooke giggled against his lips. "I like going to bed with you," she admitted with a suggestive wink. He began to laugh but was caught off guard as Brooke brought her tiny hand over his mouth. "Luke, you gotta go."

His smile fell and he shook his head.

"It's only seven thirty, we still have time before Peyton wakes up."

Brooke began to sit up, pulling the sheet around her small frame. "I really hate this," she admitted honestly. "It feels so dirty, like it's wrong that we're together."

"Then lets just tell her," he said, as he ran his hand over the buzz cut he had received from Haley.

Brooke sighed. "You don't get it, do you? Peyton is in love with you. This will crush her."

"She's in love with a memory," he corrected her. "And besides, isn't it better to be honest with her than keeping lying?"

The brunette leaned into Lucas' embrace and nodded her head, a sad smile forming on her lips. "I know we have to tell her the truth, I'm just waiting for the right time."

"I'm going to take a shower," Lucas said as he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "Whatever you decide is fine with me. I just want you to know that nothings going to change my mind."

Brooke smiled at his words, wanting nothing more than to believe him. She watched as he got up from the bed and headed towards her bathroom. "Hey Luke," Brooke called out to him. He turned around to face her, leaning his body against the door.

"No matter what happens, I just want you to know that I've always loved you. Even when I wasn't able to say it."

Lucas nodded his head, knowing all to well how she was feeling. He continued to get ready for his shower, grabbing towels from the linen closet and turning on the water. "You sure you don't want to join me?" He said, peeking his head back into her bedroom.

"It's tempting," Brooke giggled against her pillow.

He kicked his pants to the floor and smiled back at her. "Last chance," he laughed. Lucas stepped into the shower and Brooke's smile fell, disappointed that she could no longer see him.

"Alright you win," Brooke smiled as she got up from her bed but was stopped in her tracks as her bedroom door opened. "Peyton," Brooke said in disbelief. The brunette pulled the sheet up around her to hide her naked body and she let out a small laugh. "I guess I should have put a scrunchie on the door..."

Peyton bit her lip, embarrassed by her intrusion. "Oh my God Brooke, I am so sorry... I didn't realize," Peyton said, glancing momentarily at the open bathroom door. "Who is that?" She whispered.

Brooke glanced towards the open bathroom door, knowing that at any moment her and Lucas' relationship would be out in the open and she turned back towards her friend. With a playful smile, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Owen," she lied.

Peyton looked down at the clothes thrown on the floor and then back to Brooke, curious as to what had happened the night before.

"I thought you said he was out of the picture," Peyton questioned.

Brooke nodded her head and tried her best to fake a laugh. "Yeah well he was. But then he called me last night and we talked and one thing led to another..." Her voice trailed off and Peyton held up her hand for the brunette to stop.

"I get it," the blonde laughed. "I'll leave you two alone."

Brooke waved goodbye to her friend as the blonde headed towards the door. "Bye Owen," Peyton called over her shoulder, loud enough for Lucas to hear.

--

A few hours later, Brooke arrived at her boutique and greeted Millicent. "I brought you coffee," Brooke explained, handing her friend one of the cups before looking over her store. She smiled, glad that everything was just as she left it.

"We received a shipment from the New York store, I was just about to go over it..." Millicent explained, looking up from her clipboard.

Brooke nodded her head. "I've got it from here, why don't you call it a day."

"It's nine thirty..." Millicent said, causing Brooke to laugh.

"I know what time it is and I am giving you the day off, go play hooky. Go shopping. Surprise Mouth for lunch," Brooke suggested, taking a hold of the clipboard.

Millicent glanced at her boss and shook her head. "You hate inventory... I'm sure you have other things you could do."

"Actually there's nothing. I've got my sketches ready for baby Brooke, I have a meeting set up to show them next week. So this is it, pretty much."

Millicent watched Brooke carefully and found herself skeptical. "Okay who are you and what have you done with my boss?" Brooke laughed at the girl who continued, without stopping. "Am I fired, is that what it is?"

"Milly," Brooke cut her off. "You're not fired. You've done great while I was away and I am just trying to repay you. Now go, have some fun."

Her assistant nodded her head with a small smile and headed out the door, not bothering to look back causing Brooke to laugh. A few seconds later, the doors opened and Brooke sighed.

"I told you Millicent I'm fine by myself..."

Her voice trailed off as she turned around, surprised to see Haley standing behind her. "Hey tutor mom," Brooke said as Haley stepped into the store. "What are you doing here?"

Haley hesitated for a moment and then shrugged her shoulders. "Remember in high school, when we first met?" Haley questioned, taking a seat on the couch beside Brooke. "I was so sure I had you figured out, I thought you were just some slutty cheerleader..."

Brooke laughed and smiled at her friend. "Where is this going exactly?"

Haley sighed, as she reached into her purse. She took out a worn photo, a picture taken in their senior year of high school. It was of the two of them, from their costume party at Tric.

"I didn't know you then," Haley explained. "Because when I got to know you, I saw the real you. The side that only Peyton and Lucas knew."

Brooke looked away at the mention of Lucas' name and waited for Haley to continue. "Lucas has been my best friend for as long as I can remember but Brooke... you were there for me when no one else was. You didn't judge me when I came back from the tour and you were there my entire pregnancy."

"We're friends," Brooke smiled. "You'd do the same."

Haley nodded her head and her smile fell. "That's why I'm here. I feel like maybe I haven't been as good of a friend to you."

"Haley..."

Brooke is cut off by Haley, who's eyes are filling with tears. "I promise you Brooke, things are going to be different. If you need me, I'm here for you."

--

The morning had gone by quickly for Peyton, who had managed to sign on another band to her record label. She knew that she should continue working but more than anything, Peyton wanted to spend time with her best friend.

"Hey Brooke," Peyton said, as she entered the boutique. She noticed that Brooke was sitting at the register along with Haley and the two friends were in a fit of laughter. "What's so funny?"

Haley turned to face Peyton and smiled at her friend. "Peyton, we were just talking about the slumber party junior year."

Brooke nodded her head, mumbling something about sleeping with Felix in Haley and Nathan's bed. "Everything was simpler then," Peyton sighed, leaning against the counter.

Her friends laughter had stopped and both Haley and Brooke looked at her sadly. "Is this about Luke?" Brooke questioned, taking both Haley and Peyton by surprise.

"It's about everything..." Peyton tried to explain. "I knew who I was then, I knew what I wanted and how to get it..." Her voice trailed off.

Brooke shook her head and stared at her friend in disbelief. "You can still be that girl Peyton. Look at everything you've done with Red Room Records, you knew what you wanted and you went for it."

"Yeah but that's just it," Peyton sighed. "I'm not even sure if that's what I want anymore."

Haley glanced at Brooke and then back to Peyton. "Well then what is it Peyt? What would make you happy?" And even though Peyton doesn't say anything, it's evident what she was thinking. Brooke's smile fell and she glanced away from her friends.

"You two should go, I've got a lot of work to do around here..."

Peyton turned towards Haley and smiled slightly. "Why don't we go to the movies or something?"

Haley shook her head no. "I actually promised Brooke I'd help her around here. But you should go, I'm sure Nate would want to go."

"Sure," Peyton mumbled, grabbing a hold of her purse and turning towards Brooke. "You sure you can't play hooky, that way we could all go?"

Brooke shook her head no and hugged her friend goodbye. Peyton made her way out of the store, only turning around once she was outside. She could see Haley and Brooke continue their conversation, Brooke throwing her head back in laughter at something Haley had said.

As she made her way away from the store, Peyton couldn't help but feel as if Haley and Brooke hadn't wanted her there. Her cell phone rang and she reached for it, glancing down at the number.

"Were you able to get it?" She asked, not bothering to say hello.

There was a moment of silence followed by a grunt.

"Yeah. But it's going to cost you."

--

It amazed Lucas, just how much time could change things. After five years of being apart, Brooke and him were back together and as far as he could tell were getting ready to spend their lives together. He was a successful writer and she was a fashion designer, far more famous than she could have ever wished for.

But just as much as things changed, somethings stayed the same. Like the friendships he had formed with Haley, Skills and Mouth in grade school and just how close his brother and him had gotten over the years.

The town of Tree Hill hadn't changed that much, except for the closing of his mother's cafe and the opening of Brooke's clothing store. The river court had stayed the same, their names still faded on the black concrete.

For the last four years, Nathan and him would meet to play a weekly game of basketball. This week was no exception and Lucas had arrived early, taking the time to call his girlfriend.

"Hey babe," he said into the phone and listened as Brooke laughed on the other end. She mentioned that Haley was there helping out at the store and Lucas smiled. "Well I am glad you two are having fun, I love you."

"You love who?" Nathan said, startling his older brother.

Lucas hung up the phone and tossed it into the table, shrugging his shoulders with a laugh. "That was my mom," he lied. "She was saying how much fun Lilly was having and how she wished I was there."

Nathan nodded his head, not bothering to ask anything else about Lucas' conversation. "Ready to play some ball?" He asked with a smirk. "Ready to lose is more like it."

Lucas nodded his head, reaching for the ball before making his way to the court. He threw it into the hoop and then turned back to Nathan. "How did you know that Haley was the one?" He asked, avoiding the curious looks he was getting from his brother.

"I don't know," Nathan laughed. He stole the ball from Lucas and made his way around the court, shooting the ball into the net. "I guess I just knew. She made me want to be a better person, I didn't like who I was without her."

Lucas nodded his head. "But when did you know?"

"I'd like to lie and say that it was the moment I met her," Nathan said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But I was too busy wanting to ruin your life that I didn't notice what was happening, that I was falling in love with her."

He thought back to that time, and to the cracker jack bracelet he had slipped around Haley's wrist. He smiled then, before continuing.

"There was this one morning," he admitted quietly. "We were laying in bed together and I realized that she was it for me," he explained. "I'd be happy waking up with her every morning, forever."

Lucas smirked at his little brother. "I thought I was supposed to be the sensitive one," he said, slapping his hand against his brother's back. "But seriously man, I understand."

"Was that how it was with Lindsay?" Nathan questioned.

Lucas shook his head no before taking the ball from his brother. "I loved Lindsay and I would have married her but it never felt like that."

"What about with Peyton?"

Lucas missed the basket and he couldn't help but laugh. "No, it wasn't like that with her either. Honestly, I think I've only felt like that once in my life. I was standing on this court too, with Rachel actually."

"Wait..." Nathan said, turning to face his brother in confusion. "With Rachel?"

Lucas chuckled as he nodded his head. "It was the night of the date draft in high school," he explained. "Rachel did her best to seduce me, stripping down right here on the court and everything."

"But you were in love with Brooke..." Nathan said, obviously confused about what his brother was telling him.

Lucas nodded his head and took the ball. He tossed it into the net and then turned to look at his brother. "Rachel said I was too young to know who I wanted to be with forever. So she made this ridiculous dare, to make a certain shot. Blindfolded. If I was able to do it, it meant Brooke and I were meant to be together, destined."

"Did you make it?" Jamie's voice startled Lucas and both Skills and Jamie approached the two brothers on the court.

Lucas nodded his head and smiled down at Jamie.

"Yeah, I did."

--

Later that evening, Nathan and Jamie made their way around the kitchen, trying their best to prepare a homemade dinner for Haley. When she came home, the table was set and Jamie had rushed towards the door.

"These are for you," he said with a small smile, shoving the purple wild flowers towards his mother.

She reached down to hug him and whispered a thank you in his ear, turning towards the dining room. "Wow, what's going on here?" She questioned, as Nathan appeared in the doorway.

"I thought we should do something nice for you," Nathan explained, bringing his wife into a hug. He kissed her softly before smiling down at her. "I love you."

Haley giggled against his chest. "I love you too Nathan but what's gotten into you?"

"I just wanted to show you, just how much I've always loved you."

She made her way to the table, slipping into the chair. "I'm starving," she admitted as her husband and son sat down at the table as well.

"Before you eat," Nathan said, digging in his jean pocket. "I found something that belonged to you, I thought you might want it. Shut your eyes."

Haley shut her eyes and Nathan slipped the old cracker jack bracelet over her wrist. "Open them," he smiled.

"Nate," she said, her fingers running over the bracelet. It had been years since she had even seen the bracelet, let alone worn it. "I can't believe you found it," she said, amazed.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Thank Lucas and Jamie for reminding me."

--

"Tell me a secret," Brooke said, as she leaned against Lucas' bare chest, running her fingers over his chest. She had arrived at his house a few hours earlier and the couple had shared an early dinner. After a few glasses of wine, they had ended up in his bed.

"Like what?"

She shrugged her shoulders, a small smile appearing on her lips. "Something that no one else knows," she sighed. "Something important."

He ran his hand over her back, enjoying the feeling of her skin under his touch. Lucas thought for a moment before knowing what he wanted to tell her.

"After Kieth died, my mom had given me her engagement ring. She had told me that she knew that you and I weren't ready to get married but that someday, we would be. And she wanted you to have it."

Brooke's smile fell and she glanced away from him, knowing all to well that the ring hadn't been hers. In fact, it had gone to both Peyton and then to Lindsay.

"Way to ruin a moment," Brooke said with a sigh. She began to get up from the bed and Lucas grabbed a hold of her wrist. He pulled her towards him and wiped the tears from her eyes that had formed.

"I was trying to say my mom had faith in us, even then."

Brooke nodded her head sadly. "It doesn't change the fact that you've purposed with that ring twice. Once to Peyton and once to Lindsay."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "You were the first to wear it," he smiled, running his finger over her ring finger. "I know that night in New York wasn't supposed to mean anything but it did. It reminded me of how I use to think our life together would be like. And I've been afraid ever since."

"Why?" Brooke questioned, curious as to why he was afraid.

He pushed back the lose hair from around her face and he shook his head. "I never thought I'd get a chance with you again and it scared me because I knew that you were the one for me."

"You didn't know that," she laughed.

He nodded his head. "Yes I did." His voice was firm and sure of his statement and once he knew she was fully listening, he continued. "I think I've always known."

"Don't say things like that Luke, especially when the past doesn't agree with you."

Lucas touched his palm to her cheek and he kissed her softly. "That's where you're wrong," he smiled. "I think deep down both of us knew but we were both too busy listening to everyone else, to let our hearts decide."

"Yeah," Brooke agreed sadly. "I think you're right."

Lucas smiled as he pulled her close. "Your turn," he mumbled into her ear, and she glanced up at him in confusion. "Tell me a secret," he said.

"You're the only person I've ever been in love with."

Her secret was sincere, more honest than she'd probably ever been before. And it scared her because she knew that Lucas had been in love with both Lindsay and Peyton.

Instead of saying anything Lucas kissed her again, this time more passionately than before. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying the feel of her body against his.

It didn't take long for Lucas to slip inside of her, allowing her to feel all of him. The two moved perfectly in sync with each other, allowing themselves to be caught up in the moment. As they climaxed, Brooke giggled against his lips.

"Wow," she whispered.

Lucas nodded his head, a grin forming.

"Wow," he agreed.

Brooke turned to face him.

"Luke?" She yawned. When she knew that he was listening, Brooke continued. "I can't believe we've wasted so much time apart."

He nodded his head, knowing the feeling all to well. "I know," he admitted. "I wish we could go back and do it all again. But we can't."

It saddened her, knowing how right he is. There is nothing she can do about their break up in high school and the years she had spent mending her broken heart. She can't change the fact he had been with Peyton or Lindsay and the flings that had meant nothing to her.

"But we have the rest of our lives to make it up to each other," he smiled.

Brooke nodded her head, as she struggled to stay awake. "Forever," she mumbled as she shut her eyes. Lucas nodded his head as he held her against his chest.

For the first time, forever didn't seem so bad.

--

When Peyton arrived home, she's not surprised to find the house empty. Her mind is full of a dozen questions, wondering to herself where exactly is Brooke. Is she with Lucas? Owen?

"Thanks a lot for being there," she said sarcastically as she made her way up the stairs. And even though she knew that it wasn't Brooke's fault, she hated the fact that her best friend wasn't around.

Peyton shut her bedroom door before heading into her bathroom. She locked it quickly and stared down at the tiny bag in her hands, filled with a familiar white substance. And although she had never tried it before, it wasn't the first time she had purchased it from a dealer.

There had been several times in high school and a couple of times in college, when things had been too hard and it seemed as if she'd never get through.

But each time, something had stopped her. At first it had been her own will power and then it had been Jake who had stopped her. In college it had been the timing of it all, her roommate had come home too early or that the party had been shut down.

This time however, there was nothing stopping her.

"This is insane," she said out loud, as she stared into the mirror at her reflection.

She hated the girl she saw in the mirror, a girl so desperate to escape her problems that she'd resort to drug use. Peyton wanted to believe that it had nothing to do with Lucas, or hell even about Brooke and Haley but she can't lie to herself.

Not really.

She fell to the floor in tears, angry that things had gotten so out of control. Peyton reached for her phone, dialing a familiar number. There's no answer but instead of hanging up, she decided to leave a message.

"It's me. I don't really know why I'm calling you, after the way we've left things. But I'm about to do something I'm going to regret later and I really need you right now. Please call me back."

**TBC.**

**So do you still love my story? Please review and let me know what you think. And before you ask, this deffinitly isn't going to have any effect on the way LUCAS feels about Brooke. He loves her, no ifs ands or buts about it. **


	27. Making Memories of Us

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

Author's Notes: Just a quick thank you for everyone that has reviewed. This chapter has taken a bit longer for me to get out because I am starting to focus on the coming chapters. Hopefully everyone is still interested in this story. Also, check out my other one shots that I've put up.

**Chapter Twenty Six  
(Making) Memories of Us**

Early the next morning, Brooke awoke to an empty bed. "Luke?" She called out as she sat up, pulling the blanket around her naked body. On his pillow there was a note and she carefully reached for it, allowing herself to read it aloud.

"Went for a run, don't move until I get back. I love you."

Her voice softened as she read his words, her heart beating against her chest the way it had so many times before. Brooke giggled as she threw her head back onto the pillow, allowing herself to forget about everything but Lucas.

Brooke knew she had a half an hour before he'd return and she played with the idea of cooking him breakfast. She silently loved the fact that she knew his routine so well, down to the stop at the local coffee shop.

Brooke glanced at the clothes thrown on the floor, deciding that a silk dress was not appropriate for making breakfast. Her eyes wandered to the closet. "I wonder..." She mumbled as she jumped off the bed, crossing the room and pulling at the boxes on the floor.

Sure enough, there it was.

On instinct, she pulled the familiar gray hoodie over her head and around her body. She turned back to the boxes on the floor and rummaged through them, trying to find a pair of old sweat pants.

"Oh my God," Brooke whispered as her hands reached for another box. It was smaller, one that she hadn't seen in years but held her inner most thoughts and her darkest secrets.

He had kept it?

She sat down on the floor and began to open the box, glancing at the eighty six letters inside. Her fingers ran over each of the envelopes and if she shut her eyes she could almost see the words as she had written them.

Tears entered her eyes as she reached for the final letter, the one with the silver envelope. She had written it after their night in New York City, the night she had once again walked away from him.

The letter started as the others have. Casual words describing just where she was sitting and what she had been doing during that day.

It went on to describe her feelings about her mother, revealing to him a side of her that he had never seen. A scared, vulnerable kid desperate for her mother's approval.

Brooke had written about her fears, how she wondered if she would be able to turn Clothes over Bro's into something bigger; something more. She talked about wanting to return to Tree Hill and that she hoped one day to own a boutique where it had all started.

Towards the end of the letter, she had wanted to give him something to hope for. She hated seeing him so heartbroken and lost and she knew firsthand that the best remedy was work.

She had written that she believed in him and saw great things in his future and how she hoped, she'd be there to witness such things.

The letter had been signed simply, with just her name at the bottom. But as she glanced down at the back of the envelope, her fingers ran over her handwriting.

**Always.**

And it was true, just as she had said all those years ago.

She had always loved him.

--

I'll be, your crying shoulder

I'll be, love's suicide

I'll be, better when I'm older

I'll be, the greatest fan of your life

Haley swayed to the music as she finished the song and glanced through the glass window. From the other side, Peyton gave Haley a thumbs up. "What did you think?" Haley questioned as she exited the recording room.

"I've always loved that song," Peyton admitted.

Haley smiled as she grabbed a hold of her purse. "I can't believe the album is finished. We really did it," she said, bringing her friend into a hug.

Peyton stiffened as she pulled away from her friend. "It's all you Haley, I'm just behind the scenes."

"I'd never have gotten to do it if it wasn't for you," Haley reasoned. She stared at her friend for a moment before continuing. "Is there anything you want to talk about Peyt?"

The blonde shook her head no and turned away. "It's nothing," she tried her best to lie. "I have some paperwork that I need to finish but I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay..." Haley went to say something else but Peyton waved goodbye.

Haley's phone rang and she glanced down at the caller id. "Hey Nathan," she smiled into the phone, sitting down on one of the chairs.

"How did it go?" Nathan asked.

Haley hesitated for a moment.

"I just recorded the last song for the album," she admitted. He could sense the hesitation in her voice and Haley shook her head. "Something is wrong with Peyton."

She sighed into the phone and Nathan could tell that something was bothering her. "Hales, you have to realize that Peyton's dealing with a lot of stuff right now. Everyone thought that when Lucas and Lindsay broke up that he'd go running back to her but he didn't and she's still alone. It's just taking it's toll on her, that's all."

"It's something more than that," Haley said. "You didn't see her, something is really wrong."

Nathan took a deep breath.

"She loved him Haley, it's going to take her time to get over it."

Haley looked down at the floor and tried her best to ignore the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Maybe you're right," she tried to reason with herself.

"I am," he agreed. "And if I'm not, the best thing you can do is be there when she decides to talk."

Haley smiled into the phone and nodded her head.

"I love you Nathan."

He grinned.

"I love you too."

--

"Brooke Penelope Davis," Lucas said as he entered his living room, trying his best to sound mad. "You were under strict orders not to move an inch."

He made his way into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame, his eyes traveling up Brooke's exposed legs and to the hoodie she had pulled on.

She turned around to greet him, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Would you forgive me if I said I made you breakfast?" Brooke closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Depends," he smiled. "Is it edible?"

Brooke pouted. "Not funny," she whined as she tried her best to pull away from him.

Lucas pulled her tiny frame against his and brought his lips to hers. "Not so fast," he laughed against her skin. "This is how I love you most," he admitted.

Brooke glanced up at him, curious as to what he was talking about. "You look sexy in anything, not many women can pull off a gray hoodie and bed hair."

She brought her hand towards her hair and did her best to straighten her chocolate locks. "Your food is getting cold," Brooke said, pointing to the table.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"It can wait."

He brought her into a kiss, using his free hand to knock everything off of the counter. "Tempting," Brooke giggled against his lips. "But not before you shower. You smell."

Lucas pretended to be hurt and she kissed him again.

"Eat first, then we'll play."

--

"So what do you want to do today kiddo?"

Nathan watched as Jamie ate his cereal and the little boy shrugged his shoulders. "We could play with the Wii," Jamie suggested, a smile forming on his lips.

"I was thinking about something else," Nathan said as he disappeared out of the kitchen. After a few minutes, he returned with a fishing rod and an ice chest.

Jamie sent his father a skeptical look and the little boy shook his head. "I don't think that's such a good idea daddy," Jamie said, trying his best not to laugh.

"Why not?" Nathan questioned, tossing his son the fishing hat he had bought.

Jamie glanced at the two fishing rods and then back to his father. "Have you fished before?" He asked, shaking his head. "Like ever?"

Nathan shook his head no but shrugged his shoulders. "It can't be that hard? Your mom has some stuff she has to do today and I've always wanted to go fishing."

Jamie smiled as he jumped off the bar stool.

"Okay dad, let's go. It'll be fun."

Nathan patted his sons back. "You want to call Luke or Skills, see if they want to come?"

"Nah. I want to spend the day with you."

Nathan smiled to himself as he watched his son dart out of the room, happy that the little boy still thought the world of him. At that moment, he made a promise to himself to never let Jamie think less of him.

--

It amazed Lucas that despite the years he had spent away from Tree Hill High, every time he stepped foot inside the building he was reminded of the awful day that changed his life forever. He glanced down the empty hallway and sighed.

So much had changed since then.

Not only was Keith gone but now, so was Dan. His mother and sister were traveling the world with Andy and he wasn't sure they'd ever really come home.

He made his way down the hall and towards his office. Lucas' eyes traveled the walls of pictures, back from the days where Whitey had been the couch and he had been on the team. There were several photos of his new team, Q in the center of all of them.

As he made his way over to the messy desk, his eyes glanced over pictures of his senior year. There were photos from the state championship, photos of him and Nathan and the rest of the team. There were even pictures of Brooke, Peyton and Haley in their cheer leading outfits.

"Taking a trip down memory lane?"

Her voice startled him and he turned around to face her. "What are you doing here Peyton?" Lucas questioned, taking a seat at his desk.

"I wanted to talk," she admitted honestly.

Lucas nodded his head and waited for her to continue. He watched as she took the seat in front of his desk and lazily ran her fingers through her hair. She seemed as if something was really troubling her and he couldn't help to think that maybe he was to blame.

"I'm here for you Peyton, you know that."

Peyton glanced down at the floor and a bitter laugh escaped. "Are you Luke? Because I don't think you are," she sighed. He's about to say something as she silenced him with a wave of her hand.

"And I know that's my fault."

Peyton's eyes searched his, wanting him to understand where she was coming from. "I'm so confused," she admitted. "I feel like I'm watching my life from the sidelines and I'm unable to change anything. There's so much going on in my life and the one thing that stays the same is how much I love you."

"Peyton..."

She shook her head, her eyes welling up with tears. "You don't understand Lucas, after everything that has happened... If we aren't meant to be together, I've given up everything else that mattered to me. And for nothing."

Lucas knew how she felt, because a part of him had felt the same way. In high school, Lucas hadn't fought for Brooke as he had promised. And because of that, he had lost years of having her in his life.

"Not nothing," Lucas said as he leaned into his chair. "Because now we know it never would have worked. We know that we're meant for better things, for better people."

He smiled sadly at the realization that he wasn't just talking about Brooke but Jake as well. Peyton shook her head in confusion and sighed.

"I've done some crappy things recently," Peyton said. "When I look into the mirror, I don't even recognize myself anymore."

Lucas wondered just what Peyton was talking about but stayed quiet as the blonde continued. "I called him," she whispered. "I called him and he didn't answer. I don't even know why that surprised me really but it's all I can think about now."

"Give him time," he shrugged. "If you two are meant to be together..."

"We'll find our way in the end," she completed Brooke's old saying for him and he smiled. "I think you've been spending too much time with Brooke."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"You know Peyton, if you don't like the person you've become... Do something about it."

She's reminded of a time, back in high school where she had same almost the same thing to him. Peyton nodded her head but stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"Have you talked to Brooke about any of this?"

Peyton shook her head no and took a deep breath. "She's had her hands full with Angie leaving and getting back together with Owen..."

His eyes darted up at the mention of Owen's name.

"Brooke's back with Owen?" He questioned, trying his best to hide his feelings.

Peyton shrugged her shoulders. "Well I'm not sure they're together as in a couple but," she paused for a moment and then laughed. "I kind of walked in on her when she was about to join him in the shower."

Relief rushed through him and he tried his hardest not to laugh.

"Well as long as she's happy, that's all that matters."

--

"Luke, the door was unlocked so I just came in..."

Lindsay's voice startled Brooke as she stepped out of the bathroom. "Lindsay," Brooke said, staring at the blonde with a slight smile. This wasn't how she had wanted anyone to find out about her and Luke's relationship, her clad in only his hoodie.

"Brooke..." Lindsay laughed uncomfortably. She adverted her eyes from the petite brunette and glanced towards the unmade bed. "Is Lucas here?"

Brooke shook her head no and grabbed the pair of sweats from his desk. "He left about a half hour ago," she explained, noticing how confused the other girl looked. "This isn't what it looks..."

She's caught off guard as Lindsay sighed.

"You don't have to explain anything to me Brooke, Lucas and I aren't together and we haven't been for a while."

Brooke nodded her head and waited for the blonde to continue.

"To be honest, I'm glad it's you."

The statement confused Brooke but Lindsay continued before she could say anything. "It means that when we were together, he wasn't thinking about Peyton. He really did love me," she explained. "Just not as much as he loved you."

Brooke blushed and Lindsay glanced towards the door.

"I'm going to go, when you see Lucas, let him know I stopped by."

The brunette nodded her head.

"Lindsay," she called out.

"I'm not going to say anything Brooke."

The two girls smiled at each other and Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Thank you," she answered.

--

Nathan looked in the rear view mirror and watched as Jamie drifted to sleep. Their day had been fun, although not as successful as he had hoped.

Jamie managed to catch two fish and he hadn't caught any. He laughed at the irony, that his five year old son had been a better at catching fish than he was. His cell phone rang and he reached for it, smiling when he saw that it was Haley.

"Hey baby," he smiled into the phone.

On the other end of the line, Haley sighed.

"When are my boys coming home? I've missed you today."

Nathan kept his eyes on the road as he continued to listen to Haley talk. "It's going to be weird with school letting out and my album being finished. I'll have nothing to do during the day."

"Nothing?" He asked, pretending to be hurt.

Haley shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "Okay well not nothing but you know me, I like to stay busy."

"Yeah but it'll give you a chance to spend more time with Jamie and me," he said.

Haley nodded her head. "And Brooke too," she added.

"Maybe tomorrow, we can take Jamie somewhere. Just the three of us."

Haley shook her head and smiled sadly. "Actually Brooke just called, the carnival is in town and she said that Lucas and her really wanted to take him. Which is fine with me because that means I don't have to see any clowns."

Nathan laughed at his wife's fear and then yawned into the phone. "Okay baby, we'll be home in a few minutes. I'll talk to you then."

"I love you."

He nodded his head, glad that his life finally seemed to be getting back to normal.

"I love you too."

--

Rachel made her way up the driveway and towards her best friends house, checking the door to see if it was locked. "Damn it," she cursed, knocking on the door and waiting for someone to answer.

After a few minutes, the door opened and Rachel tried to remain calm, despite just how fast her heart was beating. "Slut..." Her smile fell when she stared down at the curly blonde. "Home wrecker, not slut."

Peyton leaned her body against the door frame. "What the hell are you doing here Rach? Don't you think you screwed with Brooke enough?"

Rachel fought back a bitter laugh and she glanced down at the suitcases beside her. "I'm moving in," she explained. "I guess Brooke didn't tell you. Which doesn't surprise me because she doesn't tell you a lot."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Rachel rolled her eyes as she pushed past the blonde, allowing herself to enter her friends house. "It means that maybe you and the brunette aren't as close as you use to be. But then again, I can't really blame her. You haven't exactly been BFF material, have you?"

This time it's Peyton's turn to laugh. "And you have? By using drugs and stealing her money in order to pay for them?"

"At least when Brooke and I were friends I never went after her boyfriend."

Peyton shook her head.

"Seriously Rachel, catch up a little. Brooke and I got over that in high school."

The red head sighed as she took a seat on the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table. She glanced around the room and saw the pictures on the mantel of Lucas and Brooke and a baby that had to be Angie.

"When are you going to see the bigger picture blondie?" Rachel asked as she shook her head. "It always comes back to Lucas, always."

Peyton didn't say anything as she walked towards her bedroom, ignoring the knowing feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach. Perhaps Rachel was right, perhaps her and Brooke weren't as close as they use to be.

And just maybe, it was her fault.

--

"This is nice," Brooke said as she snuggled against her boyfriends chest. He held her close to him, enjoying the feel of their naked bodies pressed up against each other. "It reminds me of the night at Rachel's cabin."

He watched the fire blaze in the fire place and he nodded his head, remembering that day all too well. She traced the scar on his thumb and then kissed it, remembering the story he had told her that night of his uncle Keith.

"Why can't it always be like this?" Brooke asked quietly, tilting her head so that she could see his face.

He tucked her loose hair behind her ears and smiled. "It can be," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No, not really." Her smile fell and she glanced away from him. "Sooner or later we have to tell Peyton about us and she's not going to understand. I'm going to lose my best friend all over again."

He sighed.

"Are you having seconds thoughts about us?"

His question startled her and she's worried that it's him who's having doubts. "Are you?" She asked, her heart beating against her chest in frantic motions.

"Look at me," Lucas said as he lifted her chin so that she had to face him. He paused for a moment, wanting to form the right words.

"There's nothing in the world that could make me doubt how happy you make me. For the first time, in a very long time I am sure of who I want to be with. There's no doubts, no questions in the back of my mind about what if... There's just us."

She nodded her head and smiled sadly.

"We have to tell them," she sighed.

Lucas kissed the base of her neck.

"We will," he promised.

Brooke allowed him to kiss her again and she moaned against his mouth.

"Okay, maybe not tonight."

TBC.

Okay, so we have BL sexyness, NHJ cuteness and Bitchy Rachel putting Peyton in her place. What more could you ask for?

The next chapter has lots of Brooke/Lucas/Jamie interaction at the carnival.

Hopefully everyone loved this chapter and remember to review!

**.**


	28. Carnival

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: Post OTH episode 5x15 BL. Brooke nods her head, yeah because she feels it too. She can't remember a time where it was just the two of them together, trying to be friends. But somehow, it feels right. BL, NH, maybe a little LP and JP.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH and honestly, I don't really want to.

**Author's Notes: **I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and to let everyone know that in NO WAY is this story on hiatus. I am in love with this story and all of the wonderful reviews I have been receiving. I am in the process of updating my other stories (if tomorrow never comes mostly) so that I can fully focus on this one.

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

Carnival

"Morning beautiful," Lucas whispered in Brooke's ear as he ran his fingers over her bare shoulders. "It's time to wake up sleepyhead," he said with a laugh.

Brooke smiled slightly and blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust to the daylight pouring through the open window. "It's Saturday, why do we have to get up? We should just stay like this, all day."

He leaned down to kiss her lips, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. "That's fine with me," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "But you get to tell Jamie."

"Jamie," she smiled. Brooke leaned her head against his chest and glanced down at her naked body. "I should get dressed, I told Naley we'd pick him up around ten."

"Well you have five minutes," he said as he glanced at the clock.

Brooke rolled her eyes and jumped up, pulling the sheet around her. "Shit, you call Haley while I get dressed. Tell her you over slept and I woke you up."

He laughed as he watched her retreating figure make it's way around his living room, picking up her discarded clothes in the process.

As he reached for his cell phone, there was a knock on his front door.

"Brooke," he called out. "Looks like we have company."

As he made his way over to the front door, he could hear Brooke moving around his bedroom in a quick effort to get dressed. Lucas was surprised to see the mailman standing on the other side of the door with a package in his hands.

"Thanks," he said as the older man made his way down the porch steps. Lucas glanced at the package and noticed that it was from Lindsay.

"I'm ready," Brooke said as she made her way over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him gently. "What's that?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders, a small smile forming on his lips. "It's my book," he admitted out loud, tossing the package onto the table before staring down at his girlfriend. "You look cute."

"Cute?" She raised her eyebrow in confusion as she glanced down at her outfit. It was simple, jean capris and a yellow tank top with yellow wedge sandals. "You never call me cute. Sexy, beautiful, pretty sure... But cute? It sounds like you're talking about a doll or something."

Lucas laughed at his girlfriend as he shook his head. "I guess I should get ready," Lucas groaned, pulling her body closer to his. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here? We could lay in front of the fire..."

Brooke held up her hand and cut him off. "Not going to happen Lucas Scott, today is Jamie day," she smiled. Brooke watched as Lucas slipped away from her, grumbling about just when it was his turn.

Her cell phone rang and she glanced down at it, smiling when she saw Haley's name. "Hey Hales," Brooke said as she answered the phone.

"You said ten o clock, Jamie has been ready since eight!"

Brooke laughed as she glanced at Lucas getting dressed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We'll be there in a few minutes."

A few minutes later, Lucas grabbed his car keys. "You ready?" He asked, taking a hold of her hand in his. She nodded her head as she reached for her purse, allowing Lucas to guide her out of the house.

--

Rachel made her way down the stairs of Brooke's house and towards the kitchen. "You're up early," Peyton said as she turned to face the red head. Rachel rolled her eyes as she peeked into the refrigerator, noticing that there wasn't much left to eat.

"I'm about to go for a run," Rachel explained, while reaching for a bottle of water. "Do you want to join me? You look like you've put on some weight."

Peyton glanced down at her petite frame and rolled her eyes. "Sure you haven't been looking in the mirror? I always thought a drug problem caused you to lose weight... Not gain it."

"You should know," Rachel said, her eyes never leaving the blonde's.

Peyton shook her head and slid off of the bar stool before shrugging her shoulders. "I never understood why Brooke stayed friends with you. You're a real bitch, you know that?"

"I guess we have two things in common then."

Peyton sighed. "Rach, you and I... Have nothing in common."

She didn't give Rachel a chance to say anything more as she made her way out of the kitchen and towards the living room. Today was her day to relax, to spend it however she wanted. And that didn't include arguing with Rachel.

--

"Sorry we're late J Luke," Brooke said as she wrapped her arms around her god son. Jamie shrugged his shoulders and took a hold of her hand. "Are you ready to go?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

The little boy nodded his head and turned towards his parents, offering them nothing more than just a wave of his hand. Both Lucas and Brooke laughed at the little boys enthusiasm and Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"You two kids be good," she glanced at Haley and Nathan. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Nathan laughed at his friend before turning to look at his wife. "Well that means we can pretty much do anything," he said with a smirk.

Lucas rolled his eyes and lifted Jamie onto his shoulders. "Lets go before we both get grossed out."

"Yay!" Jamie said as he clapped his hands.

Haley turned towards Brooke and smiled slightly. "Why were you late this morning anyways Brooke?" Brooke blushed as she turned towards the front door, pointing to where Lucas and Jamie were standing.

"I should get going..."

Haley took a hold of her husbands hand and squeezed it, while watching Brooke follow behind Lucas and Jamie.

"I wish they'd just admit to everyone else they still have feelings for each other."

--

As Lucas parked the car, Jamie pointed towards the ferris wheel. "Can we go on that first uncle Luke? Please?" He asked excitedly, turning towards Brooke when Lucas didn't answer. "Please Brooke, it will be so much fun!"

Brooke unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door, allowing herself to slip out of the seat. "Today's your day, we can do whatever you want!" Brooke laughed as he took a hold of her hand and slipped it into Lucas'.

They both shared a curious look and Jamie shrugged his shoulders.

"No one is around, you can hold hands!"

Lucas nodded his head and smiled at his girlfriend. "He's right you know," Lucas said, leaning closer and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I can do that too."

"Okay gross," Jamie said, pretending to cover his eyes. "I see enough of that at home!"

Brooke and Lucas both laughed and Jamie raced towards the entrance of the carnival. Lucas payed for their tickets and turned towards Jamie. "We're following you," he shrugged, watching as the little boy headed towards the ferris wheel.

After a few minutes wait Lucas, Jamie and Brooke made their way into the ferris wheel seat and waited for the ride to begin. Brooke shot Lucas a nervous glance and then sighed. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Brooke whispered, her eyes never leaving Luke's.

"Babe, it's a little late to change your mind..."

The ferris wheel began to lift them up and Jamie glanced up to his god mother. "What's wrong Brooke?" He questioned, taking a hold of her hand.

"When I was younger," Brooke hesitated for a moment. "Peyton made me go on a ferris wheel and when we reached the top, the ride got stuck and they couldn't get it to start..." She bit her lip and then started to laugh out of embarrassment. "It felt like we were up there for hours but really I don't think it was more than ten minutes."

Jamie squeezed her hand and smiled up at her. "Well you're with uncle Luke and me now, northing's going to happen to you. I promise."

--

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Haley asked, leaning against her husbands bare chest.

He ran his fingers through her hair as he pretended to watch the movie Haley had picked out. "Jamie's probably bouncing off the walls from all the sugar Brooke's given him," he laughed.

"Well if that's the case, he should probably stay with her tonight."

Nathan nodded his head and watched as his wife began to nod. "Why don't you try and take a nap, we have the rest of the day to spend together."

"What are you going to do?" She questioned as she shut her eyes, snuggling closer towards him.

He held her body close to his and smiled gently. "I think I'm just going to stay here, with you." Nathan looked down at his wife and noticed that she had already fallen asleep. He placed a quick kiss on her forehead before allowing himself to shut his eyes as well.

--

A few hours later, Jamie had made his way through several small rides and had even managed to drag Brooke and Lucas through a fun house.

"I'm hungry," Lucas said, pointing towards the concession stand. "Jamie, are you ready to get something to eat?" He asked the little boy.

Jamie just shrugged his shoulders and watched as his god parents made their way to the food stand. "Can I have some cotton candy and a soda?" He asked Brooke and she nodded her head with a smile. "This is so much more fun than going with mommy!"

"You're corrupting Haley's kid," Lucas said with a laugh.

Brooke's grin was priceless as she placed her hands on Jamie's shoulders. "I'm just making up for lost time. I figure, four years means double the sugar!" Jamie gave her a high five and Lucas just shook his head.

"She's going to kill you," Lucas said, handing Jamie the cotton candy. Brooke sighed, before reaching for her hot dog. "Just remember when we have our kid, that paybacks a bitch."

Brooke's smile fell and she glanced up at Lucas in surprise. Jamie grinned as he squeezed a hold of Brooke's hand. "You're having a kid?" He asked.

"No!" Brooke laughed, turning towards Lucas. "Tell him we're not having a kid."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"We're not having a kid..."

Brooke took a sigh of relief and began to sip her soda, ignoring the looks on both Jamie and Luke's face.

"Yet."

--

Peyton locked the bathroom door behind her and dug into her pockets, revealing the tiny bag of cocaine. She fingered the substance as she leaned against the bathroom floor, replaying the repercussions of using such a drug.

Her phone rang and she groaned.

"Hello," she whispered into the phone. After a few minutes of silence, Peyton was about to hang up when she heard his voice.

"Peyt," he smiled into the phone. "It's good to hear your voice."

Peyton's eyes filled with tears and she shut her eyes. "I'm so glad you called, I've really missed you," she said honestly. She paused for a moment and decided that she could be honest with him. "I've been really down recently and I keep messing up..."

"What's going on?" He asked, pausing for a moment.

"Are you okay?"

Peyton stayed silent, as she shook her head no. For a moment she allowed herself to believe he was there with her, wrapping his arms around her just as he had done years before.

"I just... Wish you were here, Jake."

--

"I can't believe you won that," Brooke said, laughing at the giant clown Lucas had won at the basketball toss. "You thought Haley was going to kill me, you try showing her that."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders as he glanced down at the toy he had won. "Nah, I was going to give it to you. To show how much I love you," he joked.

"Honestly Lucas, there's better things to buy a girl. Flowers are nice and jewelry is always a good idea..."

Jamie laughed at the banter between his godparents and reached for the stuffed clown. "Hey look," Jamie said as his godparents looked down at him. "It's bigger than me!"

Lucas pointed towards the super slide and smiled down at Jamie. "Why don't you go and slide down that?" he said, turning towards Brooke. "We'll wait here."

The couple watched as Jamie raced towards the line. Brooke leaned her back against Lucas and smiled at her godson. "I meant what I said earlier," Lucas whispered in her ear.

"About what?" Brooke questioned, tilting her head so that she could look up at him.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "About us having kids," he explained, smiling down at her. "You owe me three of them."

"Luke..." Brooke stuttered, trying to find the right words for what she was trying to say.

He silenced her with a quick kiss and turned back to face Jamie. "I know we're not ready right now but in the future." Lucas placed another kiss on her lips and she smiled against his mouth.

"Okay."

Lucas smirked down at her.

"Okay? You never give in that easy."

Brooke sighed, leaning her head against his chest.

"I do when it's something I want too."

--

Haley woke up to a noise in the kitchen and she pulled her robe around her body. "Nathan?" Haley called out as she slipped into the dark room.

He had lit candles, spread around the kitchen and there were two bowls on the counter. "I called Lucas and he said Jamie wanted to stay with him tonight. That leaves just the two of us."

"You hungry?" Nathan asked as he slid behind her, and managed to kiss the base of her neck. She nodded her head and slipped into the stool, glancing down at the bowl of Cap'n Crunch.

Haley smiled down at the cereal, before turning towards Nathan. "You amaze me," she laughed, taking a bite of the cereal he had poured. "That night feels like forever ago."

Nathan shook his head. "We were both so unsure then," he said. "Worried about going to different colleges..." He laughed for a moment, remembering how it had felt all those years ago. Only a few months later Haley had found out she was pregnant, changing their lives forever.

"We've been through so much," Haley sighed.

Nathan reached for his wife's hand and squeezed it gently. "It's just made us stronger." His statement takes her by surprise and she nodded her head, knowing just how he felt. "I'm so lucky that you never gave up on me."

She leaned into his shoulder and smiled slightly.

"I think we're both pretty lucky."

--

"I think he's finally asleep," Lucas whispered from his place by the bedroom door. Brooke watched as the little boy moved in his sleep and she sipped her hot chocolate. "I can't believe you're drinking that. It's 90 degrees outside," he laughed, taking a hold of her hand and leading her towards the living room.

Lucas sat down on the couch and pulled his girlfriend towards him, allowing her to lay in his lap. "Today was fun," Brooke smiled up at him as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yeah," he yawned. "I'm beat."

Brooke nodded her head, snuggling closer towards his body. "I don't know how Nathan and Haley keep up with him, he's got so much energy."

"Maybe that's why they don't give him a lot of candy."

Brooke rolled her eyes and smiled up at him.

"So you're never going to give our kids candy?"

He smiled down at his girlfriend.

"Our kids are going to have whatever they want."

And just as Brooke's about to say something, Lucas' cell phone rings. Reluctantly, Lucas reached for it. "Hello," he groaned into the phone.

For a moment, Brooke watched as his features changed. His eyes began to squint and he took a deep breath. "And you're sure?" He questioned.

"All right, I'll go and see what's going on."

He hung up the phone and glanced down at Brooke, a puzzled look stretched across her face. "What's going on Luke? Who was that?" She questioned as she began to sit up.

"That was Jake," He said, standing up.

Brooke stared at him in confusion and he turned to face her.

"It's Peyton..."

**TBC.**

**Okay so everyone hates me now right? Hopefully not.  
And before you all freak out and think that Lucas is about to go back to his whole hero complex... It won't happen in this story. Not really.**

**Brooke and Lucas had a lot ahead of them, especially since Brooke still has some insecurities she hasn't faced. Due to Lucas in general and LP. **

**But wasn't the Jamie/Brooke/Lucas cute? Yay or Nay? PLUS JAKE JAGELSKI IS BACK!  
You know the drill! Update please!!**


	29. Even Angels Fall

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: AU Season Six fic. Lucas chose Brooke to take to Las Vegas.

**Author's Notes: **

I just wanted to take a few seconds of your time to just give you a heads up on why it's taken me so long to update. First of all, my grandmother (who is 90 something years old) was admitted into the ICU unit of a hospital in MD so I had to fly to visit her. Needless to say that while I was there, I managed to break one of the bones in my lower left leg. So right now I am propped up in bed, cast and all. I am pretty much out of work until it is healed considering there is no "desk work" in dog grooming.

But alas! That does mean more time to write. So hopefully the updates will be more frequent. Enjoy this one and thanks for all your lovely reviews!

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

Even Angels Fall

"It's Peyton..."

Brooke stared up at him and shook her head in confusion. "Did something happen to Peyton?" She questioned and he groaned in frustration. Telling Brooke that Jake suspected her friend of drug abuse was not something Lucas wanted to do.

Instead, he sat down on the coffee table in front of him and took a hold of her hands. "Jake's a little worried about her," he explained, squeezing her hand. "I'm sure it's nothing, we should just go over and check."

"But Jamie's sleeping. We can't just wake him up."

Lucas shook his head and smiled down at his concerned girlfriend. "Okay," Lucas said out loud, trying to figure out what was the best way to handle the situation. "Did you want to go home and see if everything is okay, or do you want me to?"

"If I go, everyone will know that we were together," she reminds him. Her smile fell as her eyes darted around the room, eager to concentrate on something that wasn't Lucas. And even though she wasn't speaking, he knew that her insecurities were once again taking over.

"I'll go." Lucas brought his hand up to cup her cheek and he lifted her chin so that she had to face him. "This doesn't change how I feel about you Brooke," he promised, leaning over to kiss her softly. "It doesn't change us."

Brooke nodded her head and tried to look away. "In my mind I know that," she whispered quietly. "But..."

"But I've hurt you," he explained for her. "I know that Brooke and if I could go back and change things, I would." He knew he's said those words to her before and that she has reason to doubt him. "I learned from our past and I'm not about to lose you again."

Brooke smiled softly and kissed him.

"Go," she sighed, as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back soon," Lucas smiled back at her as he opened the door. "I love you."

Brooke leaned her head against the couch pillow and smiled sadly. "I love you too," she whispered. She listened as he started his car and she could hear him pull out of the driveway. Brooke reached for the remote to see if she could distract herself, when she noticed the package on the chair from earlier that day.

"What better distraction," she said to herself as she walked across the room and towards the package. Opening it carefully, she pulled out the book that he had written. She glanced inside at his passage, touched by his words.

_To all those lost souls who have forgotten to believe in the immensity of love._

_--_

Fifteen minutes later, Lucas knocked on Brooke's house door. He thought about using the spare key but decided he needed to at least give Peyton the benefit of doubt and not jump to any conclusions.

Lucas heard the deadbolt unlock and the door opened partially, Peyton stared up at him in surprise. "Luke..." She mumbled, pulling her bathrobe around her body. "What are you doing here?" She asked, leaning against the door as she shut her eyes.

"I'm just stopping by to see how you're doing," Lucas lied, taking in her appearance as she stared at him in disbelief.

"It's midnight," Peyton said with a shake of her head. She held the door open for him to come inside and followed him into the living room.

Lucas noticed the suitcases on the ground and he turned to Peyton in confusion. "Are you moving out?" He asked worriedly. She shook her head no as she fell to the couch, pulling her legs up underneath her.

"Rachel's here," she replied. She pushed her hair out of her face and sighed up at him. "What's really going on Lucas? If you're looking for Brooke, she's not here."

Lucas sat down on the couch beside her and he rubbed his hand on her shoulder. "Jake called me," he admitted. "He said he was really worried about you and knew you needed a friend."

"And since when are we friends?"

Lucas rolled his eyes and did his best to ignore her comment. He stayed silent, hoping that she would begin to tell him what was wrong. Instead, she began to talk about Brooke.

"You know she doesn't even know that Rachel is here," Peyton said as she turned to him. "She hasn't been home in a few days, she's probably crashing at Owen's. Which is okay but she should at least answer her cell phone once in a while. I really needed her the other night."

Lucas rubbed her back and listened as she continued. "I just don't understand how everything has changed, I thought when I moved back that things would start to make sense again. I had my friends and I started Red Room Records..."

"Then what happened, what's changed?"

Peyton glanced away from him, too embarrassed to once again put her heart out. Instead, she tried to change the subject. "I didn't know you and Jake still talk," she sighed. "I wonder if I'm the only one he hasn't kept in contact with."

"It's hard for him to talk to you and not be a part of your life," Lucas explained. He turned towards her and shook his head. "I know it's difficult for you to believe but I care about you and so does Jake."

Peyton turned towards him and smiled sadly.

"Just not enough," she whispered halfheartedly.

Peyton looked away from him, her eyes brimming with tears. "I'm always a little too late," she said. "With you and with Jake..."

"I know what you mean," Lucas smiled sadly.

When he thought back to high school and his relationship with Brooke, he knew he had made plenty of mistakes.

"But the thing is Peyton, you learn from your mistakes."

She looked at him skeptically and couldn't help but laugh. "Tell me then Lucas, what exactly were your mistakes?" Her voice never wavered, despite the emotions that were running through her. She stared at him intently, wanting his answer but afraid of the truth.

"I should have told Brooke about the library kiss," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I should have opened up to her and explained to her everyday how much I needed her, how much I loved her. I should have..."

Peyton cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Let me guess? It has something to do with my best friend?" She shook her head in frustration. "Tell me Luke, is the reason why nothing can ever happen between us have something to do with Lindsay? Or does it have everything to do with Brooke?"

"Peyton, I'm not here to discuss..."

She shook her head and laughed sadly. "Don't you get it Luke? This has everything to do with your feelings! Answer my question honestly Lucas, after everything we've been through I deserve that much."

"What do you want me to say?" He questioned.

"The truth," Peyton sighed.

Lucas stood up and grabbed his jacket. It was true, him and Peyton had been through a lot together. They had everything in common and had little to argue about.

To the outside world, Lucas and Peyton would have been the perfect match. But for Lucas, he had realized a long time ago that his relationship with Peyton could never be anything other than friendship.

Because truthfully, his heart had belonged to her best friend for as long as he could remember, even when he was too stubborn to admit it.

With little hesitation, Lucas gave Peyton his answer.

"If you were looking for the truth, you would have heard me back in high school."

--

_"The boy saw a comet and he felt as though his life had meaning. And when it went away he waited his entire life for it to come back to him. It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, meaning. There were many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him and his world would be whole again. And his belief in God and love and art would be reawakened in his heart."_

Brooke blinked back tears as she shut the book and placed it on the coffee table in front of her. She shook her head, unable to believe that Lucas had betrayed her yet again. He had made so many promises about their future and his feelings, and yet had kept such a secret from her.

Brooke wondered quietly if perhaps he was unaware of his feelings for Peyton and perhaps his writing was the only time when the truth came out.

She could hear Jamie mumble something in his sleep from the other room and made her way down the hall. For the first time in a couple of days, Brooke thought about Angie and the "fake family" that her and Lucas had become.

Her insecurities made her question his motives, that perhaps Lucas clung to her because she was a safer choice. Maybe it was easier for Lucas to choose Brooke because after all they wanted the same things and Peyton's desires had been left up in the air.

"Brooke?" Jamie cried from the bed.

Brooke crossed the room and sat on the bed beside him. "Did you have a bad dream?" Brooke asked quietly, rubbing her hand over his back. Jamie kept his eyes shut but continued to nod his head. "Me too," Brooke mumbled.

"Mommy always sings me a song whenever I have nightmares," Jamie explained.

Brooke smiled sadly at her god son and leaned her head against the headboard. "I can try and do that,"Brooke smiled down at him. "If you want me to?"

Jamie nodded her head and Brooke began to sing, trying her best to ignore the thoughts forming in the back of her mind about her best friend and absent boyfriend.

_You found hope, you found faith_

_Found how fast she could take it away_

_Found true love, lost your heart_

_Now you don't know who you are_

--

The next morning, Brooke's cell phone woke her up. "Hi tutor mom," she yawned, laying her head back down on the pillow beside Jamie. She shut her eyes and listened as Haley began to talk.

"Did the three of you have fun last night?" Haley questioned, causing Brooke to remember the events of the night before. She glanced around the room to see if Lucas had made it home last night and she smiled slightly, not wanting to lie to her friend.

"The carnival was great," Brooke said. "Jamie and I ate junk food until I thought I was going to throw up."

Haley couldn't help but laugh and she grinned into the phone. "That's great but what about Lucas? He did go with you didn't he?" Haley questioned, as Brooke sat up in his bed.

"Yeah," Brooke said simply.

Haley rolled her eyes. "And... Come on Brooke, you have to give me something! If Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott are a couple again, I have to be the first to know."

"Hales," Brooke groaned into the phone. Besides Jamie, Haley was the one person that Brooke hated lying to. But what else could she do? It wasn't as if Haley would understand Brooke's jealousy over the turn of events from the night before.

Instead, she took the easy way out.

"Hales, can we talk about this later? I think I have another hour before Jamie wakes up and I'd really like to take a quick shower."

She didn't give her friend time to argue, instead said a quick thank you and hung up the phone. Brooke got up from the bed and crossed the room, grabbing some of her things out of his bottom drawer.

The door opened slightly and Lucas peeked his head inside. "I thought I heard you talking," he smiled at her as he leaned his body against the door frame.

"Yeah to Haley," Brooke explained, turning to face her boyfriend. She looked up into his eyes and smiled sadly. "How's Peyton?"

Lucas wasn't sure how to answer his girlfriend so he shrugged his shoulders. "Well I know she has a lot on her mind," Lucas explained.

She nodded her head and shook her head sadly. "Are you just now getting home? Because I mean, it's seven thirty in the morning..."

Lucas shook his head as he shrugged his shoulders. "Nah, I've been home. I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd stay up and write a little. I guess I lost track of time."

Brooke thought about the night before and the story she had begun to read. She thought about his beautiful words and wondered if he really had no idea of how much it could have hurt her.

"Well..." Brooke paused for a moment. "I guess when the inspiration comes, it doesn't really matter what time it is."

He smiled at her, oblivious of just what she was getting at. Lucas reached for her hand and kissed it gently. "Want to read it?" He asked, pulling her towards him.

Brooke shook her head as she pointed towards the closed bathroom door. "I don't want to break your rule," she shrugged. "Besides, I have to get ready for work. Could you take Jamie home when he wakes up? I've really got to get to the store."

"Sure," Lucas offered, leaning in to give her a kiss. "I could join you," he whispered into her ear.

Brooke pushed past him and laughed gently. "Not today," she said heading towards the bathroom.

"Tonight then?"

Brooke shook her head no.

"I really think I should spend some time with Peyton, I haven't been home in a few days..."

Lucas nodded his head and watched as she slipped into the bathroom and shut the door. He headed towards the living room where he had been writing and glanced back down at his work.

--

"Wow Brooke," Millicent said, as she entered the boutique. She glanced around and noticed all the changes made and turned towards Brooke, obviously confused as to what had happened.

"How long have you been here?" Millicent asked.

Brooke glanced at her watch and shrugged her shoulders, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Since about eight o clock," Brooke smiled slightly. "I decided Clothes over Bro's needed a few changes."

"What kind of changes?"

The truth was, Millicent was afraid to ask. This wasn't about how the clothes were displayed in the store, or the fact that Brooke had yet again rearranged the furniture. It wasn't even about the sign that had been removed from the wall.

There was something hidden beneath Brooke's smile and Millicent brought her friend into a hug. Millicent was at a loss for words and Brooke felt tears begin to form in her eyes. Instead of letting them show, Brooke pulled away from her and headed towards the counter.

"I've been thinking," Brooke said as she took a seat at the stool. Millicent followed, uneasy about the look on Brooke's face. "Look with the success of the store in New York and then here in Tree Hill, I think it's time to expand a little bit."

Millicent nodded her head. "That's a great idea Brooke but where?"

"Las Vegas," Brooke said. She tried her best to put thoughts of Lucas out of her mind and focus on her company. She had meant what she said about expanding her business and Las Vegas seemed like the perfect place to do it.

Millicent stood up and began to walk away from her friend. She glanced back at Brooke and shook her head. "I don't understand," Millicent sighed. "I thought you loved being home in Tree Hill."

"I did." Brooke sighed. "I do," she corrected. "I just think I need a little break away from it all. Look at this store, it didn't take that long to open. Six to eight weeks tops and by then I can hire someone great. Someone who can run that store."

Millicent sat back down on the stool and turned towards her friend and boss. "What about this store?" She questioned.

"You've done such a great job with this store Milli, I can't imagine leaving anyone else in charge."

Brooke smiled halfheartedly and shrugged her shoulders. "I know what you're probably thinking. That maybe this Las Vegas thing isn't a good idea..." Brooke paused for a moment. "But I think it's what I need, what this business needs."

"It's your company Brooke," Millicent smiled sadly. "But..."

Once again she noticed the look on Brooke's face. The brunette was determined, that was for sure. Even if it was for all the wrong reasons.

"I'm going to miss you."

--

Peyton made her way up towards the sidewalk and towards Haley and Nathan's house. She knocked quietly and when no one answered, she rang the doorbell.

A few minutes later, a giggling Haley answered the door. "Oh hey Peyt," Haley said, opening the door so that the blonde could step inside. "We've just been waiting for Lucas to drop of Jamie."

Peyton glanced towards Nathan and noticed his clothes, or lack there of. She couldn't help but laugh, pointing towards the door. "If I interrupted something, I could leave..."

"Thanks," Nathan joked.

Haley smacked his back and shook her head, smiling at her friend. "It's okay Peyton. What's up?" Haley asked, watching as her husband sulked away.

Peyton followed Haley into the living room and sat down on the couch so that they could talk. After a few minutes of silence, Haley glanced at her friend.

"Is everything okay?"

Peyton tried her best to shake her head but couldn't. Instead, she felt tears form in her eyes. "He's in love with Brooke," Peyton whispered.

"What?"

Haley tried to sound surprised but even as the word fell off of her lips, she couldn't help but know what Peyton was talking about. For a moment, silence filled the room. And then the blonde turned to look at Haley.

"I said he's in love with Brooke."

A part of Peyton, wished that Haley would disagree. Would tell her that she's wrong. But even as she sat there, Peyton knew the truth. Just as much as Haley did.

"Peyton..."

But the blonde shook her head and cut her off, beginning to talk about all of those years ago. "Remember your wedding? I never told anyone this but the reason why Brooke and I were fighting was because I had told her I was still in love with Lucas."

"What?" Haley asked, not fully understanding what her friend was admitting to.

Peyton took her eyes off of Haley and blinked back tears. "For the longest time, I pretended that I had done the right thing. I was being honest with her. I mean hell, after everything that happened with Lucas and I junior year, she still didn't tell me about Nathan."

Haley tried her best to forget the mention of her husbands name and listened as she continued.

"I never told Lucas," Peyton said. "And I know Brooke never did."

Haley turned towards her friend and sighed. "I can't believe you Peyton," Haley said angrily. "Didn't you learn anything junior year? You almost lost your best friend for a guy. I know he's my best friend and don't get me wrong... I love him. But you were willing to turn your back on a life long friendship? You knew that Brooke would break up with Lucas. You knew that she'd hand him over to you."

"I didn't know that."

Haley shook her head. "But you were counting on it."

There's silence once again and Peyton knew that Haley was right. She thought about arguing with her friend, explaining to her that Brooke had also turned her back on their friendship. But as she stared at Haley, she knew she wouldn't win. There was anger looking back at her and perhaps, some disappointment.

"I brought this all on myself," Peyton sighed. "If I had just said yes to when Lucas had purposed...things would have been so different."

Haley shook her head and she stood up slowly. "It would have been a lie." Her words are calm although Peyton can tell her friend is still upset. "But you and I both know it wouldn't have lasted."

"I think I should go," Peyton said quietly.

Haley nodded her head.

"Yeah, I think you should."

--

A little after lunch, Brooke decided that she wanted to take a walk. "Watch the shop for me?" Brooke smiled at Millicent. The brunette nodded her head and Brooke gathered her jacket and her purse, heading towards the door.

She was surprised to see Nathan standing at the steps. "Hey Nate, what are you doing here?" She questioned, as they began to walk along the street.

"Haley sent me to run some errands," Nathan explained, looking down at his scribbled hand witting. He smiled slightly as he turned to face his friend. "What's going on with B Davis?"

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing really," she sighed. "I'm opening a store in Las Vegas..."

"That's great."

"Yeah," Brooke nodded her head but her smile fell.

Nathan turned to face her and noticed just how sad she looked. He thought about his brother and knew that it had to have something to do with Lucas. Instinctively, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"You know- If you ever have to talk..."

Brooke laughed. "I'm okay Nate, I promise."

"It's just Haley had this conversation with Peyton today and she was really upset. She wouldn't tell me what it was about other than it involved you."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure it's nothing. Peyton is probably just mad that I haven't been around as much..."

"She said it was something to do with you and Lucas."

'And so, there it was,' Brooke thought to herself. The elephant in the room. Or outside, as the case may be. "What about Lucas and me?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," Nathan laughed. They turned down the street and towards the pier and Nathan cleared his throat, trying his best to end the silence. "You know, we're not so different."

Brooke turned towards him and laughed skeptically.

"Oh yeah?" She said gently.

He nodded his head.

"We're both too stubborn to admit we're in over our heads."

And even though she said nothing, Brooke knew it was true.

**TBC  
Because I can!! **

**Lol, just kidding. Let me know what you think. You know the deal, read and review as always!!**


	30. It Must Have Been Love

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: AU Season Six fic. Lucas chose Brooke to take to Las Vegas.

**Author's Notes: **Alrighty people! Chapter thirty is here!! That was one quick update and others are in the not so distant future. I just wanted to say thank you for your lovely reviews and I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint (even though plenty of you will be kind of mad). It's heavy on the BL angst and just for a little heads up, there is only about ten more chapters left, give or take. And I just wanted to say thank you to everyone at the BL spoiler thread on fanforum. You guys are awesome!

CHAPTER THIRTY  
It Must Have Been Love

Later that evening, Brooke knocked lightly on the side door to Lucas' house. Her mind was racing with different thoughts as she heard her boyfriend move throughout the room. Once he opened the door, he smiled at his girlfriend as he reached for her hand.

"Hey babe, you know you don't have to knock..." He stopped for a moment, only to place a kiss on her forehead. "What's wrong?"

Tears formed in her eyes as she looked up at him, a small smile forming on her lips. "It's nothing," she lied, pushing past him so that she could enter his room. Brooke sat down on his bed and ran her fingers over the material of her skirt, ignoring the growing concern of her boyfriend.

"If it's nothing then why are you crying?"

Lucas glanced down at his girlfriend and shook his head. "Brooke don't lie to me okay? I can tell that something is wrong. If you don't want to talk about it..."

"Talking isn't going to fix this," Brooke cut him off as she stared up at him. "I'm not sure anything can."

Lucas crossed the room and grabbed his desk chair, turning it around so that he could face her. "Tell me what's wrong," he tried again.

Brooke glanced around the room, eying the different pictures that Lucas had collected over the years. She notices his bookshelf, novels that throughout their relationship he had read to her.

His novels are mixed in there as well and there's a part of her that's proud of him. She can remember telling him all those years ago in New York to become the best writer he could and he had done just that. Lucas had a way with words that could touch even the coldest heart and she had fallen in love with him all over again while reading his work.

"Last night when you went to check on Peyton..." She hesitated for a moment, as she watched the smile fall from Lucas' face. Brooke silenced him with a wave of her hand. "Let me say this okay? Before I change my mind."

Lucas nodded his head as he leaned back in the seat, waiting to hear what his girlfriend had to say. "I was extremely nervous about the whole thing. With our track record, I was worried about the outcome. As if you'd save Peyton from some endless drama and realize that you've loved her all along and were pretending with me."

"Brooke..." Lucas groaned in frustration.

She smiled slightly and nodded her head, knowing just what he was trying to tell her. "And that's the thing, I know what you say. And I believe you," she said sincerely. "But there's this part of me... A tiny part, that can't get past it."

"I can't change the past Brooke, no more than you can."

Her smile fell as she glanced down at the ground. Brooke knew that Lucas wasn't the only one to blame for the end of their relationship and she knew that at some point, she'd have to take responsibility for not trying harder to keep them together.

"That's the thing Luke," she sighed. "That's not what I can't get over. I know that we both made mistakes in high school and if it was just that, I'd be able to let it go. But it's this."

She reached inside her purse and pulled out his first novel, tossing it into his lap. It's followed by the second novel, the one she had finished reading only hours before. Lucas stared up at her in confusion as he tossed the books onto the bed beside her.

"They're just books Brooke," he said. It occurred to him that he's had this argument before, months before only with Lindsay. But just as before, he means his words. "It doesn't mean anything."

Brooke shook her head, a small laugh escaping her mouth despite the situation. She ran her hands through her hair as she stared at Lucas, unable to form the words she was trying to express. He reached for her hands and brought them to his mouth, kissing her palms softly.

"I love you," Lucas said gently, moving off of the chair and towards his girlfriend. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." It's a simple truth that he's said before but this time, there's a firmness in his voice.

He's playing with something in his jean pocket as he squeezes her left hand. "I was waiting for the right moment but I've been meaning to ask you something," he smiled slightly.

Before he could go any further, Brooke pushed him away. She stood carefully as she reached for his first novel. She carefully opened the book to the familiar passage and began to read his words aloud.

"_In that moment, my triumph was not a state championship but simple clarity. The realization that we had always been meant for each other and every instinct to the contrary had simply been a denial of the following truth- I was now and would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer."_

Tears fell down her face as she threw the book at him, once again angry that he had written their relationship to be a joke, that he had been in denial the whole time.

"Brooke you don't understand," Lucas groaned, placing the ring back into his pocket and watching as his girlfriend reached for his other book.

She rolled her eyes, not wanting to listen to his explanation. "The boy saw a comet and he felt as though his life had meaning. And when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him."

Brooke waited for him to say something, anything to take away the pain she was feeling. "There's a lot of editing that goes into these books, you know that. My first novel was all over the place, Lindsay and I changed so much of it that when my mom read it the second time, she barely recognized the story."

And it's true, for the most part. Because his story had never been about the love story it had turned into. It had been about basketball, his relationship with his half brother and their closest friends and family.

"Okay Lucas," Brooke nodded her head. "Even if that's true, it doesn't explain the second one. A comet? So it's just a coincidence that my best friend- your ex girlfriend drove a comet all through high school?"

He doesn't know what to say to her and for a moment, he wished he'd never written the book. How could he explain that the comet had been Peyton but not in the way that Brooke had thought?

Silence filled the room as Brooke leaned against the old dresser. She glanced around the room, her anger subsiding and in it's place a calm and familiar sense of pain. A sad smile formed on her lips as she glanced back to Lucas. "We've been through a lot together in this room," she sighed. "A lot of break ups and heart aches."

Lucas wanted to say something that would take away the pain they were both feeling and he smiled hopefully. "There were some good times too," he shrugged. If he shut his eyes, he could remember the night they exchanged their I love yous and the happiness that he had felt over their exclusiveness.

"Yeah," she tried her best to laugh, remembering the endless times that his mother had caught them in his room and all the times she hadn't. Brooke's smile fell as Lucas reached for her hand and she shook her head.

"I know you're scared of giving us a chance again," Lucas said. "If I'm honest, so am I. But I know that if I don't, I'll wind up regretting it for the rest of my life. You make me the happiest I've ever been and I promise, if you give me a chance... I'll make you happy."

She glanced away from him and sighed. "It's not that I don't want that because I do, more than anything... It's just that I can't."

It's her time to be honest now and she stood up and crossed the room. She took a hold of an old photo from their graduation. "I know you love me Lucas and I want to believe you when you say that your writing doesn't change that."

She paused for a moment and for a moment, Lucas is relieved.

That is, until she continued.

"I need you to prove it."

His smile fell and he waited for her to continue, unsure just what it is that she meant. "I need some time," Brooke explained. "There's a lot of things going on with Clothes over Bro's and Baby Brooke and I need some time to focus on that."

"Okay Brooke," Lucas smiled. "I know how important your career is to you."

Brooke hesitated for a moment and then sighed.

"I need some time away from you."

He could feel tears start to form in his eyes as she reached for his hand and squeezed it. "I love you Lucas," she admitted honestly. "But if we didn't work out..." She paused for a moment and then stared into his eyes. "I don't think I'd be able to go through that again."

"For how long?"

It's the first thing he can think of as he tried to focus on anything other than the ache, already forming in his heart. Lucas watched as Brooke shrugged her shoulders, unable to give him any type of an answer.

"I guess it's good we didn't tell anyone," Lucas said as he rolled his eyes.

Brooke sighed again and for a moment, she wished she'd have been able to look past his writings. "I think this is the best thing for both of us," she said finally. "That way there's no doubts left in our minds about the past."

"You mean your mind," Lucas corrected her. "I told you Brooke, I'm sure that you're the person I want to be with. And as much as it bothers me that you don't know, a part of me understands. Which is why I'm going to give you time."

She nodded her head and smiled slightly. "Thank you, for understanding," she whispered. Brooke kissed him gently on the cheek before heading towards the door.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas called out to her.

"I'm going to do what I should have done, years ago."

As her hand reached for the doorknob, Brooke turned around slowly. Lucas had made his way towards her and brought her into his arms, crushing his lips onto hers.

Brooke stared up at him in confusion and smiled slightly. "And what's that?" She asked.

He kissed her forehead and answered her honestly.

"I'm going to wait for you to realize what I've known all along."

As she pushed open the screen door, Lucas' words echoed in her ears.

"I am the man for you, Brooke Davis."

**TBC.**

**Okay- so what do you all think? You hate me? I hope not. There's still ten more chapters left and I promise, BL FTMFW!**


	31. Wait for You

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: AU Season Six fic. Lucas chose Brooke to take to Las Vegas.

**Author's Notes: **Hi everyone. I just wanted to say thanks for all of the lovely reviews. I'm glad everyone isn't upset over all the drama in the last chapter. Brooke and Lucas definitely still have a lot to work through and Peyton is one of the problems. So hopefully everyone will continue to enjoy the story and remember please review. Oh yeah and I am glad how people have pointed out that Lucas said 'man' in his speech. I wanted to use the familiar text from season three but add in the fact that Lucas has matured. He's no longer a guy, he's a man. And his decision is his decision, not anyone else's. It shows that he's not only matured but he's confident in his feelings for Brooke. I hope everyone loves this chapter, it took a lot of time for me to try and get exactly how I wanted it.

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

WAIT FOR YOU

"Uncle Luke! Wake up!"

Lucas awoke to the sound of Jamie's tiny fist hitting his bedroom door. "Uncle Lucas, we're going to be late. We're supposed to be on the court in twenty minutes."

Lucas pulled the pillow from his head and stood up slowly, making his way to the door. He unlocked it, leaning his body against the door frame.

Nathan and Jamie both watched as he pointed towards his bed. "You guys go without me, I really don't feel like playing." He collapsed onto the bed again.

"Uncle Luke you promised."

He heard the disappointment in Jamie's voice and he nodded his head sadly. "Yeah buddy, I guess I did." Nathan didn't say anything but smiled at his brother. "Give me a few minutes to get dressed."

"Come on Jimmy Jam, lets raid his kitchen."

A few minutes later, the two brothers and Jamie headed down to the River Court. Lucas waved hello to Mouth and Millicent and then towards his other friends Skills, Junk and Fergie.

"Hey man," Nathan said as he approached Skills. The two began to talk as Jamie turned towards Lucas.

"What happened with Brooke, uncle Luke?"

Lucas stared down him and confusion and he shrugged his shoulders. "What are you talking about Jamie?" Lucas asked casually, hoping his nephew wouldn't push the subject.

"Why is she going to Las Vegas?"

Lucas stared down at his nephew, surprised with what he had just said. "Brooke's going to Las Vegas?" Lucas asked in confusion. He didn't give Jamie anytime to explain and turned towards Mouth and Millicent. "Why is she going to Las Vegas?"

Both Millicent and Mouth turned to each other and then back to Lucas. "She's decided she wants to open a store there," Millicent finally said, turning towards Mouth for support. "She's leaving tomorrow night."

Lucas stared at the couple in shock and then to Nathan. "Look man, I gotta..." Lucas said, turning towards Jamie.

"I understand," Nathan smiled. "Go talk to her."

Lucas headed for his car but Jamie followed behind him. "Uncle Luke," Jamie called out to him. When Lucas turned around, he tried his best to cover his feelings. "How come you didn't know Brooke was leaving and everyone else did."

"Jamie," Lucas stuttered.

He didn't know how to tell his nephew that Brooke and him had decided to take some time apart. Lucas knew how important Brooke was to Jamie and didn't want to worry the little boy.

"Brooke and I've decided to be friends for right now."

Jamie shook his head. "You mean Brooke decided."

"Something like that," Lucas tried to laugh. "Look, I know you're worried..."

Jamie shook his head and smiled up at his uncle, giving him a small hug. "I'm not worried," he smiled. "Brooke loves you and it's all going to work out."

--

"Hey Brooke, can we talk?"

There was a knock at her bedroom door and Rachel peeked her head inside. Brooke made her way out of her closet and tossed the remainder of her clothes into her suitcase. She smiled at her friend and nodded for the girl to come in.

"What's up Rach?"

The red head crossed the room and flopped down on the bed, reaching for the magazine on Brooke's nightstand. "I've been thinking," Rachel said, not looking up from it. "I think I should come to Las Vegas with you. You're going to need all the help you can get and lets face it... if you leave me here with Peyton, we're going to wind up killing each other."

Brooke laughed. "Look Rachel, as much as I would love to have you in Vegas... I don't think it's best..."

"Because of my addictions," Rachel said, shutting the magazine as she sat up to look at her friend. "I meant what I said Brooke, I'm done with that part of my life."

Brooke nodded her head and reached out to rub her friends shoulder. "And I am happy for you," Brooke smiled. "But this is something I have to do on my own. I have to prove it to myself and to everyone else."

"What are you trying to prove exactly?" Rachel asked as she stood up from the bed. "You've already proven it Brooke, Clothes over Bro's is a huge success. Your boutique here is doing great, what else are you trying to prove? That you don't need anyone's help?"

Brooke sat down on the bed and let out a sigh. "I'm not even sure anymore," Brooke mumbled as she looked up at her friend. "But it's too late to change my mind. I've already spent a ton of money trying to find the perfect location. I have to go through with it."

"Then let me go with you Brooke," Rachel pouted.

There was another knock on the door and Brooke was relieved to not have to say no to Rachel again. "Come in Peyt, it's open..." She called out for her friend.

Lucas opened the door and stepped into the bedroom, taking both Rachel and Brooke by surprise. "Luke, what are you doing here?" Brooke questioned, turning towards Rachel and then back to him.

"Can we talk?" He asked quietly.

Brooke nodded her head and turned to Rachel.

"Can we argue about this later?"

The red head shrugged her shoulders as she headed towards the door. "I should really get a jog in anyways. God knows what Tree Hill has done to you and Peyton."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Goodbye Rachel," she laughed as her friend left the room. Lucas shut the door behind Rachel and turned to face his ex girlfriend.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Brooke glanced away from him. "Some point today," Brooke admitted out loud. She turned her attention to her suitcase and then back to Lucas. "I know you don't really understand Lucas but this is something I have to do."

"I get it Brooke," Lucas sighed as he sat down on the bed beside her. He reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I remember what you told me back in New York. You bury yourself in your work to mend your heart."

Brooke nodded her head and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her towards him. She leaned her head against his chest and shut her eyes, allowing herself to have that single moment.

"I want you to know that you're leaving doesn't change anything."

Brooke looked up at him and sighed. "How can you be so sure?" She questioned.

"Because I love you Brooke," he said in frustration. "I love you now and I loved you in high school and I know in my heart, that I'll love you forever."

She looked away from him as she stood up and put a little distance between them. "Lucas I know you're saying that now but it doesn't change what you wrote four years ago. Or what you wrote this year."

"Brooke you don't understand," Lucas said angrily. He thought about his latest book and all the drama it had caused. Lucas thought about the comet and how he had tried to explain to Haley what he had meant by it.

But even she didn't understand.

So, how could Brooke?

He was about to say something when Brooke reached for her purse.

"I'm glad you stopped by Luke but I've got to get to the store."

Lucas nodded his head and stood up, dropping a kiss onto her forehead. "I'm gonna go..." Lucas sad sadly. He walked towards the door and then turned to face her. "Remember in New York, what you told me after that?"

"To become the best person and best author you could be," Brooke smiled sadly, reciting the exact words. She thought about what came next and her best friend and suddenly she couldn't say the words.

But Lucas remembered them.

"And then approach her and if she comes back to you... Then it's meant to be."

He paused for a moment and then continued. "So that's what I'm going to do. Become the best author, best person... and wait for you to come home. Because we're meant to be together."

Lucas turned to walk out of the room but Brooke called out to him. "What if I was wrong?" Brooke asked quietly as she glanced into his eyes. "What if people that are meant to be together, never really find there way?"

"You're not wrong," Lucas smiled. "And I can prove it to you."

She kinked her eyebrow and a small laugh escaped her, despite the situation. "Really? How's that?" Brooke questioned.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Meet me at the river court, tonight around ten. I'll tell you there." He didn't give her a chance to argue as he slipped out of the room.

Brooke glanced at her suit case and decided she was still missing a couple of things, including a sweater that she had let Peyton borrow.

A few minutes later, Brooke headed down the stairs and towards the living room. "Hey Peyton," she called out for the blonde. She spotted the sweater on the recliner and reached for it, a small bag of cocaine falling out on the floor in front of her.

--

"Hales, you home?" Nathan called out as he shut the front door behind him. He made his way throughout the house and towards the kitchen, peeking out to the back yard where he spotted his wife. "Hey babe," he said as he slipped outside, sliding the patio door closed.

Haley glanced up from the home work she was grading and smiled. "Where's Jamie?" Haley asked as her husband sat down beside her.

"He went with Skills for ice cream."

Haley nodded her head and looked down at the work in front of her. "I still can't believe Brooke's leaving for Las Vegas tomorrow," Haley sighed. "She's going to be gone six to eight weeks."

"You know, Lucas didn't know that she was going."

Haley glanced up at her husband, obviously surprised with what he had said. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled slightly, hoping that it didn't mean much. "Maybe she forgot," Haley tried to reason.

"No," Nathan laughed, rubbing his hands over his face. "Your son spilled the beans. Apparently Brooke and Lucas have been dating behind our backs and Brooke broke up with him a few days ago. She thinks it's best that they stay friends."

Haley sat back in her chair, stunned by her husbands confession. "Wow," Haley sighed. "It's not like we didn't know something was going on but I wonder what changed her mind."

And then, without a second thought Haley knew.

"Peyton," they both said.

--

A few hours later, Lucas stared at the computer in front of him and re-read what he had written. He smiled with pride and was about to begin again as his phone rang. "Hello," he said into the phone.

"Hey Luke, it's Lindsay."

For a moment, he's surprised. But then he remembered about his book and the fact that it was due for release in a few weeks. "What's up?" He said, still focusing on the work in front of him.

"I was calling to tell you everything is going as planned. Your book is going to be released next month. David's already on my back for your next one."

Lucas leaned back against his chair and smiled. "Well tell him I'm working on something."

"That's great Lucas," she said genuinely. "What's it about?"

He shook his head and couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not saying a word but I'll tell you this much, I think it's the best thing I've ever written."

"Wow," Lindsay smiled. "As long as it comes from your heart, I know it'll be great."

Lucas glanced up to the picture of Brooke and Angie and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I really think it will be."

--

It had been an hour since Brooke had found the cocaine and yet she hadn't moved much. In fact, she was still sitting on the couch trying her best to form a solid thought.

What in the hell was Peyton doing with cocaine?

She thought back to the night when Jake had called and how worried he had been. So worried in fact, that Lucas had left a few minutes later to check on her best friend.

Brooke had rationalized that Peyton's problems had to do with Lucas and she was struggling to pull herself out of them. It never occurred to her that Peyton could have been using drugs.

Her mind traveled to Lucas, to questioning if he knew anything about it. She kept telling herself that he would never keep a secret that huge from her and that there was no way Lucas knew.

Still, she reached for her phone.

Brooke began to dial the numbers when the front door opened and Peyton came into the hallway.

"Hey Brooke, you're home."

The blonde smiled at her friend but Brooke couldn't look at her. Instead, she kept her eyes on the bag of cocaine. When Brooke didn't say anything, Peyton began to frown.

"Brooke, what's wrong?"

And then she saw it.

Sitting on the coffee table was the tiny bag of cocaine that she had bought. Peyton glanced down at it and then up at Brooke and she struggled with what to say.

"Brooke..." Peyton began. "I can explain."

Brooke shook her head, her eyes filling with tears at the thought of Peyton doing drugs. With everything she had gone through with Rachel, she couldn't face Peyton going down that path.

For the first time in what felt like years, Brooke felt disappointed in Peyton. "When were you going to tell me Peyton?" Brooke finally managed to say. "How long have you been doing drugs? Was it when Angie was here?"

A million thoughts swirled through Peyton's head and she shook her head no, trying desperately to figure out what to say. "I can't believe you would bring drugs into my house... Especially after Rachel."

There's silence for a moment and Rachel entered the room, her eyes glancing back and forth between Brooke and Peyton. "She didn't," Rachel said finally. "The cocaine... It's mine."

"What?" Brooke asked, staring up at her friend.

Rachel reached for the bag and slipped it into her jean pocket. "I said it's mine, I'm sorry Brooke. A few days ago, I'd slipped it into your sweater so that Peyton wouldn't see. I must have..." She paused for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. "I must have forgotten."

"Get out," Brooke shook her head.

Rachel tried to reach for her friend but Brooke repeated herself. "I said get out, please don't make me call the cops." Brooke stared up at the red head, her eyes glistening with tears. She felt betrayed, for once again allowing the red head into her home.

Rachel nodded her head as she grabbed her purse, shooting a dirty look towards Peyton. Once she gathered her things, she headed out the front door. Brooke turned towards Peyton and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so sorry Peyt, for doubting you."

"It's..." Peyton stuttered. "It's okay Brooke."

Brooke shook her head, angry at herself for jumping to conclusions. "I'm going to go try and take a nap," Brooke yawned. "Again, I'm sorry."

Once Brooke made her way up the stairs, Peyton grabbed her coat and headed towards the front door. She wasn't surprised to see Rachel still on the front porch.

"Why did you do that for me?" Peyton asked, shutting the door behind her.

Rachel shook her head as she headed down the sidewalk.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Brooke."

Peyton paused for a moment, trying to understand just what Rachel was trying to say. But in the back of her mind, she already knew.

"You and I both know that you haven't been the best of friend to her," Rachel said, opening her car door. Peyton blinked back tears as the red head continued. "I just didn't want her to feel that disappointment all over again."

--

"Perfect," Lucas smiled in satisfaction as he placed the last lit candle down on the river court. He had made it perfect, complete with a nice picnic dinner and candle light and music.

Lucas glanced down at his watch and noticed that it was a little after ten. He reached for the wine and poured himself a glass, nervous to whether or not Brooke would even show. Lucas didn't want Brooke to leave Tree Hill without knowing what's been in the back of his mind all along.

After he waited a few more minutes, Lucas went to blow out one of the tea candles. "Giving up already?" Her voice surprised him but he turned around slowly, shaking his head no in the process.

"I just thought maybe you needed more time."

Brooke glanced around the river court and smiled at how beautiful he had made it. There were rose petals and candles and a picnic that she was sure he had come up with on his own.

"This is beautiful Lucas but..." She hesitated, not wanting to hurt him with her words. "You asked me to come here for a reason. You wanted to prove that we're supposed to be together. And I'm here, so how are you going to do that?"

Lucas smiled at his ex girlfriend and shrugged his shoulders. "How about we make a deal," he said, as he took a step towards her.

"We eat dinner and maybe a dance a little and then I'll show you."

Brooke struggled within herself to keep to her promise. She knew they needed time apart, for her to work on her own insecurities and for him to focus on other things besides romance. Brooke began to think of the mess facing her back at her house, how she had managed to accuse Peyton of doing drugs when it had been Rachel all along.

With a deep breath, Brooke nodded her head. "Okay, what's for dinner?" She smiled slightly, walking towards the picnic table and sitting down.

Lucas smiled, glad for the time being he had her attention. He poured her a glass of wine and then opened the basket, revealing some of her favorite things. "Haley helped me with the chicken and Jamie managed to pick out dessert," Lucas explained. "Cheesecake."

Brooke clapped her hands together in excitement. "Can we skip dinner and go straight to dessert?" She giggled. He shook his head no, wanting to stick to the plan that he had gone over repeatedly.

Tonight had to be perfect, he owed her that much.

After the couple ate their picnic dinner, Lucas glanced up to look at her. "Will you dance with me?" Lucas asked, as he reached for her hand. He didn't give her time to object, as he led her towards the cement black top.

Brooke laid her head against his chest and shut her eyes, remembering all of the times she had spent here with him. Lucas too was lost in thought, thinking about that night in high school he had told her she had become the biggest part of his world.

"Luke," Brooke said as she pulled away from him. "I know how much effort you've gone through for tonight but this doesn't change anything. I'm still not sure about us."

He nodded his head and began to walk away from her, grabbing his basketball and the tie he had brought along. "I need your help okay? But don't ask any questions," Lucas said, handing her the tie. "I need you to blindfold me."

"What?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

Lucas placed his finger against her lips and smiled again. "No questions, okay? Just blind fold me and make sure that I can't see."

She did as she was told and blindfolded him, making funny faces to see if he could see. Once she knew he couldn't, she told him.

"Okay, so this might sound a little crazy," Lucas smiled slightly, ignoring how stupid he might look to the outside world. "The night of the fantasy date draft, Rachel and I came here."

Brooke cut him off. "Is it possible for you to not mention her name? I seriously could kill her right now."

"Brooke please..." Lucas said, clutching the basketball in his hands. She laughed for a moment and listened as he continued. "I was so sure of my love for you that I told her you were my destiny. She didn't believe me, in fact she called my bluff."

Brooke still didn't understand.

"Rachel told me to call on the gods and to prove to her and to everyone else that we were meant to be together," he explained.

Brooke looked at him skeptically. "How would you do that?"

"By shooting the ball through the hoop, blind folded."

Brooke stared at him in surprise and couldn't help the smile that was forming at her lips. "Did you make it?" Brooke questioned and Lucas nodded his head with pride.

"I'm going to do it again, to prove it to you."

Lucas held his breath for a moment and shot the ball towards the hoop. As soon as he heard it hit against the board, he knew it would make it into the hoop. He reached to pull the tie from his eyes.

"That didn't count," Brooke said, walking towards him. "If you're calling on the gods, then you can make the shot from anywhere on this court. Anywhere I put you."

Lucas nodded his head, a bit nervous as to whether or not he really could. Brooke led him to the spot on the court she wanted and then smirked at him.

"If you make it now, I'll believe you."

Lucas paused for a moment as he tried to figure out just where he was on the court. Deciding that it was no or never, Lucas raised his hand and got ready to throw the ball. "Whether this works or not, I love you Brooke. And I want to marry you."

The ball slipped into the net and bounced onto the river court beneath. Lucas pulled at the tie and turned to face her. Brooke stared at him in shock, the smile disappearing from her face. "I can't believe you made that..." She mumbled as he crossed the court and stood behind her.

Lucas reached inside his pocket and pulled at the ring and the necklace accompanying it. "I'm going to wait for you Brooke, for as long as it takes," he whispered into her ear, as he placed kisses down her exposed neck.

Brooke's hand reached for the necklace, her finger running over the diamond ring. She turned around to face him and smiled in amazement. "I still can't believe you did that."

"To be fair, I know every inch of the court."

Brooke laughed, bringing her lips to his.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

TBC.

Please remember once you read, that reviews are love!

Well, that was kinda a good chapter for BL right? So you guys won't hate me much with the LP in the next chapter and Brooke heading to Las Vegas. :-)


	32. Something that I already know

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: AU Season Six fic. Lucas chose Brooke to take to Las Vegas.

**Author's Notes: **Everyone loves this story which is good because so do I! I really hope that all of the Peyton in this chapter is bearable because honestly, I can't stand her. (Except with Jake.) But to each their own- or something like that. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and I look forward to reading more of them!

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

**Something that I already Knew**

"Morning beautiful," Lucas murmured into Brooke's ear, nudging her to wake up. "Baby girl, it's morning." Lucas couldn't help but laugh as Brooke tossed in the bed, pulling the covers around her in the process.

After a few moments, Brooke peeked up from the covers and kinked her eyebrow. "Are you sure? I mean here I am naked in your bed and you're trying to get me out of it."

"Okay then I guess it's settled," he laughed as he pulled her towards him. "We'll never get out of the bed." He crashed his lips over hers, causing her to giggle.

His smile faded as he stared at her in amazement. "I could stay like this forever," he whispered, nuzzling her neck. His fingers touched the ring on her necklace and he kissed her again.

Brooke nodded her head against his mouth as she ran her fingers through his hair. With a deep sigh, she gently pushed him away. "I'm so sorry Luke but I have to get going. There's a million things to do at the store and I still have to see Jamie and Peyton before I leave."

"Will I see you tonight?" Lucas asked.

Brooke bit her bottom lip as she stood up from the bed. "You could take me to the airport," she suggested.

"I'd love to."

Honestly, it was the last thing that Lucas wanted to do. Saying goodbye to Brooke was always harder than he liked. But she needed time to focus on her work and he needed to be there for her. Even if that meant in different cities.

She nodded her head as she gathered her things.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight."

--

Lucas knocked at the door hesitantly. "Can I come in?" He asked, opening the door and peeking his head inside. Peyton looked up from the desk and nodded her head, a small smile forming on her lips.

"What's up Lucas?" She asked, standing up to greet him. "Would you like some coffee?"

He shook his head no and smiled slightly, sitting down in the chair in front of her desk. "I can't stay long, I've just got something I need to tell you. And I'm hoping you're going to understand."

She turned to face him and her smile falls. Instantly, she knew that Lucas was standing in front of her to talk about Brooke. She sat down, in effort to prepare herself from the truths she had been struggling to avoid.

She's not prepared for what happens next.

"I love her," he said honestly.

His eyes search hers for understanding, anything that will take away the guilt he has been feeling since even before Las Vegas. He hated lying to his family and friends, he hated himself for putting Brooke in the same situation.

"I'm in love with her."

Peyton wants to say she's surprised. She wants to believe that he is kidding and that she's just getting ready to wake up from a bad dream.

But something stopped her.

It's the way he said it.

There was no hesitation, no question in his mind over his feelings. He wasn't asking her opinion, or anyone else's and he was following his heart.

She thought back over all the times he'd said I love you and how many times he had asked her if it was the right thing. If they were good together. She was always the one to nod her head and tell him things were perfect.

His words pull her from her thoughts and she struggled to fight back the tears. "I never wanted to hurt you," he admitted. "If I ever thought there was a choice, I wouldn't have..."

Peyton nodded her head sadly as she raised her hand to silence him. She doesn't want to hear anymore and she thinks he should go. But still, she needs to say something.

"Brooke's my best friend," she whispered, loud enough for Lucas to hear. She thought back to their friendship in high school and how she had been so careless to allow a boy to interfere. She thought about Rachel and lying to Brooke about the drugs. "Despite everything I've put her through, I love her."

Lucas nodded his head, knowing just how the blonde felt. There were so many things Lucas would do again if he had the chance.

"I'm not saying this doesn't kill me Lucas because it's breaking my heart."

She's crying now, as if she finally realized it was really over. Peyton stayed silent as she thought back to their relationship and how happy she had been.

Had Lucas been pretending?

"Answer me something Lucas," she finally managed to say. He nodded his head and mumbled anything as she braved herself for his answer. "Was it all a lie? Everything that we were together? Did you ever really love me?"

The question took him by surprise and he reached for her hand. Squeezing it gently, he spoke as honestly as he could. "It wasn't a lie Peyton, I did love you. I still do." He smiled sadly as he shook his head, allowing himself a second to form the right words. "It was just different."

"I don't understand Lucas," she sighed. "Explain to me what I did wrong."

There was nothing he could say to take away her pain but he could tell she wasn't going to let it go. So, he decided to be honest with her.

"The night of Nathan and Haley's wedding, I knew it was over. I kept pretending that if she danced with me, or kissed me, that somehow we'd make it work. But deep down, I knew. She'd never look at me the same way again."

He paused for a moment and continued, wanting nothing more but to be honest with his friend. "And then, a few days later she broke up with me. I couldn't really grasp it, that we were over completely. That I'd never hold her again, or tell her I love her or call her pretty girl..."

His voice trailed off and Peyton wants to shut him up. She wanted to tell him that she doesn't need to hear the details but before she can say anything, he continues.

"And then she was there again. But this time, she was pushing me to you. She wanted me to be with you. She needed it, I could see it in her eyes."

Peyton rolled her eyes in exasperation. "So you were with me because Brooke wanted you to be?" She asked angrily, standing up and walking towards the door. She held it open for him to leave but he didn't move.

"You were one of my best friends," he admitted out loud. "And for the longest time, I wondered what it would be like to date you. To be with you without any of the sneaking around."

Peyton sighed. "But it wasn't enough."

"No," he said gently. "And it took me a really long time to realize that. I wanted to believe in the two of us because everyone else did, it was like they needed us to work out so that they could be happy. But when I stopped and listened to my heart, I knew. Peyton, I love you but I've never been in love with you."

She thought back to his story and wondered how he could say such a thing. "I was in love with the idea of you, the idea of us." It was as if he was reading her mind and she wanted to scream at him, to tell him he had no right to say those things to her.

But she can't shake the voice in the back of her mind telling her that deep down, she understands. "I feel like I've been standing still," Peyton whispered as she leaned against the door frame. "After all these years. I feel like I'm stuck in my car and I'm driving home from Savannah but a part of me wishes I never left."

Had she been wrong, All those years ago when she had left Jake's side and chosen Lucas? For the longest time she willed herself not to think about it but as Lucas said the words, she couldn't help but face the truth.

Being with Lucas was easy, it was as if she was slipping into a familiar jacket. One that fit her and hung to her every curve. But that wasn't how love was supposed to make you feel. It was supposed to make you feel alive, to make you strive to be a better person.

She was worse around Lucas and she knew it.

"You need to tell her Luke, before it's too late."

Her words surprised him and he struggled with how to tell her. Betraying Brooke's confidence was something that Lucas had no intention of ever doing again. So he shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"I will," he admitted and he knew that it wasn't a lie. He had every intention of telling Brooke how he felt, every day for the rest of his life. It didn't matter that the hardest part had already been done and that she too, had confessed her feelings.

Peyton shook her head sadly. "You should get going," Peyton sighed. He stood up from his seat and made his way towards the door, reaching out to bring her into a hug.

She hesitated and leaned into his grasp. "Promise me something," Peyton asked quietly. He nodded his head as she continued. "Promise me that no matter what, we'll always be friends. That we'll always be apart of each others lives."

Lucas nodded his head, a smile forming on his lips.

"I promise Peyton."

--

Brooke flipped over her closed sign and sighed. There were only a few more hours until she had to leave for Las Vegas and she couldn't help the butterflies that were forming in her stomach. A tiny knock on the window pulled her from her thoughts and she stared down at Jamie.

"What are you doing here Jamie?" She asked as she unlocked the door. He pointed towards his mother who was buying ice cream cones and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I wanted to say goodbye."

Brooke leaned down so that she could hug her God son and couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes. "I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye to you Jamie, I promised." Brooke reached for her purse and then his hand, allowing him to lead her towards his mother.

"I'm going to miss you kiddo," Brooke smiled as she placed her finger to his nose. "You've gotta promise to take care of your mom and dad. And your uncle Lucas."

Jamie nodded his head but his smile quickly faded. "Brooke, can I ask you something?" He asked quietly, low enough that his mother couldn't hear. Brooke nodded her head and Jamie continued. "Do you love him?"

Brooke bit her lip nervously and she nodded her head, knowing more than anything just how much she loved Lucas. Her fingers trailed over the necklace she was wearing and the ring that fell against her chest.

"Yes," she said simply.

"Then why are you leaving?" Jamie shrugged his shoulders.

Brooke hesitated and then bent down so that they were at eye level. "I've got to do this for me Jamie but your uncle Lucas... He understands. And I hope someday you will too."

Haley walked towards them quietly and smiled at her friend. "I can't believe you're really leaving." She put her arm around her friend and brought Brooke into a hug.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Everyone is acting as if I'm leaving forever. It's just a couple of months and then I will be home. I promise."

They made their way down the side walk and towards the park. "It's just going to be so different without you here," Haley admitted. "Even if it's just a few months."

Brooke nodded her head and watched Jamie as he began to swing. "He really loves you," Haley said sincerely.

The brunette nodded her head and smiled at the young mother. "I know, I love Jamie too."

"I was talking about Lucas," Haley sighed. She tapped the necklace around Brooke's neck and smiled sadly. "It's good to see that the ring is where it belongs."

Brooke stayed quiet for a moment, wondering if Haley had been rooting for her and Lucas all along. With a small smile, Brooke turned towards her friend. "I love him too, I don't think I ever stopped."

Brooke paused for a moment and then turned her attention back to Jamie. "I'm not going to Las Vegas because I don't love him. I'm leaving because I do. If we're ever going to make it work, I have to know that he's not going to give up on me. I have to know..."

"That he doesn't choose Peyton over you."

Her words are simple and yet Brooke is surprised by just how well Haley knows her. She nodded her head sadly as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm awful, I know."

"It's not awful Brooke. After everything the three of you have been through, it's only common sense for you to be worried. But Lucas has made his decision, Peyton isn't going to change his mind. Nothing can."

Brooke sighed and her smile fell.

"Trust me, there's one thing."

--

"Knock knock," Nathan said as he entered Peyton's office. "I came to see how you were doing."

Peyton looked up from her desk and shrugged her shoulders, trying her best to smile. Nathan made his way towards her desk and sat down. "Are you okay?"

"Look, Lucas and I have been over for a really long time..." Peyton began to ramble as Nathan stared at her, obviously confused. When he didn't say anything, Peyton continued. "You're not here to rub in my face that Lucas is in love with Brooke?"

Nathan laughed for a moment and then shook his head no. "I'm here because Brooke's leaving and I know how much you hate being alone at night."

"Brooke's leaving?"

"Lucas is in love with Brooke?"

The two friends laughed and Peyton sat back into her chair, taking a deep breath. "Lucas was here a few hours ago and he told me that he still had feelings for Brooke. That they never really went away."

"Wow," Nathan said out loud.

It wasn't as if Lucas' feelings had been a secret but he was still shocked that Lucas had managed to express them to Peyton. "It doesn't seem like you're that shocked," Peyton said skeptically. She rolled her eyes but continued anyways. "To be honest, it's a good thing. I think now I can finally move on with my life."

"That's good Peyton," Nathan said sincerely.

Peyton nodded her head in agreement and her smile fell.

"But what about Brooke? She's leaving?"

He watched the confusion on her face and he nodded his head slowly.

"Haley said that she's going to Las Vegas to open a store. I was sure you knew..."

Peyton shook her head no and then sighed. "We haven't exactly been on the best of speaking terms..." She thought about Brooke's face, the disappointment when she had believed the drugs were her own. Then her mind drifted to the relief that washed over Brooke's face, when Rachel had taken the blame. "When is she leaving?"

"Tonight..." Nathan shrugged.

Peyton stood up from her desk and gathered her belongings. "I'm sorry Nathan but there's some things I have to do. I've got to talk to Brooke before she leaves."

"I understand. If you need anything, Haley and I are here for you."

--

A half an hour later, Peyton placed her key into the door knob and opened the front door. "Brooke," she called as she tossed her keys onto the table. Her friends car was in the drive way and Peyton knew she was home.

She made her way up the stairs slowly, trying to figure out the best way to be honest with her friend. She knocked lightly on the brunette's bedroom and opened the door. "Brooke, I need to talk to you."

"P Sawyer," Brooke smiled, as she patted the bed beside her. Brooke was staring at a photo album and Peyton moved towards her friend, staring at the book in Brooke's hand.

"Wow. I haven't seen that picture in forever," Peyton said, running her fingers over one of the first pictures of her and Brooke. They were young, probably a few weeks after they had first met.

Brooke smiled. "We were so happy then," Brooke said honestly. "It was so much simpler, as if nothing in the world was ever going to tear us apart."

"Brooke..."

Brooke sighed as she turned to look at her friend. "There's something I need to tell you," Brooke admitted. "And it's something that you're not going to like."

"Brooke there's something I need to tell you too..."

"I'm in love with Lucas," Brooke blurted out. She didn't look at her friend as she repeated the words. "I'm in love with Lucas," she smiled. "And I'm pretty sure that he's in love with me too."

Peyton ran her hands through her hair and listened as Brooke began to apologize. "I didn't mean for it to happen. When we went to Las Vegas, I never realized that he had feelings for me. It wasn't until later on that I realized I never stopped having feelings for him."

Peyton sighed and turned to face Brooke. "Brooke, you're my best friend," Peyton said with a small smile.

Brooke nodded her head and went to say something but Peyton cut her off. "And more than anything, I don't want to hurt you. But since we're being honest, there's something I need to say."

Brooke shut her eyes, not wanting to hear that her friend still had feelings for Lucas. It was bad enough that she had her insecurities about the relationship but knowing how Peyton felt was sure to cause some more.

"The drugs you found... They weren't Rachel's."

Brooke blinked back tears, trying her hardest to grasp Peyton's words. She hadn't said anything about Lucas but had confessed that the drugs were Peyton's and not Rachel's.

"What?" Brooke said in confusion. She stood up carefully and shook her head, not believing her friends words. She couldn't believe that Peyton would lie about it and allow Rachel to take her fall. Brooke threw the photo album on the bed and shook her head, trying her best not to laugh. "Joke is over Peyton. I know you're not serious."

Peyton nodded her head. "I am, I've been trying to tell you for so long but I just couldn't find the right words. I've been really lost..."

"So that gave you the right to bring drugs into my house? To betray my confidence and allow Rachel to take the fall?"

Brooke's angry, upset that she'd been so blind. Peyton ran her hands through her hair and stood up from the bed, moving closer to her friend.

"I'm saying something now," Peyton sighed. "I'm sorry."

There was a second where Brooke stared into her friends eyes, wondering if she was really serious. Peyton continued. "I'm sorry that I ever came between you and Lucas and I'm sorry about lying to you about the drugs. I just didn't want you to leave without knowing the truth."

"Well now I know."

Brooke turned away from Peyton and shrugged her shoulders, her voice filled with sadness. "Look Peyton, I can't do this right now. I'm leaving in less than an hour and I have to finish packing."

Peyton nodded her head as she made her way towards the door. "Peyton," Brooke said finally. The blonde turned with a tiny bit of hope and waited for her friend to continue. "I'm going to be gone for two months and by the time I get back..." She paused for a moment, staring at her friend.

"I want you out of my house."

--

Twenty five minutes later, Lucas and Brooke were headed towards the airport in complete silence. Brooke stared out the window as Lucas played with the radio, each trying to ignore the situation in front of them.

As Lucas pulled up to the airport, Brooke finally glanced at him. "So, I guess this is it..." She tried her best to smile, to erase the tears that were already forming in her eyes.

Lucas nodded his head.

"You're really leaving."

Brooke sighed, leaning against the passenger seat. "There's so much I want to say to you Lucas but there just isn't any words." Brooke turned to face him with a small smile.

"I love you."

He'd heard her say it before but this time it seemed different. She seemed more sure of herself and of their relationship. He reached out and tucked her loose hair behind her ear, allowing himself to cup her cheeks in the process.

"I love you too," he said simply.

Lucas leaned over to kiss her lips and Brooke glanced down at her watch. "It's time for me to go," Brooke sighed, running her fingers through Lucas' hair.

"Let me get your things," Lucas said.

Brooke shook her head no and glanced out the window to the airline staff. "I'd rather you didn't. This is already hard enough, I really don't want to have to say goodbye to you."

"Okay," Lucas nodded his head. He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. "I'll see you soon."

TBC...

Alrighty ladies only a few more chapters left! I hope the Peyton wasn't too much and that you're happy with the way the story is going but either way, leave me a review. Sorry I haven't updated recently but was acting up for me. Enjoy the chapter and if you've never heard the song "Something that I already know", look for the lyrics. Such a Lucas/Peyton song.


	33. The time of my Life

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: AU Season Six fic. Lucas chose Brooke to take to Las Vegas.

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews and I promised an update today and I am here with one! Can't wait to see what everyone thinks, let me know good or bad!!

Chapter Thirty Three

The Time of My Life

Brooke was true to her word, after arriving in Las Vegas she had buried herself in her work. Six weeks had passed and Brooke was only a day away from the opening of her new store conveniently located in the Miracle Mile shops at Planet Hollywood.

Her cell phone rang and she glanced down at it, ignoring the name flashing on the screen. She hadn't talked to Peyton since the night she left but if she was honest with herself, she missed her best friend.

Peyton had been such a humongous help for Brooke as she opened her store in Tree Hill and being in Las Vegas, away from everyone was starting to take a toll on Brooke.

But still, she couldn't answer the phone despite everyone else's advice. Well, almost everyone. Haley had called a few days after she left and said that Peyton was really upset and wasn't talking to any of their friends.

Rachel called next but informed the brunette that she was better off without the likes of Peyton. When Brooke wasn't able to agree, Rachel rolled her eyes and mumbled something about never learning a lesson.

Nathan called a few days later, telling Brooke he understood where she was coming from but that she needed to work it out with Peyton. 'They had been through so much together,' he had said.

She wanted to correct him, to inform him that they hadn't been through a lot together. But that Peyton had put her through a lot and that there was quite a difference.

It surprised her, how Lucas just stayed quiet. The couple had talked almost every other day and yet there was no mention of Peyton. He spoke of Haley and Nathan and how he'd caught them having sex on the river court. Lucas talked about Karen and Andy and Lilly, the family returning home in time for Haley's birthday.

He'd even mentioned Jamie frequently, talking about how the little boy missed his god mother almost as much as he did.

It was hard at first, being able to talk to Lucas and not really see him. But she was glad to still be able to hear his voice at the end of the day.

Today was no exception, as she stared at the last minute details on her list of things to do she wished he was there with her. The phone rang again and Brooke groaned in frustration.

A small smile stretched on her lips as she saw the name on the screen. "Hi friend," Brooke smiled into the phone.

--

The weeks after Brooke's departure had changed Peyton and she hoped for the better. She had flushed away the cocaine and had even made a few phone calls to try and apologize to Rachel. Peyton buried herself into her work, focusing on Mia's second album and a few other artists she'd discovered.

There wasn't really much time for her to be alone, except at night and even then she was getting used to it. She had managed to move out of Brooke's home and into a small apartment, a few miles away from her studio.

She felt bad for not talking to Nathan or Haley too much but she hoped they understood. The blonde needed time to get over Lucas, something that she wasn't sure she'd be able to do with him still around.

Peyton grabbed the last box out of her car and carefully made her way up the stairs and into the apartment. She glanced around the apartment and smiled, for the first time in what seemed like forever.

The apartment was small, with only one bedroom and a den area she could easily use as an office. But it was hers. Her cell phone rang and she reached into her purse to grab it. "P Sawyer," she said into the phone.

"Hey Peyton," Haley sighed into the phone. "I stopped by the studio and you weren't there..."

Peyton nodded her head as she glanced down at the boxes in front of her. "Yeah, I've been running some errands today." Peyton wasn't sure just how much Haley knew about her fight with Brooke and she really didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh well maybe I can stop by the house a little later," Haley said hopefully. "I haven't seen you in forever."

Peyton groaned in frustration as she grabbed a box and headed towards the bedroom. "Actually I'm not living there anymore," Peyton explained, tossing the box onto her bed. She didn't wait for Haley to say anything as she continued to explain.

"I figured it was time to be out on my own. And besides, I think once Brooke gets back into town her and Lucas are going to need their space."

Haley nodded her head and smiled into the phone. "How are you handling it?" She asked, sincerely worried about her friend. Haley couldn't imagine what Peyton was going through, although she guessed it was how Brooke had felt back in high school.

"As good as I can," she said honestly.

Peyton opened the box and began to pull out the picture frames she had collected over the years. There were several of Nathan and Haley, a few of her and Brooke and only one of the whole group. She'd been careful to box away the photos of her and Lucas, wanting the least amount of memories possible.

"Well we're here for you Peyton," Haley sighed into the phone. "I know you're hurting and I'm not sure what's going on with you and Brooke but you still have your friends."

Peyton nodded her head, pulling out her year book and placing it on the night table. A picture fell to the ground and she hesitantly leaned down to pick it up.

She was certain it was a picture of her and Lucas and despite her best efforts, her breath caught in her throat. As she flipped over the picture, she was surprised to see Jake's loving face smiling back at her. Tears entered her eyes as she stared down at the picture of Jake, Jenny and her when everything seemed so perfect.

"I'll talk to you later Haley," Peyton mumbled into the phone. "But thanks. For everything."

--

"How have you been?"

Brooke sighed into the phone and leaned against the counter, wanting nothing more than to be honest with Millicent. "Honestly, I'm tired. There's so much work left for me to do here and I haven't been feeling too well."

"Well then I guess you'll like my surprise then," Millicent said into the phone.

Brooke raised her eyebrow and started to laugh.

"What surprise?"

There was a knock against the window display and Brooke looked up in confusion. And then standing only a few feet away from her on the other side of the glass, were Millicent and Mouth. "Oh my God," Brooke said excitedly, as she clapped her hands together. "What are you two doing here?"

Mouth shrugged his shoulders and stared at his girlfriend, who was busy bringing her boss into a hug. "Do you honestly think we'd miss Clothes over Bro's Las Vegas launch?" Millicent laughed, turning towards Mouth.

"Everyone wanted to be here but realistically, we're the only ones who could."

Brooke knew that Mouth was being sincere, Haley and Nathan both had hoped to be able to get away but with Deb being on vacation with Skills, there was no way for them to come. And she knew that Lucas was spending his time writing, preparing for the deadline for his next book.

"Well I'm glad you two are here," Brooke said as she hugged her friends again. "Are you two hungry? I'm starved."

Mouth and Millicent nodded their head and turned towards Brooke.

"What are you hungry for?" Mouth asked.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders with a laugh. "Everything. The Rio has a really great buffet, we could go there."

Millicent nodded her head and grabbed her boyfriends hand, turning to look back at Brooke.

"Lead the way."

--

"Hey uncle Luke, thanks for coming with me."

Lucas nodded his head as he made his way silently through the grave yard and towards his father's grave. It was the first time he'd been there and if he was being honest with himself, he didn't want to be. But when Jamie called and asked him to go, he couldn't bring himself to say no.

"You know Brooke brings me here," Jamie said as he stopped in front of Keith's grave. "She stays and talks to Keith while I talk to grandpa Dan."

He points his hand towards Keith's grave and Lucas simply nodded his head, completely unaware of Brooke and Jamie's tradition.

"How often do you come here?" Lucas asked, staring at his nephew in surprise. Jamie shrugged his shoulders as he leaned his hand on Dan's name.

"About once a week."

Lucas glanced back to Keith's grave and then to Jamie.

"And Brooke talks to Keith?"

Jamie nodded his head and smiled up at his uncle. "Brooke said he was the closest thing she had to a father and she understood him better than anyone else. Whatever that means."

Lucas thought back to his mother's relationship with Keith and everything she had put him through before they were allowed to be happy. And then suddenly, without reason it was brought to a stop because of his father's jealousy.

Perhaps Brooke really did understand Keith more than anyone.

"I think..." Lucas paused for a moment and then looked down at his nephew. "I think I'm going to give it a try."

Lucas moved away from his nephew, stopping only a few inches away from Keith's head stone. Tears formed in his eyes and he touched the stone with the palm of his hands.

"I'm sorry I don't come more often," Lucas said, choking back the tears. "It's just harder than I thought it would be... I guess I thought that if I didn't see your grave, I could pretend you're still here. That you've kidnapped mom and are on a very long honeymoon."

Lucas paused for a moment and stared at Jamie, who was busily talking to his grandpa.

"I worry all the time about Lilly," Lucas confided. There was a tiny part of him who felt silly but as he continued to talk, he knew deep down that Keith was listening. "I worry about mom too. I know she seems happy with Andy but it doesn't take away from how much she misses you."

Lucas smiled slightly.

"We all miss you."

He thought about Jamie had told him, about Brooke's visits to Keith's grave and he wondered silently why she had never told him.

"I'm in love with Brooke," he said finally. "It's taken everyone by surprise I think, except for mom. She couldn't be happier. But I think that if you were here, you wouldn't be surprised. You would have made me fight for her back in high school. Maybe then, things would be different now. I'd probably have a kid of my own by now."

Jamie is at his side and he stared up at his uncle. "You ready to go?" He asked and Lucas nodded his head quietly. Lucas took one last look at the tombstone and mumbled a thank you towards his uncle.

"Thank you for everything."

--

"Thanks for lunch Brooke, it was delicious."

Brooke nodded her head as the three friends walked back towards her shop. "So are you up for a little work?" Brooke questioned, trying her best to concentrate on Millicent instead of the dizziness she was beginning to feel.

Her friend nodded her head and watched Brooke carefully as she unlocked the door. "Are you feeling okay?" Millicent asked as she rubbed her hand across Brooke's back.

Brooke smiled weakly at her friend and shrugged her shoulders. "I've just been working too much. I got a little light headed, that's all," she lied.

"How about you tell us what's left to do and then go back to the hotel room? Give yourself the night off."

Brooke turned to look at Mouth skeptically and then to his girlfriend. If there was anyone that she would trust her business to, it was Millicent. But still, there was only a few hours left until the opening.

There was no way she'd be able to leave.

Brooke made it through the door of her boutique and held her hand over her mouth, unable to stop the queasiness that was rushing through her stomach.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said, walking towards the back of her store and towards the bathroom.

Millicent turned to Mouth and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it's something she ate?" She questioned.

"I hope not because we ate the same thing!"

A few minutes later, Brooke walked out from the bathroom and shook her head. "I think you're right Millicent, I'm not really feeling that well. There's really not that much to do. Fold the rest of the clothes and make sure to work on the display window. I drew a sketch of how I wanted it to look."

Millicent reached for the notepad and smiled. "I got it, go get some rest."

"Okay but I'll be back first thing tomorrow."

--

A few hours after getting off the phone with Haley, Peyton made her way towards the living room and grabbed her sketch pad. It had been months since she'd even looked at her work, let alone being able to draw.

Her cell phone rang and she glanced at the name and was surprised to see that it was Brooke. "Hello?" Peyton said, trying to contain the confusion that was running through her.

"Hey..." Brooke said sadly into the phone. "How... How have you been?"

Peyton sat down on the couch and flipped through the sketch pad, focusing on one of the pictures in particular. It was a drawing of Brooke, and despite the blonde's best efforts it hardly touched on her beauty.

"I'm okay," Peyton lied. "How are you?"

Instantly, Brooke's voice softened. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you Peyton, I should have tried to understand what you were going through..."

"Brooke, I'm sorry for everything," Peyton said sadly. She thought about how many phone calls Brooke had ignored and found herself wondering why her friend was having such a change of heart.

"Brooke, what changed?" She asked quietly.

Thousands of miles away, Brooke placed her head on the pillow in effort to ignore the dizziness she was feeling. "Nothing has changed Peyton," Brooke rolled her eyes. "I just really don't have the energy to fight with you anymore."

"Is everything okay?"

Brooke nodded her head and yawned into the phone. "I guess I've just been working too hard." It was the second time in less than twenty four hours that Brooke had lied to a friend and she wished she could tell Peyton the truth.

She needed to tell someone.

"I'm here for you Brooke, you know that."

Brooke smiled slightly. "That's good. Because I could really use my best friend," Brooke sighed.

--

Lucas spent the rest of the day with Jamie, taking him to grab some lunch and then to the park. When it was time to drop him back to Nathan and Haley, he couldn't help but feel sad that their day had ended.

For the first time in a really long time, Lucas thought about Angie. She had only been around for a little while but had managed to mesmerize him in the process. He looked at things differently now, as if he saw the bigger picture of what he wanted in life.

He wanted a family, not quite a soccer team but enough kids surrounding him so that his house was always noisy. He wanted the ability to teach his sons basketball and tuck in his daughter.

But most of all, he wanted a family with Brooke.

It didn't matter to him if they adopted or if they had children of their own, all he wanted was to once again share that experience with Brooke.

Lucas couldn't help but wonder if Brooke felt the same way.

He needed a distraction, he needed something to take his mind off of the fact that Brooke had been gone for weeks and there were only a few days before her return.

So, he did the only thing he could.

He reached for his phone and dialed the familiar number.

--

The grand opening was successful, more successful that the opening in Tree Hill. But it still didn't erase the lonely feeling growing inside her heart. She was glad that Millicent and Mouth were there but more than anything, she missed the rest of her friends.

"Tonight was amazing," Millicent said as she slid into the stool in front of Brooke. The brunette nodded her head as she continued to count the money they had made. "It was such a turn out Brooke! You did so well."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "We did well," she corrected her friend. "Thanks for everything Milly, I couldn't have done it without you. Or you Mouth."

Mouth brought his friend into a hug and Brooke stifled a yawn. "I am beat," Brooke laughed as she shut the register closed.

"Why don't you get out of here then? We can close up."

Millicent nodded her head. "He's right, we've got it under control and we'll meet you here in the morning to do the whole thing over again."

"Okay," Brooke agreed. She gathered her purse and once again said her thank yous to Millicent and Mouth. Brooke made her way out of the complex and towards her hotel, taking the time to focus on the familiar streets. She loved Las Vegas almost as much as she loved New York but it didn't stop her from wishing she was home.

A few minutes later she was heading out of the elevator and towards her suite. She placed the key card into it's hole and slipped inside the hotel room. As she flipped on the lights, she glanced around the room taking in the changes.

There were flowers everywhere.

The aroma of roses, calla lilies and orchids filled the room and Brooke smiled at how beautiful it all looked. She noticed there was a card left on her night table and she reached for it.

_There's a bath ready for you, slip out of your clothes._

Brooke stared at the note in confusion but did what it said, stripping out of her clothes and heading towards the bathroom. True enough, the bath was filled with hot water and there were candles surrounding it.

She wanted to call and say thank you to Mouth and Millicent but the water was too tempting. She allowed herself to slip into the tub, shutting her eyes as she laid her head back.

"Rough day?"

His voice took her off guard and she jumped up, startled. Lucas grinned down at her and shrugged his shoulders. "You did have a rough day, right?" She nodded her head and he placed his arms on her shoulders, gently massaging them until she slipped back down under the water.

"How? When?"

Brooke couldn't form any questions and Lucas just laughed at her awestruck expression. "About an hour ago, I had Millicent and Mouth send you back to the hotel. Sorry I missed the opening."

"It's okay, I'm just really glad you're here."

Lucas bent down beside the tub to kiss his girlfriend. "When are you leaving?" Brooke asked quietly.

"Tomorrow evening. But you've only got a few more days and then you'll be home."

Brooke nodded her head, once again leaning her head against the tub and shutting her eyes.

"Well since we don't have a lot of time, how about you join me?"

**TBC.**

**Okay seriously that was evil of me and I know it. But don't worry, the next chapter will take off right where that one ends. Remember to review and I will update at some point tomorrow. Thanks again girls!**


	34. Whatever it Takes

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: AU Season Six fic. Lucas chose Brooke to take to Las Vegas.

Author's Notes: Thanks for all of the reviews for this story. I am glad everyone is enjoying it and hopefully the last few chapters will not disappoint.

Chapter Thirty Four

**WHATEVER IT TAKES**

"Well since we don't have a lot of time, how about you join me?"

Lucas pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, smirking down at his girlfriend. "I was hoping you'd say that," he said, pulling at his belt buckle. Once he was out of the jeans, Brooke moved towards the center of the tub so that Lucas could slide in behind her.

He kissed the base of her neck as she turned to look at him. "I've missed you," she admitted quietly, rubbing the palm of her hand against his cheek.

"I missed you too."

Brooke leaned her body against his and shut her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the moment. She knew that Lucas and her had plenty to talk about but she decided that tonight, she'd just allow herself to enjoy her time with him.

"Can we go to bed now?" Brooke whispered a few minutes later and he nodded his head. She stood up and pulled him with her, carefully handing him a towel in the process.

Lucas placed the robe over Brooke's shoulders and took a hold of her hand, leading her towards the bedroom. "You have no idea how much I've missed you," Lucas he murmured against her skin.

His smile is spread across his face and Brooke can't help but smile back. She could tell that he meant it too, the way his eyes keep trailing over her body.

"You want to show me how much?" She raised her eyebrow suggestively and allowed the robe to fall to the floor. It didn't take long for his lips to crash down on hers, and he leaned her back against the bed. "I guess that was a yes," she giggled against his lips.

Lucas slipped his tongue inside her mouth, allowing his hands to roam her body. "You have no idea," he repeated, wasting no time as he slipped inside of her.

"Luke..." She moaned.

Lucas cupped her face gently. "Brooke, look at me..." He whispered and she followed his command. "I want you to know I love you," Lucas said, kissing the base of her neck.

And even though the words were everything she wanted to hear, she couldn't concentrate on them. The feeling of Lucas inside of her after their weeks apart was enough to send her over the edge right there.

Brooke nodded her head, her fingers trailing over his back and his fingers ran through her hair. He continued to thrust inside of her, matching her own frantic movements.

"I love you too," Brooke said finally.

--

"I can't believe he's finally out," Nathan said, shutting the door to Jamie's bedroom behind his wife. He took a hold of her hand and led her towards their bedroom.

Haley headed towards the bathroom and began to take off her clothes, tossing them into their hamper. "Do you think Brooke was surprised about Luke?" Haley questioned, loud enough for Nathan to hear.

He leaned against the door frame and shrugged his shoulders. "Probably," he said with a laugh. "I don't think Brooke's realized how serious Lucas is about her."

"Well hopefully she'll understand after tonight," Haley said, turning to look at her husband. "You know we're really lucky." She leaned up onto her tippy toes to give him a kiss and then she relaxed against her chest.

Nathan held her close as he ran his hand against her back. "I'm glad that Brooke and Lucas have found their way back to each other," he admitted honestly.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Me too."

--

The next morning came too soon for Brooke, who woke up as the sunlight peeked through the windows. Brooke groaned, pulling the blanket over her eyes as a shield from the sun.

A smile formed on her lips as she thought about the night before and how special it had been for her. For the first time in forever, Brooke felt at peace in Lucas' arms. And then to top everything off the store had a successful opening.

"Damn," Brooke exclaimed, sitting up in her bed. She had told both Millicent and Mouth that she would be at the shop first thing and she had over slept.

Brooke turned to see if Lucas was still asleep but the left side of the bed was empty. "Luke?" She called out to the empty room. "Lucas, are you still here?"

The bedroom door opened and Lucas slipped inside, a tray of food in his hands. "Room service," Lucas said with a smile.

"Oh Luke," Brooke laughed as she sat up in the bed. "You shouldn't have, I promised Milly I'd be at the store..."

Lucas placed the tray on the bed and kissed his girlfriend. "I've already talked to Millicent this morning. She said to enjoy your day off, she'll take care of the shop."

"Really?" Brooke yawned, leaning her head back against the pillow. She paused for a moment, as if she had something truly important to say. And then she smiled. "Do I smell pancakes?"

Lucas nodded his head and pulled the cover off of the food. There was a stack of pancakes, complete with whipped cream and strawberries and Brooke clapped her hands with excitement. "This is so great Luke. I'm starving."

It didn't take long for her to begin to eat the breakfast and Lucas laughed as he watched her. "Did you want some?" Brooke asked as she bit her lip, obviously embarrassed.

"No, no. Honestly I'd rather just watch you eat."

She ignored his comment and continued to eat her breakfast. "I wish you could stay here with me," Brooke said finally. She took a sip of the orange juice and then looked up at her boyfriend. "I can't wait to go home."

Her words took him by surprise and he wondered what was wrong. Brooke had been so sure that coming to Las Vegas had been for the best.

So what had changed her mind?

"Brooke," Lucas said as he took a hold of her hand. He squeezed it gently and smiled at her. "What's going on baby?"

Brooke bit her lip nervously. "Nothing Luke. Why would you ask that?"

"I just feel like somethings wrong."

In that moment, she wanted to tell him the truth. But somehow, she couldn't form the words. "Nothings wrong Luke," Brooke sighed. She wasn't ready to deal with the outcome of her honesty so instead, she tried her best to drop it.

"You're sure?"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me."

--

Hours later, neither Brooke or Lucas had managed to leave the hotel room. Lucas watched as Brooke slept peacefully, his arm wrapped protectively around her. His cell phone rang and he successfully pulled it from his pocket.

"Hello," he whispered into the phone.

"Lucas?" Lindsay asked.

He didn't bother to sit up from his position beside Brooke as he smiled into the phone. "Hey Linds, what's up?" He leaned his head against the beds head board and waited for his ex girlfriend to talk.

"I was actually calling with some good news," she smiled into the phone. "Your book is number two on the best sellers list."

'At least someone liked it,' he thought bitterly. He had spent the first few months after Peyton and Brooke's arrival into Tree Hill writing that story and he had meant every word. But it had caused him nothing but trouble.

He almost wished he'd never had written it. But there was a bigger part of him, that was proud. Yet again, his story had been well liked by the readers.

Lucas grinned. "That's great Lindsay, I couldn't have done it without you."

"True," Lindsay agreed with a laugh. "How's the writing going Luke? Have you finished it yet?"

Lucas glanced at his suitcase and smiled slightly. "Yeah, it's just about done."

"Well I look forward to reading it."

They said their goodbyes and Lucas tossed his phone onto the night table. Without waking Brooke, he pulled himself away from her body and made his way to the suitcase. He pulled out a leather bound book and flipped it open, allowing himself one last look at the book that had taken him forever to write.

Lucas placed it on the night table and glanced at the clock, realizing there was only an hour left before he needed to be at the airport. He hated waking Brooke from her sleep but she made him promise.

"Brooke," he whispered gently.

Brooke opened her eyes and smiled slightly. "I really wish I was going home with you," Brooke sighed. She brought him into a hug and held onto him, too afraid to let him go.

"You'll be home soon enough and I promise I'll be around you so much it drives you crazy," he tried to joke.

The brunette rolled her eyes, touching his shoulder gently. "It could never be too much," she admitted quietly. "And I know you're right, it's just being in Las Vegas without you, has really made me think about the future."

"Our future?" He questioned hopefully.

She nodded her head yes and smiled.

"I think about it every day and we'll have a lot of things to discuss when I get back home."

Lucas placed a kiss on her forehead. "You know how much I don't want to do this but it's time for me to get going," he explained. Brooke nodded her head and tried her best to fight back the tears.

"I'll see you in a couple of days, okay?"

Lucas gathered the rest of his things and gave her one last kiss goodbye. Brooke sunk back into the bed, groaning in frustration.

"Great job Brooke, you had your perfect opportunity to tell him!" She said to herself, reaching on the night stand for the television remote. She needed a distraction, hopefully something entertaining was on.

A leather book hit the ground and Brooke reached down to pick it up, realizing that Lucas must have left it behind. She made her way towards the front of the suite, calling out to him.

"Luke, you forgot your book!" She said, peeking her head outside the hotel door.

Only Lucas was no where in sight.

Brooke rolled her eyes and walked back towards the bedroom, bringing the book along with her. She had seen the majority of his book collections and even though she hadn't really read them all, she'd never seen this one.

The brunette flipped over the cover and gasped at the handwritten words.

_TO THE GIRL BEHIND THE RED DOOR._


	35. Who am I to Say

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: AU Season Six fic. Lucas chose Brooke to take to Las Vegas.

Author's Notes: I am on a roll with these updates!! Yay me lol. But seriously, I am hoping that this chapter goes over very well, since most of it is based on Lucas' book. The remaining chapters will be out over the next couple of days and I will be able to focus on my older stories and maybe a few new ones :-D

Okay and the passages from his book, are in italics.

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE

Who am I to Say

_He's seen her before, with a town as small as Tree Hill there was no way he could have missed her. She runs in the same circle as Peyton Sawyer and his half brother and even though he's heard the rumors about her behavior, the only thing that is apparent is her beauty._

_Everyone judges her, from the cheerleaders she's friends with to his best friend. They all have opinions of her and yet he can't make out a single one. Even when she winds up naked in the backseat of his truck. _

_It had taken him by surprise, that's for sure but it was one memory he never wanted to forget. She reminded him that not only had he made the winning shot but that he had entered a whole new world, hers. _

_  
And he was pretty sure he was going to stay in it._

"_So, you my date tonight Luke?"_

_It's a week or so later and the burning boat festival is here. It's a silly tradition but Lucas hopes that it brings new changes to the town and to his family. _

_  
When he glances down at her, his breath catches in his throat and he can't help but smile. She's beautiful, undeniably so. But there's sadness underneath her twinkling eyes and he knows that she's hiding it from everyone._

_But he knows, because its a familiar sense of sadness._

It mirrors his own.

"_You know Brooke, you don't have to act like this..."_

_For a moment he thinks about the rumors he's heard, her sleeping with just about anyone and drinking alcohol to numb the pain. He wants to tell her that she's better than that, that's she is beautiful and has so much more potential than she is giving herself credit for._

_She smiles at him, a grin big enough to show her dimples and he wants to reach out and touch her face. "I know that," Brooke said with a shrug of her shoulders. Her hazel eyes meet his and she holds his stare. "But you're the first guy to say it."_

_And he knows it's true._

_  
Because every other guy is more interested in having sex with the head cheerleader than to actually look and see Brooke Davis. But he's different and as she stares up at him, he thinks she can tell. Her eye brow kinks and she gently pats his shoulder._

"_You do your thing and try to resist it's actually kind of cute."_

__

She's disappeared again, faster than she came and he's trying his hardest not to look into the crowd and follow her. So, he does the only thing he knows how and stares down at the burning boat, hoping this year changes a lot of things.

Brooke's eyes glanced up from the pages and smiled slightly. It amazed her that despite the time that had passed, Lucas still remembered their relationship.

In great detail.

Perhaps even better than she did.

Brooke grabbed her cell phone and dialed his number, not able to control the butterflies in her stomach. "I take it you found the book," Lucas laughed as he answered the phone.

She nodded her head but couldn't find the words to express how she was feeling. "I started writing it back in high school," Lucas explained. "I couldn't figure out why I couldn't finish it... But I guess I was just waiting for our happy ending."

Brooke smiled against the phone. "Lucas I don't know what to say," she whispered finally.

"I want you to understand," Lucas sighed. "I want you to see what I see. So promise me you'll finish reading the book."

Brooke nodded her head. "I promise."

--

Brooke continued reading the story, old feelings resurfacing as he explained in detail their first break up. He explained how he had feelings for her at the time but that his infatuation for Peyton was stronger.

Or so he thought.

She read through the parts where they had decided to be friends and how his heart broke every time she said the words. Her eyes filled with tears as he described how everything began to change when he finally looked at her. Lucas explained how he felt every time he saw her with Felix, their jealousy that raged through him that he tried to hide.

He even included how Mouth had thought their hearts were the same, something he'd grown to realize along the way as well.

_He can't believe the day is finally here. He'd spent months trying to keep her in Tree Hill and yet the day has finally approached when she would leave. He can feel the hours turn into minutes and suddenly he's outside his bedroom door as if it's the only place he wants to be._

_  
He can't let her leave with out telling her the truth. Without telling her how wrong he had been to betray her and that he was still completely in love with her._

_She turned to face him, unsure as to what he was doing there. "What is your summer job driving a cab?" She tries to laugh as an escape from the pain she's feeling and he shuts the door behind him._

"_I put your stuff in the car," he said as he made his way towards the brunette. _

"_I guess this is goodbye..."_

_He doesn't want to say goodbye to her because honestly, he can't picture his life without her. She's gone from complete stranger, to girlfriend to ex girlfriend to friend all in the course of a few months and even though he has no right, he can't help but want more. _

_He reaches his arms out to pull her into a hug and she steps into it. His eyes shut and he takes a deep breath, allowing himself to smell the familiar vanilla shampoo. She relaxes into his hug and he holds her more tight, struggling within himself to let her go._

_He finally lets his grip on her go and she struggles to step forward but before he can think, his lips are crashing onto hers. It's a soft kiss, allowing him to express just how he really feels. _

_As she pulls away from him, he can see the look on her face and he knows that she feels the same way. "Tell me that was a goodbye kiss," she says almost hopefully through tears._

_And even though he knows he shouldn't, he can't help himself. "I want to be with you Brooke," he said finally. His eyes are searching hers, hoping that his straightforwardness won't scare her away and she takes a step back._

"_What?" She manages to say._

_He doesn't break his stare as he continues, doing his best to tell her the whole truth. "I'm sorry. I know we're friends but that's just how I feel."_

"_What about Peyton's stuff?" _

_He thinks about her blonde friend and he struggles with what to say. How does he tell her how he feels? How does he explain how wrong he was to cheat on her? _

"_I keep that stuff as a reminder of how badly I screwed up things," he explained. "With you. To remind myself..." He paused for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders sadly. "That if I ever had a second chance, I'd never let you go again."_

_He watches as she blinks back tears and he knows that she's going to walk out the door and he's going to be powerless to stop it. "I uh..." She bites her lip nervously and the cab honks in his driveway. "I don't know what to say."_

_He wants to tell her he loves her, to tell her that he's the guy for her and he's going to do whatever it takes to prove it to her. But she's crying now as she shakes her head. _

"_I have to go," she said as she pushes past him and makes her way to the door._

_He needs something, anything to comfort him for the months that she's going to be gone. "Brooke, do you think you could ever..."_

_She holds up her hand with a silent plea, begging him to not push her any further. "Lucas please... I gotta go." She opens the door and stares back at him for just a second longer. _

"_Bye," she says as she shuts the door behind her._

_--_

As she read over the words, she couldn't help but relive those moments. Brooke bit back tears as she thought about that summer away from him and how she had spent it. She thought about the letters she had written, one a day until she had returned to Tree Hill.

As she read the following chapters, she couldn't help but laugh at how naive she had been. How he had been so eager to prove to her that they could be exclusive, that he wouldn't hurt her again.

Next he had written about the fantasy boy draft and how even though he was stuck with Rachel, it was her he was thinking about. He wrote about the destiny shot and how in that moment, he knew.

He'd love her forever.

That he was going to prove it to her.

And so he had gone to her apartment, to tell her that. Tears threatened to spill onto the pages as she read about his heartache over her sleeping with Chris and how he couldn't find a way to get past it.

_He glanced at the box in front of him in a daze. Their had to be more than eighty envelopes in the box, each different in size and different colors and yet it was the most beautiful array of the rainbow he had ever seen._

_More than anything, he wanted to rip them open. To understand what this amazing girl thought about him and life and love. He wanted to read the words she had been too afraid to admit to out loud. _

_And yet he couldn't. She had broken him in a way that he didn't even think was possible. Irony ran through him, as he realized that months ago she probably had felt the same way._

Here they were, two broken people more in love than anyone he had ever known. Perhaps they were broken beyond repair, maybe there wasn't any hope for the two of them.

_No, he couldn't think that._

She was different. This was the girl he had been fighting so hard for. The girl he loved more than anything in the world. The same one he had promised to wait for.

_He stared away from the letters and up to her face, her eyes welling with tears. She said her apologies and turned to walk down the steps and out of his life._

_The familiar ache in his heart was there as he glanced from the back of her retreating figure to the letters in the box. He blinked back tears as he thought of everything they had been through to be together and he tossed the box onto his desk._

_It took three seconds to make it from the door of his bedroom to the sidewalk and he called out for her._

"_Brooke, I'm sorry."_

_His voice was soft and even as he struggled to find the words, she turned to face him. There was a glimmer of hope in her eyes and he smiled at her. _

"_What you did with Chris... It's okay."_

_His voice is stronger now, more determined to have her listen but she doesn't believe him. She struggles to stand there as she shook her head in frustration. "It's not, it can't be. It's too much to forgive."_

_He looks away from her, not wanting to see her tears in her eyes as he continued. "That's too bad because I forgive you."_

"_You can't," she cried._

_He shrugged his shoulders. "I just did." For the first time in what felt like forever, he smiled. "So you're just going to have to deal with it." _

_His eyes softened as he realizes he needs to be honest with her. He needs to tell her all those things that he's been keeping bottled inside and he needs her to understand. So he says it the only way he knows how._

"_I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis," he sighed. "And I know that I hurt you last time but..."_

"_I love you."_

_He paused for a moment, taken back at the honesty in her words and he nods his head in understanding. "I love you too," he whispered, running his finger over the curve of her cheek. "Pretty girl." _

_--_

Looking back it amazed her that despite everything they had been through to be together, it ended as fast as it did. Lucas following chapters were filled with their endless fights, nights of making up and the school shooting.

They'd never really talked about the school shooting, other than the fact that Peyton and him had kissed. So, reading it from Lucas' point of view had taken her by surprise. He wrote about how thankful he had been that she was safe on the outside of the building and how all he kept thinking about was making it out alive to be with her.

The kiss happened fast, Peyton was in pain and not thinking clearly. And when her lips pressed against his, all he could see was her best friend and how insanely in love with her he had been.

She read about his hope for the two of them after high school and how the day of Nathan and Haley's wedding, he couldn't help but wish it was them.

His words surprised her as she read about his hope to start a family together and how when he had found the pregnancy test, he wasn't scared.

He knew they could make it.

He believed in them.

Tears fell on the pages in front of her as she relived their breakup .

"_I was trying to call you," Lucas said as he stood up. Brooke slammed the door behind her best friend and shook her head, angry at herself for allowing things to have gotten so out of hand._

"_You mean when you weren't hanging out with Peyton?"_

_  
Her words slice through him and even though he wants to let her know that nothing is going on between him and her best friend, he's shocked by her tone of voice. _

_  
It's in that moment that he knows that nothing he is going to be able to say is going to change the out look of things. Brooke Davis is going to yet again walk out of his life and this time, there's nothing anyone can do about it. _

"_Come on Brooke, you didn't call me back."_

_  
She has her hands on her hips and she shook her head in frustration. "Now you know how I feel," she replied. They're silent for a moment and she finally finds her strength. "Listen, I know it's been difficult for you lately. Losing Keith and your heart condition and giving up basketball..."_

_His mind drifts to think about each of the things he's missing and yet he wants to tell her that none of that is important to him as long as he has her. _

_But there's a determination in her voice and he knows what's coming. _

"_I feel like, I've been keeping you close to me to protect you from those things. Like I'm hanging onto the two of us for you but not for me."_

_He thought back over the last few weeks and about the aftermath of the school shooting. His mind drifted towards the trip he had taken and all of his plans for the future. He wanted to write, he wanted to go to school close enough where he could be around his family and friends. _

_But more than anything, he wanted Brooke._

_The day of Haley and Nathan's wedding kept replaying over and over in his mind and he struggled to form the right words. He wanted her to understand, to know that the kiss between him and Peyton hadn't meant anything and that he wouldn't jeopardize their relationship ever again. _

"_I'm sorry I kissed Peyton. I should have told you," he said in frustration as he sat down on his desk chair. _

_She followed him and sat down on the bed, shaking her head sadly. "it's not about that Luke. Its not. I mean I thought it was..." She paused for a moment and he seemed genuinely confused. If it wasn't Peyton... then what could it have been? "It's not about her. It's about me."_

_She takes a deep breath and he stares at her face, trying to memorize every detail in fear that he'll never see her like this again. She's vulnerable to him, something more beautiful then he'd ever be able to describe._

But with the softest voice and an unwavering heart, she continued."I love you Lucas and I probably always will," she smiled sadly.

_He wants to say I love you too and he reaches for her hand but it's too late. He wasn't prepared for what came next. " But we go days without having a meaningful conversation and I use to miss you so much when that happened. But it never seemed like you missed me. And I guess because of it I stopped missing you."_

_She's talking about the accident and the hospital and he can make out Peyton's name but the words aren't forming into sentences. All he can concentrate on is the fact that she doesn't miss him anymore. _

_He wants to say something, to scream at her and tell her that she's wrong. That he's missed her everyday he was gone and every day since. He wants to tell her that his body aches when they're not touching and he needs her like she's his air he breathes._

But the words don't form.

_And suddenly, she's pulling her hand from his. "I'm sorry Lucas but I can't do this anymore." She leans down to place a kiss on his forehead and he feels as if a thousand knives have cut through his chest._

He knew that the moment she entered his room that they were over but he never realized how hard it would be to hear her say the words.

_She's finally given up on the two of them. _

_On him._

"_Goodbye," she said, slipping out of the door and leaving him in total silence. He stares at the computer screen, at the words he had written hours before. His own declaration of love, just like her letters had been._

With a deep sigh, he gently tapped on the delete button, erasing the words he had formed about the beautiful brunette who had just shattered his whole world.

--

The following chapters are filled with different emotions: anger, loss, betrayal. He wrote about the way she made him feel as if there was nothing he could do to make things right between the two of them.

The book was half way over and she could understand why. Their relationship had ended already and so his time would focus on Peyton afterward.

But she promised Lucas she would finish the story. So with a deep sigh and a heavy heart, she continued.

_He led her up the walkway to her friends home, his mind thinking a million things at once. She'd been distant all night, trying to say the right thing and pretend that she's happy in front of Peyton._

She's hesitant as they reach the door and he knows what's coming. "Luke don't hate me but I think this is a mistake," she says, looking up at him.

_There's sadness in her eyes and he knows that it's because of him. _

_And he hates himself because she deserved better. She deserved to be with someone who wouldn't cause her any pain and even though he had tried everything in his power to protect her, he had wound up hurting her the most._

Again.

_  
He takes a deep breath and nods his head. There's nothing he can say to take away the pain he's put her through so instead of dragging her further along, he agrees. "So do I." The words slip out of his mouth faster than he can think._

"_You do?"_

_He knows he has to say something, anything to make her understand that this wasn't what he wanted for her. He wanted her to have the type of relationship that she had always dreamed about, not the one constantly bringing her down._

"_I missed you so much when you broke up with me Brooke. I spent everyday hoping that we'd get back together. But listening to Whitey describe his life with Camilla... I just realized..."_

"_That he wasn't talking about us."_

_She finished his sentence for him and he can't even believe she's really saying the words. He wants to tell her that it isn't true, that no one can love anyone as much as he loves her but there is truth in Whitey's words and he can't help but face them._

"Do you think that even exists anymore?"

"_What?" He asks, to caught up in his own thoughts to understand what she was trying to ask._

_Her eyes fill with tears and she smiles up at him with the smallest hint of hope. "A love so strong that nothing can come between it?"_

_He thinks about Peyton and how they had let her come between the two of them time and again and he needs to believe that things will work out in the end._

Maybe in a few years, she'll realize what he's seen all along.

"_I sure hope so."_

_  
Brooke shakes her head. "Yeah, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." She pauses for a moment and stares up at him, her eyes staring into his for answers he didn't have. "Where does this leave us?"_

_He's been wondering the same thing because honestly he can't picture not having her around him. But the thought of being her friend is almost too painful to think about._

Brooke's eyes search his and he shrugs his shoulders. "Friends?" He mumbles out loud. It's too late for him now, he knows that he needs to have her in his life and if being her friend is the only way, then that's what he'll be.

"_Friends."_

_--_

_It amazes him how much a few months can change things. He'd spent the beginning of senior year, happily dating the head cheerleader and by the time graduation came along he was dating her best friend._

_And even though he's happy, there was a part of him that felt as if he was betraying Brooke. That by being with Peyton was confirming every one of Brooke's doubts about him and their relationship. _

_  
He needed her to understand._

_  
To know that despite his relationship with Peyton, it didn't take away the love that he had felt for Brooke. She had been his first of many things: his first girlfriend, his first serious relationship, his first sexual experience and his first love._

Memories that Peyton would never be able to take away from Brooke.

_Memories that ate away at him, every single day even as he tried to convince himself that he was over the brunette._

_He watched in the distance at Brooke and Chase, how happy he seemed to be making Brooke. But he kept his distance, trying his best to be her friend but avoid any awkward situations as best as possible.  
_

_He could tell she was doing the same thing avoiding him at any cost but still trying to be there for him in the process. That's why the night of graduation and the last big party they would have, he pulled away from his girlfriend and made his way to find Brooke. _

_He had so many things he wanted to say to her, words he wasn't able to express in the yearbook. It wasn't as if he was hiding anything from Peyton but he needed the brunette to understand, even if his girlfriend didn't._

_He finds her in an empty room, staring helplessly out the window to her world that was changing. He makes his way towards her and smiles. "So, you ready to leave tomorrow?"_

_It's not until she turns to look at him that he can see the tears forming in her eyes. And even though she doesn't cry, he knows they're there. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks but deep inside, he already knows the answer._

_  
She's worried about leaving Tree Hill behind and starting over, she's worried about getting lost in the process. It amazes him that despite the time that passed, he is still pretty sure that he knows her better than anyone else._

_Her head is shaking and she's trying to form the right words, anything to escape telling him the truth. But as she stares into his concerned eyes, she can't help but be honest. "I don't know I just..." She pauses for a minute and she's fumbling with words. "I know moving on is a good thing but I guess I'm just scared. High school is just safe and I'm not sure I'm ready for the real world..."_

_He wants to tell her she's wrong and that she can accomplish anything she puts her mind to but he'd rather show her. Besides Haley, Karen is the only other person who's read his story and he wants her to see his words first. _

_  
He wants her to believe in them._

__

To believe in herself, the way that he does.

The following chapters were hard for her to read, hearing about the relationship he had with Peyton. How he had felt as if things didn't work out between the two of them, that he had let Brooke go for nothing.

It surprised her that Lucas' feelings for Peyton were clouded with his biggest desire. To have the love like Whitey and Camilla, like Karen and Keith or even Nathan and Haley. He wanted to have a family and Peyton loved him, it was that simple.

He'd written about the relief that had settled within his heart after his trip to New York. She had left him with words of advice for making himself a better writer and a better person.

And he had done just that, in hopes that somewhere down the road he'd find his way back to the brunette and to the love they had once shared.

He'd tried his best to ignore his resurfaced feelings and was glad when Lindsay had entered his life. At first Lindsay was a distraction away from thoughts of her and Peyton. But along the way, he had grown to love her.

The final chapters were written about both her and Peyton's return to Tree Hill and how it had effected everything for him. It made him put his past into perspective, including his feelings for both of his exes.

He'd tried his hardest to fight the undeniable and had agreed to marry Lindsay despite the fears growing inside of him. And then she had left him at the alter, leaving him to once again face his past.

A part of him blamed Peyton, angry at her over not only the loss of Lindsay but the realization that she had part in losing her as well.

The following chapters were filled with all things Angie, the very first time he had met her and the way Brooke had knocked on his door that night.

And how it had changed everything.

All of the feelings that Lucas kept hidden, were suffocating him. He couldn't control the memories that flooded to the surface, promises of protecting Brooke from pain at any cost.

She'd become even more beautiful to him, if that was even possible.

The last chapters were about their time in Las Vegas, their relationship following and his determination in fighting for her. As she read the last chapter of his story- their story, she couldn't help the hope that rushed through her all over again.

_He paused for a moment and tried to figure out where he was on the court. Deciding that it was now or never, he raised his hand and got ready to throw the ball. "Whether this works or not, I love you Brooke. And I want to marry you."_

_The ball slipped into the net and instantly he knew. _

_He had made the shot and this time, Brooke was there to watch it. _

_As he slipped the tie from around his eyes, he thought about everything they had been through. _

_  
The ups and downs of their relationship, how many times he had let her down and how many times he hadn't. His mind relived every single one of his embarrassing speeches and his worries over life without her. He thought about every kiss they had ever shared and every time she had touched him._

"_I can't believe you made that..." _

_  
He crossed the court ignoring her skepticism and he played with the ring in his pocket. Without a second thought, he gently wrapped the necklace accompanying the ring around her neck. _

"_I'm going to wait for you Brooke, for as long as it takes."_

_It's what he should have said to her years ago and he realizes it could possibly be too late. He's kissing her shoulder now and she's rubbing the ring with the tip of her fingers. _

"_I still can't believe you did that," she smiled._

"_To be fair, I know every inch of the court."_

_It's more than that and he wants to believe that she knows its true. So when a tiny laugh falls off of her lips, he knows that there's a chance for the two of them. That there's hope for their future. _

_"Just shut up and kiss me."_

_And as his lips crash down on hers, he thinks to himself that there's nothing in the world he'd rather be doing. He can't help but picture the life they'll live, happy and content in each other's arms. He thinks about the family they'll make and how they'll be happy and in love forever._

_Something he's sure has never really changed._

**TBC...**


	36. Missing You

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: AU Season Six fic. Lucas chose Brooke to take to Las Vegas.

Author's Notes: Okay so this chapter is shorter than the others, mostly because it's just a filler until Brooke is back home in Tree Hill. Also I think somewhere along the way I messed up with the chapter numbers so I think this story will have 39 chapters instead of 40. But I'm not sure.

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX

Missing You

"Hey Luke," Haley said as she opened her front door and allowed her brother in law to come inside. It was early in the morning and neither Nathan or Jamie had woken up. "Did you just get back into town?"

Lucas nodded his head as they headed towards the kitchen, Haley pouring him a cup of coffee. "How did it go?" She asked, sitting next to him at the counter.

"Good I think," Lucas smiled. "I think I really surprised her."

"I bet," Haley laughed. "Showing up at the opening after telling her you couldn't make it."

Lucas shrugged his shoulders.

"It was more than that actually."

She sipped her coffee and listened as Lucas finished explaining what had happened. "I kinda left her something to read," he said. When Haley looked at him skeptically, he continued. "Remember back in high school? When I first started writing?"

Haley nodded her head.

She was the first to read the Unkindness of Ravens, a story about a teenage boy and his love of basketball and the relationship with his brother. Somewhere along the way, with all the editing done to the book it had become a best selling love story.

"I gave her the original unfinished copy, the one no one else has read."

Haley shook her head. "Different from the one I read?"

Lucas nodded and continued. "I started it before your wedding and I put it away after she broke up with me to focus on something else. I erased her from the story, so to speak. But I kept it on my computer this whole time. Every few months, I'd start to write in it again. Only I'd never been able to finish it."

"Wow," Haley sighed. "So you finished it?"

He laughed as he wrapped an arm around his best friend and hugged her. "Yeah, I think I did." He shrugged his shoulders and glanced towards the kitchen stove, where Haley had started to make breakfast before his arrival. "Can I have some of those famous pancakes of yours?"

Haley rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder, forcing back a laugh. "Only if you let me read the book," she teased, standing up from her stool and walking towards the stove.

"Actually, I have no intention on publishing it."

Haley turned to look at her friend in confusion.

"I want it to stay ours."

--

Peyton's cell phone vibrated against her desk and she tried her best to ignore it. The day had gone by slowly, she arrived fifteen minutes early to work and had managed to talk to each one of her artists before lunch. But she was drawing again, something that she hadn't been able to do in a really long time.

The phone rang again and this time Peyton reached to answer it. "Hello," she grumbled into the phone, instantly cheering up at the sound of her best friends voice.

"Hi P Sawyer," Brooke smiled. "What are you up to?"

Peyton glanced down at the drawing in her hands, the lines forming together to draw a sketch of Jake. She smiled down at it and shrugged her shoulders. "Just sketching. What about you?"

"Ugh, I've spent the morning interviewing people for management of the store."

"Any luck?" Peyton asked.

Brooke laughed as she shook her head no. "Unfortunately not so much. But I have a couple this afternoon, so maybe one of them will work out. I really think I lucked out with Millicent back in New York."

"You'll find the right person for the job."

Peyton leaned back into her chair as Brooke mumbled a thank you. "What's wrong Peyt?" Brooke questioned and the blonde took a deep breath.

"Nothing," Peyton lied.

"I've known you since we were little kids Peyton, I can tell that somethings wrong. What are you thinking about?"

Peyton sighed. "I've just been thinking about the past recently, specifically Jake."

Brooke bit her bottom lip, struggling to find the right words. "Really? What about him?" She asked, leaning against her desk chair.

"I just wonder..."

Brooke cut her off. "What would have happened if you'd chosen him," she sighed. It was a question Brooke asked herself time in again, wondering if that would have meant Lucas and her never would have broken up.

"Something like that."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and smiled into the phone, trying her best to be supportive of her friend. She thought about the reading Lucas' book the previous night and the hope that both of them had kept over the years.

"It's never too late Peyton," Brooke sighed. "If you still have feelings for Jake, then do something about it."

Peyton wasn't sure that Brooke was right. After everything she had put the brunette through, Brooke still looked out for her best interest.

But bringing Jake back into her life?

Peyton wasn't sure that was a smart thing. She had spent six weeks successfully getting over Lucas, she was in no position to be in a relationship.

"I'm not sure the timing is right..."

Brooke smiled into the phone.

"That's the thing Peyton, when it comes to love... The timing is always right."

--

Nathan knocked on his sons door and peeked his head inside. "You up kiddo?" He asked, crossing the room and sitting at Jamie's desk.

Jamie shot up in his bed and nodded his head enthusiastically, grabbing a sheet of paper from underneath his pillow. "Is everything ready for Saturday?" He asked with a grin as he walked towards his father.

"Everything except Brooke."

Jamie's smile fell and he shook his head. "She's not coming home? But she promised."

Nathan hated disappointing his son. "Jamie she's trying but she still hasn't found anyone to manage the store, which means she can't leave."

"She'll come," Jamie shrugged. "Brooke's mommy's best friend, she'll be there."

--

Later that evening, Lucas reached for his cell phone and called the familiar number. "Hey pretty girl," he said into the phone.

"Hi boyfriend."

A lot of time had passed since she'd call him that and he couldn't help but smile at the old nickname. "How was your day?" He sat down on the couch and kicked his feet up onto the coffee table as she rambled on about her day.

"My first three interviews were disasters," Brooke groaned. "But there was this one girl that really wowed me. I gave her the job."

Lucas grinned. "Does that mean..."

"My plane leaves tomorrow night."

Lucas leaned his head against the back of the couch and laughed into the phone. "That's great babe," he said sincerely. "Jamie and Nathan will be thrilled, they've been going crazy over Haley's birthday."

"I know," Brooke said as she rolled her eyes playfully. "Nathan called me and guilted me into it. Who am I kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"That's my brother," he laughed.

Brooke yawned into the phone, leaning her head against the pillow in the process. "I am so tired," Brooke sighed. "But I wanted you to know that I finished the book, it's beautiful Lucas."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Brooke shook her head, trying to form words that expressed how she truly felt. "I loved it Luke. It felt like for the first time I really understood you."

"That was the idea."

She yawned again and he laughed into the phone. "Baby why don't you go and get some sleep and give me a call in the morning," he offered.

Brooke nodded her head. "Goodnight Luke."

"Goodnight."

Brooke sighed.

"Luke?" She mumbled into the phone. "I love you."

"I love you too pretty girl."

**TBC.**

**Is it seriously bad that I am sad this story is coming to an end? I really am going to miss it. And as always, thanks for reading and I look forward to your reviews :-)**


	37. By your side

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: AU Season Six fic. Lucas chose Brooke to take to Las Vegas.

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN

**BY YOUR SIDE**

Lucas made his way into the airport, flowers in hand for his girlfriend. He'd picked her up a few times over the course of their relationship but this time, something felt different. Brooke wasn't coming home to Tree Hill this time.

She was coming home to him.

As the passengers exited the plane, Lucas stood nervously until he saw her. He'd seen her just two days before and yet, somehow she seemed different to him. His eyes traveled over her body and glanced at her outfit, a loose fitting top and a pair of jeans. And despite the lack of makeup, she'd never looked as beautiful.

"These are for you," he said, handing her the bouquet of mixed flowers. "How was your uh... How was your flight?"

Brooke smelled the flowers and took a moment to hug her boyfriend. "My flight was too long and there was this old man who kept snoring the whole flight. He even started to drool on me but I pushed him away."

She pouted, leaning her head against his chest. "I'm just glad to be home," she admitted honestly. "I really want to see Jamie and I still have to get Haley a birthday present."

"Well I promised Nate I'd pick up the balloons in the morning but we can always swing by and pick up Jamie tonight. Nathan and Haley would love a night by themselves."

Brooke clapped her hands together. "Really Luke, you don't mind?" She questioned and he smiled down at her. With a quick shake of his head, she grabbed her phone and dialed her friends number.

--

Brooke knocked gently on Nathan and Haley's door, turning towards Lucas with a small smile. "I can't believe how much I've missed him," Brooke sighed, her hand resting over her stomach.

"Watch it, I might just get jealous."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders with a laugh. "You know you're still my number one," she giggled.

Jamie opened the door, Nathan and Haley not too far behind. "Brooke!" He smiled, throwing his arms around his god mother. "I knew you'd come home," he whispered so that his mother couldn't hear.

"We're kidnapping him for the night, okay tutor mom?" Brooke said, looking over Nathan's shoulder. Haley nodded her head and smiled at her friend.

"It's good to have you home," Nathan said to the brunette.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You're only saying that cause I'll watch your kid while you two get busy!"

"Brooke!" Lucas groaned.

Brooke shook her head, turning to look at Jamie. "What do you say we get out of her Jamie? Before I embarrass your parents and Lucas some more?" She grabbed a hold of Jamie's over night bag and waved goodbye to Nathan and Haley.

--

A half an hour later Lucas, Jamie and Brooke were seated around her television, watching cartoons and eating pizza. Brooke couldn't help but smile as she watched Jamie throw popcorn into Lucas' mouth.

"Good shot," Lucas laughed.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "I'm good," he laughed, turning to look at Brooke. "You want some popcorn?" He placed the bowl up so that Brooke could grab some but she shook her head in protest.

"Uh, no thanks Jamie."

She held her hand over her mouth in effort to not throw up and she focused her eyes back on the television, ignoring the looks she was getting from Lucas.

"You okay Brooke?" He asked quietly. "You love popcorn."

Brooke didn't take her eyes from the television as she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just not really hungry," Brooke lied. She glanced at the clock and then turned to Lucas. "I'm actually kinda tired and we have a big day planned for tomorrow."

"Okay. Get some rest. I'll take care of your boy."

She nodded her head and bent down so she could give Jamie a hug, followed by a quick kiss to Lucas. "Goodnight boys," Brooke smiled from the door way and watched as Jamie and Lucas continued to toss popcorn back and forth.

Her hand rested on her stomach and watched as Lucas smiled at Jamie. "We should get you sleep you know," he laughed down at his nephew.

Jamie started to pout. "Do I have to?"

"Brooke's right, we have a big day planned..." Lucas tried to explain.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "One more cartoon? Please uncle Luke?"

Lucas laughed and nodded his head. "One more but that's it. I don't need everyone mad at me tomorrow because I let you stay up way past your bedtime."

Brooke laughed out loud, momentarily forgetting that she was supposed to have already been in bed and Lucas and Jamie both turned to look at her.

"Uh oh Jamie, we're busted."

Jamie pulled out his sleeping bag and slipped inside. "I changed my mind, I'm sleepy."

Both Lucas and Brooke laughed. "Goodnight Jamie," Brooke said one more time as she began to walk towards Lucas' room, Lucas not far behind.

--

Lucas tossed her one of his teeshirts. "You can sleep in it," he smiled as she carefully began to pull her shirt off. She slipped his shirt over her head and down around her shoulders, allowing herself to slip out of her jeans in the process.

He stared at her in amazement.

"You're stunning, I hope you know that."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "You're just saying that so you can get lucky," she laughed.

"No," Lucas shook his head. "I mean it."

She ran a finger over his bare chest and kinked her eyebrow, a devious smile forming on her lips.

"So... You're not trying to get lucky?"

--

"Wake up!" Jamie said, entering Lucas' bedroom and jumping onto the bed. Brooke turned to face him and shook her head.

"How do you do that?" She mumbled, placing her head back onto the pillow.

Jamie looked at her and then to Lucas. "Do what?" He asked.

"Wake up so early," she muttered, pulling herself into sitting position. "It's gotta be the tutor girl side of you." Jamie watched as Lucas tried to pull her back towards him and she did her best to resist. "We've got to get going. There's an hour before the mall opens and we've got to get Haley the best present ever."

Jamie nodded his head. "Dad's also left you in charge of decorations, picking up the cake and music."

"And what exactly is your dad doing?" Brooke laughed.

He noticed the looks his god parents were giving each other and shrugged his shoulders.

"He's getting her there."

Lucas laughed at his nephew. "Go get dressed kid, we'll pick up breakfast on our way to the mall."

Jamie jumped off the bed and headed out of the room, eager to get onto the rest of the day. He'd spent a few weeks planning his mothers birthday and with Brooke back in town, everything was going to go perfectly.

"I want one," Lucas laughed, getting out of the bed and making his way to the dresser. He stared back at Brooke and noticed that her smile had turned into a frown. Instantly, he regretted saying anything. "I didn't mean right away Brooke, I know we're no where ready for that. But that doesn't stop me from wanting kids someday."

Brooke laid her head back against the pillow, his words replaying over and over in her head.

"Yeah, someday..." She sighed.

--

Lucas took a hold of Brooke's hand as they entered the mall. "Are you feeling okay Brooke?" He asked, watching as Jamie ran ahead of them. She nodded her head and he shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't touch your breakfast..."

"I wasn't hungry."

Lucas looked down at her skeptically as they entered the jewelery store but didn't try to argue with her. He could tell that something was bothering her but figured she'd tell him when she was ready.

"This is pretty," Brooke said, pointing down to the gold charm bracelet.

He nodded his head as she moved down the counter, pointing at different things. "We should go to the music store," Jamie said impatiently, tugging on his uncles jeans.

"We'll go there next. I promise," Brooke smiled. She called the attendant over and pointed down to the charm bracelet. Lucas waited until Brooke had paid for Haley's present before taking a hold of her hand and leading her out of the store.

They continued shopping, Brooke stopping at various shops to pick up other gifts for Haley. "Luke, we've gotta go pick up the cake. Peyton's going to meet us in an hour to start the decorating."

Lucas nodded his head, aware that this would be the first time he'd see Peyton since he'd told her the truth about Brooke. He was nervous about her reaction to seeing them as a couple but tried his best to pretend he wasn't worried.

It Haley's day and Lucas was sure that Peyton wouldn't cause any trouble. Brooke squeezed his hand and smiled up to him, knowing exactly was he was worried about even without speaking the words.

"It's going to be okay," she smiled. "I can feel it."

--

They arrived at the club a little later than originally planned, partially because Brooke wanted to stop for ice cream and also because the cake wasn't ready on time.

Lucas held the door to the club open for Brooke and Jamie, who slipped inside. "P Sawyer," Brooke shouted, watching as her friend turned around in excitement.

"Brooke," she laughed, walking towards the couple and bringing the brunette into a hug. After a second of awkwardness, Lucas leaned down to give his friend a hug.

"It's nice to see you Peyt," he said, turning to look at Brooke. "We should probably get to work."

Brooke nodded her head, grabbing a hold of the bags of decorations and throwing the streamers to Lucas.

"You can be in charge of them," she shrugged her shoulders and then turned to Peyton. "You can set up the music and Jamie and I will work on the balloons. That will give Nathan enough time to get here to help with everything else."

"Yes ma'am," Lucas joked. He dropped a quick kiss onto Brooke's forehead before heading to start his tasks, turning to smile at Brooke once more.

Peyton turned to her friend and wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulders. "My my," she smiled. "Look at you, you're glowing." Brooke's smile fell and she bit her lip nervously until Peyton continued. "I'm happy for you Brooke, for the both of you. I mean it."

"Thanks Peyt," Brooke sighed. "That really means a lot to me."

--

By nine o clock that night, most of the guest list had arrived including a lot of their old friends. Skills, Junk and Fergie were there, as well as a few of Haley's coworkers. Bevin and Tim showed up along with their kid.

Brooke glanced down at the text message Nathan had sent and then turned to everyone. "She'll be here any minute," Brooke told everyone. She turned to face Lucas and slipped her hand into his, squeezing it gently.

"Surprise!" They'd yelled, before they realized who it was.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Seriously guys, Haley is still in the parking lot." She glanced at Lucas and Brooke and then shook her head.

"Did you put on weight?"

Brooke's eyes widened and she bit back a nasty remark. Instead, she hugged her friend. "I've missed you too Rach," Brooke said, just as Haley slipped into the room.

"Surprise," they yelled again and Haley smiled at her friends.

"Wow," Haley said, turning around to face all of the people who had shown up. "This is great, thanks guys."

Brooke ignored her anger towards Rachel and turned to face Haley. "It was all Jamie's idea. We just helped him with everything," Brooke said, bringing her friend into a hug. "I've missed you Haley."

"Me too Brooke, it's good to have you home."

--

"Here, I got you a glass of champagne."

Brooke took the glass of Rachel and thanked her quietly, sitting it on the table as she continued to watch Nathan and Lucas argue about sports.

She'd been trying to talk to Lucas in private all night, since Rachel had showed up. Her friend was perceptive and if anyone could tell something was wrong, Rachel would. So, it didn't surprise her when Rachel smirked down at her and began to speak.

"How far along are you?"

Brooke bit her bottom lip nervously but didn't look up from the table, unable to form any words. "What are you talking about Rachel?"

"Cut the crap okay? You're wearing loose fitting tops, you haven't touched a glass of alcohol all night tonight and you seem different. Happier."

Brooke sighed and then stared up at her friend, her eyes filling with tears. "Rachel please, I haven't told him yet..." Brooke whispered, shaking her head with worry.

"Relax, I'm not going to tell him you're pregnant."

By the time the last word came out of Rachel's mouth, Haley, Nathan and Lucas had sat back down at the table.

"Who's pregnant?" Nathan laughed, turning to face the girls.

Brooke blinked back tears and looked at Haley and then Rachel for support. She was about to say something, when Haley cut her off.

"I am."

TBC.

Hmm... So what to expect the next chapter? Some BH, LN, NH & BP.


	38. We don't have to look back now

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: AU Season Six fic. Lucas chose Brooke to take to Las Vegas.

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT

WE DON'T HAVE TO LOOK BACK NOW

"Who's pregnant?" Nathan laughed, turning to face the girls.

Brooke blinked back tears and looked at Haley and then Rachel for support. She was about to say something, when Haley cut her off.

"I am."

Relief spread throughout Brooke's body and she tried to ignore Rachel's dirty look. Lucas was the first to speak, bringing his sister in law into a hug. It seemed a shock to him, thinking about Haley being pregnant again. He was sure that Lucas and Brooke would be the next to have a child. But as his friends stayed silent, he wanted to congratulate his best friend.

"That's great Hales, Jamie's going to be so thrilled."

Haley's smile fell and she turned to face Nathan. His mind was reeling with questions as he brought his wife into a hug. "This is great Hales!"

"Yeah," Haley nodded her head. She pointed towards the bathroom and excused herself, the attention turning to Nathan instead of her.

Brooke excused herself a few minutes later, slipping into the bathroom behind Haley. She was surprised to see Haley propped up on the counter, as if she was waiting on the brunette.

"You didn't have to do that," Brooke sighed, leaning her back against the bathroom door.

Haley shrugged her shoulders as she stared at her friend. "Here's the thing... I love you Brooke and I love Lucas and the last thing that I wanted was that moment taken away from you by Rachel of all people. But I think you should know, I meant what I said."

Brooke's eyes darted up to hers and she shook her head. "Does that mean..." The smile on Haley's face was the only reply she needed.

Haley was pregnant.

And so was she.

The brunette clapped her hands in excitement and threw her arms around her best friend. "Do you realize what this means?" Brooke asked, as she began to babble about clothes and pregnancy classes and decorating the nurseries.

Haley listened to her friend ramble and waited until she had come to a stop. "When are you going to tell Lucas?" Haley asked quietly.

"Tonight."

Haley brought her friend into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly. "You have nothing to worry about Brooke, Luke loves you. And he's wanted a family for as long as I can remember."

"That's the thing," Brooke sighed. "Earlier today he said he knew we were no where near ready for this..." Brooke touched her stomach and stared at her best friend. "But it's here anyway."

Haley smiled at her friend.

"You guys will work out, I have faith in the two of you."

She began to walk to the door, turning back only when she realized Brooke wasn't behind her. "I always have," she said, hoping that the extra bit of courage was exactly what Brooke needed.

--

As soon as Brooke had stepped away from the table, Lucas headed towards the bar. It wasn't as if he wasn't happy for Nathan and Haley but he worried about how his girlfriend felt about the whole thing.

Nathan joined him, sitting on the stool beside him. "Great news huh," Nathan grinned at his brother. Lucas ordered two beers and handed one to Nathan, trying his best to sound enthused.

"It's great Nate."

Nathan turned to look at his brother and shook his head. "What's up bro?" Nathan asked, sipping his beer.

"Nothing," Lucas tried to lie.

Nathan laughed, placing the beer onto the bar. "If you don't want to talk that's one thing but don't lie to me."

"It's stupid."

He looked at his brother skeptically and Lucas continued, avoiding his brothers stare. "I'm happy for you Nate but there was a part of me... That wanted it to be her."

"Brooke?" Nathan questioned.

Lucas turned to him and rolled his eyes. "No. Rachel," he said sarcastically. "Of course Brooke."

"I just didn't realize you were that serious yet."

Lucas glanced at Brooke and Haley returning to their table and he shook his head. "I guess neither did I," he said, standing up. "In the back of my mind I've always pictured it. Even back in high school. And when I heard Rachel talking, I thought this is it. This is our chance to start a family."

"And now it's not," Nathan finished.

Lucas nodded his head and patted his brother on the back. "But I am happy for you man. I know how much Haley and you want another kid."

"Thanks," Nathan grinned, as his wife wrapped her arms around him. The couple shot nervous glances towards both Brooke and Lucas until Nathan interrupted the silence. "Lets dance," he said, taking his wife by the hand and pulling her away from Lucas and Brooke.

"They're subtle, aren't they?" Brooke laughed.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and he reached for her hand. "I think Nate has the right idea though," he smiled at his girlfriend. "We should dance."

Brooke followed Lucas towards to where the other guests were dancing and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Pretty crazy about Haley and Nathan, huh?" Lucas asked.

She tilted her head to look up at him and nodded her head slowly. "Yeah," she whispered. "It's great for them. If having Angie taught me anything, it's how wonderful having a child in your life is."

Brooke shut her eyes at the mention of Angie's name, not wanting sadness to wash over her. Lucas nodded his head. "I know what you mean," he whispered into her ear.

His lips found hers in a soft gentle motion, taking Brooke by surprise. "I love you Brooke," he whispered into her ear.

--

A few hours later, Nathan drove both Haley and Jamie to their house. He'd carried his sleeping son up to his bedroom and returned to the living room to find his wife.

"Hales?" Nathan called out, until he saw his wife sitting at the piano. She'd been playing when he entered the room and stopped in embarrassment. "No, keep going. I love when you play."

She tapped the seat beside her and he joined her on the bench, his arm wrapping around her shoulder. Haley continued to play the music but spoke over the keys. "I didn't want to blurt it out like that tonight Nate, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Haley shook her head no and stared down at the keys in front of her, stopping abruptly. "It's not," she sighed. She knew that Brooke was going to tell Lucas the truth and that pretty soon the town of Tree Hill would know that both Scott brothers had gotten their significant other pregnant. "I did it for the wrong reasons."

"What are you talking about Hales?" Nathan asked, concerned over what was troubling his wife.

She bit her bottom lip nervously and then shook her head. "Brooke's pregnant," she whispered, turning to face her husband. "And no, I didn't know. I only heard what you did. But I saw her face. And I knew."

"So you're not..."

Haley smiled at her husband and reached to touch his face. "Yeah, baby I am. I just didn't want you to find out like that," she smiled.

Nathan stayed silent for a few moments, until he couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. "What's so funny?" Haley questioned, her smile fading as his laughter grew.

"She's pregnant."

"Nathan, stop laughing," Haley said. She glared at her husband and continued. "It's not funny."

But Nathan is obviously amused.

"It's not funny that she's pregnant," he's finally able to say. "It's that it's killing him she's not the one pregnant."

Haley shook her head, waiting for her husband to continue and he brought his wife into a hug. "Lucas wants a future with her. He wants a family with her. And when he heard that it was you that was pregnant, he was..."

"Upset," she finished.

Nathan stopped laughing and held his wife close to his chest. "Luke's going to be a dad. And I'm going to be one all over again," he said excitedly.

"So this is good news then?" Haley questioned.

Nathan shook his head. "It's great news."

Her mind drifted to how nervous Brooke had been and she tried to block out any negative thoughts.

Haley meant what she had said.

She always had faith that somewhere, somehow, Lucas and Brooke would find a way to make back to one another. That the only thing that could come between Lucas and Brooke were simply, themselves. That not even Peyton had a chance of changing Lucas' mind or Brooke's heart.

Haley's smile faltered and Nathan turned to her, cupping his face in her hands. "What's wrong beautiful?" He asked, gently pushing her hair from away from her face.

"Peyton..."

--

"You two can go home, I'll finish up."

Peyton took the trash bag away from Brooke and glanced over her shoulder, pointing towards Lucas. "I've got it," Peyton repeated. Brooke continued to pull at the streamers, tossing them to her friend. "Brooke- go home," Peyton laughed.

"It's okay Peyt, we can help finish cleaning up."

Peyton turned to look at Lucas, who was still sipping on his beer at the bar. "Is something wrong?" She asked, focusing her attention back to Brooke. "Are you trying to avoid going home?"

Brooke wants to tell her friend the truth.

She wants to scream out that she's pregnant with Lucas' baby and that she's never been this happy in her entire life.

That she's never been as scared.

But she promised herself that Lucas would be the first person she told. And now that Rachel and Haley have already found out, she owes it to Lucas for him to find out next.

So she shook her head no and tries to quickly come up with a believable lie. "I just want to finishing helping out," she managed to say.

"I know we've been through a lot Brooke... And I haven't always been there to support you but I want you to know, I'm here for you. No matter what."

Peyton shook her head sadly and tried her best to continue.

"I want you and Lucas to be happy."

It's not her choice of words that surprise Brooke, it's the way Peyton said them.

She'd been so certain, so sure of them.

As if that really was what she wanted.

"Thanks Peyt, that means a lot to me."

And it really does.

Because if Peyton's okay with Lucas and her being together, than that means she can allow herself to be too. There would be no need to hide her true feelings over just how much she loved him. She waved goodbye to her friend and walked quietly over to the bar, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"Lets get out of here," Brooke smiled at him.

He took a hold of her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Your place or mine?" He joked, whispering into her ear.

She shook her head, trying to gather up enough courage to say what was really on her mind. "I was actually hoping we could talk. At the river court, like we use to?"

His mind raced with a million different thoughts and he wasn't sure it was the turn of events that had taken place that night or his alcohol intake. But he nodded his head, eager to do whatever would make his girlfriend happy.

The couple made their way silently to the river court, hand in hand. Lucas watched as she climbed onto the picnic table, her tiny frame pulling him along with her.

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" He questioned, running his fingers through her soft hair.

Lucas watched as she tried to gather her thoughts, his mind thinking over some of his own. He hopes that this isn't some attempt to try and walk away from him again, because at this point he doesn't think he can take it.

Her hands are cold, despite the summer weather and he reaches out to warm them with his own. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked again, causing her eyes to fill with tears.

"I'm pregnant," she begins to sob.

**TBC.  
Up next? The very last chapter of WOF. Did you enjoy this chapter? Did it**** dissapoint? Let me know!**


	39. Your arms feel like Home to Me

Title: Waiting on Forever

Author: D Sollers

Subject: Season Six fic where Lucas takes Brooke to Las Vegas.

Author's Note: I just wanted to take the time and say thank you to everyone who has reviewed from the very begining of the story and even those who haven't but have managed to read it anyway. There would be too many individual thank you's if I'd answer each one so I'd just like to give hugs to everyone and say that hopefully you'll enjoy my other stories as much as you've enjoyed this one. And thanks to the MSN girls who have "forced" me into writing a sequel, which I am not sure I would have done if they hadn't wanted one. Thanks bunches!

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE

YOUR ARMS FEEL LIKE HOME TO ME

Her hands are cold, despite the summer weather and he reaches out to warm them with his own. "Baby, what's wrong?" He asked again, causing her eyes to fill with tears.

"I'm pregnant," she begins to sob.

There's a thousand different thoughts going through his head as he hears her words, a small smile forming on his lips. And yet despite the happiness running through him, he can't say anything.

"I know that we haven't been dating that long and we're no where near being ready..." Her voice trails off, allowing herself to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Brooke can't read his facial expression, can't tell if the smile on his face is out of happiness or a state of shock. She wants him to say something, anything to ease the fear that's been running through her for the last three months.

Lucas is angry with himself, angry that he should have known. She'd seemed different to him for weeks but he never made the connection. His eyes trail down to the slight bump around her stomach and he wonders why he never noticed it before. He'd seen her naked, he'd made love to her and yet he still hadn't noticed.

"Lucas, say something..."

Her voice is pleading now, desperate for him to make things better. To say anything that will allow her to know that they're ready for this step and that they can do it together.

He reaches out to take her hand in his and he pulls her towards him for comfort. For a moment, he pins her body to his and then looks down at her. It's then when he realizes that somewhere along the way he's began to cry as well.

"Oh God," Brooke says, pulling away from him. She turns her back to him and shakes her head. "I knew that telling you was going to be hard but I wasn't expecting you to cry Luke. If you aren't ready for this then it's okay... We'll figure something out."

Lucas is sure he doesn't want to know what she means. He doesn't want her to admit that she's thought about giving up the baby, whether abortion or adoption. And he can't help but wonder why she'd even think of either of those things.

This is what she wanted out of life.

He can remember it clearly, hearing her say the words weeks before his aborted wedding to Lindsay. She wants a baby more than anything, so why was she saying those words to him now? Was it that she didn't want a baby with him?

He doesn't want to think that because he's spent the last six years thinking about what life would have been like if she'd gotten pregnant junior year.

It amazed him that he'd been so blind to see what he wanted out of life. He wanted the same thing she did. A family. And now, they were going to have it.

"Brooke," he manages to breathe out, wrapping his arm around her wrist. "Look at me," his tone is steady and forceful and she tries to meet his gaze, despite the fear growing inside of her. "I want this baby," he smiled. "I want this baby and I want you."

The tears are steady now, as he wraps his arms around her. Her eyes are shut and she collapses against his chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. She can think of a million reasons why their relationship won't work but as he strokes her back and whispers I love you, she can't focus on a single one.

"I love you," he kept repeating.

She nods her head and smiles up at him. "I love you too."

"There's so many things we have to talk about," he says, continuing to rub her back in circles. "Where we're going to live, telling everyone, God parents, our wedding..."

His words take her by surprise and she glances up at him in confusion. "Wedding?" She shakes her head nervously. "What wedding?"

"I wanted to marry you before you told me about the baby," Lucas cuts her off. He remembers their pregnancy scare years ago and how she was determined to not let him choose her because of the baby. And even though it's different now, he can see her fears are still the same. "I've wanted to marry you for as long as I can remember."

Brooke smiles up at him and nods her head. "Me too Luke," she whispers. "Me too." He's pulling at the necklace around her neck and she reaches her hand to stop him. When her smile fades, he can't help but worry as to what she was about to say.

"Can we wait?" Brooke asks quietly. "Until after the baby."

He wants to tell her no.

To tell her that there's no reason to wait and that he wants to start the rest of his life with her. But there's something about the way she says the words that stops him. He's worried now, that perhaps all of her old fears were once again going to come between them.

And as if she's reading his thoughts, she answers him.

"I don't want to be a fat bride," she manages to laugh.

He's able to laugh too and he wants to tell her how beautiful she'd look regardless. But he nods his head. He wants their wedding to be perfect, everything she'd ever dreamed about. Including the wedding dress.

"You don't mind waiting?" She asks quietly.

Lucas places a small kiss on Brooke's lips and smiles.

"I would have waited forever."

She's silent, taken aback by his words. And there's something about the way his eyes stare into hers that makes her realize that he's telling the truth.

The palm of his hand rests against her swollen stomach and he shakes his head. "Nate's going to laugh his ass off," he groans, thinking about Nathan's reaction to the news.

She doesn't say anything as she takes a hold of his hand, ignoring his comments about Nathan. "Take me home," she whispers quietly.

"Your house, or mine?"

It's the second time he's asked that question tonight but the tone is far more serious. It isn't until she shrugs her shoulders that he realizes she doesn't care.

"Whichever."

The fear is gone now from inside of her and left in it's place is a feeling of hope. The fairytale she had dreamed of as a little kid was replaced by the notion that not all things go as planned. That life is hard and you have to go through the hard times to appreciate the good.

You have to love fully, even when it hurts you in the process.

But more than anything, you have to believe in the power of destiny to lead you exactly to where you belong.

Home.

**THE END.**

**But not really.**

**Most people wanted me to make a sequel to this story and I couldn't help it because I love WOF more than any of the other stories I've written. So in the next update, you'll see what I have already of the prologue. It's not much but hopefully it's enough to keep you interested in the Waiting on Forever storyline. **


	40. Untitled

Title: Untitled

Subject: Sequel to Waiting on Forever.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with OTH. It all belongs to Mark.

Authors Note: Just a little peek into the as of right now unnamed sequel to Waiting on Forever.

**Prologue**

There were very few things that scared Lucas Scott. And growing up, his future was never one of them. But when Brooke confessed to him that she was pregnant, he was instantly afraid. Not because he didn't love his girlfriend or the thought of having a child.

But because he did.

No, the fear was far more painful then that. Growing up, he never had a father to show him the way. His father was the proverbial dead beat father that had left his mother upon hearing of her pregnancy and in return, had gotten that another woman pregnant.

He'd spent years living alone with his mother and she had raised him well. There had been hand me downs from thrift stores and father son outings that he had to miss but despite everything, he'd had a good life.

His uncle had become an important person to not only his mother but to himself along the way and he'd even grown to think of Keith as his father.

And then Dan had killed him.

He promised himself from that moment on that if he ever had children, he'd do things right. Lucas Scott would love his children and take care of them the way that his mother had taken care of him.

He'd put them in good schools and they'd have nice clothes and he would never miss one tee ball game or ballet recital. He'd marry someone he loved as opposed to someone he settled for. And they'd provide a loving family that supported and looked after each other.

But as his girlfriend reached her fifth month of pregnancy, he'd began to have nightmares. His subconscious was taunting him.

He'd never be able to offer his children those things. He was a failure.

Lucas knew the thoughts weren't true. He'd made decent money with his first two novels and invested in them wisely. He'd apologized to the school board and gotten his coaching job back.

To the outside world, he'd found it all.

A loving girlfriend, soon to be fiancée that he'd marry and spend the rest of his life with.

A baby on the way and even though he'd yet to find out the sex, he knew it would be the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen.

A career he loved and couldn't have asked more from.

Loving family and friends that had supported him his entire life.

But deep down, Lucas Scott was dealing with his own demons.

**TBC.**

**This story will focus on many things: Brooke & Haley's pregnancies, the BL relationship in general, Luke's fears, the friendships that define our show, the cutie also known as Jamie & Peyton finding her own happily ever after.**


End file.
